One Unexpected Night
by LJwood97
Summary: Ana is just shy of her seventeenth birthday, new to Bellevue, attending a posh private school, and living with a step-father she cant stand. Her life was hard enough already, so what happens when One Unexpected Night changes everything? *Teen pregnancy story*
1. Chapter 1

**_Quick note before you begin,_**

 ** _Carrick, Grace, Elliot and Mia will share the last name Trevelyan, while Christian will be Grey. Just clearing that up now before there is any confusion._**

 ** _Warning to everyone: If you hold strong opinions on teenage pregnancy, or are sensitive to talk of abortion, this is probably not the story for you :)_**

 ** _To everyone else, welcome and lets begin..._**

* * *

 _One Unexpected Night_

"What do you expect from me Stephan!?"

Ana laid in her warm cosy bed on the early august morning. She was wrapped in up in her soft, white blanket with her eyes tightly shut. She was trying to get just a few more minutes of sleep. She had been dreaming of her friend Jose from back home and the time they would spend at the lake in summer. In the dream she was mindlessly happy. Of course the newlyweds downstairs had to interrupt that.

"I expect you to support me!" Stephan's booming voice called out next. "Is that really so much for me to ask, Carla, that a wife support her husband"

For the first month of their marriage, Carla and Stephan had been away in Hawaii while Ana stayed with her best friend. Once they returned, they dropped the bombshell on Ana that they would be moving into Bellevue. They had been so happy with their decision – Ana not so much – yet, every day since they had moved in together, they had fought. Five months of fighting. Five months!

If the day ended in a Y, you could guarantee that Stephan and Carla Morton would be fighting. Amazingly, they never ran out of things to fight about either. In the beginning it was over Carla spending too much money, and then it was over Ana being difficult about the move, then it was about Stephan's lack of affection or time spent on the golf course. When Ana would ask her mother why they fought so much, she would smile and shake her head. She would act as if Ana was the clueless one.

But make no mistake, they were _very_ happy.

"I am trying to support you, but you have given me no warning. You cannot expect me to plan a dinner party in under ten hours. Have you seen our house? We still have boxes everywhere. Unless you plan on helping me unpack and making the house look presentable for _your_ boss-"

"Yes, _my_ boss. The boss who pays me my salary for you to buy this big house that you love so much. The boss who pays me the money that goes to your daughter's school tuition. I think the least you can do in return is support me"

"I do support you!"

"Obviously not!"

Ana rolled over to the other side of her bed, the side that faced the bay window. Warm Saturday morning sunlight streamed through onto the white sheets and pale yellow walls. She clenched her eyes tightly together and dreamt of home. She thought of her father and what he may be doing right now. If he were home, he would be whistling along to the radio while he prepared his bait and tackle for a day of fishing. That night he would grill whatever he caught. He wasn't home, though. She had no idea where he was, what he was doing, or if he were safe…

She longed for the quiet comfort of her tiny shoebox sized bedroom in Montesano. She had barely any cupboard space and her large bookshelf that her father handmade took up the majority of the floor space. Every shelf on that bookshelf had been overflowing with books. She proudly displayed her collection and although the rest of her room was a mess, she never let a speck of dust touch those books. Now those same books sat in a box in the corner of her bright, spacious new room.

It didn't feel right to put them on the clean, white shelves that sat either side of her bed. That wasn't her bookcase. They didn't belong there.

"Carla?" Stephan's voice was softer this time. Ana wasn't fooled by the softness "Eammon Kavanagh is one of the most important people in this city. His wife Eloise is on the board of every charity and organization. He has asked to have dinner with _my_ family and I cannot tell him no. It is important that we make a good impression on these people"

"I understand"

"Then why do you fight me on this?" The bitterness returned to his voice "It is just one dinner. All I am asking you to do is cook one dinner and you're acting as if I am asking you to host the Queen of England for a week"

"I…I can try and put something together"

"Good" He said with finality in his voice. "I have welcomed you and your daughter into my life, now you need to start showing me the same respect"

For a moment it sounded like the fighting was over. Ana held her breath in anticipation for the next shout of words or insults either thrown by her mother or Stephan. They were equally as bad as each other when it came to fighting. There was silence. Eventually Stephan's heavy footsteps on the hardwood floors echoed through the house. She followed the sound of his footsteps as he headed towards the front door. She could hear her mother kissing him goodbye and wishing him good luck on the golf field.

"Also" He added. "Make sure your tomboy of a daughter doesn't ruin tonight for me"

"Stephan" Carla gasped as if she were offended. "Anastasia is a good girl"

"She is an accident waiting to happen"

Ana didn't disagree with him on that. Maybe they had actually found something that they agreed on for once?

All her life she had been clumsy. It took her five months to learn to ride a bike because she always fell off. She broke the backlights on her father's truck because she accidently run into it. Ray had laughed and picked her up off the concrete. Even though he knew he didn't have the money to pay for the broken light, he didn't blame Ana. Later that night as she laid in bed she could hear the hushed voices of her parents worrying about how they were going to pay for it. Ray needed his truck for his carpentry work and the only way they would be able to pay for it is if they took out another loan. Yet, they never blamed her.

"God, the last thing I need is for her to ruin the evening for me" He said as he opened the front door "I swear, sometimes I think it may be easier if she were to just live with her father"

Yet another thing that she and Stephan could agree on.

She would drop everything and move in a heartbeat, if it meant being with her father again. Some days she still held hope that he would show up on her doorstep and whisk her away, like a shining knight in a fairy-tale. That wouldn't happen. This was real life and sadly not a fairy-tale. Her father was currently in the middle east serving his country. He had enlisted in the military at the age of eighteen. At the age of twenty-one he returned home for two weeks and met a beautiful girl at a bar. They had a heated, romantic, passionate affair for just two weeks which resulted in Ana. He left the military after she was born and returned to it when she was eleven years old.

The sacrifice he was making to his country was noble and she was immensely proud of him, yet, deep down, there was a twisted, selfish part of her that resented him. If he had never left, he and Carla would still be married. They would still be in Montesano. Ana would still be with the friends she was raised with. She would be in her tiny shoebox bedroom and happy.

It was egotistical of her to think that way. As if the world revolved around her and how she felt.

She kicked the covers of the bed off her small body and rolled off the high mattress. Her feet padded along the polished floors that her mother had renovated once they brought the house. She had redone the floors and painted every wall. They even had the outside panelling painted from a gross grey to a light white. As she passed the bay window, she saw Stephan on the U shaped driveway getting into his shiny convertible. The engine revved as he sped down the suburban, tree-lined street.

"Ass" She whispered to no one.

"Ana!" She jumped at the sound of a fist banging against her door. "Sweetie, are you awake?"

She was now.

Without an answer, Carla slowly opened the door and stepped inside. "Good" She said with a pleasant grin on her full, cupid shaped lips. Her lips and blue eyes were the only two features that she and Ana shared. It was the only two features that Ana felt as if made her beautiful. She was always complimented on her sky blue eyes. She was still trying to work out if having lips like Angelina Jolie was a good thing or not.

Carla was dressed in her usual white trousers and cream coloured top. A beautiful pearl necklace sat around her neck, a large diamond ring on her finger, her once earthy coloured makeup had changed into sophisticated white's and creams. There were no paint stains on her now perfectly manicured French-tip nails. No happy smile lines on her now Botox injected face. The injections had been a wedding present from Stephan. The only resemblance of her old self was the way she wore her caramel blonde hair. She secured it with one butterfly clip with loose strands cupping her youthful façade.

"I am going to need your help today" She informed Ana "Stephan invited his boss and his family over for dinner" She then murmured under her breath "He didn't exactly give me a lot of notice"

"I heard" She sighed and plopped down onto the cushioned bench beneath her window bay. Her mother had it installed as a place for Ana to read. She really was trying to make this house a home. "Do I have to come?"

"Yes!"

"Wouldn't it be better if I went to the library? Or to the movies?" Ana suggested "Stephan's boss is a big deal. This night needs to be perfect for him. I would hate to do anything that would jeopardize that…"

A look of sympathy washed over her mother's face. Her mother's hands dropped from her hips as she made her way to her daughter. She sat down beside her on the bench, placing a gentle hand on her waist. Ana's waist was the width of her mother's hand, yet another thing she wasn't sure if she should be insecure about or not.

Family members and friends would call her pretty or beautiful. It would be weird if they didn't. When Ana looked in the mirror and saw her big eyes too round for her face, or her cartoonish lips that looked swollen, she didn't see beauty. At fourteen when her friends started dying their hair, Ana had asked her mother if she could. Carla shrieked and told Ana to never touch her beautiful mahogany hair. That it was perfect. Ana didn't find it perfect when the weight of it would make her sweat like a pig in summer and she could never completely run a comb through it without it knotting.

Her mother was beautiful. She and her mother looked little alike.

"I am sorry you had to hear that" Ana believed she meant it when she said that. "Stephan is stressed. Eammon Kavanagh is very important in this city. It is an honour to be hosting him for the evening. If it goes well, Stephan will be invited to socialize with men just like him. We'll be invited to more parties, to network with more people. This is important to his career"

Stephan Morton was the new accountant at Kavanagh Media, one of the leading Media companies in the north-west. He had left his Texas office to come work for Mr. Kavanagh in Seattle. Just as Carla had left the small town of Montesano for something bigger and better.

"I don't get it" Ana suddenly said as she looked to her mother. "I don't understand why you would want to be with someone like him?"

"Anastasia…"

"I am being serious, Mum. You're only thirty-seven, you're still young. You could find a really nice man to settle down with. A family man who doesn't spend all of his free time on a golf course"

"What? Like your father?"

"I am sure he is still available"

Carla smiled "One day you'll understand…"

"I am not a child. I understand now. You're forgetting I am seventeen-"

"Not for six more weeks!" Carla rose herself off of the bench. "One day you're going to fall in love with a boy who your father and I won't be able to stand. In our eyes, he is going to be completely wrong for you, but you won't care. You will be so helplessly in love that you won't be able to see anything else. You're going to think – as your father always said – that the sun shines out of his ass!"

That sounded exactly like something her father would say.

"Now, go brush your teeth and get dressed. I am going to need your help in the kitchen"

She had never seen him smile in the short year that he had known him, as much as he did tonight. As he laughed and joked around with his boss about insensitive topics that made Ana cringe to hear, a smile never left his tired face. Until tonight, Ana had no idea that he had it in him to smile. She didn't even know he had an awkward gap between his two front teeth.

After each insensitive comment about the war in the Middle East, politics, or the new secretary at the office, their wives would smile and politely laugh. Eammon had made the mistake of saying that his wife was the worst tennis player he had ever seen, even though he was forking out cash for her to get lessons. At least Eloise retorted, commenting on her husband's less than average swing on the golf course and the numerous times she had beat him.

The Kavanagh's had also brought their daughter Katherine – or Kate for short – to the party. She sat opposite Ana at the dinner table, smiling and adding bits of information to the conversation. She seemed well versed in what was going on in The Middle East. Eammon seemed proud of his daughter's knowledge, while Stephan turned up his lip in annoyance and sipped at his wine. Like, Ana, she often rolled her eyes after each one of her father's stupid jokes.

Ana assumed that the girl sitting before her was at least in college. Probably a smart college too. From her extensive knowledge, and her womanly figure, she would never have guessed that she was in the year above Ana and also attended Bellevue Academy – The school Ana would soon be attending. From Eloise's bragging, she learnt that Kate was the head of the student council, as well as the student newspaper. During the summer holidays she had volunteered at a soup kitchen. She also spent her summer interning for her father's media company. And she did all of this while maintaining silky, strawberry blonde locks, glowing, tanned skin, and a radiant white, beauty-queen, smile.

In other words, she was perfect.

Once there was a break in conversation, Eloise spoke up. "Anastasia, are you excited to be starting at Bellevue Academy? It is a wonderful school. It must be a big change from what you're used to"

"She is" Carla said with a proud smile. "I heard that almost sixty percent of graduates attend an Ivy League college. That is just amazing. Kate, have you thought of what school you'll be attending next year? I know my Ana has hopes of going to NYU. She has the grades to attend a college like that, but I would much prefer her to stay here in Washington"

"I hear Washington State University is a good school" Kate said with a smile Ana's way "I hope to go to Harvard…just like my Daddy"

Eammon Kavanagh smiled and winked to his daughter. "That's my girl" He gleamed "Our older son Ethan is currently at Harvard studying psychology. My sweetie Kate wants to follow in my footsteps and study journalism. Give it ten years and she'll be a lead host on 60 Minutes or CNN"

"The world will know the name Katherine Kavanagh!" Eloise grinned.

They really were proud of their daughter. Why wouldn't they be?

Kate then looked to Ana "What about you?" She asked. She quirked one eyebrow up at her "Have you given any thought to what you're going to study?" When Ana paused, Kate quickly added. "Oh, let me guess! You'll probably study something like art or music"

"Close. I…I want to study English Literature-"

"Not with my money" Stephan huffed from the end of the table. He probably had no idea that he said it.

"I wouldn't need your money, Stephan. I am not sure if you're aware but women have been allowed to work and earn their own money for quite some time now"

 _Stupid_ , she thought the moment the words left her lips. _You should've stayed quiet. You've given him exactly what he wanted, another reason to hate you._ A silence fell across the table and Ana quickly hung her head in shame. She could see from the corner of her eyes her mother was speechless. Eammon Kavanagh didn't seem to care, he just took another bite of his pork. Kate gently padded her napkin across her lips to hide the laugh she concealed behind a smile.

Eloise broke the silence. "What an interesting choice!"

"Ana is an avid reader" Carla quickly added. "I am not sure where she gets it from. Her father and I weren't big readers. I would much prefer for her to study something useful like communications, business, or law. God knows that she has the brains for it. I know that if I could go back and study something more useful than Art History, I would"

 _If you could go back and not get pregnant at twenty and not drop out of school, you would as well_ , Ana thought. This time she kept her mouth shut.

With a clearing of his throat, Stephan quickly changed the topic to something boring…like golf. It was the only thing he ever talked about and Eammon seemed more than happy to entertain him. Ana turned back to her meal, suddenly less interested in the piece of meat that sat on her plate. From across the table Ana could see Kate smiling with an amused look in her hazel green eyes. She reached for her glass of water and took a sip to hide her smile. Ana looked away, but when she looked back again, Kate was still staring.

It was as if she were studying her.

"Carla?" She said suddenly.

"Yes, dear"

"Would you mind if I stole Ana tonight?"

 _What?_

"A few girlfriends and I are having a sleepover. Ana is more than welcome to come if she likes. It may be a good opportunity for her to make friends before the school year"

"That would be wonderful!" Carla grinned in delight.

"I am not sure-" Ana tried to politely decline the offer.

"Oh, come on" Kate said "What better things do you have to do on a Saturday night? Trust me; we are going to have _loads_ of fun"

The way she said it worried Ana.

She was told not to worry about packing a bag since Kate's friend Mia was about the same size as Ana. She was dragged outside into the cool, summer night air and was forced to wait on her front lawn for _Mia_ to come pick them up. As they waited, they didn't say much. Kate stared into the reflection of her phone and began to untangle her hair from the bun that it was in. _Why was she worrying about her hair when they were going to a sleepover?_ Ana briefly thought, but didn't have much time to think about it. Within five minutes a blue hatchback was pulling up outside of Ana's home.

"Ladies, how are we tonight?" The girl – who Ana assumed was Mia – asked. She was a pretty girl with short black hair that touched her shoulders. Like Ana, her eyes were too big for her face, but Mia made it look cute. Not cartoonish at all.

One thing that Ana noticed was how the girl was dressed. She wore a tight blue top, tucked into a black high waisted skirt. Her makeup was just as dark as her skirt to show off her pretty brown eyes, and her perfume was strong enough to capture all the air in the car. She didn't look at all as if she were dressed for a sleepover, more like a nightclub.

"Ana, this is Mia Trevelyan. Mia this is Ana Steele" Kate introduced the two. Mia offered her a friendly smile before pulling out onto the road again. The car swerved, tossing Ana across the back seat.

As she straightened herself up, she watched Kate in the front seat begin to remove her clothing. She pulled her black blouse above her head and tossed it into the back. She wore a white and floral bralette underneath. "Ana is new here. She is going to Bellevue Academy in the fall, so I thought it a good idea for her to meet some classmates…"

"I thought we were going to a sleepover?" Ana asked from the back.

She watched as Kate removed the belt that sat on her hips and pulled her pale blue jeans up to her waist. She tussled her blonde hair until it sat in bouncy waves over her shoulder and grabbed a pink lipstick from the car compartment to spread across her lips. She was definitely not going to a sleepover.

"Our parents think we're going to a sleepover" She said as she glanced over her shoulder to Ana. She suddenly no longer looked like a mature adult. She looked like a seventeen year old girl. "But we are going to a party. Mia's brother Elliot is holding one at their house. He holds a big party every summer"

"A party!?" She panicked "I would be grounded for life if my parents found out I went to a party-"

"Well, it is a good thing that they won't find out" Mia winked at Ana from over her shoulder. She smiled to the girl. "Don't worry, so much. My parents are out of town on a cruise in Alaska. We have the whole place to ourselves"

Kate glanced back to Ana in the backseat "You're a cute, sixteen year old girl who should be out on a Saturday night, not locked away at home with your mother and step-father. I promise you, Ana, tonight is going to change your life!"

The two girls giggled about that.

Mia's house was only a block away from Ana's. During the short car ride, Ana felt her nerves build and build. Once the sight of the mansion came into the view, Ana felt as if she were going to be sick all over the floor of Mia's hatchback. The cool air outside came as a relief to her. She stood by the car, catching her breath with Kate by her side. Mia had already run off to greet a few of her friends who were just arriving with a case of beer under their arm.

"Take your hair out" Kate ordered her.

"What?"

"Take your hair out of the ponytail" Kate did it for her. She ran her long nails through the long thick strands and styled it with half resting over her shoulder and the other half running down her back. "Pull your skirt up to your waist and tuck your shirt in" Ana did as she said. She pulled the maroon red skirt up until it sat against her waist and tucked in her long sleeved cream coloured top. "Perfect!"

Walking in with Kate, she felt insecure, but she also felt…noticed. People turned to look at Kate as she walked into the beautiful home. There were people everywhere, people making out against walls, people doing keg-stands and playing beer pong. There were a group of teenagers in the living room sitting in a circle smoking what looked to be a cigarette. Ana stopped in her tracks to figure out why they would share the same cigarette, but then quickly realized what they were doing and hurried to catch up with Kate.

As she walked, she dodged crowds of people. Some were too drunk to notice her and almost spilt their drinks on her, others took too much notice of her. The boys that stared made her feel like a piece of meat under the eyes of ravenous dogs. She tried to pull her skirt down lower to cover more of her behind as she walked, but it was useless. _Relax,_ she told herself, _for once in your life, be sixteen._

She was led into the white, spacious kitchen where cans of beer and bottles of alcohol – that Ana had never heard of before – were laid out on the island bench. A girl was sat on top of the bench, making out with a boy. A group of other boys were huddled in the corner watching some video on their phone. Everyone looked to be having a good time, and so should she. Kate grabbed a red solo cup then turned to the fridge and pulled out cranberry juice, and a bottle of what looked like vodka. She made quick work of putting a drink together.

"Here" She held the cup out to Ana "This is a good first timer's drink"

Ana lifted the cup to her lips and tasted her sip of alcohol. It was a strong, stinging, sweet taste that warmed her as she drank it. Her second sip wasn't as strong and by her third there was no more sting. She went to take another gulp, but Kate quickly stopped her.

"No, slow down!" She smiled "If you drink like that you'll be passed out in the garden by midnight"

"You look good tonight, Kitty-Kat" A large teenage boy that looked more like a man than a boy came up behind Kate. He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled into her hair.

"Uggh, Elliot!" She quickly moved out of his hold as if she were repulsed by him. Ana didn't understand why since he was a good looking guy. He was also Mia's brother, yet looked nothing like her with curly blonde hair and baby blue eyes.

"Can I help you?" She raised an eyebrow at him "Or are you just going to stand there staring at my ass?"

His lips rose up in a mischievous smile. His baby blue eyes lifted from Kate's and lazily fell on Ana. She quickly diverted her eyes elsewhere. She wasn't good at talking to boys. "Who's your friend?" He asked with a nod of his head in her direction.

"Ana Steele" Kate quickly grasped Ana's hand "She is going to be attending Bellevue Academy next semester, and she is _my_ friend so don't even think about getting your grubby hands on her!" Kate tossed her hair over her shoulder and confidently turned her back on Elliot "Come on, let's go dance"

Once they were out of the kitchen and out of ear-shot from Elliot, Ana whispered to Kate. "I think he has a crush on you"

Kate threw her head back as she howled from laughter. "Oh, you really are innocent, aren't you Ana. We definitely need to change that tonight. Elliot Trevelyan has a huge crush on me. I lost my virginity to him in freshman year, but then a week later he slept with Dixie Ellsworth. Total slut. After that I told him that he was never coming near me again and ever since he has been trying to get with me. It's going to take a lot more than him just starring at my ass and telling me I am hot in order to win me over"

Ana laughed at that.

As the girls turned the corner into the living room, Ana's body collided against something firm, tall, and warm. She stumbled back from the shocking impact and into Kate. The mixed Vodka in her cup spilt over the edges and down her dark blouse. "Oh no…" She whispered. She looked up to see who or what she had run into, and found angry grey eyes staring back at her. Not only had she spilt the drink on herself, but she also spilt it onto the furious boy's grey sweatshirt.

"Watch where you're going, Grey!" Kate snapped at the person Ana had run into.

"I am so sorry!" Ana panicked. Her eyes scanned the room for tissue or paper towel in order to clean her mess, but she found nothing. He said nothing but stared at the girl. His stare was intense to stay the least. It made Ana feel smaller than what she already was. He showed no emotion what-so-ever. Was he angry Ana spilt her drink on him? Sad? Happy? She had no way of knowing.

His dark copper hair was pushed off his forehead as if he had been running his fingers through it. Ana wondered what it would be like to run her fingers through it, but quickly pushed the idea aside. Those few sips of vodka were already doing strange things to her head. "I didn't see you there. I really am sorry. My shirt is ruined too if that means anything…to you…"

He pushed past both Kate and Ana and marched into the kitchen.

Ana let out the breath that she was holding once he stormed past. She had no idea that she had even been holding her breath. She couldn't help it. He was intense.

"So, you've met Christian Grey"

"Who?" She asked.

"Christian Grey" Kate told her "And don't look at him with those puppy-dog eyes. You can dance or make out with any boy here, but leave him alone"

"Why, do you have a crush on him?"

Kate cringed. "No, but every girl at Bellevue Academy has had a crush on Christian Grey"

"But not you?"

"No!" She was adamant about that. "Trust me when I say he is bad news" A shiver run down her spine. "Truthfully, I don't even know how he was accepted into Bellevue Academy _and_ on scholarship. He must have a guardian angel looking out for him or something"

Kate really didn't like him.

Although Ana agreed to stay away from him, she couldn't stop thinking about those grey eyes.

As Kate continued to feed Ana more and more drinks until her inhibitions were a thing of the past. She no longer cared if anyone looked at her dancing. She wasn't scared to try a new drink. She was simply having fun and for the first time ever, she felt completely carefree. She was able to dance with Kate and sing along to the sexual, violent music that her mother would never allow her to listen to. She felt like a sixteen year old.

Kate danced with Ana in the group of horny teenagers. Everyone was grinding against each other in a slow sensual way that hypnotized Ana. She wondered what it would feel like to dance with someone in that way. She tried to copy the girl's movement by slowly spinning and twirling hips. The movement probably looked sloppy and uncoordinated, but in Ana's drunken mind she felt like a goddess. Elliot joined the crowd of people that were dancing, but he wasn't alone. He started dancing with a girl that no one really noticed. She was shocked and surprised when she felt Elliot's hands on her body. The biggest smile spread over her lips. Elliot didn't seem to care about her since his eyes were on Kate.

"Jerk" Kate hissed under her breath.

Elliot spun the girl around so she was facing him. The girl seemed more than happy to kiss him when their lips came together. The kiss looked like something Ana would see in one of those sappy romance movies that her mother loved. Elliot was a good actor. He didn't care at all for the kiss. He opened his eyes to look directly at Kate.

And she turned her back on him. "I am getting another drink, want one?"

Ana quickly gave a nod of her head. Kate disappeared from the crowd of people to go fetch another drink. She noted how quickly Elliot let go of the girl to follow Kate into the kitchen, but didn't think too much about it. She was having too much fun to care.

Ana continued to dance by herself. She ran her hands through her long hair that was starting to stick to her due to sweat. There was a voice inside her worrying about what would happen when she returned home in the morning. Would she be hungover tomorrow? Would she stink of alcohol and second-hand smoke?

That voice was pushed to the back of her mind and she let herself move with the music.

Ana closed her eyes and moved to the bass. The slow sexual lyrics describing things that would make sober Ana blush, moved her. She let the lyrics seduce her body. She was twirling her hips without even thinking about it. When she opened her eyes again, she saw grey ones looking back at her. The intense stare made her stop in her tracks.

Even in the darkness of the lounge room Christian Grey's grey eyes shone. He was now sitting on one of the lounges in the living room. He had a beer in his hand that he drank from as he watched Ana. She glanced over her shoulder to see who he could be looking at, but he was definitely looking at her. His gaze never lifted off of her, even though she had caught him staring.

She felt a sudden surge of confidence with his eyes on her. She began to dance again. Her movements became slower and more sensual. Her eyes hungry. She wanted him to join her. She wanted him to dance with her. She tried to interest him and compel him closer. He wasn't moving, he was just watching her. She ran her fingers through her thick hair. Her teeth sunk into her bottom lip as she desperately tried to bring him closer. Her hands moved from her hair, to the fabric of her shirt and then her skirt. For a moment he looked as if he were going to go to her, but a group of people passing by stopped him.

She wasn't sure why – given how rudely he had acted before – but she wanted him. Badly.

Quite possibly, the mixture of vodka and beer that she had been drinking had something to do with it. She also wanted to rebel for one night. She didn't want to be the Anastasia Steele who sat alone in her room every Friday and Saturday night while her peers where out having fun. She didn't want to be the girl who stood in the corner of a room always timid and ashamed to speak up. She wanted to be vengeful and do something that her mother would be appalled by. Her mother had broken her father's heart and forced Ana to live with a man who obviously hated her. There was once a time that she was happy with the life she had, with the marriage she had, with the daughter she had. These days all she wanted was for everything to change. She wanted things to be perfect. She wanted her daughter to fit the perfect mould that she was trying to build.

Just for one night, Ana didn't want to fit that mould.

He finished the last of his drink and placed the bottle down on the coffee table. Suddenly, he stood and walked towards the archway of the living room. Ana didn't want him to leave. She quickly weaved herself through the crowd, unapologetically pushing people out of her way to get to him. She reached out, wrapping her fingers around his warm wrist, pulling him closer.

"Dance with me!"

He glanced over his shoulder and shook his head. "I don't dance"

"You've been watching me"

"Yes"

"Then why won't you dance with me?" She tried to give him a convincing smile, but he still wasn't showing any emotion. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No"

"Then dance with me. Just for one song"

"Did your friend tell you who I was?"

"Yes"

"And you still want to dance with me?"

She eagerly gave a nod of her head. She stepped away from him with her hand still wrapped around his wrist. She pulled him towards the crowd of people. He looked conflicted. It was the first sign of emotion that Ana had seen from him. Finally he gave in with a sigh. The crowds of teenagers wrapped around them. Ana turned around and with greedy hands, he pulled her in close. Her back was firmly pressed to his warm chest. It was awkward at first. More and more people joined the group of dancers, forcing Ana and Christian closer together. His hands wrapped around her waist. He began to guide her hips on how to move with him and slowly they fell into sync. She had never felt a man's body like this before. She had never been so close to someone. She wanted to be closer.

"I don't even know your name" He whispered roughly in her ear. His voice sent shivers through her body. His lips were just a breath from her neck

"Anastasia" She called out over the music.

She reached back, wrapping her hand into the back of his copper hair, pulling him in closer until his lips touched the heartbeat pounding against her throat. The feel of his hair between her fingers felt just as good as she imagined. His lips felt even better.

" _Anastasia_ "

She didn't remember much after that.

* * *

 **How did I go? Should I continue?**

 **Please let me know! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

When she woke the following morning, her head and body ached in places she never thought it could ache.

She slowly opened her eyes to take in the bright room around her. The sunlight coming from her open window pierced her eyes. She winced and quickly ducked down under the blankets again. Her blankets smelt horrible, like alcohol and bad decisions. She didn't want to wake up. Her whole body ached as if she had been hit by a truck. The smell of morning coffee floated through the air from downstairs, causing her stomach to tie itself in knots. Her throat was painfully dry, screaming out to be saved by a glass of water. Even water made a wave of nausea twist in her stomach. Her eyes opened one more time to take in her surroundings and she found herself in her room.

How did she end up back in her room?

Her clothes from the night were thrown across the floor and a strong stench of alcohol and smoke came from them. Also vomit. There was the unmistakable smell of throw up lingering in the air. The mix of smells made her hold her breath in fear that she may be sick. If this was what alcohol did to someone, she was never drinking again!

She kicked back her white sheets and awkwardly rolled out of bed. It was hard when her head felt like it was being pecked at by a woodpecker. After padding to her ensuite bathroom to relive herself, she returned to bed, but stopped in her tracks when she saw what was waiting for her. On her crisp white sheets was a bright red blood stain no bigger than a coin. Panic ensued through her body as she tried to recall if she had her period or not. She was sure that she didn't. She was sure it wasn't due for another two weeks. The little blood stain on the sheets was telling her otherwise.

She quickly held her legs and arms out, pushing past the pain in her head that throbbed with every movement. She searched her body for some kind of cut. _Did I hurt myself at the party?_ She struggled to remember. She couldn't even remember coming home last night. When she recalled the party, she thought of dancing with Kate, dancing with Christian, kissing Christian. She had kissed him in the dancefloor of people as they danced. She could still feel his hands moving from her small waist and up to her even smaller bust.

"You are going to get me in trouble" He had growled in her ear.

"Then let's get in trouble" She attacked his lips with more kisses.

 _Oh no._

 _She remembered what happened._

* * *

 **One Month Later**

Ana stood in front of the mammoth building before her. Speechless.

She had seen pictures of the lavish school online, but in person it was twice as beautiful. The old U shaped building was surrounded by vibrant green lawns and hedges trimmed to perfection. It was like a small sanctuary of serenity in the heart of the busy Bellevue city. Ana was so overcome with the beauty of the school before her, that she didn't even take notice of the noise generated from the traffic on the street, or the tall office building that surrounded the block of land.

A group of girls, dressed just like Ana, sat at the fountain statue in front of the school. Other kids hung out on the stone steps that led to the school entrance. Every one of them looked smart and sophisticated in their crimson red and navy blue uniform. It was hard for her to believe that these were the same people that she partied with a month prior. _Oh god,_ she thought _what if someone recognizes me?_ That night was not her proudest moment and she would rather forget it. She did forget it. Her memories were few and far between, but from what she could remember, it wasn't good.

The interior of the school mostly matched the exterior. There were no stained tiled floors, like Ana was used to, or stickers from the eighties plastered across the broken lockers. No, the floors were a dark polished wood, the walls freshly painted cream, and the lockers that lined the walls were crimson red and navy blue. Each and every one looked as if they had been recently polished. Everything was clean. Portraits of famous scientists, doctors, business moguls, and politicians that attended the school lined the walls, as did posters of the school mascot, the panther.

 _The school obviously loves football,_ She thought. She had been expecting the school to be fans of something like lacrosse or horse-riding. _Maybe it won't be as pompous as you dreaded it would be?_

As she walked, the safety pin that held her skirt together began to dig into her hip. It was horribly uncomfortable and she was sure she would have a blister there by the end of the day. She had needed the safety pin to hold her skirt together since the button wouldn't do up.

Ana, the girl who had the body shape of twelve year old girl, could not fit into her crimson red and navy blue school skirt. She had struggled for what felt like hours this morning to do the button. She jumped around her room, laid on the bed, sucked in her stomach until she felt as if she were going to pass out, but the skirt wouldn't budge. Not even an inch. Something definitely went wrong at the tailors.

 _Or something went wrong the night of the party._

She quickly shook the thought from her mind. It was a stupid thought for her to have. There had to be a reason as to why her hips had suddenly grown, _just like there had to be a reason why bras you have been wearing since seventh grade were suddenly uncomfortable, or why your period was late_. No. She couldn't let herself think like that. Her period was more than likely late due to the stress of moving and the anxiety she felt for starting at a new school.

At least that was the lie she would keep telling herself until she believed it.

She found her locker with just ten minutes to go until the first bell of the day. She made quick work of unloading her brand new – and expensive – textbooks. As she stacked the books messily onto the clean and tidy shelves, she caught a whiff of something. The familiar scent filled her nostrils. She wasn't sure what it was exactly, but something about it made her think of _that night_. The night of the party. And when she turned her head ever so slightly to the side, she saw the culprit of the scent. A head of dark copper hair stood out against a navy locker and cream walls.

Standing across the hall, in front of his locker, with his back turned to Ana, was Christian Grey.

The boy she was almost certain that she lost her virginity to.

His uniform was crinkled with only part of his white dress shirt tucked into his grey trousers. He wore the red tie around his neck but no blue blazer like the other boys. Much like Ana, he didn't look as if he belonged here.

She had been hoping that she could avoid him. The school wasn't large, per se, but it was big enough for Ana to hide until he forgot about her. A part of her hoped he already had.

"Damm it" She whispered under her breath.

"What's wrong?"

She jumped at the sound of Kate's voice. She placed a hand over her beating heart as she looked up to the tall girl beside her.

"Jeez" She puffed "You scared me!"

With her arms crossed against her chest, she leant against the locker beside Ana's. "Were you too busy admiring Grey?" She chuckled and gave a nod in his direction. The blush of embarrassment on Ana's cheeks caused a wide smirk to cross Kate's lips. "I clearly remember telling you to stay away from him. It is one of the last coherent memories that I have from that night"

From over Kate's shoulder, Ana could see that Christian's eyes had found her. The grey of his eyes was just as intense as Ana remembered them to be and the butterflies in her stomach quickly erupted. She couldn't be sure of it, but he looked as if he wanted to come to Ana. _No, why would he want to talk to you,_ She thought. _He was drunk. You were drunk. Leave it at that._

Kate stepped between them, blocking their stare. "I get it, he is hot" She said with an eye roll "But believe me when I say you do not want to fall for the bad boy of Bellevue"

" _Bad boy of Bellevue?"_ Ana quirked a single thick eyebrow up at her and suppressed her laugh "Maybe he isn't as bad as you think he is?"

"No. He is as bad as I think he is. He is the school charity case and we all have to tolerate him and his shitty attitude" She glanced down to Ana with playful green eyes "Though, I don't think you mind tolerating him. You were all over him that night and I want the details, Ana"

"There are no details"

"Bullshit!"

Ana slammed her locker shut, collected her backpack off the ground, and quickly headed towards her first class of the day, homeroom. Kate was hot on her heels. Her long legs made it easy for her to keep up with Ana's fast stride.

"Of course there are details" She said "I saw you two sneaking into the office together. There is no way you can deny it, Ana. Obviously, something happened in that office and I want to know what. Did you make out? Did you have sex? What was it like? What was he like?"

"Why do you want to know so badly?"

"Because I am intrusive" _You're right about that,_ Ana thought silently to herself.

Her cheeks were becoming redder and redder with each question Kate asked. She had never been comfortable with discussing sex with anyone. At the age of twelve when she woke to her first period, she hid it for a week from her mother. It was horrible. At first she used scrunched up toilet paper in her underwear to hide the blood. That barely worked. She ruined her favourite pair of shorts and instead of asking her mother for help to clean them, she had thrown them in the trash. She thought it was easier to sneak around and steal sanitary pads from Carla's handbag then it was to actually talk about it.

Sex had never been something Ana was comfortable with.

"See" Kate continued, not speaking to anyone in particular "I always thought he would be good in bed. He seems like the kind that would take charge and dominate you. You know, the kind that would tie you up and spank you-"

"Kate!"

"C'mon, don't act innocent. Then again, he could be shit in bed. You can never truly tell. You'd think that since Elliot is such a ladies man that he'd know how to please one-"

"Can we talk about anything other than this!?" Ana asked "Like, _how was the rest of your summer?_ Or _have you seen any good movies lately?_ You know, normal stuff"

" _Boring_ stuff" Kate said with a dramatic yawn. "I spent my summer on the east coast visiting family. Is that what you really want to hear about? Do you want to hear all about the many golf games I was dragged to by my father and grandfather? Or do you want to hear about my brothers new bimbo girlfriend that he brought to dinner?"

"I would rather that than talk about _that night_ "

Kate sighed in annoyance "Fine. Don't give me the dirty details. You can't blame me for being inquisitive. You are probably the only girl here that has been with Christian Grey"

That caused Ana to stop in her tracks. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that in the four years I have known him, girls will always throw themselves at him, but he doesn't seem to care. He is too attractive to not be getting laid, he is just not getting laid by anyone at this school" She said "Or maybe he is gay?"

A memory of them in a dark room came to mind. The way that she had sat on his lap, kissing him, running her fingers along his taunt abdomen. The way his fingers dug into the soft flesh of her thighs and pulled her in closely. He made quick work of pulling her cream shirt above her head and she was more than happy to see it gone. She didn't even care if the bra she had been wearing was a boring, plain, cotton one. He looked at her body as if he were hungry man looking at a plate of juicy meat. He touched her as if he needed her. As if he wouldn't be satisfied until every inch of her had been explored.

There was no way that boy was gay.

Kate nudging Ana's arm drew her out of her daydreams. "Are you thinking about him?"

"No!"

"You have this look in your eyes like you were. You also have a little bit of drool…" The smirk on her face told Ana she was teasing, but Ana couldn't help but instinctively wipe the back of her hand across her mouth. "You can't lie to me and tell me nothing happened between you and the _brooding bad boy of Bellevue_ -"

"I don't know!" She snapped, taking Kate by surprise. "I have no idea what to say to you, Kate because I have no idea what happened myself. You and I are in the same boat. The last thing I can clearly remember is dancing with him, everything after that is foggy. If I think hard enough, I can picture a lounge in a dark room, but I am not sure. I wish I knew, it would save me from all of this confusion. I know I was making out with him. I woke up the next day to see I was bleeding and I was in pain, but I am not sure if that meant we had sex. I wish I could tell you every little dirty detail, because that way I would know myself. I wouldn't have to try and guess whether or not I lost my virginity to a stranger, when I was drunk, on some random persons couch in a home office, during a _fucking_ house party!" She took a breath. ""And now my period is late and I have no idea if I should freak out or not. I have no idea if its late because of stress or…other reasons-"

"Your period is late?"

 _Oh no, you shouldn't have said that._ Ana slowly gave a little nod of her head. She hugged her arms around her chest, suddenly wanting to feel smaller than what she was. She really wished she hadn't given out that last bit of information. "It's probably nothing" She said weakly.

 _You're lying to yourself_ , the voice in her head said. _You and I both know it's not nothing._

She wanted to scream at that voice to shut up and go away. The more she listened to it, the more power she gave it. It was just her anxiety getting the better of her. There was no way that what she thought might be happening to her, was actually happening to her. No way at all.

Kate's long fingers quickly wrapped around Ana's small wrist and she began to drag her to the closest bathroom. She snapped at the young freshmen who occupied the mirror to get lost. They quickly put away their lip gloss and hurried out of the room, scampering like alley cats at the sight of the older senior. It was just Kate and her alone in the bathroom. Ana went to excuse herself to get to her class – and away from this uncomfortable situation – but Kate held her back.

"How late is it?"

"Like…two weeks"

" _Two weeks!?"_ Kate's forest green eyes almost fell out of her head "You've taken a test, haven't you?"

"No" She whispered.

" _Oh my god._ Ana!"

"What? I am not even sure if we had sex"

"Then you have to ask him!" Kate snapped. "Forget about whether you may be _pregnant_ or not-" Ana couldn't help but wince at the _P_ word. "-If you did have sex, you need to make sure he used a condom. His mother is a crack whore. We don't know what kind of diseases she has passed onto him" Her manicured fingers ran through her blonde ponytail "I can't believe you haven't taken a test yet. I always take one if my period is a _day_ late…"

"I can't be…you know…" Ana whispered. She said it more to herself than she did to Kate. "My period is late because of stress-"

"We'll go to planned parenthood after school. If you tell them your situation then they will make an appointment for you-"

"No!" She said firmly. "I am not…" She couldn't bring herself to finish that sentence. The word was stuck in the back of her throat.

"Girls don't just miss their period for no reason"

"I haven't missed it" Ana shook her head "It'll come in the next few days. I am sure"

She wasn't sure at all.

The bell for the day began to ring through the clear, crisp speakers in the roof. Kate looked over the girl, unsure of what to say. It was like a mother looking at a naughty child. Finally, with a huff, she let go of Ana's arm. "Fine" She said as she began backing towards the door. "But if you don't have your period by Friday, you're taking a test"

* * *

The hand on the clock ticked by ever so slowly. It felt like it was taking forever to reach the three.

His leg was bouncing beneath the table. His pen was tapping against his AP Calculus textbook. He paid little attention to what Mr. King was saying but knowing Mr. King, he doubted it was that important. Christian usually loved this class, but their first calculus class of the semester was simply a review of all the things they would be learning in their final year of high school.

 _Final year,_ He thought with a sigh of relief. _Thank fuck for that._

It didn't help that Christian also found the teacher to be a fumbling idiot. He cared more for the students than he did for the schoolwork. Whenever Christian arrived to class with bruises on his wrists or neck, Mr. King would pull him aside and ask if he were okay. He would ask as if he cared for the boy –whom he only ever saw for four hours a week. _Why would he care how Christian was? He was just a high school teacher._

It was a Wednesday afternoon and Christian would usually spend the rest of his evening doing "lawn work" for Elena Lincoln. Her husband would be in the office, which would give the pair at least three hours until he came home. She was currently touring around Italy with a group of girlfriends and wouldn't be home until the following week. He was anxious to see her again, not because he was horny and craving sex, but because he needed to speak with her. He should tell her about Anastasia, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to…

She wouldn't be happy with him. She was clear that Christian was not to fuck any other girls. Especially younger girls.

Every day he passed the girl in the school hall and everyday he longed to say something to her. He had nothing to say to her, but he wanted to say _something_. She never looked as if she wanted to talk to him though. Like Christian, she probably wanted to forget the night ever happened. Plus, it was hard for him to be able to talk to her when Katherine Kavanagh was always hanging off her arm like some kind of Pitbull. Anastasia had swiftly become friends with the girls that Christian despised. Girls like Kate and Mia Trevelyan. The ones that spent their weekends shopping at Neiman Marcus and lived off of their daddy's credit card.

He hadn't gotten the impression from Anastasia that she was that kind of girl, but maybe he was wrong about her. He didn't actually know her.

Once the school bell finally rang, he shot up from his desk. He quickly closed his textbook, using his two pages of revision as a bookmark. He shoved the book into his backpack and swung it over his shoulder. "Excuse me" Katherine barged past him on her way to the door. She flipped her ponytail over her shoulder and shot Christian a dirty look as she walked.

" _Bitch-"_

"Mr. Grey!" King called to him as the rest of the students continued to pack their desk. Christian pretended to not hear him and made his way to the door. "I need to talk to you for a minute"

"Can it wait until next period, sir?"

"No. Now" He waved Christian over to his desk with a friendly smile. "This will only take a minute. Come. Take a seat"

With a frustrated sigh, he pulled up a chair in front of his desk and plopped himself down onto it. King busily packed his own textbooks and papers into his briefcase. His large glasses fell down the length of his nose and he was always pushing them back up. He happily said goodbye to his students with a smile on his face. As much as he irritated Christian, he found it hard to be disrespectful to him. He was a nice man.

Once every student had cleared the room, King turned to him. "How have you been, Christian?"

"Great"

"How was your summer?"

"Superb"

"How is your mother?" He asked with what sounded like genuine curiosity.

"Sober. That's what you're really asking, isn't it?"

"That's good…"

An uncomfortable silence fell between them. King broke it by quickly adding "I am just waiting for someone else to join us – and here he is!"

He quickly looked to the doorway to see who was joining them. "No" He whispered under his breath as Elliot Trevelyan entered the room with the same stupid smile he always had on his face. He threw his messy backpack down to the ground and plopped down onto the seat beside Christian. He had to push his ridiculous blonde curls – that all the girls adored – out of his eyes as he sat.

He was the captain of the horrible Panther's football team; he was also the school idiot. The only reason he hadn't been expelled was because papa Trevelyan paid for the brand new science lab. The Trevelyan's were easily one of the most important families in Bellevue.

"Mr. Trevelyan, thank you for joining us"

"No problem, Mr. King. Anything for my favourite teacher"

He couldn't help but charm anything and anyone that he came into contact with, could he?

"Why is _he_ here?" Christian demanded "I thought you needed to speak to me"

"Well, I need to speak to both of you" King took his seat beside his desk. He folded his arms and linked his fingers together in front of him. "You are both preparing for college next year and you're both at disadvantages-"

Christian laughed "I am the top of all my classes. English is the only class that I am not number one in – thanks to Kavanagh"

"Your grades aren't the issue, Christian" King said. He thought carefully before he spoke again. "Elliot, you are a great athlete. You are a spirited student. The student body and _most_ teachers love you. Your grades, however, are appalling. You can lie to me all you want, but I know for a fact that the rally girls have been doing your homework for you"

"They _help_ "

"Hmm" King then looked to Christian. "And you…well…Your grades are outstanding. All your homework and assignments are handed in on time. As you said, you are the top of the majority of your classes"

"Then what's the issue?"

"Your criminal record, Christian"

"I was fifteen the last time I was in trouble with the police"

"And you have made great strides in staying out of trouble" King noted "But, when colleges look at your application and see that you have been arrested three times, put on probation, and have been expelled from two schools, they will take that into _heavy_ consideration. Especially a good school like Harvard"

When he was offered a scholarship at Bellevue Academy, he was promised a fresh start. If he tried hard and focused on his grades, come graduation, he would have his pick of schools – he was told. His mother had cried tears of joy for days when she found out he had been accepted. She had told him "You are going to be something big, Christian grey". Ever since, Harvard business school had been a dream for both her and Christian. It was the pinnacle of success to Ella Grey.

"You both have something to gain from one another" King continued. Christian went to speak up but King quickly stopped him. "Boys, what I am suggesting is a tutoring program. Mr. Grey, you will tutor Mr Trevelyan in exchange for extra credit. It's a win-win situation"

"I am not tutoring him" Christian crossed his arms against his chest. "His failing grades aren't _my_ problem"

"Christian, you have a record for underage drinking, and brawling. You don't participate in any after school programs. You are not a part of any clubs. Yes, you are a smart kid, but so are a lot of boys your age that are applying for college. Tutoring a student and helping his grades will only do good things to your college application. I am trying to help you"

He had a hard time accepting help. It seemed it always came with a cost.

For the past four years at Bellevue Academy, he had worked his ass off to become the perfect student. He didn't fight. He didn't have any detentions. He didn't drink…Well, he didn't drink as much as he used to. It didn't matter how hard he worked if he had a criminal record. No good college would accept him. He had to do something to change that.

He glanced at Elliot who grinned at him like the child he was. How was he meant to tutor someone like _him?_ It would be like trying to tutor a monkey. It would be a nightmare. But, what was worst, tutoring Elliot Trevelyan or not getting accepted into a college…far…far…far away from Seattle. _They're equally as bad,_ He thought.

He stood from the chair and grabbed his backpack off the ground. He swung it over his shoulder and began walking towards the door. "Fine" He said as he opened the classroom door "We'll meet in the library at lunchtime on Thursday. And if you are late to just one of our sessions, I will cancel this agreement. Is that clear-"

As he stepped out of the classroom his body connected with something much smaller than him. Papers flew everywhere and a textbook dropped to the ground in a loud thud. He wanted to tell whoever it was that ran into him to watch where they're going, but when he looked down, he saw a mahogany brown braid. He quickly dropped down to the floor and began to collect the papers sprawled out across the busy ground.

"We have to stop running into each other like this" He teased.

Anastasia's captivating, wide, blue eyes blinked up to meet his. Her pouty lips opened to say something and her cheeks reddened with blush before she turned her attention back to her papers. She definitely didn't want to talk to him.

She was beautiful in a subtle way. She didn't have to tighten or shorten her skirt in order to be perceived as more attractive. She didn't need to be the loudest in the room to have the attention focused on her. The way she walked around the school halls with her books tightly clutched to her chest, the way that she examined the world around her with her sky-blue eyes, the way that her teeth sunk into her bottom lip when she was unsure about something…These were all things that Christian noticed.

He didn't want her to leave without saying _something_ to her.

"I am sorry" He said as they rose to their feet.

"For what?"

"That night" He quietly murmured "We made a mistake. We were both too drunk to think about what we did and-"

"We had sex, didn't we?"

"You don't remember?"

She didn't say anything. She hugged her textbook tightly to her chest. Her teeth sunk into her bottom lip. Christian envisioned what it would be like to suck on that lip. "I…I should go" She quickly said "Kate and Mia are waiting for me outside. We're meant to be meeting for coffee and to study" She stepped around him. "I'll…umm…see you around"

 _Well, that went well._

* * *

It was Friday afternoon and unlike the many other students leaving Bellevue academy excited for the weekend, Ana was petrified. It was Friday and her period still hadn't arrived. Every morning when she arrived at school Kate would ask her if there had been any sign of it and every morning Ana was forced into giving her the same answer. It had been three weeks since she was due for it, and there wasn't any sign that she was getting it.

It was safe to _assume_ that there was a _slight_ _possibility_ that she _may_ be pregnant. Actually, it was more than likely that she was, but still, she refused to think that way.

To stop herself from over-worrying, she would throw herself into her many piles of homework. It was the only thing she could do to keep herself going crazy with anxiety. She was grateful for Kate. She introduced Ana to her many friends and at lunchtime would make the girl laugh and forget her worries. She didn't say the _p_ word either, which was a relief. Mia had also become a source of comfort. She was a junior like Ana and the pair shared a lot of the same classes. Mia seemed more interested in socializing during the boring classes like History or Calculus, but excelled in French class. She told Ana that one day she would move there and open up her own little bakery.

She was a nice girl. Ana still wasn't sure about Kate, though. She was blunt, loud, and opinionated. Not someone at all that Ana would usually hang out with, but strangely, she enjoyed her company.

"Don't worry"

"It's kind of hard not to" She told Kate as they left the school. They were following the herd of other students towards the car lot.

"I should have the house to myself tonight. My father is out of town visiting my brother on the east coast. My mother has late tennis lessons and then is having dinner with some friends. I know what she is like; she will be stumbling home drunk at two in the morning. You can take the test at my house, if you like"

"I am not sure if I am ready, Kate"

Her stomach felt queasy at the mere thought of taking a test. She was just sixteen; this shouldn't be a worry for her in her young life. Kate was right, she needed to know the truth. Whether it was good or bad, she _needed_ to know. She just didn't _want_ to know. If the test came back with the result she suspected, what was she to do?

She had no idea.

Ana would be seventeen in five short days. She still considered herself to be a baby and now she could be having one of her own. It didn't make sense to her. She was nowhere near emotionally, or even financially ready to have a child of her own. They cost so much money and took up so much time. She couldn't be pregnant. She couldn't have a baby.

Kate looked down to the petrified girl from the corner of her eyes. "You're as pale as a ghost right now. We'll take things one step at time and figure it out as we go"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Ana asked her.

"What?" Kate laughed "Do you take me as a bitch?"

"No!" Ana quickly shook her head "It's just…You don't real know me. You don't have to do this for me"

"I know"

"So, why help me?"

"Because as a human being, it is your duty to help other human beings" She glanced down to Ana from the corner of her eyes "And…I feel guilty for what happened. I knew you were inexperience and I selfishly wanted to drag you out and show you a good time. I should've known better. I shouldn't have poured drinks down your throat. I should have kept an eye on you"

"It wasn't your job to babysit me" Ana said "Everything I did, I did because I wanted to"

"I still feel partially responsible for what is happening" She continued with a casual shrug of her shoulders "Also, you're not the first teenage girl to go through this and you certainly won't be the last"

The way she said it made Ana believe that there was more to it than Kate was letting on.

Kate drove what looked like a brand new white convertible with champagne seats and a fluffy pair of pink dice hanging off the rear-view mirror. The car was stunning and Ana couldn't imagine how many nights of babysitting it would take for her to be able to afford something like this. She would probably never be able to afford a car like Kate's, even if she were allowed a job.

The drive to the cheap drug store was unsettling, but the drive to Kate's house with the white box sitting on her lap was worst. Sitting on her lap was a small test that would determine the rest of Ana's future. She refused to look inside the plastic bag or even touch it. To her it was like an exploding bomb ready to go off at any moment. No matter what the test said, she would be forced into making some horrible life choices. Choices that she never envisioned she would have to make before her seventeenth birthday.

If she weren't pregnant, she would whole-heartedly give her all to school and one day college. She wouldn't take her youth or even her freedom for granted again.

If she were, she would have to reconsider everything that she thought she had figured out. She would have to think about how badly she wanted to go to college and if she would be willing to give that up in order to become a mother.

Whatever the case, it was time for her to find out the truth.

* * *

 **Thank you for your support on the last chapter!**

 **Hmm, I wonder if she is pregnant or not...?**

 **What do you think of the little insight into Christian's story? Do you hate me for adding Elena into it?**

 **Review and let me know :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

As she turned in the mirror, with her shirt tucked beneath her childish pink bra and the waistband of the sweatpants she burrowed off Kate folded over, she tried to look for a baby bump. Just like any woman, she had a small pouch beneath her belly button, except now her small pouch looked bigger. That small pouch was where her _baby_ was. She rubbed her hand against the tight skin and wondered if every pregnant woman felt the same as she did.

She didn't feel as if she were carrying a baby, she felt as if she were carrying an alien.

She thought that pregnant women were meant to feel on top of the world and as if they were glowing. She thought that they were meant to be overcome with joy and feel a connection to their unborn child. All Ana felt was disappointment and fear. This wasn't meant to be her life. She wasn't the girl who got pregnant at sixteen.

"It doesn't matter how many times you stare at your reflection" Kate called from where she laid on her four-poster bed. She had her laptop open in front of her as she typed away. "It's not going to change. You're still going to be pregnant"

Ana cringed at the use of the word. She dropped her shirt to cover her stomach and flopped herself down on one of the purple bean bags that sat at the end of Kate's bed. She reached for her pregnancy test that sat on top of Kate's lavender coloured sheets.

The two bright lines were as clear as day.

"It doesn't feel real. I don't feel…you know-"

"Knocked up?"

"Yeah

"Well, the test says otherwise"

She tipped her head back, sinking further into the chair, until the beans wrapped around her body. "What am I going to do!?" She groaned more to herself than to Kate. "I mean, my mother is going to completely freak out" Kate nodded her head in agreement. "I may as well pack my bags and run away now"

"What about your Dad?"

Ana laughed at that. It was the only response she could give, even though it wasn't funny in the slightest. If there was anyone that Ana should fear, it was her father. She didn't fear his temper – like she would her mother – but she feared his disappointment. He expected so much more from his daughter.

"My mother said that he is in the military" Kate said "If he is away, he might never have to know"

"He comes home in April" She explained with a sigh "He was coming home for good as well. He wanted to help me my senior year. He wanted to make sure I got into a good college. I guess that's not happening now…"

Kate jumped up from the bed with her laptop still in hand. She slipped onto the bean bag beside Ana. "You do have options. Your life doesn't have to be over because you made one stupid mistake"

Ana's options included three things. The first being raising the child and being a mother. It was possibly the scariest one. Her dream of going to college wouldn't be impossible, just harder to achieve. She may have to take online classes or go to a community school. It wouldn't be the worst thing in the world, but it wasn't what she wanted for herself. She may not even be able to graduate high school.

The second option was adoption. She would still have to tell her parents she was pregnant and everyone in school would find out as well. At least if she were to give _it_ up for adoption, she could go on and live a fulfilling life and the baby could have parents that wanted them. Adoption sounded like the logical solution, but she would still have to go through nine months of pregnancy. That meant numerous doctors' appointments and scans. Missing school. Being judged and known as the girl who got knocked up in her junior year. Her parent's disapproval. The pain of labour and birth. Her body would no longer be her own.

The third option was…Abortion.

Every week on the news there was someone from the conservative political party campaigning for the rights of an unborn child, just as there was someone from the liberal party campaigning on why a woman had a right to an abortion. Ana didn't feel one way or the other towards it. It was never something that she had to give much thought about…Until now.

"Would you…" She started but found it hard to finish her sentence. "Would you think less of me if I considered abortion?"

"No"

"It feels wrong to consider"

"It's not a particularly nice decision to make, but it is your decision"

"What would you do?"

Kate paused to think about it. "If I were in high school, pregnant to a boy that I didn't know, with big dreams of getting out of Bellevue, I know what I would do. At the end of the day, this is your body and your life, and you have the right to decide what happens to it"

Ana did believe that she had a right to her own body, but she also believed that every child was precious. When she was growing up, she watched her mother struggle with infertility. Sometimes she would be crying because she had another miscarriage, other times because she had her period. It was heartbreaking for Ana to watch. Ana was sure if her parents had the means, they would've gladly adopted another child. She was sure there was someone out there in the world that could love this baby better than Ana could.

"But, what about the baby?" She asked "I mean – If there is someone out there who would love and cherish this child, would it not be wrong of me to terminate?"

"I…I don't know…"

"I don't either. I don't want to think about it. It hurts my brain"

"Here" Kate said as she spun the laptop around to face Ana. She saw a word document open with a list written out. "Everything you need to do"

 _See Doctor.  
Talk to Christian.  
Talk about options with doctor AND Christian.  
Choose option.  
Talk to parents.  
Live happily ever after…_

Ana smirked "If only it were that simple"

"It's not going to be simple or easy! If it were easy, every woman would be popping out babies left, right and centre. They make it difficult for a reason"

Kate rose herself off the bean-bag once more. She walked around the bed and to her bedside table to were her vintage style telephone sat.

"Now, I am ordering pizza, do you want Meat lovers or Pepperoni?"

Ana decided to stay that night. She had a surprisingly good night with Kate. They ate pizza, drank soda, gossiped about all the girls at school and who had hooked up with who, and watched Kate's favourite movie – _Bridget Jones' Diary_ – which Ana had never seen before. There were moments that Ana forgot she was pregnant, then there were others when that was all she could think about.

When she laid in bed that night, staring up at the dark ceiling covered in bright stars, her mind was running in circles for what her future held. She tried to picture herself running after a toddler with copper hair and grey eyes just like Christian. Her mind came up blank when she imagined him or her. She couldn't do it. She placed a hand on the small pouch nestled safely beneath the covers and tried desperately to feel some kind of connection to the baby. Any kind of connection. She felt nothing but anxiety and dread.

She wasn't sure she could go through with this pregnancy.

"You can't stop thinking about it, can't you?" Kate's voice carried through the darkness.

"No"

"I can't either"

"Help me think about something else" Ana whispered.

"Like what?"

"Anything"

There was a silence between them for a moment. Kate rolled over onto her back beside the girl. She entwined her fingers on top of her chest and stared up at the ceiling.

"There was a girl who attended Bellevue Academy that I knew" She began. "She lost her virginity in freshmen year to a boy she thought was crazy about her. She knew he was charming other girls and that she wasn't the only one he made feel special, but she was young and stupid. She thought she could change him and that eventually he would come to love her. She used sex to get love…"

"Anyway, one night she snuck out to a party down by the lake with him and all his friends. It was a huge party that everyone went to and she felt like the belle of the ball when she entered on his arm. When he started flirting with other girls there, she decided the best way to get his attention back was through sex, so they started making out in the back of his jeep. They didn't have a condom and she didn't want to tell him no, so he promised to pull out. Never trust a boy when he says that, Ana. Especially when he is drunk"

"Nevertheless, her period was late after that. She took a test about three days after it being late and it came back positive. Her whole life fell apart. She couldn't tell her parents because – well, they were never home, and no fifteen year old girl wants to tell her parents she is pregnant. She didn't trust any of her friends and they were all sleeping with the same guy anyway. She was scared to tell the guy. Her brother knew something was wrong and tried to talk to her, but she was too scared to talk to him. It didn't matter how many times he told her he was there for her, she still didn't believe him. She felt as if she couldn't trust anyone with this huge secret. She chose to sit with it and deal with it on her own"

"It was about two weeks later when she finally got her period – or maybe she miscarried, she was never quite sure – but for those two weeks that she thought she was pregnant; it was the loneliest time of her life. She had no one. And if she could save one other girl from feeling that kind of loneliness…she would…"

Kate's sad hazel green eyes looked into Ana's once more "Anyway" She forced a smile on her lips "Like I said, you're not the first girl to ever go through this"

Ana didn't need to ask who that girl was.

* * *

She spent the whole of Saturday with Kate and the pair didn't once mention the pregnancy. They watched old movies, went out to get lunch at the mall, and did a bit of shopping. They did anything to keep their minds away from the ticking time bomb that resided in Ana. When she returned home that night, she locked herself away in her room and tossed and turned all night. When she was alone, there was nothing she could do to keep her mind away from worrying about the future.

She tried to study on the Sunday, but found it hard to concentrate. She needed to get out of the house and decided the library would be the best option. While her mother was meeting her new girlfriends for coffee, Ana packed up her textbooks and papers and set out for the library.

It was a small building, not far from the school, nestled between an old stone church and a trendy new café. Inside it was small and crowded. The old lady at the front desk offered Ana a warm smile and asked her if she would need any help. Ana politely declined and showed her the many textbooks she had in her backpack. She walked the long isles' of dusty, old books towards the back of the library. In the kids section she could see a group of toddlers all sitting around a red rug listening as one of the librarians read a story. Ana could remember that. Every Sunday her father would take her to the local library to listen to the stories being read. That was where she met her old friend Jose. He would never believe the situation that Ana now found herself in.

She found a quiet round table to sit at. There was an older gentleman reading a newspaper on one of the lounges in the corner of the room. Another older woman was sitting by the computer and looking at her emails. There were pictures of what looked to be her newborn grandchild.

It was peaceful, and it was quiet.

It was exactly what she wanted…Until a head of copper hair caught her eyes.

" _Shit_ …"

Entering the library was Christian Grey. He was dressed in loose jeans, sneakers, and an oversized grey sweatshirt. In order to hide, she sunk into her uncomfortable plastic chair and held her textbook up to block her face. She could hear Christian's footsteps and smell his familiar, delicious cologne as he passed the table. She kept her eyes locked on the words in front of her and silently prayed that he wouldn't notice her. She knew that eventually she would have to talk to him, but right now she was still coming to terms with the news. She wasn't ready to tell Christian.

She peeked up over the textbook and found his grey eyes staring into hers.

He was making himself comfortable on the chair opposite Ana. He had a tower of thick books stacked beside him. A small, dangerous, smile spread over his lips as he looked at the timid girl.

"I never expected to see you here" He mused "We run into each other in strange places"

"I didn't expect to see you here" She murmured. She sat up properly in her chair and unconsciously tightened her cardigan around her stomach. As if she had a baby bump that he would somehow notice. "If I had known, I wouldn't have come"

" _Ouch_ "

He opened the first of the old books and turned through the pages. He opened his workbook and pulled a pen out of the pocket of his jeans. His attention went to his homework and Ana couldn't help but stare at him.

 _This boy was going to be a father and he had no idea._

What she knew of Christian Grey wasn't much and it wasn't good either. He attended Bellevue Academy on scholarship, his mother was apparently a drug addict, he wasn't sociable, he was an ass, he was one of the smartest kids in school, and Kate despised him. Yet, for whatever stupid reason, Ana saw something in him that she couldn't explain.

She understood him and she didn't even know him.

She didn't know him and she was pregnant with his child.

She watched the way that he sucked on his bottom lip as he concentrated. His unique grey eyes narrowed on the page in front of him. His dark eyebrows came together as he took in the words. His copper hair fell forward against his forehead and he pushed it back with his hand. He was beautiful in a dangerous, rugged, way _. Like a lion_ , She thought.

"Why are you staring at me?" He asked without taking his eyes off his paper.

"I am not" She quickly looked back to her textbook.

She tried to follow along with the words in front of her but found it hard to concentrate with Christian sitting directly across from her. She peeked up from the page and found his eyes now staring back at her. Her cheeks reddened as she quickly looked back to the page. From the corner of her eye she watched as he closed his textbook, slid it across the table towards her, walked around the plastic chairs, and sat directly beside her. He was so close she could feel the heat radiating off his shoulders.

Just as she had _that night_.

He held his hand out to her. "My name is Christian Grey"

"I know who you are-"

"I want to start over" He said and waved his hand at her signalling for her to shake it. She reached out and grasped his hand in hers. His hand was soft, and warm. She could almost remember what it felt like to have his hand run up the length of her thigh…

"Now" He said as she stared into her eyes. "I've introduced myself…"

"Anastasia Steele" She whispered.

"It's nice to meet you, Anastasia" He smirked. He quickly released her hand and turned back to the books in front of him "See, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

"No"

He returned to his textbook, as did Ana, but she couldn't help but sneak little glances up at him.

* * *

She went in search of a book on French history to help with her assignment. She wasn't sure how it happened, but she ended up in the health section looking at a book on pregnancy. She had been given the generic sex talk in seventh grade health class, but that was about as far as her knowledge went on the subject. It wasn't like Carla hadn't tried to talk to her about it, but whenever she mentioned _sperm_ or _vagina,_ Ana would cover her ears and beg her to stop.

She flipped through the old, torn, ragged pages until she reached the part about conception. There were graphics photos of what the inside of a vagina looked like, what an egg looked like, and what sperm looked like. She fought through the uncomfortable feeling bubbling away in her stomach and forced herself to read.

" _Ovulation occurs each month when one of the woman's two ovaries releases a mature egg. On average, it happens two weeks after the first day of her last menstrual period. After the egg is released from the ovary it travels into the fallopian tube. It will remain there until a single sperm fertilizers it. The sperm can live up to forty-eight to seventy-two hours inside a woman. It will take about twenty-four hours for a sperm cell to fertilize an egg-"_

"What are you reading?"

She squealed and jumped on the spot as Christian's voice sounded in her ear. The older librarian at the front desk passed the quiet isle and hissed at the two teenagers to be quiet. "Sorry Martha!" Christian called out to her.

"You're on first name basis with them?"

"Of course" He said with a charming grin "The women love me here"

She rolled her eyes and turned back to face the shelf, still with the book tightly pressed to her chest. She glanced back at him and saw that he seemed amused by it all. She closed the book before he had a chance to read anything more from it and placed it back on the shelf.

"I was just…Researching something"

She made a mental note to come back for it later.

"I thought you were studying for your French assignment" He reached for the book. He opened it and turned to a random page. Of course the page had to be about a fetus at six weeks old. That was about how far along Ana would be. " _At six weeks, the nose, mouth, and ears are beginning to form, as are the eyes and nostrils. The intestines are developing and a bud of tissue will soon give rise to his lungs. Her pituitary –_ What the hell is that? – _gland is forming, as are the rest of her brain, muscles and bones-"_

"Brain?" Ana asked.

"That's what it says"

"And a nose, and ears, and a mouth?"

"Who knew a baby that small would have a brain already" He said. He turned the book in her direction to show her a photo of the developing fetus. "It's kind of ugly looking. It's hard to believe that we all started out looking like that"

On the page was a photo of what looked like a jellybean with eyes and strange looking arms. It wasn't particularly cute, but it was a baby. Her – their – baby looked like that. He or she had a nose, ears, and a mouth. They also had a brain. They had a heart.

The stupid mistake that she and Christian made one unexpected night was giving way to a human being. A living breathing person that would take their place in the world. They could be a doctor, or a barista, or an astronaut. They might find the cure for cancer or they might simply live a quiet life and raise a family. The possibilities were endless, if Ana allowed them to be.

"Are you okay? You look a little pale"

"I am fine!"

Her mind was starting to spin, causing her to become lightheaded. Her stomach was queasy. Her throat felt tight, as if someone had wrapped their hands around it, constricting her breathing. The sound of her heart thumping against her chest filled her ears. She wasn't sure if she was going to pass out or throw up. All she could do was drop down to the floor and put her head in her hands. She clenched her eyes shut and desperately tried to take deep gulps of air, but nothing was working. She couldn't breathe.

Christian squatted down to her level. He placed a hand on her bicep. "Deep breaths" He said in a calm voice "Slow, deep, breaths"

When she looked into his grey eyes, she was reminded of what they did that night in that home office. She was reminded of the way he had looked at her when she was naked beneath him. She was reminded of the way that his lips felt as they moved along her body. She was reminded of the feel of his hand pulling at her hair. She was reminded of the uncomfortable pain of when he was inside her for the first time. This boy had no idea of the massive mistake that they had made that night and the repercussions it would have on the rest of their life. He was completely clueless that growing inside her was a baby just like the one in the book.

"I…I need air…" She pushed herself off the ground and hurried towards the exit.

She was able to breathe once outside of the library. The sound of the city traffic passing by, pedestrians talking on their phones, birds tweeting in the trees, filled her ears and offered her a sense of calmness. She was able to fill her lungs with fresh air and slowly her breathing returned to normal, her head no longer felt light headed, and her heart no longer pounded against her chest. She sat down on a wooden bench and stared at her stomach that was safely hidden beneath her tank top.

 _What are you doing to me?_ She thought. _What am I meant to do with you?_

She had three options and she didn't want to choose any of them. She wasn't ready to parent a child. She wasn't ready to go through nine months of pregnancy and then give her baby up for adoption. She certainly wasn't ready to terminate, but what other solution was there? If she wasn't willing to raise the child or be pregnant for the next eight to nine months, that left her with one choice. A choice she didn't want to make.

She feared she would never know what to do.

"Umm…Are you okay?" Christian uncomfortably asked as he came to sit beside her on the bench.

"Fine" She said softly. She glanced up into his eyes. "I am sorry you had to see that"

"What? A panic attack? You don't have to apologize for that. My mum use to suffer from them all the time when I was a kid. I am kind of use to them" He said with a causal shrug " Ahhh, do you want to talk about it?"

From the look on his face, he didn't want to talk about it.

"No, definitely not"

"Good" He said with a playful smirk pulling at the corners of his lips "Because I hate talking about that shit"

"Of course" She laughed "You're the bad boy of Bellevue Academy. Boys like you don't talk about their feelings"

"I'd hardly call myself a bad boy"

"Everyone else does"

"That doesn't make it true" He glanced down at her from the corner of his eyes "I use to be. Before I attended Bellevue, I use to fight a lot and get in trouble at school. I was expelled from two different public schools. I was even arrested"

"You almost sound proud of yourself"

The corner of his full lips pulled up into a half smile. "I was at the time"

"What did you do?" She hesitantly asked "Do I want to know?"

"Well, the first time-"

" _The first time_!?"

"The first time I was arrested for underage drinking. I was fourteen and started picking fights at a bar. I got my ass handed to me by guys three times older than me. Then the second time I was arrested for assault. I was fifteen and I don't even remember why I did it, but I picked a fight with a senior at my old school. He did nothing to me, but I wanted to fight"

"What made you change?"

"Who says I've changed?" He teased, causing Ana to roll her eyes. "Fine. I met someone"

Panic rose inside of Ana. "What? Like a girlfriend?"

"No, not like that. Not a girlfriend, but someone who helped me with my anger. She has a lot of connections in Seattle and managed to convince the headmaster to give me a scholarship. She told me that I would never attend another school like Bellevue Academy, and that if I wanted to change my life, it would start there. I took her advice. I gave up the fighting and the drinking and focused on school. She is the only person who has ever believed in me…"

"Oh"

Ana would be lying if she said she wasn't the slightest bit jealous of who this mystery women was. She hoped it was some kind of Great-Aunt or grandparent that stepped in to help Christian, but from the way he talked about her, it didn't sound like it. It was stupid of her to feel jealous over him. She only slept with him once – she was also pregnant with his child – that didn't give her any claim over him.

"What about you?" He asked "Who was Anastasia Steele before coming to Bellevue Academy?"

She thought about his question for a moment before answering. "I was the same girl" She said with a shrug "I am quiet. I stay to myself-"

"No, I want the honest answer"

She thought about it "I grew up in a small town, so I had the same friends since elementary school. My best friend was Jose – he was also my first kiss. There weren't many guys to choose from. He and I were…Inseparable. Every summer we would be at the lake. In the winter we'd go to the cinema and watch the worst movie playing. There wasn't much to do in that town, but we always found something. When my father was home, he would take us fishing and camping. He even took us shooting once. It was horrible…"

She realized she was rambling and quickly shut herself up. "I don't know, life was simpler before moving here"

"Why did you move?"

"Well, my parents divorced and sold their house. Then my mother re-married and her new husband moved us here to Bellevue. Stephan – her husband – is probably the most boring person I have ever met. He is lucky that he made his wealth in accounting, it's the only thing he has going for him"

That caused a genuine laugh to escape Christian's lips. As soon as it came, it disappeared again. Even if it were for only a split second, it made her heart soar with glee to hear him laugh. When he looked down to the girl, their eyes locked for a moment. His eyes always managed to take Ana's breath away. They were so unique. For a split second she wondered if their baby would have eyes as grey as his, or as blue as the day sky like her. She wondered if they would have his dark copper hair, or her boring, poo-coloured hair. The thought fled from her mind when he slowly reached out and gently stroked a loose strand of hair away from Ana's face before tucking it behind her ear. She felt butterflies flutter in her stomach, and her cheeks begin to redden. She sunk her teeth into her bottom lip.

"Don't" He warned as he grasped her lip with his thumb. "That is very…Distracting"

He was staring at her lips. He wanted to kiss her. There was a part of her deep down that wanted him to kiss her as well. He slowly moved in closer to her. Something inside her pulled herself away from him. As much as she wanted it, it didn't feel right to kiss him until he knew the truth.

"We shouldn't" She whispered to him. "I…I should probably get home. I didn't tell my mother where I was going and she is probably starting to get worried. I am going to be in a lot of trouble if I am not home before dinner"

"I'll walk you home"

"You don't have to do that, I walked here on my own-"

"Ana" He said sternly "I am going to walk you home whether you like it or not. It's late in the afternoon, you don't know what kind of creeps are lurking in the bushes"

She didn't give in because of his stubbornness, but because she secretly wanted to spend more time with him. They walked side by side through the city streets and through the suburban estates. They passed mansion after mansion, each unique yet somehow the exact same. They were all white, with perfectly green lawns, and shrubbery surrounding the high fences. The roads were perfectly paved, and the curbs perfectly clean, even the footpaths were perfect. It didn't feel real.

They stopped outside of Ana's new home. It was a two storied, white house with blue panelling on the windows. It was actually one of the smaller homes on the street. The green lawns had been recently mowed, and the hedges that wrapped around the house were neatly trimmed. Stephan's sports car was missing from the driveway – he was probably playing golf – but, Carla's Volvo sat outside.

Christian gave out a whistle as he looked over the house. "Wow" He said. "Nice place"

"I'll tell my mother you said that. She had it completely re-modelled before we moved in" She awkwardly shifted on her feet. She was unsure of what to say to him. "Umm, thank you for walking me home, and helping me with my panic attack…"

"It's fine"

She wasn't sure how she should say goodbye to him. Would they shake hands? Would they hug? Things were impossibly awkward between them and it would only get worst once he knew the truth. She hoped that he would be understanding like he was today, but she doubted it. The news she had to share with him would change his life. She decided the best way to tell him goodbye was to jump up onto her tippy toes and press her lips to his stubbly cheek.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow"

 _She had to tell him tomorrow._

* * *

Christian surprised himself Monday morning by arriving to school ten minutes earlier. He told himself he wanted to get there early to work on an English paper, but the truth was he wanted to see _her._

As he rode his bike into the school grounds, stopping at the near empty bike rack, Elliot Trevelyan pulled up beside him in his blue jeep. He had a bunch of his brain-dead football buddies in the back. They jumped out, fist-bumping as they talked about the chicks they hooked up with on the weekend. Christian rolled his eyes at their comments, knowing that they were talking out of their ass. The Neanderthals glanced down at Christian as he secured his bike to the rack and laughed to themselves as they headed inside. Elliot didn't follow his buddies; he stayed behind.

"So" He said awkwardly. He dug his hands into the pockets of his red and blue lettermen jacket. "I am going to need to cancel our tutoring session at Lunchtime-"

"No"

"Dude, I have-"

"I am not your dude" Christian said as he began walking towards the school. He climbed the many stairs that led to the entrance. "I told you, if you cancel once, our sessions are over"

"But, we have football tryouts at lunchtime and I am expected to be there. Can't we move the sessions to tomorrow?" He looked at Christian with pleading, puppy-dog eyes. They might work on naïve girls, but they didn't work on Christian. "C'mon, football comes first-"

"Your team sucks"

"That doesn't matter. I am the captain and I am expected to be there. I can't cancel on my coach. All I am suggesting is that we move the session forward to tomorrow" He lifted his lips in a charming grin. It did nothing to charm Christian. He just wanted Elliot to go away. "Please?"

"Fine"

Christian hurried up the stairs in hopes of getting further away from Elliot. He honestly didn't care if they studied today or tomorrow. He wished that they didn't have to do it at all, but Mr. King was right when he said it would look good on his college application. He would do whatever it takes to get into college and far away from here. As he entered the main entrance of the school, Elliot wrapped an arm around Christian's shoulders and pulled him in closely.

"You know" He said with a mischievous smirk on his lips. "You should try out for the team"

"No, not happening"

"Why not?" He whined like a four year old wanting candy. "We need good players. Your fit, tough, _and_ you have anger issues. You'd be perfect for the team!"

"Like I said before, your team sucks. Why would I want to be a part of a losing team?"

"It wouldn't suck with you on it" Elliot quirked an eyebrow and nudged him. "Think of it this way; football is a great way to get into college. If you're good, you could get a full expense paid scholarship, to a good school too. Not only that, but think of all the chicks you could pick up. They dig football players. All you have to do is tell them you play varsity, and their panties will be around their ankles in a matter of seconds"

"You're disgusting"

"Don't you want to get laid?" He then let out a small chuckle that sounded more like a huff than anything. "I guess you don't care about that when you're hooking up with Elena Lincoln"

Christian stopped in his tracks. He looked at the amused Elliot. He knew that he had finally gotten under Christian's skin. " _What're you talking about_?" He said in a panicked, hushed, whisper.

Elliot continued to laugh. He really did find this amusing. "You don't have to play dumb" He said as he leaned in closely to Christian "I live on the same street as Elena Lincoln. I see you at her place all the time and I know for sure that you're not helping around the yard. Dude, she tried hitting on me when I was like fourteen. I was down for it, too. I thought I was going to lose my virginity to this hot, older, babe, but then she took me to her basement and wanted to tie me up and shit. I ran as fast as I could. She is into some creep shit-"

"It's none of your business"

"Hey, do whatever you want, I won't judge" He then whispered "But, between you and me, these are the best years of your life. Don't waste them by tying yourself down to one desperate, aging, cougar. You need to sample everything before you choose what you want to buy, if you get what I mean"

He was grateful when he saw they were approaching Kate Kavanagh's locker. The blonde girl was unpacking a pink binder from her bag. She hadn't noticed Christian or Elliot, and she probably wouldn't be too happy once she did. Elliot was happy to see her, though. He released Christian from his hold and stalked towards the unsuspecting girl.

"There's my _Kitty-Kat_ " He snuck up behind her. She squealed in surprised and quickly slapped his hand away from sneaking up her skirt. "You know I love it when you wear your hair down. It reminds me of our old times-" He glanced over his shoulder to Christian "-Don't forget football tryouts at lunchtime!"

"I am not trying out!"

He continued through the halls, weaving through the groups of students talking about their weekend, and ignoring the young freshmen that batted their eyes his way. When he reached the second floor, he saw her. She was standing on her tippy toes as she struggled to collect a binder from the top shelf of her locker. Her hair was braided to the side, with a blue bobby pin securing loose strands away from her eyes. Even though her uniform was tailored to fit, it always looked as if it were too large for her small body.

She hadn't noticed Christian watching her. She always looked as if she were off in her own world. Yesterday at the library, Christian could tell that there was something on her mind, and the anxiety attack she had also gave it away. She kept looking at him as if she were trying to figure him out. She would open her mouth to speak, as if she had something important to say, but then close it again and focus back on her studies. He longed to know what she wanted to say. He longed to know what went on in that beautiful mind of hers.

 _Fuck, did he have a crush on her?_

Christian Grey didn't do crushes. They were for lovesick middle schoolers. He didn't have time for crushes. But, how else could he describe the pounding of his heart when he looked at her, or the nervousness that came when speaking to her, or the way that he ached to make her smile or laugh. She had captivated him the night of her party with her fun energy and sultry dancing. She was still captivating him today.

 _Fuck, you're screwed_.

With ease, he collected the binder she was trying to reach on the top shelf and handed it to her.

"Oh" She was surprised to see him. Her face didn't light up the way he hoped it would when she saw him. There was still something holding her back. "Thank you"

"I have something for you" He dumped his bag to the ground and awkwardly pushed through the books for his French notes. "I was going to throw these out" He said as he handed her the many papers. "But, I thought you could use them. I was top of my French class in junior year, so they should be helpful. I also got you this…"

He handed her the heavy book on women's health. Her eyes went wide when she realized what it was. She didn't say anything. She ran her hand over the front cover where a picture of a heavily pregnant woman stood cradling her belly. There was a look in her eyes that Christian couldn't place. He wasn't sure if she were happy he remembered the book, or sad. She looked sad if anything.

"I…Ahhh" He awkwardly said "I wasn't sure if you needed it for an assignment or something…"

As her gaze met Christian's, he could see tears pooling in the depths of her beautiful azure eyes. She quickly blinked the tears away and tried to wipe them with the side of her hand. Surely she wasn't so grateful and overcome with emotion that she was crying. There was something more going on here, and Christian had no idea what.

 _Had he done something wrong?_ He wouldn't be surprised if he had. He was somehow always doing something wrong.

"What's going on?" He asked as he leaned in closer to her. He didn't want anyone else to see her crying. "Ana, talk to me"

"I can't" She whispered.

"Why not?"

"I am scared"

"You're starting to worry me. Have I done something wrong?"

"No…" She whispered in a soft voice. He wasn't sure if he believed her.

"Because, I thought we were getting along really well yesterday. I thought we had moved on from what happened _that night-"_

" _Iampregnant"_

It all came out in one, short, quick, breath. Christian wasn't sure how to react at first. He wasn't sure that he heard her correctly. The one word that he had heard clear as day was _pregnant_ , but she couldn't be telling him that. There was not a chance in hell that she was pregnant. It wasn't possible. She had to have said something else. Anything else but _that_.

When she noticed his lack of reaction, she spoke again.

"I am pregnant, Christian" She whispered to him clearly. There was no denying what she said. "And…it's yours"

* * *

 **Dun, dun, dun...How do you think Christian will react?**

 **Review and let me know what you think :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

 _Say it, Ana. You have to tell him._

"I am pregnant, Christian" She let the words fall out of her mouth before she had a chance to change her mind. There was no going back once she said them. "And…its yours"

There was a strange relief that came with saying the words out loud. As if she didn't have to completely carry the weight of the burden entirely on her shoulders. As if Christian would gladly take some of that weight for her, but as she blinked up to look into his confused grey eyes, she realized it wouldn't be that easy. If anything the weight became heavier.

The stoic expression returned to his face, causing his beautiful features to become hard. His usually warm, sand coloured cheeks begin to pale until all colour left them. Unlike at the library yesterday when he had been open, and kind, and playful with Ana, he was now back to the Christian Ana had spilt her drink on at the party. The one who refused to show his true expression. She didn't like this Christian.

She hugged her bare elbows close to her chest, almost as if she could hide her obviously flat stomach. His emotionless grey eyes bore into her, making her feel bare and exposed. She bit the inside of her cheeks to stop any tears that threatened to drip from her eyes. _You have to be strong,_ She told herself. _You can't cry in front of him_. _Do not cry, Ana._

"Say something" She said with a single shaky breath. "Anything would be better than silence right now" When he remained silent, Ana had no choice but to speak again "You said it yourself, we were both too drunk to know what we were doing that night" She spoke softly. Carefully. "We made a stupid mistake"

A mistake that Ana didn't want to have to deal with on her own. There was no way that she could carry the weight of the burden on her shoulders forever. She needed to him to tell her what she was meant to do. What was the right thing for them to do. Because right now it felt as if there would never be a right decision. There was no decision in which she could walk away feeling one-hundred-percent certain on.

What she needed was _help_.

"This…This isn't happening…" He whispered to no one in particular. They were the first words he had spoken since she told him the news. "You can't be…" The words strained at his lips "This isn't my life…This isn't what's meant to happen…This isn't my plan…"

"Do you think this was a part of my plan?" She couldn't help but snap at him. "Do you think becoming a mother at seventeen was a dream for me?"

"Shh!" He looked over his shoulder in a panic. Other students stepped past them, but no one paid any attention to what they were saying.

"You don't get it Ana!" He snapped back at her.

"What is there for me to not get!? We are in the same boat"

"You don't have people relying on you!" His voice broke with heavy, anxious emotion "I am meant to get the fuck out of Seattle and make myself a better life. I am meant to be more than Christian Grey, the crack-whore's son. I don't have a plan B, or C, or D. I have one _fucking_ plan…and t _his…_ " He swallowed hard as if he were going to be sick. His eyes glanced down to her covered stomach.

" _This_ is not it"

"It's not mine either, Christian"

Her plan had once been simple. She would go to a good school – not necessarily ivy league – and study English Lit. She would move to one of the big cities, like LA, New York, or London and intern at a publishing house. She wasn't sure whether she would want to be an editor, a writer, or even the president of the company, all she knew was that she wanted to work with books…And she wanted to get away, just like Christian.

Faintly in the distance, Ana could hear the bells for the start of the school day ringing. Around them students began to hurry to collect their books and make it to their homerooms. With a shake of his head, Christian began backing away from her. Even though his steps were small, they felt like they were miles apart.

"I…I have…Ahh…" he collected his bag off the dark wooden floors. "I have to go to class…"

He turned on his heel and quickly began to stride down the hallway, not towards the left wing were the senior homerooms were, but instead towards the school entrance.

Ana's back hit the school locker. She rolled her head back until her scalp came to rest on the cool, polished, metal. The coolness felt nice against her heated skin. Once she was alone in the now quiet hallway, she clenched her blue eyes tightly shut and silently chanted inside her mind _don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry. Crying won't help anyone. Don't be weak and cry._

With a breath of courage, she stood up tall and headed to class.

* * *

 _Idiot._

It was the one word Christian Grey could use to describe himself right now. He had worked his ass off to get as far as he had in school. He had always thought – well, strived – to have a better life than his mothers. If what Ana said was true, than he would be no different than Ella Grey. She had him when she was sixteen and had no idea what she was doing. Christian always told himself he would never be like her. He would never raise a child the way she did. He would never have a child in the first place, they weren't in his master plan.

 _He was a fucking idiot!_

Elena had always told him to stay away from high school girls. She had told him that they were nothing but trouble. That nothing good would ever come from them. For the most part, Christian had listened to her. He feared her anger, so why wouldn't he listen to her. Ana was different. She had drawn him in with those big blue eyes and soft pouty lips. She was a temptress and Christian had fallen for it. He had gone against Elena's rules, and look what happened.

It was dark when he arrived home. He could see his mother's old, beat up, 1998 Honda civic parked outside the L shaped building. Elena had loaned Ella the money for the car when she first started working for the woman. It was yet another thing that Christian had to be grateful for. Whether it was a car, a job, or his high school education, there were so many things that he owed Elena for.

For a moment he contemplated going to Elena for help. She would fuck him, but that wouldn't make him feel better. He would still wake tomorrow with the same doom. He was still going to become a father and he knew he couldn't tell Elena that.

 _You have to let one of them go,_ Christian thought, _You can't be there for both Elena and Ana._

Ella Grey was in the small U shaped kitchen cooking something that smelt like spaghetti. The square TV was on playing one of her favourite Elvis movies that Christian had watched countless times. She had yet to change out of her white salon uniform, and her thin, tawny brown hair was pushed off her face with a floral headband. She hummed along to the old song playing on the movie. He tried to sneak past the open kitchen and living area towards his bedroom before she saw, but had no such luck.

"I didn't think you were coming home tonight"

He gave a nod of his head to acknowledge her and headed down the hall. He wasn't in a talking mood right now. He was in a punching mood. He couldn't exactly go out to a bar and pick a fight with a man twice his age. Not if he wanted to stay out of jail at least.

"Your school called me!" Ella yelled out to him "They told me you missed your classes. You weren't there today. I called Elena and you weren't with her either. Where were you, Christian?"

"Out"

"Where?"

"About"

"Christian Grey!" He froze in his place as she called out his name. Slowly he turned around to face his small mother. The pair had seventeen years between them, but Christian towered over his mother. He had ever since his fourteenth birthday. "Tell me where you were!"

"Since when do you care where I am at night?" He snapped, but soon regretted it when he saw the look of hurt that washed over his mother's face "I was out-"

"I care if you're skipping school again"

"I missed a few classes"

"Which is unlike you" Her tone became softer, as did her dark blue eyes.

In photos that he had seen of his mother from when she was a teenager – before she ever got pregnant with him – her eyes once held so much hope, now they just looked tired. It was hard to believe that the frail woman before him was once the perky cheerleader living in a mansion in Detroit. She was once just like all the other girls that Christian went to school with, but now, she was thirty-four and had no accomplishments to her name.

He loved his mother, but he never once envied her.

"I just had some things to think about it" He explained. "Now I have an assignment to finish before Thursday and-"

"Were you thinking about Harvard?"

"It's kind of hard not to. I do graduate in less than a year"

That and how he would provide for the child he may or may not be having.

"I worry" She spoke with a sad sigh "You make it out as if Harvard is the be all and end all in schools. You put so much stress on yourself. You are so intelligent and determined. They would be fools not to accept you!"

"Lots of boys my age are intelligent and determined. The only difference between them and me is that I have a criminal record"

A small smile pulled at Ella's lips. She placed her cold, bony hands on either side of Christian's face. If it weren't his mother, he would've shoved his hands away. "Yes, that's true. You know what else is different between them and you?"

"What?"

"They're not Christian Grey"

"The Grey name means nothing around here, Muma. Maybe if I was Christian Kavanagh or Christian Trevelyan, it would be different"

"Maybe it doesn't mean anything right now, but one day, I promise that it will"

He hoped that was true.

"Don't put so much pressure on yourself when it comes to college" Ella repeated "It will happen. I know it. Okay?"

He gave a nod of his head, but he wasn't sure that he believed her.

He would be lying if he said his criminal record didn't worry him. It scared the shit out of him. All a school had to do was take one look into his history to write him off as trash. What was the point in him putting in so much work if in the end it didn't even matter? Harvard would accept the Katherine Kavanagh and Elliot Trevelyan's of the world, not kids like him.

How was he meant to go to pay for school if he had a newborn to take care of? Ana's doctors' visits wouldn't be cheap. A newborn fucking baby wouldn't be cheap. He would have diapers to pay for. Clothes. Toys. If he were to become a dad, he may as well throw all that hard work in the trash. He may as well drop out of high school now and put on that McDonald's fast food uniform.

As he laid in bed at night, he went over and over _that night_ in his mind. When he closed his eyes, he could still picture her lips on his neck and the feel of her hands tracing along his body. The feel of her tight walls wrapped around her the first time he was inside her. The small gasps and moans that came from her lips as they moved together.

One more thing he recalled, he used a condom.

* * *

She woke up on her seventeenth birthday to vomiting.

She barely had seconds to toss back the blankets of her bed, cross the five steps from her bedroom to ensuite bathroom, before tossing her head over the porcelain toilet bowl. Her stomach ached as it tried to force the toast she had eaten for dinner the previous night, up her throat. Her throat ached with every compulsive gag that tore through her body. She tried to hold her long hair off her face, but strands still fell around her face and into the line of fire.

Once it was over, she brushed her teeth, washed out the ends of her hair and looked at her messy reflection. Her skin was a ghostly white. Her cheeks flushed red. Her forehead sticky with sweat. She couldn't ignore the strange cramps that squeezed her insides. She had to breathe through the pain. She thought that pregnancy was meant to make women glow, not make them look seconds away from death.

"Happy birthday, Ana" She told herself.

After dressing in her uniform, she looked at least presentable, even though inside she felt like…well…shit. She found her mother and Stephan in the kitchen. Carla was busily making a cup of tea while Stephan read his paper and drank his coffee.

"Happy Birthday!" Carla squealed in delight at the sight of her daughter and pulled her in close for a hug. Ana held her breath in hopes that Carla wouldn't smell the vomit that lingered, even if she had brushed her teeth three times. "I made you your favourite" She said as she handed Ana a cup of English Twinning's Breakfast tea. "I can't believe my little girl is seventeen today…"

Ana hesitantly brought the cup of tea to her lips. Her stomach growled in response to the delicious smell that filled her nostrils. For a moment she thought about the caffeine that sat inside the cup of tea. She knew that pregnant women weren't meant to have copious amounts of caffeine, just as they weren't allowed to drink or smoke. _Was tea safe for her to drink? She didn't want to hurt her baby…_

 _Her baby_ , she thought. Since when had she referred to the alien inside of her as _her baby._

"Here!" Carla outstretched a small box to Ana. It was a square red box with a white bow wrapped around it. "This is a little something that Stephan organized for you"

Ana slowly pulled at the white bow and then cautiously opened the red lid of the box. She glanced over to Stephan who was watching her carefully. She hadn't been expecting anything from him. She hadn't even been expecting a happy birthday from him. She would've thought it a miracle if he even acknowledged her existence today.

Inside the box was a red and white T-shirt as well as a booklet. She lifted the T shirt to see the words _Stanford_ written across them, the school emblem of a pine tree stood between the letters. She glanced to Stephan Cautiously. He nodded to the booklet just below the shirt. _Your guide to Stanford University_.

"I…I don't understand-"

"Stephan went to college with the Head of Admissions at Stanford. He says there is an exceptional chance that come graduation, you will be accepted"

"I don't graduate for two more years"

"But, you need to be prepared now" Carla grinned to her daughter, obviously more excited by the idea than her "As long as you keep up with your good grades and stay out of trouble, you'll be attending Stanford class of 2015" She let out another squeal of giddy excitement and quickly wrapped Ana up in another bear hug "I told you Bellevue would be full of opportunities. I am so proud of you. You're going to go so far in life, Ana. Further than I ever could"

 _How was she ever going to tell her she was pregnant?_

Arriving at school on Wednesday morning came as a relief for Ana. There was no talk of Stanford. She would scream if she heard the university name one more time after her mother wouldn't shut up about it at the breakfast table. She was thrilled at the idea of her daughter attending the school and made sure to point out their brilliant medical program numerous times. She even reminded Ana of how close it was to Seattle. Ana smiled and nodded along to what her mother said, but the whole time thought of the ticking time bomb that resided in her stomach.

The bomb that eventually would go off, causing mass chaos and havoc.

Thankfully at school no one knew it was her birthday either, well, no one besides Kate.

"There's the birthday girl!"

"Shhh!" Ana turned at Kate's loud, excited voice. She found the girl standing behind her with a big grin on her face, her chest length blonde hair was braided to the side and a messy binder sat comfortable beneath her arm. Ana looked around in a panic. "I don't want the whole school knowing"

"Oh, you need to live a little, Ana"

"I did live a little and look what happened" She said with a nod to her flat abdomen.

She jumped up onto her tippy toes to reach the one binder she needed for her AP English class. No matter how much she strained or how much she stretched, she could not reach her binder. Her fingertips brushed against the plain, orange folder and pushed it deeper inside her impossibly high locker. She noticed the freshmen who could easily collect their things. God, she was even shorter than fifteen year olds.

As she stretched to reach the binder, the strange cramps she had been feeling earlier returned. It felt like someone had stabbed a needle into her spine and ribs. " _Ahh_ " She gasped out.

"Are you okay!?" Kate panicked

"Yeah, I think I slept on my side wrong" Ana said as she breathed through the stabbing pain. It would subside if she just breathed. "Don't worry. It'll go away in a minute"

With one lazy arm, Kate reached up to collect the book for her. "I take it you still haven't spoken to Christian"

"It's kind of hard if he isn't here"

Ana's eyes glanced over to his navy locker. Every day she looked for him, and every day he wasn't there. She couldn't help but wonder if his absence came as a relief or not. At least if he wasn't here, she could continue to put off the inevitable. She needed to speak to him. She needed to know how he was feeling. She needed a plan moving forward and she couldn't come up with one until they spoke. Maybe it wasn't a good thing that he wasn't at school.

"Do you think I did the right thing telling him?"

"What else were you going to do?" Kate laughed "Were you going to wait until you blew up like a house and then told him. No. You did the right thing. He just needs a few days to calm down. I mean, you did drop a huge bomb on him. At least you had time to come terms with it, he didn't"

She was right. Ana suspected that she was pregnant for weeks. The moment her period was late, actually, the day she woke up after the party, she had a feeling in her stomach that something wasn't right. She wouldn't call it psychic intuition or motherly instinct, but she just _knew_. Christian had none of that. One moment he was talking to Ana, the next he was being told he was going to be a father.

Of course he wouldn't jump at joy at the news.

A small smirk pulled at Ana's lips "Is Katherine Kavanagh sticking up for her arch nemesis Christian Grey?" She teased.

"Never" She laughed. "I am simply examining the situation and giving both sides of the argument. That is what a good journalist does-"

" _Ladies"_

Both Kate and Ana jumped at the feel of Elliot's heavy arms falling on their shoulders. The footballer quickly fell into step with the two girls. Kate quickly lifted his arm off her shoulder, Ana tried to do the same but found it too heavy.

"What do you want?" Kate said with an aggravated sigh. She glanced over to Elliot, but Ana noted that when she looked at him, she didn't do so with aggravation. It was the same way he looked at her.

"I have a proposition for the two of you" His smile gleamed with mischief "Now, I have three 50-yard tickets to the football game on Friday night. I obviously have to give one to my sister. The little brat. My dad is a school benefactor so he is given his own tickets. My Mum has a shift at the hospital Friday night. So, that leaves two tickets…"

"Mia will find two girlfriends to take" Kate told him.

"I don't want Mia to bring her annoying little friends"

"Why? Have you slept with them all already?"

"Do you want the honest answer to that?"

Kate didn't say anything. She tightly shut her mouth and turned her attention to the passing students. Elliot dug into the pockets of his letterman jacket to produce two tickets to the Bellevue Academy Panther's football game.

"I want you to come _Kitty-Kat._ You used to love coming to my games. I always played better when you were there" He said before glancing to Ana "And I want you to come"

"Me?" Ana asked.

"Yes, you. You're Christian Grey's girl, right?"

"I wouldn't…" Ana quickly shook her head "I…I wouldn't say I am his girl…"

"I saw the way you two were all over each other. You're his girl. If you come, then I am hoping he will too" Elliot extended the tickets to the girls and Kate took them. "Speaking of Grey, have you seen him lately? We were meant to meet in the library yesterday but he didn't show up"

"No" Ana shook her head "I haven't seen him since Monday"

"He has missed two days of school!?" Elliot whistled out " _Shit_. I wonder what has his panties in a twist"

If only Elliot knew…

* * *

Posters of the Bellevue Academy Panthers lined the walls and girls in their crimson and navy cheerleading uniform passed as Christian made his way towards his locker. Above him on the speakers he could hear Headmaster Quad wishing the panthers luck with their game, and groups of friends were organizing who would drive to the game and after party. This was the norm on Friday morning during football season and Christian had learnt to ignore it.

He was never one for school spirit.

He had missed almost a weeks' worth of school. He didn't spend the time getting drunk at bars or brawling, like people may believe given his history. He spent his time thinking. He spent his time thinking about Elena and where she fell into his new life, just as he thought of Ana and where she fell into it.

Now today as he turned the corner to head to his locker, he found her.

She was leaning against the navy blue steel nervously twirling the end of her mahogany braid through her fingers. Her orange binder that was now decorated with stickers and drawings done in pen, sat tightly against her stomach. It was almost as if she was hiding. Looking at her, you would never think that she would be pregnant. She seemed like a sweet, seventeen year old girl, not someone who gets drunk at parties and hooks up with a random guy.

"Hi…" She whispered quietly as he stopped in front of her.

"Hi"

For Christian, it wouldn't matter how many times he saw her or how he was feeling, when he looked down into her sky blue eyes, she completely took his breath away. She really had no idea how beautiful she was.

"We…" Her eyes glanced down to the ends of her braid and then to the toes of her black slip on shoes. "…Umm" She glanced back up at him. "I…I am sorry about how I dumped the news on you. Then again, there wasn't any other way that I could tell you. It's not like I could bake a cake and surprise you with the news… _Surprise, you're going to be a dad"_

That brought a strange smile to Christian's face. He strangely found her rambling to be almost endearing just like the blush that crept onto her pale cheeks when she looked at him. There was a lot that she did that if anyone else did, he would find extremely annoying. Just like fidgeting with her fingers, playing with the ends of her hair, or never quite looking someone in the eye when she spoke to them. She really had captivated him.

If only they weren't in this situation…

" _Go Panthers!"_ A cheerleader squealed as she zoomed past with her other cheerleader friends, breaking Ana and Christian's quiet moment.

Ana laughed at the sudden outburst "This school really loves their football"

"It would be fine if the team didn't suck"

"Kate keeps saying that" Ana said as she glanced down to her feet. "Elliot gave us tickets to the game. I think we're going tonight…"

With his arms crossed against his chest, he rested his side against his locker and leant in closer to Ana. He didn't want anyone else to hear their conversation, and he also liked the smell of her coconut and grapefruit shampoo, it brought back memories from their night together.

"I…I've been meaning to talk to you" He began. "I just needed a few days to get my head around everything. How…How are you feeling?"

She shrugged her shoulders "Been vomiting a lot" She said casually "Headaches. Cramps. Just boring _pregnancy_ stuff. I'll be okay"

 _Boring pregnancy stuff._ The words fell easily out of her mouth, yet for Christian the words made his insides twist and tie into knots. He doubted they would ever come easily for him like they did for her.

"Listen, I have been thinking about that night and the more I think about it, the more I remember. Ana, I don't think that you're…You know…" He nodded down to her covered stomach. He couldn't find it in him to say the words out loud. The simple word felt dirty and wrong.

" _Pregnant?"_

"Yeah"

She leaned in closer to him to whisper "I took a test, Christian"

"I used a condom"

"No" She said with a shake of her head "You cant have"

"I remember using a condom"

"Then you're remembering wrong"

"I am not remembering anything wrong. I remember that you took off my pants and told me that you wanted…to you know… _fuck_. I remember that _you_ put it on because I was too drunk to. I had to show you how to do it. I used a condom. I am sure of it"

The blush on her cheeks became deeper as he spoke. She obviously didn't like talking about what happened that night. Slowly, she shook her head before whispering in a clear voice. "I am pregnant"

"But, how can you be so sure?"

"I don't know, maybe the positive pregnancy test that I took has something to do with it. Or quite possibly it might have something to do with the fact that I have missed almost two periods!" She snapped at him in a frustrated hushed voice. "It may also explain why I wake up to vomit every morning. Why all I want to do is sleep" She stepped closer and closer to him as she spoke. "or that a size six skirt is too tight on me all of a sudden, or that the water from the shower feels like needles against my boobs, or the fact that I can barely make it through a day without wanting to cry because I am so _fucking_ emotional right now and I am _desperately_ trying to hold it all together"

Her usually soft and kind blue eyes were alight with frustrated anger as she stared at him. "So, don't you dare tell me that I don't know what is going on in _my_ body!"

"Then-" He hated what he had to ask next, but he had to ask. "-maybe it's not mine"

All the frustration in her eyes suddenly vanished and was replaced by something much worse, something that maybe Christian feel even worse – _hurt_.

She took what felt like a huge step away from him. "What is that supposed to mean?" She whispered to him.

 _Now he felt like an ass._

"If you're sure that you're…you know, and I am sure that I used a condom then that only leaves one other option"

"I am not a slut"

"I am not calling you a slut"

"It sounds like it" She crossed her arms against her chest, mirroring Christian. "Do you think I sleep around with every new guy I meet? Do you think I go to parties every weekend and hook up with random guys when I am drunk? Do I seem like that kind of girl to you?"

" _Fuck!"_ He growled in frustration. "No, I am not saying that. I am not calling you a slut, Ana"

" _Really_?"

"I am trying to work this out and figure out what the fuck I am meant to do. Are you really sure that it is my… _kid"_ The word felt gross in his mouth. "Are you sure that there haven't been any other guys in the past few months? What about that guy you told me about from your hometown? Jose?"

"What about him?"

"Could it be his?" He asked "You told me that you two were always hanging out and he was your first"

"I said he was my first kiss, that doesn't mean I slept with him!" She suddenly took a huge step away from him and threw her arms up in defeat. "Forget it!" She cried. "You know what; forget that I told you _anything,_ Christian. Just forget me and forget the night ever happened"

"Ana – wait – don't walk away from me!"

She ignored him.

He watched as she began to walk away from him. His stomach felt as if it had tied itself in one big knot and he longed to chase after her and make things better. He had hurt her by asking if she had slept with anyone else, but he had to ask. He used a condom, so it was only fair for him to assume that the _baby_ wasn't his.

She abruptly turned on her heel and suddenly began marching towards him again. In three quick strides she was standing before him. Her aggravated blue eyes bore into him.

"You want to know how I know it's yours." She hissed at him "I was a virgin, Christian"

" _What?"_

"I was a virgin before you. It doesn't matter if you used a condom or not. Unless I am the next virgin-Mary, this child is yours!"

 _Virgin. Fuck, could this get any worse?_

* * *

 ** _Well, that didn't go well..._**

 ** _Review and let me know what you think is going to happen next? :)_**

 ** _P.S I meant to do this chp 1, but forgot. I have a pinterest page - LJwood97 - if you want to check out my OUN board._**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

The stylish _Esclava_ salon was located in the heart of the city, just a ten minute ride from the school. It was often bustling with activity from the cute, young hairdressers cutting and colouring the many patrons hair. Each of the hairdressers would smile at Christian as he entered in his dishevelled uniform and barely brushed hair. None of them were much older than him. Chatter and pop music filled his ears, making it hard for him to even think in the busy room. The elderly women who sat with foil and dye wrapped in their hair, looked up at Christian from over their magazine with the usual prejudice in their eyes. He swore he saw one tighten their hold on their crocodile skin purse.

He no longer blamed them for judging. He did look like a fish out of water.

He tucked his fists into the pockets of his charcoal slacks as his eyes searched the open room. He had never felt comfortable in Elena's salon. Everything felt too pristine and too white. Too perfect for him. It almost felt as if he were dirtying the polished marble floors beneath his worn out school shoes.

As he looked around the room, he spotted Ella dressed in her black uniform with her hair secured with a butterfly clip was delivering a coffee to one of the elderly women. His frail mother, did so with a pleasant smile on her face and even made sure to fix the small pillow behind the women's back. She then turned back to her broom and began to sweep the dead hair.

She was the salon janitor. It wasn't a stylish job, but it was a job. It kept Ella busy every day and gave her something to get out of bed for. The minute she became bored, stressed, or felt as if her life was out of control; alcohol would be her source of comfort. Once she became complacent with the buzz alcohol could give her, she would turn to other things. Things Christian chose to not think about.

"Honey" She smiled when she saw him standing there. "What're you doing here?"

"I finished school early" He left early. After his fight with Ana, he had needed to clear his head.

"And you came to see me?"

"I…I need to talk to Elena"

" _Oh_ " There was no hiding her disappointment. "I think she is in her office"

Christian gave a nod of his head and stepped past his mother. He treaded carefully over the piles of hair, and dodged the busy hairdressers. Elena's office was located at the back of the store, he could see her sitting at her desk through the glass wall. Her platinum blonde hair was neatly curled and sitting over her shoulders. Her plump lips slightly pouting as she read her computer screen. Her sharp red nails tapped against her abnormally high cheekbones.

He knocked on the glass door as he opened it. She smiled at his arrival. "Christian" She purred "I wasn't expecting you"

"Is now a bad time?"

"That depends" She said as she rose from her desk. She smoothed out her tight, black dress and stepped around her glass desk. "What're you here for?"

"To talk"

As he shut the door behind him, he caught his mother's worried eyes. They had never discussed the extent of his relationship with Elena. She never asked. Deep down, she had to of known what he and Elena did. Why he spent so much time with her on the weekend and why she had been so helpful towards him and his mother.

Elena had given Ella a job here at _Esclava_ when Christian was just fifteen. One day he got in trouble at his old school because while drunk he picked a fight with one of the seniors. He ended up severely hurting the other kid by breaking his arm. Of course the boy happened to be a star tennis player and his parents were understandably pissed that he wouldn't be able to train for two months. They pressed charges on Christian, leading him to not only be expelled from his second school, but also put on probation.

Elena was the one who came to the police station on his mother's behalf to pick him up. She didn't drive him to his apartment, but instead to her house. She told him that he would do lawn work for the rest of the afternoon, and he complied. He spent the afternoon tidying hedges and mowing lawns. When it came time for him to leave, Elena had asked him if he used fighting and drinking to relive his frustrations. She then offered him an alternative.

It was only a month later that he was accepted into Bellevue Academy. He had to assume that Elena had a role in that.

As Elena passed him, she smiled his way and then shut the blinds on her door to give them privacy. She motioned for Christian to have a seat on the black leather lounge that sat at the back of her office, but he chose to stand. She sat down on the edge of her desk, folding one long leg over the other and tapped her red nails against the glass table.

With each tap of her nails against the glass, Christian grew tenser.

"I know something is wrong" She said as she carefully studied him. "You haven't seen me since I returned from Italy. You keep telling me that you're too busy with school work or you don't feel well…"

"You always said school work had to come first"

"You're a smart boy. You can manage me and your school work" She sighed and asked him once more "What's wrong?"

He desperately needed to talk to someone about what was happening, but as he looked at the older woman, he couldn't find the words. He couldn't tell her _I got drunk and knocked up a sixteen year old girl_. The words were foreign in his mouth.

"Christian…"

"I think we need to end our relationship"

" _What?"_

"I…I can't keep doing this, Elena" He spoke honestly.

He shifted uncomfortably on his two feet and dug his fists deeper into his pockets. When he looked into her dark eyes, he could see dangerous anger that lurked beneath. She hid it well with a tight smile.

"And why is that?" She said tightly. Christian swore she could see her eye twitching. "And remember to be honest with me"

"I have assignment on top of assignment to complete. I am tutoring Elliot Trevelyan to get extra credit. I have to start focusing on college applications and interviews-" _I also have to figure out what I am going to do about the child I am having_ "-I don't have the time to sleep around with you for five hours a week-"

"Our relationship wasn't an issue last year"

"I was a junior last year. College was a problem for future me to deal with"

"Hmm…" Was all she said.

"You've been great to me, Elena. You have helped myself and my mother in more ways than I could count. I am never going to be able to repay you-"

"And this has nothing to do with the brunette you screwed at the Trevelyan party?"

" _Excuse me?"_

 _How the hell did she know about Ana_!?

A mischievous smirk pulled at the corners of her pink lips. She tried to raise her thin eyebrow up at Christian but found it difficult from the amount of Botox that had been injected into her aging face.

"I have little birdies everywhere, Christian. Unlike you, they are _very_ loyal to me. We both know that you fucked her"

She stood from her desk and stepped forward to Christian. In her six inch heels, she was able to match his tall height. She placed one thin hand on his broad chest and looked up at him with her dark, dangerous, eyes. Her hand slowly began to move down his chest to the waistband of his slacks.

"Did it feel good, Christian? Does she make you feel better than I can?" She purred "Did it feel good to have a tight, young puss-"

" _Stop_ " He growled. He forcibly grabbed her hand and yanked it away from where it crept. "She isn't any of your concern, Elena. This is between you and me. _We_ are over"

"What's her name, Christian? Do I know her parents? If she attends Bellevue, I probably do"

"Leave her alone"

"I will find out who she is" She promised.

"And you will leave her the fuck alone!" He growled "She has nothing to do with us-" That was a huge lie and Elena saw right through it "-I am ending things because I don't have time for you, Elena. I have bigger things in my life to focus on and I can't be distracted by you"

As if something snapped inside her, she stepped away from him. "Of course" She said with a nod of her head.

She stepped around her office desk once more. She sat down and turned her attention back to her monitor. It was as if Christian wasn't even there. When he turned on his heel, and reached for the door, that was when she decided to say something.

"Your mother asked for a promotion today"

He stopped and turned back to Elena. She knew that would get his attention. She glanced his way with the same mischievous, dangerous smile pulling at her lips. "She asked for an apprenticeship to be exact" With a small chuckle, she added "Apparently, she has dreams of becoming a hairdresser herself"

"Why is that so amusing to you?"

"Oh, you can't be serious, Christian" When she saw just how serious he was, she sighed "I can't have someone like _her_ representing my company. She is fine as a maid. People take pity on her and praise me for helping someone in her situation out. That doesn't mean they want her cutting their hair. Besides, I can't trust her"

"She has worked for you for almost four years"

"And she has a history, Christian"

"She hasn't relapsed in over eight years!"

" _Temper, temper_ " She said with a small shake of her head. Elena sighed dramatically and returned her attention to the monitor before her. "I do have other salons. I could find her an apprenticeship at a different location, but then again, if we're not together, _why_ would I do that for her?"

There was nothing in it for her, so why would she help him?

After storming out of Elena's office, he had mindlessly ridden his bike along the Bellevue streets. He had no idea where he was going, yet still he ended up outside of Ana's home. The fancy house was the third from the corner, he could remember. Just like he could remember the perfect vibrant gardens and green lawns. It was far from the biggest house in the neighbourhood – The Trevelyan's hillside mansion stole that award – but it was still a castle in Christian's eyes.

 _If she lived in a house like that, what help could Christian offer her?_

He needed to talk to her.

He had no idea what he was planning on saying to her, but he needed to talk to her. He needed her to know that he would try to do whatever he could for her. Whether she planned on keeping it or getting rid of it, he would try to help her. He didn't want to be like his father. He knew just three things of the sperm donor that left Ella when she was pregnant. The first being he chose law school over being a father. The second was that his dearest father was the splitting image of him. And the last being in all of Christian's seventeen years, he had never missed him. Not once.

He ran a hand through his messy copper hair in a bid to neaten it and even tightened the tie that hung loosely around his neck. He walked down the U shaped driveway to the front steps of the house. He took another deep breath before ringing the doorbell.

"Good evening?"

A woman Christian could only assume was Ana's mother answered the door. Her caramel coloured hair and tanned complexion was the opposite to Ana's mahogany hair and porcelain skin. The resemblance between the two came from their eyes.

"My name is Christian Grey. I ahh-" _I got your sixteen year old daughter pregnant "_ -I was looking for Ana. We go to school together"

The women's eyes danced over Christian from head to toe. He wasn't an idiot, he knew that she was accessing him. Slowly her blue eyes came to meet his and her lips formed into a tight, polite smile.

"She isn't home"

The woman went to shut the door, but Christian quickly placed his foot in the doorway to stop her. "I _really_ need to talk to her"

"She is with Kate at the moment. The girls were going to the football game tonight. I'll tell her you stopped by, Christian. Have a good night"

He turned on his heel and headed back down the two small steps on the front porch and towards his bike. In his mind he was calculating the time it would take him to get to the school football stadium and how much money he had in his wallet to buy a ticket. He didn't care if he had to waste money on a ticket to the loosing panther's game; there was no way he was waiting until Monday to talk to her again.

"Christian!" He quickly turned to face her again. "Wait a minute"

She hugged her cream coloured cardigan tightly around her small body as she stepped out into the cool night air. She stopped at the end of the porch, and was almost eye-level with Christian. "I don't know who you are or what you want with my daughter" She began "But, you need to leave her alone"

"Ma'am, all I wanted was to talk to her"

"Boys like you are no good for girls like her"

"Boys like me?"

"Yes, boys like you" She said. "I was once a teenage girl; I know exactly what kind of boy you are. Ana is a good girl. She is going to go far in life and she doesn't need some _boy_ holding her back. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am" He gave a tight nod of his head "I understand you _clearly_ "

"Good" She gave him a tight lipped smile and a nod of her head. "I'll tell her you stopped by. Have a good night, Christian"

There was not a chance he was leaving her alone.

* * *

The panthers sucked just as badly as Kate had said.

Mia, Kate, and Ana were seated in the front row of the busy bleachers, watching their school team get their ass handed to them unapologetically. The other team didn't go easy on them. They were constantly weaving and dodging The Panthers defence as if they were playing children. The crowd still jumped and cheered loudly for their team, even if they did suck. Mia cheered the loudest for her brother while Kate flinched and turned away every time Elliot was tackled to the ground. Ana had to admit that it was hard to watch.

At the 30-yard line, Elliot had a clear opening to run for a touchdown. He had the ball tucked beneath his arm as he ran, protected by his team, the crowd lit up with excitement as they thought they may get their first touchdown of the night. Until one of the rival line-backers came out of nowhere, lifted Elliot off the ground and threw him into the mud.

"I can't watch this" Kate said with a shake of her head.

"He is fine" Mia cheered as Elliot was helped back to his feet.

"It's making me feel sick"

Ana was in the same boat. The smell of hot dogs and French fries floated through the air, causing her stomach to growl. Even though the food smelt delicious, she wasn't sure that she would be able to stomach it. The cramps had returned to her abdomen and now her lower back ached. She would wriggle on the steel bench to find a position that would lessen the strange feeling running down her body and squeezing her insides, but there was no position that felt comfortable. All she could do was hold her breath and pray they would go away.

As Elliot walked off the field and collected a drink. An older man dressed in a blue stripped suit approached him. His greying auburn hair was sleeked back off his face. He pulled Elliot in close and began talking in his ear. He didn't look like a coach, Ana noted. After his prep talk with the man, Elliot returned to the team. This time he had a chance to run the ball again. At the 20-yard line, Ana watched anxiously as two of the rival teams backers cornered in on Elliot, giving him no time to pass the ball to the running back. Using his long legs, he made the run himself. He weaved himself through the rival team and launched himself to the end zone.

Kate, Mia, and Ana jumped up with the rest of the crowd and cheered for their QB. The moment Ana jumped up, the pain in her abdomen pierced her stomach, causing her to swiftly sit back down. She wasn't sure what was wrong with her, but she hoped it would soon go away.

"Who's that talking to your father?" Kate asked Mia as she pointed down to the man in the stripped suit. He now stood beside a man in beige shorts and an orange shirt. The two looked deep in conversation.

"That would be the Texas University coach"

Mr. Trevelyan was obviously the man in the suit. He looked important. He stood as if he were important with his arms crossed against his chest or tucked into the back pockets of his pants. One more thing that Ana noted was how different Mr. Trevelyan, Elliot and Mia all were from each other. Mr. Trevelyan's hair was a light shade of red. Elliot's blonde. Mia's dark as night.

None of the three looked alike.

"Mum and Dad are starting to panic" Mia explained over the cheers of the crowd "They think the only way Elliot is getting into college is through football. They've been talking to schools day and night. Dad always had this dream that Elliot would go to Harvard Law School, just like him. That will never happen"

"You don't think he could get in?" Ana asked curiously.

"No. Even if he could, he wouldn't go"

Kate huffed "If it's not a party school, he won't go to it"

"I think he is talking about back-packing around Europe next summer. Mum is going to have a heart attack when she hears that"

"Can I be there when he tells Grace?" Kate snickered "He does realize he can't live off the Trevelyan trust fund forever, right?"

"Oh, he does" Mia laughed "He just doesn't care"

By halftime the panthers had scored a single touchdown, while the rival team managed to score an impressive fourteen. The team's crimson red and navy blue uniforms were covered in dirt and blood as they walked off the field towards the locker rooms with their heads hung low. Mia went off to talk to her father, while Kate and Ana used the halftime break as a chance to go to the concession stand and bathroom.

As they walked along the busy pavement, Ana found herself searching the crowds for a head of copper hair. She had no idea if Christian would be here or not, just as she had no idea if she wanted to speak to him or not. She was still hurt by what he had said earlier.

Children hyped up on soda and candy, ran between Kate and Ana's legs. Every time they would bump into Kate, she would flinch and jump a foot away. It was as if tiny little children, no older than six or seven were her worst fear. Amongst the crowds there was talk of the numerous after parties going on. The rival team were holding one on the other side of town, there was one going on down by a lake, another in someone's basement. It didn't matter where they were; it wasn't like Ana would be going to any of them.

She and Kate stood in the long concession line. Ana found herself swaying from foot to foot, one to keep herself warm in the cool night air, two because she desperately needed to pee, and three because her cramps weren't as bad if she stayed moving.

"Oh my god, will you stop dancing on the spot" Kate said "If you have to pee, go pee!"

"I don't know where the bathrooms are"

"Just keep going down the pathway and turn left. Go, before you wet yourself. I know what you pregnant women are like"

Ana shot her a sharp look and glanced around at the crowd around them. No one cared to listen to their conversation, and even if they did, there was no one that they knew close by. Ana weaved herself through the crowds, murmuring quiet excuse me's and pardon me's. No one really heard her and she was too small for anyone to take notice of her.

She made it through one busy line, yet had another to get through before she was free. There was a large group of freshmen standing before her and the rest of the path. They were laughing obnoxiously loud about something that was obviously hilarious, taking no notice of their surroundings. "Sorry…" Ana said politely as she tried to step past. They blocked her way. She tried to weave around them "Excuse me, I need to get to the…" They bumped into her. "I just have to get through"

She managed to find a gap to step through. She made herself as skinny as she possibly could by turning on her side and weaving through the two freshmen, who were easily double her size. As she squeezed through, one of the kids took a giant step back, knocking into her and stepping on the back of her feet, causing her to trip.

" _Ahhh!"_ She held her arms out to brace her fall. Instead of landing on hard, cold, concrete, she landed in the arms of something warm and strong. Slowly she looked up to see her saviour. "Christian?"

His furious eyes were focused on the kids who tripped her. Now that she was in Christian Grey's arms, they took notice of her. One of the boys – the one Ana assumed had tripped her – face went pale at the sight of the scary senior. One of his friends made an excuse and quickly left. The others began backing away.

"What the fuck is your problem!?"

"I…I am sorry" The kids voice shook "I didn't see her there"

"She was trying to get through. How the fuck could you not see her-"

"Christian" Ana quickly rose to her feet again. The pain in her body screamed at her louder when she stood up straight. "It was an accident. They're just kids. Leave it be"

Now his furious grey eyes were on her "They could've hurt you!"

"They didn't!"

Slowly his gaze shifted from the kids and back to Ana. Something changed inside of him when he looked at her. She could see it.

Whether it was the firm grip that Christian had around her small body, or it was the fiery, explosive look in his usually emotionless, beautiful grey eyes, there was something that reminded Ana of _that night._ For the first time she could clearly remember the way he had kissed all over her body as he stripped her off. He had kissed and touched every inch of her before moving inside her. The thought made her cheeks redden with blush. From the way he was looking at her, he must've been thinking the same thing.

Eventually his grip on her body loosened until he let her go. An awkward silence fell between them and Ana found herself staring down at her shoes. They were much easier to look at then Christian's eyes. The kids quickly ran off while he was distracted. None of them wanted to face the wrath of _the bad boy of Bellevue_. The ridiculous name still made Ana laugh.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here" She said to him as she kicked the toe of her boot on the concrete. "I wouldn't think football was your scene"

"It's not. I hate it"

A smile tugged at Ana's lips "Then why did you come?"

"I came to speak to you. I knew you would be here tonight and I didn't want to wait until Monday to see you. I didn't want to wait until Monday to apologize for what I said earlier. You know, when I kind of called you a…you know…"

"A slut?"

"Yeah"

She could clearly remember the hurt she felt when he had said those words. The anger that burnt deep inside her at the assumption that she may not know who the father of her unborn child was. It had infuriated her. Now, well, she understood. It was a fair thing for him to assume, as aggravating as it was. He didn't know Ana. How was he to have guessed that she was a virgin?

"I can remember using a condom, Ana-"

"We've been over this"

"I know but, you have to put yourself in my shoes" He said "Something obviously went wrong with the condom. We probably didn't put it on properly or who knows" He shook his head "What I am saying is that I had no idea you were a virgin. I would never thing that a girl like _you_ would be a virgin"

"A girl like me?" Ana teasingly quirked an eyebrow up at him.

" _Shit,_ I didn't mean it like that!" He said quickly "I just mean that you are…. _beautiful_. I didn't think someone who looked like you do would have any trouble finding a guy to be with. I knew you were inexperienced, but you came onto me that night. I would never have guessed that you were a virgin. You get what I mean, don't you?"

"It's fine" She gently interrupted his rambling. "I am already over it"

"Are you sure? You seemed pretty upset this morning"

"I was also upset this morning because I burnt my toast" She told him. "Me getting upset is not a shocking or out of the ordinary thing, at the moment"

That brought a smile to his lips. A rare smile that Ana had only been privy to a handful of times. She had a feeling that not many people were able to see that smile, if they were, they would see Christian completely differently. The kind of smile that warmed Ana's cold body. The smile that filled her with blind happiness, because it was genuine. He didn't try to hide it, and it wasn't that annoying smirk that often plagued his lips. It was real and it was beautiful. She loved that smile…

 _Oh no, did she have feelings for him?_

Before she had time to think about it, a piercing pain shot through her spine. It was so strong that she had no choice but to double over in pain and reached for the brick wall beside her for support. " _Ow!"_ She clenched her eyes tightly shut as the pain moved from her spin, down to her lower back and then to her abdomen.

"What's wrong?" Christian panicked "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Is it the baby? Ana, talk to me. What's wrong!?"

"I am fine" She said through gritted teeth. Another cramp washed over her body. " _Ah…Fuck…"_

She didn't mean to make a big deal out of it, but these cramps were unlike anything she had ever experienced before. It was as if someone had reached into her throat and was now twisting her stomach around in their hand, while shoving sharp needles into her back. In other words they were like period pains on steroids.

She tried to stand up straight and put a smile on her face. She didn't want to freak Christian out. The moment she straightened her back, the cramps came back. From the corner of her eyes, Ana could see Kate hurrying over. She had a hot dog in one hand and a large coke in the other.

"What's wrong?" She worried. "What the hell did you do to her, Grey!?"

"Me? I didn't do anything to her!" He snapped back at her.

"Well, she was fine a second ago!"

"Guys!" Ana interrupted them. She slowly moved to stand up straight. She ignored the shooting pain that rushed down her spine. She tried to breathe through the pain. "I don't know what's wrong. It's my stomach…I don't know what's wrong…"

"You need to see a doctor" Kate said as she reached into the back pocket of her skinny jeans. She wrapped her arm around Ana's "Come on, I'll take you to the hospital"

"No!" She pushed off her "The pains will go away in a minute. They always do-"

"What do you mean _they always do?_ " Christian demanded "Ana, has this been going on for a while?"

"She was having cramps on Wednesday morning" Kate told him before muttering under her breath "Of course you would know that if you actually talked to her…"

"When the _fuck_ did you become involved in this!?"

" _Stop!"_ Ana snapped at the both of them. " _Please,_ just stop bickering at each other. It's not helping anyone, especially not me"

At least Kate had the decency to look embarrassed. "Ana, you've been having cramps for days. That isn't okay. You need to see a doctor"

"They'll go away" She said as she took in deep breaths. "They're already starting to ease. I don't need to see a doctor"

"And what about the baby!?" Kate demanded in a low voice. "It isn't just you anymore. Now, c'mon, we're going to the hospital…whether you like it or not"

* * *

 ** _Just to answer a few reviewer questions. This story is NOT a rape story. There would be a warning at the start if it was. With the blood on the bed sheets, I could understand why you might think Stephan did something. It was an interesting theory._**

 ** _The reason that I haven't done a flashback to Ana stumbling home drunk is because it just doesn't fit into the story. It doesn't make sense for her to not remember having sex, but remember going home. I did write it and it was meant to go at the start of chp 2 but it always felt out of place (It wasn't very interesting either) so I got rid of it. It's the same reason I haven't done a flashback sex scene. I just dont think it fits. :)_**

 ** _Anyway, what do you think is going on with Ana? Do you think she will be okay? Who do you think we might run into at the hospital?_**

 ** _Thank you for your response and reviews to the story :) They're the best motivation to keep writing!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

"Anastasia Steele, my name is Doctor Grace Trevelyan"

She was a pretty woman, no older than her late forties. Her chestnut coloured hair sat securely off her neck in a tight bun. A white coat covered her floral blouse and dark trousers. She looked both beautiful and professional and carried a warm smile that put Ana at ease as she stepped into the room.

Since Ana was pregnant and complaining of cramps, she was admitted into ER immediately. A nurse had her change into an ugly white spotted hospital gown. She had been waiting on the examining table for just twenty minutes before Dr Trevelyan arrived. She would be lying if she said she wasn't worried. She hadn't been thinking that her cramps were too serious until she arrived at the hospital and watched as the nurses rushed to page the doctor. They were worried something might be wrong with the baby. Ana should be worried.

"It says here that you are pregnant and have been experiencing cramps?"

"They've eased up now" Ana tried to explain "I have had them on and off for a few days. They always go away after a few minutes but tonight…I don't know…They had never been that bad before"

Doctor Trevelyan sat down on the stool at the end of the bed. She reached for a pair of blue gloves to put on. Ana's eyes slowly glanced over to her left where an assortment of tools sat. Each long, pointy, and scary. _They weren't going inside of me, were they?_ She thought as the doctor prepared. She had a feeling she already knew the answer to that question, though.

"And how far along are you, dear?"

"I don't know" She admitted "I only found out about two weeks ago and, I've only ever had sex once. It was the second of August. So, I am probably six or seven weeks"

"That's good" She gave a nod of her head "But do you know when your last period was?"

"No"

"Do you have a regular cycle?"

"It comes every thirty days or so" Ana said.

Doctor Trevelyan moved from her stool and to a calendar on the wall. She began to flip through the pages with the hand that wasn't covered by a glove. "Well pregnancy starts the first day of your last period. It's confusing. If we count back two weeks from the date of conception, that puts you at the nineteenth of July. Now if we count forty weeks forward" She flipped through the nine months "That gives you a due date of April twenty-fifth and makes you eight weeks pregnant"

She was already two months pregnant. It hadn't felt as if that much time had passed. She only had thirty-two more to go. It sounded like a lot, but really it wasn't. There was so much that she would have to do in those thirty-two weeks and she wasn't sure if she was ready for any of it. Her due date was just weeks after her father would come home. There was no way she would be able to hide the pregnancy from him.

"Now, have you had any bleeding over the past few days?"

"No" Ana quickly shook her head.

"Just the pain?"

"Yes"

"Okay, well, we'll give you an internal examination and make sure everything is okay. After we have finished with the internal we will then move on to an ultrasound and check out this baby. Does that sound okay to you?"

"I…I guess so…" She said before quickly adding "The baby isn't hurt, is it? I have been cramping for a few days and I didn't think that anything that serious was going on…"

"You say there has been no blood, so I suspect that the cramps you're feeling are just your ligaments, muscles and uterus stretching to accommodate a growing baby"

 _God, it sounded like something out of a horror movie_.

Doctor Trevelyan placed a hand on her skinny shoulder and gave a small squeeze of reassurance. "Take a breath" She said gently "I wouldn't panic. This is completely normal in first time pregnancies"

"I feel…I don't know…silly for not coming in sooner. I am not exactly thrilled to be pregnant, but that doesn't mean I want the baby to be hurt or in pain"

"I suspect everything is fine with the baby" Doctor Trevelyan gave a small nod of her head "Have you thought about what you're going to do moving on in the pregnancy?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, are you planning on raising the child, or adoption, or…termination?"

The idea of abortion was slowly becoming more and more difficult for Ana. It was the smartest decision for a girl of her age to choose, but it was far from the easiest. Slowly she was learning to accept that this would now be her new life. When she thought of her future, she no longer saw just herself anymore. She was now thinking of a child that she would have to provide for. It would never just be her anymore, and she was learning to be okay with that.

She also had to consider what Christian wanted. She wouldn't tie him down to a child if he didn't want to be there for her. If he wanted her to terminate, she would give it considerate thought, just as she would if he wanted her to keep it.

Ana still had questions she wanted answered. "Does…Does it hurt them?"

"Does what hurt?"

"Do abortions hurt the fetus?" She asked

"Well…" She spoke carefully "Scientific research on fetal pain is extremely complicated. It really depends on your stage of pregnancy. They say that a fetus cannot feel pain until the third trimester, when abortion is no longer available"

"So, it feels nothing?"

"Well, that's up to debate. Pain is subjective. I've heard women scream bloody murder whilst giving birth, others were quiet as a mouse. Doctors are able to measure pain through neurons that carry pain signals to our brain. That system doesn't develop in a fetus until the third trimester. The neurons in the spinal cord that transmit that signal to the brain doesn't develop until nineteen weeks. The information is extremely limited. The studies performed aren't often correct because they are often biased"

"What do you think?"

"I am a doctor, it isn't my place to say what I believe. I am just meant to help you"

"But, as a doctor, would you say that a fetus as old as mine could feel pain?"

"In my honest opinion, I would say at eight weeks it does not have the necessary development needed to comprehend what pain is"

That did make Ana feel better. Whether the baby was an accident or not, she didn't want them to be harmed by her stupid decisions. She was the one that had seduced Christian that night. She should be the one to live with the consequences.

 _What if the consequences were too much to live with?_

If the consequences were her not graduating high school or being able to go to college, were they worth it? What quality of life could she give a child that she couldn't financially provide for? She would be dependent on her mother – that's if her mother wanted to help her. There was not a shade of doubt in Ana's mind that she would be held back from experiencing things that kids her own age were able to. That would happen. While her peers went to prom, she would be at home with a crying baby. While they went to college, she would be teaching a baby to walk.

If she went through with this pregnancy, she would not go to college – at least not in the next few years. She wasn't even sure if she would be able to make it into senior year. She wouldn't be able to attend high school five days a week, plus do homework, assignments, and study for tests, if she were caring for a newborn. It wasn't logically possible.

Now all she had to do was make the _easy_ decision and work out if she were okay with that happening.

"Do you have anymore questions?"

"No"

"I'll give you pamphlet on termination" The doctor said with a gentle smile. "There is a hotline to call and a website to visit. We want you to have all the information available before you make a decision. Now, I still need to do an internal examination and an ultrasound to make sure that the baby is fine. Is that okay?"

Ana gave a nod of her head.

She had never been examined before and the experience was far from pleasant. Doctor Trevelyan made small pleasantries and asked Ana how she was feeling before asking her to open her legs to be examined. The embarrassment she was feeling from being this exposed to a stranger – whether they were a doctor or not – was bad enough, let alone the pain from the examination. Doctor Trevelyan told her to relax, and breathe through the pain, but it was hard to do so when her uterus was being poked with tools. She winced in pain and desperately tried to escape from the doctors hands. If an internal examination was painful, how in God's name would she ever be able to give birth? She wasn't even sure her _parts_ would stretch that far.

Once Doctor Trevelyan was happy with everything, she stopped torturing Ana and prepared her for the ultrasound.

"I saw that you came in with some people" She said as she prepared the machine "Would you like anyone to join you for this part?"

Ana wasn't sure if Christian wanted to be here for the ultrasound or not. He had come to the hospital with Kate and Ana. He was worried about her. _Was he worried about the baby too?_ Ana wasn't sure. Honestly, she still had no idea what he wanted.

"Could the father come?" She asked Doctor Trevelyan.

"Sure, what's his name?"

"Christian Grey"

The doctor's head snapped up from her machine. Her hazel green eyes fell on Ana's. "I am sorry" She said with a shake of her head "I don't think I heard you correctly. What his name, dear?"

"Christian Grey" Ana repeated. Slowly and clearly so the doctor understood every word.

There was something strange going on. The doctor's face paled, almost as if she had seen a ghost. Then as if nothing had happened at all, the pleasant smile returned to her face. "I'll…I'll be right back with him" She said, a little too enthusiastically.

 _Well, that was weird._

* * *

A single empty chair sat between Kate and Christian.

He longed for more space to be between. Neither of them had ever been quiet for their disdain for one another. Christian never liked her stuck up attitude; she never liked his brooding attitude. Since freshmen year, the two had fought head-to-head to be the top of the class. Some semesters it was Kate in the lead, others it was Christian. It was a constantly turning wheel. Sometimes he was at the top and other times she was.

The last thing he would ever envision is him sitting in a hospital waiting room beside her. He wasn't happy that she was privy to their secret. He didn't trust her. Not for a second. She was the president of the student newspaper, and an inspiring journalist, what was to stop her from spreading the news that Ana was pregnant? He would rather keep the news just between him and Ana. Not the whole student board.

He glanced over to the girl. She sat with her legs tightly crossed. Her foot tapping impatiently. Her arms crossed against her white shirt. She looked lost in thought. She almost looked worried.

"Thank you" He said quietly, causing her to snap out of her thoughts and glance over to him. "Thank you for taking her to the hospital"

"It's not like you could" She bit back "Unless you stuffed Ana in the basket of your bike. She is small enough, she could fit. ET style"

"You know, I was trying to be nice to you"

The two fell back into silence after that. Christian watched countless doctors and nurses, come and go from the ER wing. He wanted to rush over to one and ask what was going on with Ana, but he held himself back. She had only been gone for half-an-hour, she probably hadn't even been seen by a doctor yet. He would be waiting for news all night.

He wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel right now. Obviously, he wanted Ana to be okay…But the baby, he wasn't sure. A twisted part of him for a moment thought about if she did miscarry. If she were to naturally loose the baby, then they would never have to make that uncomfortable decision on whether to keep it or not. The burden of the decision would be made for them.

Yet, the more he thought about it, the more disgusted he became with himself. It didn't matter if she miscarried or chose to terminate, their lives would never be the same again. It wasn't like they would go back to how things were before. Things wouldn't become easier. If anything they would be harder.

He wasn't sure at all how he should be feeling.

"She needs help" Kate said suddenly. "I don't know what you're planning to do, and I know you probably won't listen to me, but she needs help"

"I am trying"

"Are you?" She asked "Because you ran and hid for a week when she told you the news. I don't entirely blame you for _that._ But, you can't run away every time she needs you"

Christian glanced over to her "You're trying to get into Harvard next year, aren't you?"

"Sadly. It means if you get in, I'll be putting up with you for another four years"

"Imagine if all of a sudden, all the hard work that you have put in to school for the payoff of one day going to Harvard suddenly meant nothing. Every hour you spent perfecting an assignment. Attending every class. Going the extra mile for that extra mark. All of it meant absolutely nothing"

"It doesn't have to mean nothing. You could still go"

"How? How can I move to the east coast if Ana needs me here in Seattle?"

"I don't know" She said quietly. "But you also need to see things through her perceptive. She is fragile right now. She is smiling and putting on a brave face, but I _know_ the turmoil that is going on inside her mind. She has no idea whether the right thing to do would be to terminate or keep it. She has no ideas which of those decisions are good for her or good for her baby. One of you needs to be strong and hold the other up. You can't both be crumbling under the pressure"

"Mr. Grey?"

Christian jumped up at the sound of his name. A dark haired doctor stood before him. Her eyes danced over him from head to toe. More than likely judging him. They moved from his dark school trousers, to his crinkled white shirt, to his loose school tie, before landing on his unique dark red hair. There was something odd in the way that she was looking at him.

"My name is Doctor Trevelyan" She introduced herself "Ana has asked to see you. If you'll come this way"

"Is she okay?" He asked as they walked down the long ER corridor. Doctors passed them as did patients leaving the rooms. "Is the baby okay?"

"I believe so, Mr. Grey" She said. "There has been no bleeding, which is a good sign. Her internal examination came back good. We are just going to give her an ultrasound to check the baby and make sure everything is fine"

"If everything was fine, then why was she in pain?"

"Well" She turned to face Christian. Her dark hazel eyes looked into his. She seemed taken back when she looked into his eyes. She quickly shook her head and kept talking. "It's common for women to experience cramping during pregnancy. Their muscles, organs, and ligaments are stretching to make room for the uterus. Some experience light cramping, others like Ana have more painful period-like cramps. As long as there is no heavy bleeding and we get a steady heartbeat from the baby, I would say there is no reason to worry"

Strangely that did make Christian feel better. Maybe he didn't want anything to happen to the baby?

He was led into a room at the end of the hall. Doctor Trevelyan pushed past the ugly green and blue curtains to enter the room. Ana was sat on the examination bed with a single blue sheet pulled up to her waist. She was anxiously playing with her nails, but once she saw Christian enter the room, the smallest of smiles lifted at her lips. She was happy to see him. She wanted him here. He wanted to be here.

The Doctor motioned for him to take a seat beside the bed. She wheeled over a strange, bulky looking machine and began to explain to Ana what she would be looking for. She would check the weight and height of the baby, the heartbeat, as well as the placement of the placenta, and where it was positioned in the uterus. As she explained all of this, her eyes continued to dart to Christian.

There was something strange going on.

"I'll just have you lift your gown for me. You can use the sheet for modesty if you like"

Ana did as the doctor asked. She lifted her gown to reveal her flat stomach. Just by looking at her, you would never assume that she could be pregnant. She just looked as if she were bloated from eating a large meal. One day it would be huge. _One day,_ Christian thought. Maybe he had already decided what he wanted.

"This will be a tad bit cold" She said before squirting the gel onto her belly. Ana gasped at the sudden rush of coldness. "It's always a shock the first time"

Next she moved a small little device across Ana's stomach. A grey, grainy, picture popped up on the monitor of the machine. On the monitor was a small circular blob with something inside it. Christian had no idea what she was meant to be looking at. He leaned in closer to the bed to get a better look. Doctor Trevelyan marked something on the screen, pushed a few buttons and zoomed in. The shape on the monitor looked like nothing more than a jellybean. Christian assumed it was the baby, but it looked nothing like one.

"He or she is a tricky little one" Doctor Trevelyan smiled. She moved the device around to the right side of Ana's stomach "Oh, there we go!" What looked like two little feet filled the screen. "Look at those little legs"

"They're his legs!?" Ana asked "He has legs?"

"Yes, and arms. It's just hard to see this early on" The doctor moved the device across her belly "He or she is a good length. 0.69 inches long and 0.4 ounces"

"That's tiny" Christian murmured.

"Right now they're about the size of a kidney bean"

It was hard to think that something so small would completely change his life. Something no bigger than his fingertip would dictate how the rest of his future would play out. It was a scary, and strangely exciting thought.

As he stared at the screen, he heard himself saying "I can't believe it's actually a baby in there"

Ana laughed "What'd you think it was, a cat?"

"I don't know" He stared at the screen. His brows came together as he leant across Ana's arm to get a closer look at the monitor. "They really are ugly lookin'"

"Well, it does share half your DNA"

"Are you calling me ugly?"

"I am not saying anything"

"Are you ready to hear the heartbeat?" Doctor Trevelyan asked.

Christian and Ana fell into silence as the sound of a soft, steady, thumping filled their ears. The doctor commented that it was a strong heartbeat. It sounded like a herd of wild horses galloping along the dirt. It was strange…and it was beautiful. He couldn't explain it. It was unlike anything he had ever heard before. He looked up to Ana as she listened to the gentle thumping. She looked to be just in awe as he was.

Did it sound as beautiful to her as it did to him?

After the ultrasound, Doctor Trevelyan gave Ana some privacy to change. Christian stood by the door with the curtain drawn to give Ana privacy. He wasn't sure why she was timid about changing in front of him; it wasn't like he hadn't seen it all before.

"Thank you for coming tonight" He heard her call out from behind the curtain.

"You don't have to thank me for doing the right thing"

Suddenly the curtain was drawn back to reveal Ana in her tight jeans and loose black top. Her long hair had now been pulled into a messy bun off her neck. "I would understand if you didn't" She said "If you want to walk away, now, I won't blame you"

"I am not going to"

"You could if you wanted to"

"But I am not going to"

"Why not?" She asked almost as if she were frustrated. "I am giving you a way out, Christian. You should run with it"

"Why do you want me to run so badly?"

"I don't" She whispered "But I'd rather you run now than in nine months…"

He turned until he was looking deeply into her eyes. He longed to reach out and wrap his arms around her. To pull her close and tell her that he wasn't going anywhere.

"I am not going to run" He told her "My father was a piece of shit. He bounced the minute my mother told him she was pregnant with me. I'd be a hypocrite if I hated him, yet did the same thing to my own baby"

"But, I understand if-"

"I am not running on you, Ana"

She sighed "You really want to be here?"

"Yes" A smile pulled at his lips as he looked down to her "You don't believe me, do you?"

"It's hard to when I don't really know you. I don't know where you grew up, if you have any siblings, what your birthday is, what your favourite colour is!"

"My favourite colour is blue. Does that make you feel better?"

She didn't want to smile but a sheepish grin spread across her pillowy lips. He really like her lips. Of course he had liked kissing them, but he also liked the look of them. He liked that they were too big for her face, just like her blue eyes.

"It's a start"

"I am really going to try. I am going to get a job and make some money. I'll save up for my car. I'll help pay for doctors visits and all that crap" He explained "I don't know how good of a father I could ever be, but some kind of father is better than no father"

She gave a nod of her head. Her hands came to rest on her skinny stomach. "It's really a baby in there" She whispered quietly. "Hearing the heartbeat was the first time that it really sunk in for me. This is really happening"

"Same"

"I haven't cried yet…."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I haven't cried at all since I found out. Not once. You'd think that being in my position I would be an emotional mess, but I am not. I should've cried by now. Do you think it's bad that I haven't cried?"

"No"

"It feels bad. It feels like I should be more upset. My life will never be the same. That should upset me…"

"Our lives don't have to change"

"But they will. It doesn't matter what we chose to do, Christian, our lives will completely change. Now I am just trying to figure out what change is the change I want. I don't know if I could raise this baby. I don't know how I would provide for a child and also finish high school-"

"I'll get a job"

"You'll go to college"

"But I don't have to"

"Yes, you do" She said with an adamant nod of her head. "You _need_ to go to college. _I_ need to go to college. You'd think the smartest option for us to choose would be to terminate the pregnancy. It makes sense, doesn't it? We are in no position to become parents. We're barely adults ourselves"

"But you don't want to choose that?"

"I don't think I could" She shook her head "The more I think about it, the more uncertain I am about it. I keep thinking that it is what I _should_ choose. Not what I _want_ to choose. I don't know. I am exhausted, I just want to go home and sleep" She huffed and put her head into her hands. She blinked up to Christian and asked "What do you want to do?"

"Take it day by day" He said "I think that is all we can do and whatever you decide, I'll try my best to support you"

Whatever _she_ decided.

"We should go. I am sure Kate is getting anxious in the waiting room"

It was freezing as they stood outside of the hospital. Kate was hitting Ana with one million questions about the baby and Ana tried her best to explain that everything was fine as long as there was no heavy bleeding. Doctor Trevelyan had given her strict instructions that if she started bleeding, she would have to come back to the hospital right away.

Christian stood awkwardly to the side with his hands tucked into the pockets of his school trousers. He had left his bike at the stadium when they had come to the hospital and now had a forty minute walk in the cold September air to get home. He was already exhausted from the night and instead texted his mother to pick her up. She would have questioning as to why he was at the hospital and he wasn't sure how he was going to answer them.

As Kate headed towards her car, Ana stayed back. "I'll…I'll be back in a second" She said. She dug her hands into the pockets of her jeans as she walked down the footpath towards Christian. She stopped before him, her azure eyes bright as ever in the darkness. "Will I see you at school on Monday, or are you going to run again?"

"I told you I am not running"

"So, I'll see you on Monday?" Christian gave a nod of his head. "Are you sure you don't want a lift home? I am sure Kate will do it"

"It's fine. I already texted my mum. She should be here in a minute"

He didn't want Ana or Kate to see the shabby apartment block that he called home. It was on the outskirts of Bellevue, on the street that no one would remember. Crack-heads, alcoholics, and crazies that spoke of the end of the world lived in that apartment block. It was a stark contrast to the perfect streets that Ana lived on and Christian couldn't help but feel ashamed by it.

"I should go" She said nodding over to Kate "If I don't get home soon, my mum is going to start asking questions"

"Yeah"

With a small smile and awkward wave of her hand, she said goodbye. Christian watched as Ana turned on her heel and headed back to Kate. It was hard to watch her walk away when he wasn't ready to say goodbye. She only made it a few strides before Christian called back out to her again. She turned around to find him quickly striding towards her

"Wait!" He called out and in just three long steps, he was standing before her again. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his phone. "I don't have your number. I should have your number. I mean, if something happens, you need to be able to contact me. I need to be there…"

Ana happily gave him her number.

It wasn't long after Ana left with Kate that Ella arrived. The headlights of her beat up Honda civic illuminated the dark car lot. She pulled up alongside the curve and Christian quickly jumped into the passenger seat. Ella Grey was dressed in her pyjama bottoms and over-sized knitted cardigan. Her hair was pushed off her face with a single headband. The loud engine and pop-hits radio station filled the silence in the car.

As she pulled out of the car lot, she gave Christian a tired look. "Should I ask why you were at the hospital?" She obviously wasn't happy "First you skip a weeks' worth of school. You quit working for Elena. Now you're asking me to pick you up from a hospital at nine at night"

"I had my reasons for quitting on Elena"

"Just like you had your reasons for skipping school?" She glanced over to her son.

When he looked into her dark blue eyes, he could see that she was genuinely worried. Just like a mother should be. Christian had learnt at a young age to not burden his mother with his troubles. When they had first moved to Seattle, the kids at his school had picked on him. He was just seven. They picked on his shoes. On how skinny his mother was. They called him white trash and asked to see the trailer that he must live in. He went to his mother that night in tears, but found her shooting up in the kitchen. The next day he went to school and broke one of the kids nose.

Her last relapse was when he was ten. It lasted just a month. At ten, he no longer had the patience to hold her and tell her to breathe through her pain. He was sick of always being the one to hold her. When he caught her shooting up in the bathroom, he had screamed at her. He threw anything and everything he could at her. He even grabbed her needles and pressed them to his skin, threatening to release the toxic that made her so sick. He needed her to see what it felt like to watch the person you loved slowly kill themselves.

The message sunk in after that and she checked herself into a program.

He had always been the one taking care of her. Always. Yet, he knew he couldn't sit with _this_ secret. This was too big for him to dwell on on his own. He needed help and sadly there was no one else in the world that could help him besides Ella Grey.

He had to be honest with her.

"I fucked up, Muma"

"What?" Ella's eyes quickly moved from the road and to her son. "What're you talking about?"

"I fucked up. Big time"

"Christian, you're scaring me. _Oh god,_ what have you done?"

"I…I am going to be a dad, Muma"

* * *

 **So, Christian wants to be there for Ana and he has told his mother the news. Do you think Ella will be supportive?**

 **And what do you think was going on with Grace?**

 **Review and let me know what you think :)**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

 **Three Weeks Later.**

BEEP BEEP

Christian dropped his hideous orange work shirt to the ground as he reached across his tiny bedroom for his beeping phone. He tossed back the messy covers of his bed as he searched for the device. He had been attached to his phone all night as he waited for a message from her. She, Kate and Mia were going to a movie and she was going to message him when she got home. He had been waiting all night, like a silly school girl with a silly school ground crush, for that message. Of course the moment he steps away from his phone to get ready for work, it had to go off.

He found the device tucked under his pillow. With an excited smile on his lips, he unlocked the phone. The screen came alight with a message…but not from Ana. The smile dropped from his face as he read the name. _Elliot._ He swiped across the screen to see what he wanted.

 _I need help on question 8. What's the answer?_

Christian quickly typed back a response. _Look at your notes. We went over vertexes the other day_

 _Cant you just give me the answer?_

 _No. It's Friday night, aren't you meant to be at football?_

 _Nope. No game this week. C'mon, dude, give me the answer. I have to go out and meet with another coach in an hour. I need to get this shit done._

 _No. I am going to work._

He threw his phone back onto the bed and reached for his work shirt. The diner name _Shake 'n' Grill_ was boldly written on the back and left chest of the shirt. It was an ugly uniform. White pants and orange shirt with a stupid orange and black hat with _Shake 'n' Grill_ written on it. When Christian looked at his cringe-worthy reflection in the mirror, he had to remind himself why exactly he had quit working for Elena and why he so desperately needed this job.

 _You need a constant income that doesn't come from you fucking someone else. You need to be able to pay for doctors' appointments. You need to be able to buy yourself a car. You need to put Ana first. She is now your priority. You need to grow up._

He knew that eventually the day would come when Elena found out he got a girl pregnant. Whether she heard it through gossip, or through his mother, it would happen. He hoped that she would find herself another underage boy-toy to torment and that she would forget about Christian long before the news ever reached her. That she would no longer care what he did or didn't do and that she would leave Ana the fuck alone. It was a sweet daydream, but sadly not reality.

 _It was a good thing that you quit,_ he reminded himself, _the sooner she is out of your life, the better._

He grabbed his phone and headed out of his bedroom, ready to face his work shift. He had already had three shifts, and hated all three with the same ferocity. His boss, Paul wanted him to smile more with customers. He wanted Christian to be quicker on the grill. He wanted Christian to enjoy working at shitty hamburger joint, where he served kids that he went to school with and earnt half the amount he once made with Elena. _Think of Ana. Think of the baby_. He would repeat it inside his mind to help him through the five hour shifts.

As he walked down the narrow hallway of the apartment he shared with his mother, he felt his phone vibrate in his hand. He assumed it would be Elliot and didn't rush to check the text. He unlocked his phone and felt the smile on his face grow as he took in the name on his screen. _Ana._

 _Just got home, Kate is hanging out at mine for a bit._

 _How was the movie?_

 _I don't know, I had to get up to pee three times AND I fell asleep in the last twenty minutes. Apparently it was good, though. Are you heading to work now?_

Christian chuckled as he typed out his response. _About to head out now. Can we chat tonight?_

 _Yeah, but I am not sure if I'll be awake when you get home. I have a French paper to finish and French always put me to sleep._

 _Then you don't do it and stay up for me._

 _It counts for 15 percent of my grade._

 _Then I'll do it. I aced junior French._

 _Show off._

"What're you smiling about?"

Christian quickly looked up to see his mother standing at the end of the hall. She had her arms crossed against her chest and a warm knitted cardigan wrapped around her body. The cold October air was bitter against her small body.

"Oh, nothing" He shook his head and slipped his phone into his back pocket.

"Was that Ana you were texting?"

"Yeah. She just got home from the movies"

"Oh" Ella said with a slow nod of her head. "Do you talk a lot?"

"I guess. We don't really get a chance to talk at school, all we can do is text, especially about… _the baby_ …"

When Christian had told his mother that he himself was going to be a father, she had pulled up along the side of the busy city road. She had sat there in silence, staring ahead of her, not saying a single word. Christian didn't know what to say, all he could do was watch his mother and judge her strange reaction, waiting for the pending meltdown that he knew all too well.

She didn't do that.

She didn't do much of anything. She wasn't angry. Ella Grey lashed out when she was angry. She would've stormed out of the car and slammed the door behind her. She didn't do that. She just sat. She wasn't hysterical about it. If she were hysterical, she would've cried and cried herself into an anxiety attack. She didn't do that. She didn't even make a single noise.

She just sat there.

"It was an accident" He tried to explain.

"I'd hope so. I'd hope you wouldn't stupid enough to do this on _purpose_!" She took a breath and glanced over to her son. "I don't understand, Christian. How could this happen!?"

"I mean…Do you really want to have this talk now…"

"Oh, don't be a little smartass!" She snapped at him.

She put her head in her hands. Her bony fingers found their way into her dark, messy bun. She rested her head against the car window and looked out to the dimly lit street. He could see her mind running around and around in circles as she tried to process what he just said.

Finally, she once again looked at him. "It's not…It's not Elena's child, is it?" She whispered "God, Christian, please tell me that you didn't get _her_ pregnant"

"No" He shook his head "No, it's just a girl from school"

"Is it someone you've been seeing?"

"We hooked up once when we were drunk, but I hadn't met her before that. She is a junior at Bellevue"

"What's her name?"

"Ana"

"And what is _Ana_ planning on doing about it?"

"We don't know. She is only eight weeks pregnant. She has only known for the past two weeks. I've known for one…" He searched his mother's face for some kind of reaction, yet she remained emotionless. It was scary for him to see her so…calm. "I don't think she is going to terminate, though"

"And you're okay with that?"

"I kind of have to be" He said with a shrug of his shoulders "I don't know how to be a father or how I am meant to help her. The only thing I do know is that I don't want to be anything like… _him_ "

She understood that.

His mother didn't speak to him for the rest of the night. When they arrived home, she had gone right to bed and through the thin walls Christian could hear her playing her favourite Elvis movie. That night he texted Ana for the first time to see how she was feeling. She told him that she was getting out her books for the first time since they had moved. They talked back and forth for hours that night and had every other night for the past three weeks. It almost felt weird if they didn't speak at night before bed.

"I would like to meet this mysterious Ana" Ella said, drawing his attention out of the past and back to the present. "She is going to be the mother of my grandchild. I should meet her"

"One day"

"You should bring her around for dinner sometime"

He would rather not.

Christian glanced around at his surroundings. At the small U shaped kitchen that could only fit one person. To the tiny lounge room with an itchy ten year old lounge and a box TV. To the four seater dining table that was jammed in between the lounge and kitchen. The narrow hallway that led to the one bathroom and two shoebox bedrooms. The torn and tattered carpet beneath his feet and the poorly painted cream coloured walls that surrounded him.

 _What would she think if she saw this?_

It was far from the home she lived in.

"I need to get to work, Muma. I am already on Paul's shit list and if I am late, its just going to give him more of a reason to hate me" He bent down, quickly kissing her cheek "I'll be home late, don't wait up"

The _Shake 'n' Grill_ was ten minute ride from his apartment – it would only be a three minute drive if he had a car. He desperately needed his own car. It didn't have to be anything flashy, just something to get around town in. The diner sat on the corner of the street with a bright neon orange sign out the front with the restaurant's name. Through the glass windows that surrounded the shop, Christian could see only a handful of people inside. Thankfully, it looked to be a quiet night. It was a relief given how busy it was every other night he had worked.

He was still a trainee and put to work alongside a fifteen year old. The pairing wasn't a wise one. Christian hated being told what to do by someone who was two years younger than him. Someone who spoke with an annoyingly high pitched voice, had a layer of pimples covering their cheeks, and whose balls probably hadn't even dropped yet. He was put to work re-stocking cups in the drink machine, and then they wanted him to clean out the grease trays. It was the work that no one else wanted to do.

He was strangely grateful when he was given time at the counter. He had to socialize with customers, but at least he didn't have to clean. Of course while he worked counter, Elliot Trevelyan had to walk in, escorted by Pappa Trevelyan.

"Hey!" Elliot grinned as he stopped by the counter. "I didn't know you worked here!"

"I just started"

"Does that mean I get discounts on my burgers?"

"No"

"Not even a friend discount?"

"When did we become friends?"

"Maybe all those tutoring sessions in the library"

"That Mr King forced me into?" Christian asked "It's not like I am doing it out of the goodness of my heart"

"You like me"

"I really don't"

Elliot used his charming grin that didn't have the same effect on Christian as it did fifteen year old girls. "Deep down, you like me"

"No, I tolerate you"

"I like you"

He said it genuinely and as if he really meant it, and for a moment, Christian believed that he did. Then he remembered that Elliot Trevelyan was a charmer, and a trickster. Everything was a joke to him. He didn't really like Christian, he liked annoying him.

"Dad!" He called out to the man who had entered behind him. Christian could only assume it was his father.

He wasn't that old, well, not as old as Christian imagined he would be. His hair was sleeked back and he wore a grey suit. He looked smart and sophisticated, nothing like the Neanderthal that he called a son. His phone in his hand looked brand new as he scrolled through his more than likely important emails. Given the way he was dressed, he had to be a business man, a politician, a lawyer, or something along those lines.

After all, the Trevelyan's were basically royalty to Bellevue

"Dad, you know how I was telling you about the tutoring program that Mr King set up. Well, this is Christian Grey. The man, the myth, the legend, standing right before you!" Elliot proudly announced.

Mr Trevelyan's eyes danced over Christian. They moved from his unusually coloured hair and then down to his equally unusual eyes. As he looked Christian over, light eyebrows came together in confusion. With a shake of his head, Mr Trevelyan held out his hand to the boy. "Christian, did you say it was?" He asked as they exchanged a firm handshake.

"Yes, sir"

"I hope you apologize for my staring. You reminded me of someone I once knew" He said with an uncomfortable laugh.

The whole situation felt uncomfortable. Christian was grateful when Elliot interrupted them.

"Oh, shit!" He said as he looked over the menu, causing Mr Trevelyan to give him a harsh glare. "You guys do hamburger patties wrapped in bacon!?"

He took their large order and watched as they found a seat on one of the red booths. It wasn't long before one of the waitresses brought them their food. It wasn't long after that, that they were joined at the booth by another man dressed casually in just jeans and a shirt. Christian assumed it was a coach to some university that Elliot could play for.

He could get a free ride to a good school with all expenses paid, just for playing football. Yet, Elliot Trevelyan seemed more interested in playing with the straw in his milkshake or the salt packets on the table then to listening to what the coach was saying. At one point during the night when the coach was deep in conversation with him, Elliot simply stood up from the table and walked over to the restroom. He simply didn't care. For a moment, Christian wondered if there was a reason why Elliot always acted as if he were interested in anything other than the conversation you were having. He also wondered if maybe he were too harsh on him.

That moment soon vanished when Paul called him to go wipe down dirty dishes.

 _Think of Ana. Think of the baby._

* * *

 _Show Off._

Ana stared at the last message she had sent to him as she laid on top of her bed. It had been a number of hours since she had sent the message and even though she knew he was busy at work, she was still waiting for that message in return. She liked talking to him.

Every other night for the past few weeks, they had texted for hours. It was the only time they could really talk. At school they didn't see each other much, and when they did they were always surrounded by other people. It wasn't like they could have a conversation about the baby when a group of fifteen year olds were less than a foot away. They left their conversations for text…and she liked it.

She found out that he was born and spent the first five years of his life in Detroit. He learnt that Ana's favourite book of all time was Tess of the D'Urbervilles. She learnt that he knew every word to every Elvis song. He learnt that she did ballet for one whole semester and loved it as a child, but quit when found out she had to perform it in front of a room of fifty people. It was the little things that they shared that made Ana feel as if maybe he meant it when he said he would be there for her.

She really hoped he would stay true to his word.

"Ana!" Kate's voice broke her concentration. Ana quickly snapped out of her daydreams to look up to her friend. "Are you paying any attention to what I am saying, or are you too busy texting _lover-boy_?"

"Lover-boy?" Ana laughed "I would hardly call him that"

"Would you prefer for me to call him baby-daddy?"

"Kate!" Ana's eyes darted to her closed bedroom door.

"Oh, right, I forgot that we're not allowed to say _baby_ in this house"

"If my mum hears us talking about baby-daddies and all that _stuff_ , she will freak out"

Kate sighed and sat herself down on the bed. She had been going through Ana's closest, looking for outfits that Ana could make out of the little clothes that fit her. Her skinny jeans were impossibly tight, she couldn't wear singlets without looking abnormally bloated for a girl as small as her, the school blouse was now tight around the chest. It was either her growing hips or her breasts that got in the way of everything. Not that she minded the breasts. If they didn't hurt so much, she'd almost be happy to have gone up a bra size.

Kate threw another top into the pile of clothes now branded too small as she came to sit by Ana.

"You have to tell her eventually"

"Yes, eventually" Ana gave a nod of her head. "But, not right away"

"The longer you leave it the harder it will be"

"She won't understand, Kate"

Ana reached across the bed to her near empty bedside table. She opened the top draw and pulled out the _Stanford_ sweatshirt and booklet that Stephan had _gifted_ her for her birthday. Her mother had suggested Ana display the shirt in her wardrobe and the book on her basically empty bookshelves. Ana didn't want to. She didn't want to be reminded everyday of a future that was looking more and more unlikely.

"She doesn't stop talking about university" Ana explained "For my birthday next year, she is planning on taking me on a campus tour. She wants to go down to California and look for apartments close to the school. She has it set in her mind that I am going there in two years…"

"You could"

"Not if Christian is on the other side of America" Ana huffed and fell back on her bed dramatically. Her head hit the fluffy pillow. Kate came to lie down beside her. "If we adopted the baby out and I was able to go to college, I still wouldn't go to Stanford"

"What!" Kate suddenly jumped up from where she lay on the bed. "Ana, Stanford is an amazing school!"

"I know…"

"Not only is it a great school, but it's in California. You'd be by the beach at all times. Think of all the hot surfer guys there. How could you ever say no to that?"

"Surfer guys were never really my type"

"Right" Kate smirked "The brooding bad boys are"

Ana couldn't help but roll her eyes at her friend. "It's what _she_ wants. If I went to Stanford, she would forever remind me of the strings she pulled to get me in there. Of how _she_ made it possible and how indebted I should be to _her_. If I chose to study English Lit over something like medicine or law, I would never hear the end of it. She will still have complete control over me"

"Oh…"

"Yeah" Ana sighed. She glanced over to Kate "I am not an idiot. I know that one day I will have to tell her, and I will, but I just need time. If Christian can save up enough money to buy a car, and we pay for our own doctors' visits, she will see that we're trying to be responsible. She might be more understanding"

"Or, she will see it as you going behind her back and loose her shit even more. I think you should just walk downstairs right now and tell her!" Kate announced "Let the words spill from your lips like vomit-"

" _Ahh_ " Ana quickly shook her head "Do not mention vomit. I haven't been sick in a week and I would like to keep it that way!"

She was grateful to have only had morning sickness a handful of times. It was usually after eating something like eggs, or mayonnaise. Apparently the baby didn't like them. The worst of her pregnancy symptoms had been the cramps. They would come and go with some days being bad and other days she barely felt them. There had been no blood, so she felt confident that the baby was okay.

At night as she lay in bed waiting for Christian to text her back, she would place her hands on her stomach. Her stomach felt different. It was harder. There was no longer any thin layer of fat to pull at and grab. She would run her fingers from the waistband of her pants and up to her bellybutton, feeling the little curve that was starting to form. The little bump in her body that was keeping her baby safe. Some nights she would talk to the baby. She would ask them why they would want to be born to two kids who were barely eighteen. Obviously, there was no answer, but it still felt nice to talk to them. Whoever they were.

 _Bzzt Bzzt._

Kate glanced over to the vibrating phone. "Lover-boy?"

With a smile, Ana quickly rolled onto her side and reached for her phone. She unlocked her phone with one quick swipe up and couldn't help the beaming grin that spread across her face at the sight of Christian's name.

 _Are you still awake?_

She didn't bother to hesitate to write back to him. In the cheesy magazine articles or blogs that Kate read, they would always say to not appear desperate to boys. That they liked the chase of getting a woman. It was in their nature to hunt down what they wanted. That you have to make them feel as if they need to work for it in order to get it, if you didn't, they'd get bored. Ana called bullshit on it. She didn't want to wait to text Christian. If she wanted to talk to him, she would talk to him without playing any silly game.

She quickly typed back to him.

 _Yeah, aren't you meant to be working?_

 _I am honestly amazed you're still awake, grandma. I am on break and bored out of my mind._

 _Grandma? You're the grouchy old man!_

 _I guess we're perfect for each other._

Were they? Ana liked him. She was sure of that. She liked texting him and being around him. She liked the little smiles they would give each other when they passed in the school halls. She liked the way she would tease him and he her. She liked how easy it was to spend hours talking about rubbish with him. She liked how easy things were between them right now.

She tore her attention from her phone and glanced over to Kate who laid beside her. With a charming smile on her lips, she tried to casually say. "You know, I think I am craving a banana milkshake"

"Really?"

"Yes" It wasn't a lie. She really wanted dairy right now.

"You're craving a milkshake. I assume that you're craving a milkshake from a certain place in particular. Say, _Shake 'n' Grill?"_

"I mean, we could go there. It isn't that far away"

"And this has nothing to do with you wanting to see _lover-boy_?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about…"

The retro styled diner was on the outskirts of the city, not too far from Bellevue Academy. It seemed like a hotspot for school kids, but tonight it was strangely quiet and dull. As Ana and Kate entered the restaurant, they saw plenty of free areas to sit. A group of teenage girls sat on a U shaped booth towards the back of the room, giggling about something that most likely happened at school today. _It won't be long before they're laughing about you, Ana_.

Standing by one of the red booths that lined the left side of the diner was Elliot Trevelyan and his father. They were talking with another man who Ana could only assume was yet another university football coach. Mr. Trevelyan shook the coaches' hand with a broad smile on his aging face. He really wasn't as old as Ana thought he may be. He also shared very little similarities between he and his son. Elliot didn't look like his mother Grace either. _Strange_.

Ana didn't think too much of it, not when Christian in his bright orange uniform caught her attention. She quickly made her way towards the counter where he stood.

"You couldn't wait to talk to me, could you?" He teased.

With her arms buried deeply into her large cardigan pockets, she made her way towards him. She was able to hide her stomach in this cardigan. Mr. Trevelyan and Elliot passed her towards the exit to leave, they stopped to say hello to Kate.

"I really wanted a milkshake"

"Lots of places in town do milkshakes"

"I am fond of this place, though"

"Any particular reason?"

"I can't think of any off the top of my head" She smiled to him.

His mouth fell open in a bid to try and act offended. Ana just giggled. _She giggled_ like an embarrassing little girl talking to a boy for the first time. Her cheeks blushed red with embarrassment, but he didn't seem to care.

With a smile, he asked "What kind of milkshake do you want?"

"Well, I want banana" She said slowly as she examined the brightly lit menu above his head "But now that I am looking at it, I think I want vanilla…"

"A large vanilla-"

"But I want banana. I also want vanilla"

"Why not have both?"

"That would be greedy" She said. "I am fat enough as it is, anyway"

"You're far from fat, Ana" He said with a shake of his head. Glancing over his shoulder, he placed his hands on the white counter top and braced forward. He whispered to her in a low voice that caused something to stir inside of her, "I could always mix together a special something. You know, vanilla _and_ banana milkshake"

"Ooh" She eagerly gave a nod of her head. " _Banilla_!"

His head was thrown back in laughter at her name. "Okay, _Banilla_ it is"

They sat at one of the booths not far from the counter. Kate ordered a cheeseburger with a side of fries, while Ana happily drank her Banilla milkshake that was surprisingly delicious. Kate had a sip of it but cringed at the sweetness. It didn't taste that sweet to Ana. She picked at Kate's salted fries,, but couldn't eat more than a handful of them. She didn't have much of an appetite for food these days and the milkshake was filling her up plenty.

As they ate, Ana could hear the group of young girls discussing not only how hot Elliot Trevelyan was, but also how sexy Christian was. They were only a few booths over from Kate and Ana. It was hard to not eavesdrop on their conversation. She really did try to pay it no attention, but she couldn't help it when her ears perked up at the sound of his name.

"He is _so_ hot. I think he is the hottest guy at school!" One declared.

"Oh my god, Samantha, you have to go talk to him. He keeps looking over here, I bet he is looking at you" Her friend encouraged her, causing Ana to spin around in her booth. She watched as a cute red headed girl slowly got up the courage to move to her feet. "I heard he danced with a freshman girl at Elliot Trevelyan's summer party. You totally have a chance with him, Sam!"

 _No!_ Ana screeched inside her mind. Sam totally _didn't_ have a chance with him!

She watched as the cute little red headed with effortlessly long curls in a cutesy floral summer dress and light pink cardigan timidly made her way towards the counter. Christian went to serve her, more than likely asking if she wanted to place another order or if she wanted a refill of her drink. _Samantha_ glanced back to her friend who all encouraged her further with big thumb's ups and waves of their hands. They giggled and whispered about how much of a cute couple they would make.

 _No,_ they did not make a cute couple.

Ana's skin heated with jealously as she watched the scene before her unfold. The cute girl ran her pink manicured hands through her silky long hair and played with the hem of her dress as she spoke. For a moment she fantasized what it would be like to walk over and tell the girl to piss off, but strongly resisted the urge. She had zero claim over Christian and what he did. It wasn't like they were a couple. If he wanted to go out with this cute fifteen year old girl, he was more than welcome to.

As the girl walked away from the counter her cheeks were flushed and red. Her long hair fell across her face as she hurriedly returned to her face. Ana wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. She glanced back up to Christian. He pulled his phone out of his back pocket and quickly began to type something.

 _Bzzt Bzzt._

Her phone buzzed on the table. She picked it up to check what he had sent.

 _She's not my type._

Ana blue eyes quickly looked up to Christian who was smiling back to her.

 _She was cute._

A moment later his response came.

 _She wasn't you._

His boss Paul appeared behind him. He was a short, stocky man who looked as if he stunk of cigarettes and meat. Christian towered over him, but that didn't seem to intimidate Paul. He nodded down to the phone in Christian's hand, giving him a stern look and shooing him off into the back. A younger kid came to take Christian's place.

As Ana placed her phone back down, her eyes caught with Kate's. "What?" She asked.

"You looked like you were ready to jump across the table and pull that girls hair out"

"I wouldn't. It's not like a have a reason to be jealous about whom Christian talks to-"

"You don't?"

"No!" Ana quickly shook her head. "He isn't my boyfriend"

"You could change that. You could change it really easily, actually" Kate said as she dipped her fry into the greasy sauce of her burger. "I know that for whatever reason, you're scared to admit it, but just know that I can see through it. You like him. A lot"

* * *

"So, I was thinking…"

He glanced up from where he knelt bellow the counter. He was meant to be stocking the cups inventory, but at the sound of Ana's voice quickly changed his plans. He would much rather talk to her. He quickly jumped up from the ground as she approached. Her mahogany coloured hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail at the back of her head. Her eyes held a light layer of mascara. Her smile bashful as she slowly came closer.

He had been watching her tonight. He had been watching the way she talked and laughed with Kate. The two appeared to be close friends and he still wasn't sure if he were okay with that. When the young fifteen year old had approached him earlier in the night, Christian had been watching Ana. He watched the way her hands tightened around the glass of her Banilla milkshake. How her teeth chomped down on the red straw. How her eyes burnt into the red headed girls head with such ferocity, Christian wondered if she were going to lunge across the diner and attack the girl.

There was a fire in her timid, pleasant, façade. A fire that Christian had seen the night of the party as she danced in the crowd of people. Deep down, Anastasia Steele was not the timid girl that everyone thought she was.

"You were thinking what?" He asked.

"You said that you aced your junior French class…" She spoke slowly. Her eyes darted from his to the ground, then back to him "And I am struggling to keep up. What if we met up at the library on the weekend…or…something. I mean, if you're busy with work or whatever-"

"Are you asking me on a date?"

"No!" She quickly said with a shake of her head "I would hardly call a library a date"

"But aren't you a bookworm, I'd think a library would be your perfect date"

She smiled "I am merely suggesting we meet up on the weekend and study. We also need to talk about…You know…" Her hands came to rest on her stomach "Without people over hearing"

"I don't work Sunday?"

She smiled and happily gave a nod of her head "Sunday"

From over her shoulder, Christian spotted a familiar figure walking towards the entrance of the restaurant. The bell above the door rang as the man quickly swung it open as if he were on a mission. His face only becoming clear under the neon bright lights of the diner. Still dressed in the suit that he had left in an hour prior, Mr. Trevelyan's eyes scanned the long room before landing on Christian. He stepped forward, giving a pleasant smile and nod to Ana.

"Can I help you, Mr Trevelyan?" He asked, confused as to why the man would come back.

"Ahh…No" He said. "And Carrick is fine. I actually came to talk to you"

"Me?"

"Yes" He reached into the breast pocket of his suit for his wallet. He pulled out a single white card and handed it to Christian. "I own a law firm downtown. It's a big business, lots of clients, that means lots of paperwork"

Christian looked down to the white card and turned it over in his greasy hands. In simple writing were the words _Trevelyan Legal_. The company email and phone number just below it as well as the name _Carrick C Trevelyan_.

He glanced back up to Mr Trevelyan and with a shake of his head, he said "I…I don't understand"

"My son speaks highly of you. He tells me you're one of the brightest kids in your year. He also said that you have had some trouble in the past with law enforcement and I am sure that won't reflect well on your college applications"

"I don't need a lawyer-"

"I am not offering you my legal services. I am offering you a job"

"A job?"

He continued "It wouldn't be much. It wouldn't be fun either. It would be a few hours after school and on weekends. Answering phones, delivering messages, sorting through paperwork. Boring jobs, but I am sure the pay is much better than what you're making in this place. Plus, the experience of working in a law firm will reflect well on college applications and future resumes"

"Sir, I don't have the office experience" He said as he tried to hand back the card. Carrick held his hands up in refusal of taking it back.

"You don't need experience to answer a phone and put things in alphabetical order!" He shook his head "You know how to do your ABC's, don't you?"

"Yes…"

"Then you're fit enough to work for me. Both my kids spent their summers working in my office when they were twelve." Carrick offered him a smile before slowly beginning to back away "You don't have to give me an answer right away, but hold onto the card. You can call me when you're ready"

Christian's eyes glanced back to the card. It was a great offer what he was offering; he would be a fool to say no. He would be working in an office, gaining the experience he needed for his future. He would be working with men that he could look up to. Not greasy Italian guys who yelled at him for taking too long to clean a grease tray, or fifteen year old kids who spoke to him as if he were the child. The pay would more than likely be better than what he was making here at the _Shake 'n' Grill_. It would probably be equal to what Elena once paid him for being her little boy-toy.

It was an amazing offer, but there was one simple thing holding Christian back. _Why?_ Why on earth would a man that Christian barely knew and that barely knew him want to help him. No one ever did anything out of the kindness of their own heart. Everyone had an ulterior motive. Some were more conniving then others, but it was a fact of life.

There had to be a motive behind Mr Trevelyan's offer, Christian knew it, he just wasn't sure what that motive was.

"Wait!" He called out, running behind the counter to catch up with the man before he had the chance to leave.

Carrick turned on his heel to face the boy. His light eyes that held speck of grey, much like Christian's bore directly into his. It was then that he noticed how similar they were. They were the exact same height. Their shoulders the same broad length. It was like looking into a mirror for Christian. A mirror of what his future could maybe one day look like.

"Why do you want to help me?" He asked.

"Why do I need a reason?"

"Because everyone has a reason for doing things, and I don't mean to offend you, sir, but I seriously doubt that you are the kind of man to do things out of the goodness of his own heart. So, why do you want to help me?"

Carrick Trevelyan's eyes glanced over to Ana who stood silently to the side watching the scene unfold. With a smile, he turned back to Christian and clapped his shoulder with his hand.

" _Reasons_ "

Carrick Trevelyan left with that, leaving the boy feeling more confused than ever.

* * *

 **A bit of a hump chapter to lead us into the upcoming drama.**

 **So, Ana and Christian are planning on hanging out? Hmm...I wonder what may happen between them.**

 **And Christian has started a real job and hates it. Do you think he may take Carrick up on his offer? Speaking of Carrick, why do you think he wants to help Christian so badly?**

 **Review and tell me what you think is going to happen next! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

 _Dear Annie,_

The letter began with her father's rough handwriting. Ray had never cared for neatness or prettiness, he was all about practicality. Getting from A to B as quickly as possible. Her eyes lingered on the two words at the top of the page, not letting them dip any further. She had been putting off reading the letter since it arrived on Friday morning. It was rare for letters to come and she knew that she may not receive another one for weeks or months. She may not receive another one at all.

With a breath of courage, she read on.

 _It has probably been a number of weeks since your birthday when you receive this card. If I can, I would've skyped you to wish you a happy birthday or called. If I wasn't able to, just know that I am always thinking about you. Not a day goes by that I don't think about you, Annie. I wish more than anything I could be there for your birthday and to watch you grow up into the smart young woman I know you're becoming._

 _I'll be home in April, which I know sounds like a lifetime away but I promise you the time will fly by quick. As you get older, you will learn that time does that. One moment you were three years old, climbing onto my lap so I could read you stories, now you're in junior year and thinking about college. I hope you're studying hard at Bellevue Academy, I am sure you are. I hope you are making plenty of friends, which I am sure you are. I will hear all about it when I get home._

 _I love you. Happy Birthday,_

 _Dad._

This was the closest thing to communication she had from her father in months and as she stared at the words on the paper, she could feel tears begin burning at her eyes. She hadn't cried in the eleven weeks that she had been pregnant. Not once. She didn't want to cry. Not right now at least, she was meant to meet Christian at the library in thirty minutes. It wouldn't be a good look if she showed up to their study date with black mascara tear lines running down her cheeks.

She had spent forty minutes doing her hair and make-up this morning in a bid to not look so…gross. She had been told through books and movies that pregnancy gave a woman a natural glow; no one ever said that the glow came from sweat. Her cheeks were blushed red, not because of natural colouring, but because she was constantly sweating. Her skin had begun to break out in red bumps, which was something she hadn't dealt with since she was thirteen. She felt like she was twelve and going through puberty all over again.

Although she wouldn't admit it, she had also made an effort in her appearance because she was seeing Christian. She wanted to look nice for him, that didn't mean anything, did it? She wasn't sure. She applied her half-full two year old foundation onto her red blotchy cheeks, and coated the five year old black mascara to her dark lashes. When she looked in the mirror, she thought she looked okay. She looked like a girl for once. She let her now straight hair hang over her shoulders and dressed herself in one of the few outfits that still fit her, a pair of faded blue baggy jeans and a black tank top. If she turned to the side and pulled her shirt tightly around her stomach, she could see the tiny bump that was forming.

 _You can see it because you know it's there,_ she told herself.

Once she felt satisfied that the tears had dried up, she crossed her bedroom to the small wooden box she kept on top of her deck. Inside held a variety of letters from her father. She had been saving them ever since he returned to war. She wasn't a hoarder – though her hundreds of books that still sat in boxes may tell you differently – but it felt wrong to just throw the letters in the trash. These pieces of paper were the few things she had connecting her to her father these days.

With a soft tapping at the door, Carla popped her head into Ana's room. She offered the girl a gentle smile. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah" Ana said with a quick nod of her head. She let her long hair fall over her shoulders to hide her face as her mother stepped into the room. "It's just hard when he sends letters. I will go weeks without worrying about him, but then the moment the letter comes, I can't stop thinking about him"

"I understand. I was married to him for how many years?"

"Sixteen"

Well, really they were married for fifteen before Carla asked for a divorce. Yet, at the fourteen year mark was when she really left the marriage. She had gone into the city to teach an art class and she met a rich accountant who was obsessed with her, Ana had heard her tell her girlfriends. It wasn't long after that when Carla would send her to stay with her friend Jose for the weekend while she went to Seattle to teach another class. Then the accountant came over for dinner one night and drank so much that he ended up "sleeping on the couch". It wasn't long after that before Carla filed for a divorce and not long after that she married Stephan, a rich accountant.

Ana could put two and two together.

"I know it's hard" She said as she placed a hand on Ana's lower back "I lived it for years. I was pregnant with you and worried about if I would end up raising you on your own. Then once you were born, he still had one more tour to complete. I was scared every night that you wouldn't have a father. The worst day of my life was the day he decided to return to war"

"It's what he needs to do"

"Oh, he doesn't need to do it!" She huffed "He chose to leave us, Annie"

Carla reached up and ran her hand through Ana's long hair. She pushed it back off of her face and tucked it behind her ear, smiling to her daughter as she did it. "You're dressed very pretty today" She noted. "Where you planning on seeing Kate?"

"I was heading to the library"

She hoped that would be sufficient information for her mother. Without looking her in her eyes, she crossed her bedroom floor to grab a pair of converse sneakers from her wardrobe that she quickly slipped on her feet. She then grabbed her heavy black bag that held all the textbooks she would need for today and threw it over her shoulders as she headed towards her bedroom door. She was only a few feet away from freedom. If she could just make it out the door…

"Who is Christian, Ana?"

She froze in her place.

Slowly, she turned on her heel to face her mother who had made herself comfortable on the side of Ana's bed. Carla Morton raised a single frustrating eyebrow up at her daughter. A trick Ana often did but never realized how infuriating it was when you were at the receiving end of it.

"What?" She decided to play innocent. It was the safest route.

"Who is Christian Grey?"

"Why are you asking me about him?"

"I am curious" She said with a shrug. "So, who is he, Ana?"

The father of your unborn grandchild and come April next year, he will be a part of your family, she wanted to say, but instead decided to keep her response limited. "He is just a boy I go to school with. How do you know who he is?

"I have my ways" Her thin eyebrow rose up on her Botox injected forehead once again, causing the fury to rise inside of Ana. It really was annoying. "You wouldn't be dressing up today because you're going to see him, would you?"

"No" She lied.

"Good" Carla smiled. She stood from the bed, crossing the large bedroom until she was just a step away from her daughter. She reached out, taking her long strands of hair between her fingers and brushing them away from her face. "I've heard a lot of things about that boy. The things Eloise Kavanagh told me…" She shook her head "It amazes me that they would allow someone with his history into a school like Bellevue"

"He isn't a bad kid" She tried to defend him. "He has a history, but he is one of the highest achieving students at the school. His grades are on par with Kate's-"

"Kate isn't a criminal, honey"

"Nor is he"

"I would call someone with a history of underage drinking and assault a criminal"

"He was a kid when he did that stuff!"

"When I was kid, I didn't walk around breaking other kid's arms for no reason" Carla sighed "I don't understand why you feel the need to stick up for him?

"I guess I don't like hearing someone be bad mouthed when they're not there to defend themselves. It doesn't sit well with me"

She backed away from her mother, not wanting to hear what else she had to say about someone she didn't know. She headed towards the door and called back to her mother "I shouldn't be home too late"

* * *

 _Library will be closed from 14_ _th_ _of October to the 19_ _th_ _due to repairs._

Christian stared at the sign hung on the old wooden door of the public library. All the lights were shut off inside and not a single person could be seen. The small, old building was connected to an equally as old church. A slew of older gentlemen and ladies made their way out of the church doors with smiles and nods in Christian's direction. He tried to give them a pleasant smile, but found it hard when he was this annoyed.

He had been looking forward to seeing Ana all weekend. It was the only thing he could think of. While he was busy learning to flip burgers or changing the oil in the deep fryer at the _Shake 'n' Grill,_ he thought of seeing Ana. It may be cheesy, but he had been excited to see her. And Christian Grey was not someone who got excited very often.

He should probably tell Ana that the library was shut.

As he reached back for his smartphone, he felt a small card slip from his pocket. It carried through the wind before dropping to the ground at his feet. The name _Carrick C Trevelyan_ stared up at him. Haunting him. Every night since Friday, before he went to bed he stared at the card. He stared at the ten digit number that sat there in neat black handwriting. It would be so easy to call it and get out of the _Shake 'n' Grill._ Yet, something didn't feel right to him. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach when it came to Carrick Trevelyan.

He decided it would be best to not his mother about the offer. She would insist that he take it. He didn't want to excite her like that or get her hopes up if he didn't intend on taking it. The only reason Ana knew about it was because she was there when he was given the offer. If she hadn't been there that night, he wouldn't tell her either. He would rather not tell anyone until he came to a decision.

He bent down and picked up the crisp white card off the pavement. He turned it over in his hands as if somewhere there was a hidden answer that he wasn't seeing. He had no idea what he should do about the offer. It would be work that could help Christian in his future, and he would earn better money then at the shitty burger joint he worked at now. The answer should be obvious, but it was too easy. Nothing ever came this easily.

"Hey!"

He turned at the sound of Ana's voice and slipped the card quickly back into his pocket. As he turned to face her, he noted that she looked different today. He wasn't sure what it was exactly. Her long hair sat straight down her back, touching her waist with the strands around her face tucked behind her ears. Her blue eyes seemed bigger and almost as if they were brighter. Her complexion smooth and creamy, no cute little freckles sprinkled across her nose and cheeks. She was wearing make up.

She looked beautiful without it, he thought. Her porcelain complexion was clear with no acne or scars lining her skin. Her eyes always bright and lively with no need to make them appear any bigger than what they were. Her lips big and pink enough to not need lipstick. She didn't necessarily need make up, but with it on, _wow_. She was gorgeous.

"Sorry" She puffed "I tried to get here as fast as I could"

"It's fine. I only just got here"

They were both twenty minutes earlier than the time that they agreed to meet at. He hoped that was because she was equally as excited to see him as he were her.

"We're going to have to re-schedule" He explained. He nodded to the note on the door that Ana quickly went to investigate. "We could re-schedule it and meet here on Thursday instead?"

"No!"

"No?" He smiled.

"No. I got up at seven just to straighten my hair for today. I even did my make-up and I never do my makeup. I am not rescheduling just because the library is under repair!"

"Yes, boss"

She smiled up to him, her blue eyes shining as she did. He was sure that he would never get over the blue of her eyes.

"We're still hanging out" She declared. Her thick, bushy eyebrows came together in thought "We can't go to my place since my mum and Stephan are home. We could go to your place, though?"

"Mine?"

"Yeah" She said with a casual shrug of her shoulders "I mean, if you don't want to, that's okay. I just thought it might be easier to go somewhere private so that way we could talk"

"I…I guess so…"

His apartment was located on the other side of Bellevue, closer to the downtown region then to the suburbs. As they walked, the vibrant orange trees that lined the sidewalk of the suburbs soon began to disappear and were replaced by cracked pavement, honking cars, and busy pedestrians pushing their way around as they headed to work in their shitty four story office buildings with views of other office buildings. It was nothing like the street Ana lived on. Nothing at all.

When he stopped in front of the two story L shaped building, he glanced down to Ana. When he looked at her, he expected to see her cringing at the sight of his home. Old beat up cars sat in the parking lot in front of the building. Neighbours stood on the balcony that wrapped around it, smoking cigarettes and talking about their days. A group of kids that had lived there as long as Christian, yet he didn't know their names were playing cards on the U shaped concrete stairs. It wasn't exactly an ideal, picture-perfect home, and when he looked down to Ana expecting to see disgust, he found her gentle eyes staring back at him. No disgust. No cringe. Nothing but her blue eyes looking back at him.

He led Ana down the pavement to the concrete stairs, dodging the kids that were playing a game. She offered them a friendly smile as they started at the teenage couple. They were probably amazed to see Christian bringing a girl over. They would probably tell their parents, who would then tell Ella. He led her down the covered balcony on the second floor and passed the smoking neighbours who looked equally as shocked at the sight of Ana. One of them was a skinny old man with a long grey beard and tattoos lining his skinny arms. Ana didn't seem frightened of the man, though. She instead gave him a pleasant nod of her head as she passed.

He stuffed his house key into apartment 2D and swung the squeaky iron screen open, then the wooden door. Ana stepped in behind him. Her eyes scanned the small living room where the box TV sat against the left wall and a single brown couch sat in front of it. The round wooden table was jammed behind the lounge with three brown almost-matching chairs around it. The U shaped kitchen was surprisingly clean for a Sunday morning. Ella must've done the dishes before she went to work. Slowly, his eyes returned to Ana to judge her reaction.

"This is it" He announced.

"It's cute"

"Cute?"

"Yeah" She said as she slowly ventured further inside. "It reminds me of my old house" She glanced down the long hallway to the right and then the lounge room to the left. With a gasp, she said "Oh my god!"

Christian watched as she wound her way around the furniture before stopping in front of the large, box TV. "I haven't seen a TV like this in years. You even have a VCR still?"

"Yeah" He said bashfully.

Ana smiled over her shoulder to him "My dad refused to switch to DVD's when they first came out. He said it was pointless to buy a brand new DVD player if he had a VCR. He was adamant about not getting one. I remember my mum ended up throwing it out while he was at work one day because she wanted to watch Twilight and there was no VCR copy of it"

She looked at the many videos that were stored beside the player. Her finger trailed over the names of each of them. Her long hair falling over her shoulders and shielding her face. He longed to be able to reach out and brush the hair away from her eyes.

"A lot of Elvis movies" She noted, glancing over to Christian once more. "Do you have a secret obsession I should know about?"

"Not me. Ella loves them. They were some of the only things she brought with her when we moved from Detroit. That and maybe a handful of photos. And as a kid I didn't have any toys, so those movies were the only entertainment I had"

He sat down on the edge of the brown lounge. Ana moved to sit down beside him and asked him "What was it like in Detroit?"

"I was a toddler when I lived there. I don't really remember it" He tried to think back on that time in his life. He couldn't remember the city or even the apartment he lived in. He knew it was shitty. That at night loud bangs in the street would wake him up and he would crawl into his mother's bed. She wouldn't be there or if she were, she would be too high to realize he was even in her bed. So really, she was never there. "It was a lot different than here. All I remember was that it wasn't a healthy place for her to be. When I was about four or five she checked herself into a rehab in Seattle and I stayed with some people she knew. I don't remember them either"

"Is she healthy now?"

Christian gave a nod of his head "Yeah, she has been for about eight years. The thing with addiction though, is that it never truly goes away. She might stay sober for twenty years, but one bad thing could send her over the edge again"

"I am sorry"

He frowned "What do you have to be sorry for?"

"Nothing" She said with a shake of her head "I just can't ever imagine living that way. Always scared for your parent…"

"Your father is in the military isn't he?" he asked "You miss him. You worry about him. You stay up at night thinking about if he is any harm. If he is going to come home to you in one piece. If the last conversation you had with him would be your last. I'd say it's not that much different…"

"I guess"

Her head fell forward, causing her long mahogany coloured hair to fall over her shoulders and cover her beautiful blue eyes. They were the colour of a clear tropical sea in the middle of summer, he had decided. Her hair the colour of autumn when the leaves fell from the trees and changed colour. Without thinking, he reached out to tuck it behind her ear. He liked the way the long thick strands felt between his fingers as he brushed it away from her face. The blush that he found to be strangely adorable crept back onto her porcelain cheeks. He could kiss her. God, he wanted to kiss her. It would take no effort at all to reach across the lounge and just kiss her…

She pulled away "We…ahh…we should probably make a start on that assignment"

They set themselves up in the lounge room with textbooks surrounding them. It soon became apparent to him that Anastasia's knowledge on the French language was vastly limited. She knew basic words like bonjour, oui – which she had spelt as wee three times in her paper – merci, and her personal favourite excusez-moi. The only other words she knew came from the chorus of the hit pop song _Lady Marmalade._ She sang and hummed the chorus with terrible pronunciation on the words as she worked. She sang the same few lines so much that they ended up stuck in Christian's mind too. It wasn't until he told her what those words meant, that she stopped. Her cheeks turned bright red as she looked mortified by what she had been singing. Christian just laughed. She was one of the few people in the world who could make him laugh. Actually, she may be the only person.

It dawned on him as he watched her work, as he watched her blue pen tap against her pouty bottom lip, her ocean coloured eyes darting back and forth across the page, or the way her head bobbled from side to side as she hummed along to the annoyingly catchy song, that he was falling deeply and completely for her.

Her eyes blinked up into his. "What?" She asked when she caught him staring.

"Nothing" He said with a shake of his head. He pushed himself up to his feet "I am getting something to drink, do you want anything?"

"I am alright" She said with a smile and shake of her head.

As Christian headed into the kitchen to get himself a glass of water, Ana moved to her feet. She headed down the long and narrow hallway that led to the bathroom and bedrooms. He heard her let out a gasp before calling out, "Look at you!"

He downed his glass of water and left the kitchen to find her cooing over a photo of him as a young boy with a big toothless grin on his skinny face. The photo was from his first day of kindergarten. Ana seemed amazed by it. She stepped closer to examine it.

"How old were you?"

"About five"

"You are adorable. Look at your hair, it's so red" She smiled up to him. Her hands came to rest on her small stomach. She didn't appear pregnant to Christian, but if he strained his eyes hard enough, he could see what looked like a little bump. "I hope this one has hair as red as yours"

"It can have my red hair if it has your blue eyes"

"No, I know so many people with blue eyes. I only know one person with grey eyes"

She moved to the next photo in the hallway. "Who is this?" She asked as she looked at the black and white portrait.

"My mother"

Her eyes almost fell out of her skull "That's her!?"

The portrait of his mother was from when she was fourteen, or maybe fifteen, he wasn't quite sure. It was a headshot taken for a beauty pageant which she ended up winning. Her brown hair was teased and curled away from her face, looking very much like an early nineties hairstyle. Her big blue eyes were looking into the camera and a wide, bright smile sat on her lips.

She looked like a young girl with hopes and aspirations. She had no idea what her future was going to hold.

"Yeah, before she had me"

"She is beautiful" Ana glanced up to Christian "You have the same eyes"

"My eyes are grey"

"No, not colour, but you definitely have her eyes"

He had never been told that before. He always thought he resembled his father, at least that was what Ella would tell him.

Worry all of a sudden washed over Ana's face "You don't think…" She began "You don't think she would tell people do you?"

"I told her not to"

"And you think she'll listen?"

Christian shrugged "I hope so"

"But what if she does tell people?"

"She won't"

"But she could. I mean, what if she tells one person and then they tell someone, then they tell someone, and then they tell another person – why are you smiling at me like that?"

"Like what?" He smiled.

"Like that!" She playfully hit his firm bicep, causing him to laugh harder.

"It's not funny, Christian!" She panicked "Bellevue isn't that big of a city. It wouldn't take that many people finding out in order for the news to circle back to my mother or even my step-father. He knows a lot of people in this city"

"They're not going to find out from my mother"

"And how can you be sure?"

"I just am"

"That's not at all reassuring"

He couldn't help but laugh, causing her to glare at him once more. He couldn't take her seriously when she looked at him like that, she was too cute. He leaned in closer to her and whispered "I know that they won't find out from Ella because I am sure your mother or step-father don't hang around with crack-heads or alcoholics"

"Oh…" Christian could see the wheels ticking over in her mind. She was still worried about it. "You're lucky your mother understands"

"She'd be hypocrite if she didn't. She got pregnant with me when she was younger than you" He explained "She gave birth to me on her own only a month away from her seventeenth birthday. If anyone can understand what we're going through, it's her"

"My mum got pregnant with me when she was twenty" Ana told him. "She was studying art history and met my father when he was on leave from the military. She had to drop out of college when she had me since she had no help"

"And you don't think that will make her more understanding of our situation?"

"I don't know" She shrugged her shoulders, blinking up to look into Christian's eyes "She has never said it, but I know that is her biggest regret in life"

"Dropping out of college?"

"No, having me"

Before Christian could have a chance to think about what she said, she moved over to the next picture on the wall. She obviously didn't want to talk about it and was looking for a change in topic. She taped the glass picture frame and asked, "How old where you here?"

"I don't know" He admitted.

"You don't know?"

He shook his head as he looked at the photo. It was clearly him. As a child his now dark red hair was a vibrant, unmistakable red. He was dressed in a striped shirt and blue overalls with a pair of sneakers on. The sneakers looked brand new, which confused him. His mother was never able to buy him shoes like that. The photo was taken of him sitting on top of an iron fence in front of a lion enclosure at a zoo. He looked at the camera with no happy smile on his face.

"I think I was four" He said quietly "I have this memory of going to a zoo with my mothers friends that I stayed with in rehab. I think it was with them anyway. I am not sure, all I can remember is hating it"

"Of course you did" Ana teased with a playful smile on her lips "You are a grumpy old man. Even when you were four you were a grumpy old man!"

"What did you just call me?"

"A grumpy old man" She stuck her tongue out at him.

Without warning, he lunged for her, attacking her tank top covered ribs with tickles. She squealed out in a giggle, "Stop!" She called out as she laughed. She doubled over in a bid to get away from his hands, but ended up losing her footing. He quickly wrapped his arms around her before she hit the ground. With his arms on either side of her small body, he pressed her against the cream coloured wall. Her eyes were wide and open as they stared back into Christian's.

He needed to kiss her.

He moved in closer to her. Their lips were only a breath apart, and yet she still didn't push him away. He glanced up into her blue eyes, waiting for her to tell him to stop. She didn't. Maybe, just, maybe she needed this as badly as he did. He moved in even closer until her body was pressed between his and narrow hallway wall. She still hadn't pushed him away.

With wide eyes, a shaky breath fell from her lips. She swallowed hard and let her teeth sink into the pillowy softness that he ached to kiss. Her eyes darted from his lips then back to his eyes. Her tongue darted across her lips, almost as if the anticipated the kiss. Her chest rose and fell with every deep uneven breath she drew.

"Christian…" Her voice came out in a soft breath "We should…ahh…We should study-"

He kissed her. Their lips crushed together, in a heated rough dance. He captured her lips between his own just as he had wanted to do all day. A quiet moan came from her lips as she pressed herself tighter against him. Her hands moved from the thin wall to wrap around his biceps, then his shoulders, before winding themselves into his hair. She pulled at his straight dark copper strands, using it as leverage to lift herself onto her tippy toes and kiss him harder. She wanted this just as badly as he did. He could feel it.

His hands found their way up from her narrow hips, to her small waist. They wrapped around to her back and pulled her in even closer. It still wasn't close enough for him. He ached to feel more of her. His hands found their way to her waist again, and with ease he lifted her to meet his height. A small squeal of surprise left her lips as he held her against the wall. Their eyes met for a brief moment and Christian wondered if she would tell him to stop. Tell him that this was a mistake. She instead used her lips to kiss him. Her legs wrapped around his hips, pulling him in closely and not letting him go. Their lips moved together in a heated dance that felt all so familiar and all so right. She took his bottom lip between hers, sucking on it ever so gently before letting it go. Their mouths came together again with their tongues brushing against each other with every deep kiss-

"Christian!"

He was torn from the moment at the sound of his mother's voice. He quickly dropped Ana to her feet and looked over to the front door where his mother stood. Car keys in one hand and fast food take-away in the other. Her dark blue eyes looked between the two teenagers.

"What is going on here!?"

* * *

 **Uh oh busted...**

 **Please mind any spelling or grammar mistakes. I have had little time to edit this chapter.**

 **Review and let me know how you think Ella is going to react! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

To say Ana was mortified would be an understatement.

She stood in the small hallway with her body still pressed to Christian's. The hem of her tank top had rode up her stomach when Christian had lifted her. His hands were still firmly planted on her skinny hips, refusing to let go as his mother stared at them. She had seen them making out. There was no doubt about it. The future grandmother of her child, had seen her pinned to a wall with her sons tongue down her throat.

Yep, she was absolutely mortified.

The woman who Ana could only assume was Ella Grey, crossed her arms tightly across her small chest as she stared at the two of them. Her eyes darting between her out of breath son, to the blushing girl that was captured in his arms. Ana couldn't look the woman in her eyes, she also couldn't look at Christian. Not after what they just did. Instead her eyes darted around, looking for some way to escape.

What looked to be an amused smile grew on Ella's lips. "I certainly hope you're Ana"

Ana swallowed hard "Yes, Ma'am" She put on her sweetest church voice.

She quickly straightened out the hem of her tank top to cover her stomach and then ran her fingers through her more than likely messy straight hair. She pretended not to notice Christian adjusting the crotch of his jeans.

She was hoping that if she smiled enough and appeared to be a sweet girl that Ella would forget what she had just seen. Though, she didn't appear upset by it. Not like Carla would be at least. Ana couldn't help but shudder at the thoughts if Carla had been the one to walk in on them. It would not end well.

"We were studying" Christian found his voice. "We were going to the library but it's closed. I didn't think you'd be home this early"

"Studying?" Her eyebrows quirked up in amusement "It didn't look like you were studying"

This was not the impression she wanted to make on his mother.

"I should probably be heading home" Ana said "We were loosing track of time anyway-"

"Nonsense" Ella waved her off as she placed a plastic bag of take-out food that smelt delicious on the kitchen bench, and beside it placed her car keys. Ella stepped towards them with her arms still tightly crossed against her chest. When she was standing before Christian, Ana noted how short she was. It was possible that if she were to take off her heeled work shoes, she may be shorter than Ana. She had never met any adult shorter than her before. The only people she ever had the blessing of towering over were children.

Not only was Ella Grey shorter, but she was also skinnier. A lot skinnier. The white sleeves of her work uniform sat loosely around her arms and her black trousers that looked to be a skinny leg, still hung off her thighs and calves. She was tiny. Her dark eyes were the biggest feature on her skinny, love-heart shaped face that was framed by the loose strands of curly hair. When Ana had thought of Ella Grey and given what she knew of the woman, she never thought she would be this…beautiful.

"I brought home Chinese food. There is far too much for just Christian and I. You're welcome to stay for dinner"

"Muma, Ana has places to be-"

"I wasn't asking you" She smiled to her son. Her dark eyes blinked back to Ana "Do you like Chinese food, sweetie?"

"I love Chinese food…"

Christian nudged her side, shaking his head. "Don't you need to be home soon?"

Ana looked from Ella's hopeful dark blue eyes, to Christian's grey reluctant ones. For whatever reason, he obviously didn't want her to stay, but when she looked to Ella, she could see how excited she was for Ana to take her up on her offer. She wasn't sure whose side to go on.

"I guess…I can stay for a few more hours…"

"See" Ella smiled a smug smile as she looked to her son "She doesn't have anywhere else to be. She can stay for dinner" Ella glanced over to Ana "I do need to get to know the mother of my grand-child"

It was awkward at first.

The three of them set up the takeaway dinner at the small round table. Their plates were cramped together with the clear Chinese take-out boxes sat in the middle. No placemats beneath the plates or glasses. No neatly folded napkins by their side. The table was a mess, and Ana liked it.

The mess made her feel as if she were back at home in Montesano. Back to times when Ray would be in his workshop all day and evening working on a new shelf or bookcase. Carla would come home late from one of her many jobs, whether that was being a maid or working administration. She would bring home pizza or Chinese takeout since she couldn't be bothered cooking. She had no time to cook a perfect three course meal or set a perfect table. Since moving to Bellevue, she had plenty of time. Carla Morton's new life revolved around perfection.

It wouldn't be for long.

The perfect life that she was trying to create would come crushing to a halt when the town found out her teen daughter was pregnant. Not just pregnant at seventeen, but pregnant to a _criminal_.

Throughout the quiet dinner, her eyes kept glancing to Christian. When she looked at him and into those grey eyes, her mind went to what they had done in the hallway. The way he had pressed her to the wall using the full force of his body. The way his hands had glided along the curve of her waist and to her hip. The way he had lifted her until they were looking into each other's eyes. He held her as if she weighed nothing more than a feather. The way his lips had captured hers in a hot, ferocious dance, as if he needed nothing else in this world but to kiss her.

Her whole body heated in response to the memory.

Christian didn't speak as he ate. Ella didn't say much either. She commented on the food, but mostly stared at Ana. Almost as if she was evaluating her. Christian on the other hand focused on the rice honey chicken that sat on his plate. Every now and then Ana would feel his knee brush against hers. The sudden feeling of his warm jean leg on her bare skin would send a rush of shivers down her spine. It was a simple touch, but she felt it throughout her whole body. That had to be the pregnancy hormones messing with her.

When she looked up into Christian's eyes, she could see he was thinking the same thing as her. He didn't blush like Ana did, in fact she had never seen him blush before. Instead of being shy like her, a knowing smirk pulled at the corners of his lips.

"So" Ella spoke up, breaking their stare. She folded her hands together beneath her chin as she looked to Ana. "Have you given thought to what you're going to do next April?"

"Muma…" Christian sighed "Do we have to talk about this now?"

"Yes!" She insisted "I would say that now is the perfect time. Having a child is not an easy task. Especially when you're both so young. You need to have a plan in place. Do you have a plan?"

"No…Not really…" Ana admitted sheepishly. She looked to Christian for support before continuing "We never really have the chance to talk about it, and I guess it's not a discussion we want to have. I mean, Christian will probably be in Massachusetts next year and if I decide to keep the baby, then once I finish high school, I will move to be closer to him…"

"That's a start" Ella said with a nod "You still have one more year of high school left?"

"Yes"

And your parents, will they support you?"

"I don't know" She spoke honestly "My mother doesn't know. I have been putting it off. I know she isn't going to take it well when I do tell her"

"How many weeks along are you?"

"Almost twelve"

"You're running out of time…" She said with a shake of her head.

"Muma, she will tell her parents when she is ready"

"Christian doesn't tell me much" Ella said with a shake of her head "Have you been having much morning sickness? I know with Christian I was having it every morning. Right as I woke up. It was like that for the first five months"

"No, thankfully" Ana smiled "I have it every now and then, mostly around the smell of eggs. I can't stand them right now. So far, the worst of my symptoms have been cramps. That's why I ended up in hospital a few weeks back"

"And have you been seeing a doctor?"

"I told Ana to wait until my pay-check came in" Christian explained "She doesn't want the bills being sent to her house. I'll pay for the visits, I am just waiting to get paid"

"I can help out" She offered and smiled to Ana "I want the best care for my grand-baby"

"No, Muma" He shook his head "We will probably see a doctor in a week or so"

"Well, I would like to be there. That wouldn't bother you, would it?"

"No" Ana said at the same time that Christian said "Yes"

The two shared a look from across the table. Christian adamantly shook his head at Ana with eyes that screamed no.

"Well, three months" Ella sighed and shook her head "You're running out of time, Sweetheart. I say that in about ten weeks you're not going to be able to hide it anymore. What about your father?"

"He is in the military. I don't have much communication with him until he comes home" A small chuckle left Ana's lips "And by some cruel twist of fate, he comes home in the beginning of April"

"Will he take it well?"

Ana shrugged her shoulders. It was the only answer she could give since she really had no idea.

At least with her mother she knew to expect a lot of tears and fireworks. Carla would go into meltdown mode. She would fight with Ana. She may even give her the silent treatment for a period of time, but at least Ana had a rough idea of how she would react. With her father, she wasn't sure. He wouldn't be happy. He would be disappointed. Would he shut her out, though? Would he refuse to help her? Would he see how badly she needed her daddy and be there for her?

"It's hard" Ella said with a slow nod of her head. She glanced across the round table to her son. "When I was pregnant with Christian, I hid it from my parents for as long as I could. I thought that I could hide it until my third trimester"

"How did they find out?"

"Well, I am not exactly a big girl. I was a beauty queen and a flyer on the cheerleading team. People noticed me putting on weight. Then when I was six months my mother barged into my room and found me getting changed. I couldn't hide my belly then. I remember she grabbed me by the arm, pulled me downstairs and sat me on the lounge until my father came home. They yelled at me for hours. They called Christian's father and demanded that he deal with me. Of course, he didn't pick up the phone. He was too busy with college. They kicked me out and told me to deal with it"

"I went to the father's parents' house. They always adored me. They said that he would marry me one day and they would buy us our first home. I thought they would help me. I cried on their doorstep and told them I was pregnant with their grandchild. They gave me money to go have an abortion and sent me away. They told me their son was doing well at Harvard and that he even met someone else. They said that he would have no place in his life for his teenage girlfriend and their bastard child"

"So, I used their money to buy a ticket into the city. I stayed at a shelter for a few months. Then I had Christian" Her eyes lifted up to her son "It wasn't easy, but we always had each other. The best decision I ever made was buying that bus ticket into the city"

Ana could see the love Ella had for her son. She carried proudly and boldly in her eyes as she looked at him, yet he shied away from her look. He instead pretended to be more interested in twirling his fork around the piece of chicken and rice on his plate.

It was like he was a completely different person to the one that Ana had spent the day with. She noticed that a lot when it came to him. One moment he was the sweet, playful boy that would make her smile and laugh. The next he was cold. His eyes harsh. His body reserved and removed, never too close to anyone else. Was it possible that only Ana saw that sweet side of him? That he allowed her close enough to see the man he was. That maybe his feelings for her were deeper than Ana ever thought, and maybe hers were too…

She pushed the thought away, knowing how ridiculous it was.

"So" She spoke up again "Did the father know about Christian?"

"He did" Christian answered her question in a tight voice "He just didn't give a fuck-"

"Christian!" Ella chastised him "That's not true"

"Really, mother?" He huffed "If that isn't true, then where is my dear father?"

Ella once again sighed, looking to Ana "He was nineteen. I was fifteen. He was busy at college. He told me that once I had the baby and turned sixteen, we would get married and I would move to be closer to him. That was our plan-"

"Except, he met someone else" Christian interrupted her again.

"Yes, but in the beginning he did try-"

"No, in the beginning he was scared and made promises that he never intended on keeping. He was never going to marry you"

"He loved me"

"If I loved someone, I wouldn't abandon them"

"No, you wouldn't" Ella said "But the world isn't as black and white as you make it out to be. There is a lot of grey area, Christian-"

"It doesn't matter. He bounced. That's all that needs to be known of my father. End of discussion"

Ana could feel the tension in the room weighing her down. Both Ella and Christian returned to eating, neither of them looking each other in the eyes. Silence fell upon the table once again. Ana sat anxiously in her chair, waiting for one of them to snap at the other and for a full blown fight to erupt.

It didn't happen.

Instead, Christian stood from the table collecting his empty plate then his mothers. He looked to Ana with a questioning look in his eyes, asking if she were done. She gave a quick nod of her head and watched as he carried the dirty dishes to the basin in the sink. She wasn't sure why she was so fascinated watching him, but her eyes were fixed on his toned biceps that flexed with every circle of the wash cloth…

Her pregnancy hormones really were doing weird things to her body.

"He can be so difficult sometimes" Ella said with a shake of her head. "It's his way or no way at all. He is stubborn, just like his father"

"Do they resemble each other?"

"More and more everyday" She sighed. "But, he hates talking about this stuff. He never wants to hear about him or be told how much he looks like him. To him, his father was an evil man who never gave a damm about his son or his underage pregnant girlfriend"

"But did he?" Ana found herself asking "Did he give a damm?"

"He did. He loved us. It doesn't sound like it, I know. The problem is that life will get in the way. It doesn't care how deep in love you are or what plans you may have for your future, life is going to put you in a different path than you ever imagined" A smile lifted at her lips "But you don't need to be told that. I am sure you had plans for the rest of your childhood"

It was hardly shocking that a teenage couple that got pregnant in high school may not go on to have their happily ever after. That wasn't Ana being a pessimist or thinking negatively, but her being realistic. They were just teenagers after all. They had barely figured out themselves let alone how to be in a relationship with other people.

And who was to say that she and Christian would be any different.

"Love is sweet and love is beautiful, Ana, but sadly it is not always enough"

"He doesn't like to see it that way, though. I think it is easier for him to deal with the pain of his abandonment" Ella continued "He likes people to think that nothing can hurt him. I put him through so much when he was a child. He had to put up these walls to protect himself, and that's my fault. I was a horrible mother"

"He really cares about you, I can see it"

"It doesn't excuse what I did" She said with a shake of her head "I think the reason he puts up those walls is because of how much he feels. Past the tough shell, is a sweet boy, and when he loves you, he will love you completely and never give up on you"

"He is pretty special"

"He is"

She stayed for another hour after dinner. Ella insisted on showing Ana the few baby photos that she had of Christian. She kept them in a safe box in her bedside draw. Ana was more than happy to stay and look at them, especially since Christian looked less than impressed with the idea. He grumbled and sat on the far end of the lounge with his arms crossed against his chest. He didn't want to look at the same three photos that he had seen one thousand times.

He was just as cute as Ana imagined he would be as a toddler. His now grey eyes were a light shade of blue and his now dark hair was an even lighter shade of red. It was so light that it almost looked orange. He made a beautiful baby, and Ana couldn't help but coo at the photos on her lap.

One photo that had caught her eye was off the pair in an isolated park. Snow had fallen on the ground that Christian now stood on, supported by his mother's hands. His tiny baby jeans had dirt stains, as did the blue jacket he was wearing. Ella was crouched down behind her, her body even skinnier than what it was now. Her beautiful hair no longer resembled a beautiful mane, but instead straw. Dark rings had formed beneath her darkly coloured eyes. Her hands that held Christian up as he looked to the camera were so skinny that Ana could see the bones coming out of them. She looked like no more than a skeleton. The only beautiful feature left on her once youthful face was the bright smile that sat on her chapped lips when she looked to her son.

It was hard to believe she was no older than Ana was when this photo was taken.

As she examined the photograph, it occurred to Ana that Christian and Ella were quite possibly closer than Ana was to her own mother. She always thought that her relationship with Carla was close, and maybe back in the day it was, but now she wasn't quite sure. She would never feel comfortable to be open and honest to her in the same way Christian was to Ella. He was able to speak freely to his mother without persecution, which was something Ana could never imagine doing. In fact, it gave her hives just thinking about it.

She turned the photo to the next one. This one was off Christian in just a diaper and tank top fast asleep on a lounge with a pacifier in his mouth and a blue teddy bear dressed in a white and green vest tucked under his arm. His pale cheeks were rosy with sweat as he slept.

"Look at you!" Ana cooed. She felt Christian move in behind her as he looked over her shoulder to the photo in his hands. She smiled over her shoulder to him ""Look at how tightly you're holding your teddy bear"

"That's Mr. Winkkles"

"You gave him a name, too?"

"Of course I gave him a name. I am pretty sure Mr. Winkles is still in my closet somewhere" He smiled back to her.

"He never let that thing go" Ella explained "He had a meltdown whenever I tried to wash it. He clung onto it until he was eight years old"

"Eight!?"

"It's not that old!"" He tried to defend himself "You never had a favourite teddy-bear?"

"No" She said "I can't say I did…"

"I don't believe you"

"I did have an imaginary friend until I was five, though. It was a grey and white husky that I named Pumba. He followed me around everywhere. I thought he was a real pet until I was ten and my mother told me it was all in my imagination"

"See, you can't tease me for having a favourite teddy bear" He said with a shake of his head "You're weirder than I am"

She stuck her tongue out at him in response.

"We still have Mr. Winkles" Ella said "All he would need is a good wash and some new stitching!" She then lit up "We could give it to this baby"

"Muma-"

"I am sure I still have your old crib, too. I brought it with my own money, there was no way I was throwing it out. It was a cheap and nasty thing, but with a little polish and work it would be-"

"Muma, Ana and I don't even know if we're keeping the damm baby!"

"Right…I am getting ahead of myself…" The excitement swiftly left her eyes. She reached across the lounge to collect the handful of photographs and placed them back in her safe box. She stood from the lounge. "I should probably put these away…"

Ana watched as she walked back down the narrow hall with her head hung low. She was obviously excited and eager to help, but Christian had to shut her down. It made Ana feel horrible. Once Ella was out of earshot and inside her bedroom, she quickly turned on Christian.

In a hushed whisper, she hissed "Do you have to be so mean to her!?"

"I am not being mean!"

"Really?" Ana quirked an eyebrow up at him

"What?" He tried to play innocent "She is getting ahead of herself. We haven't made a decision on whether we're keeping it or not"

"And?" She asked "She is excited and she wants to help. Could you please remind me how that is a bad thing, because the way I see it, we need all the help that we can get!?"

He shook his head and said nothing more on the issue. He instead stood up from the lounge and held his hand out to her to help her to her feet. "C'mon, I'll give you a ride home"

They left with Ella promising Ana they would have dinner again and that she was welcome to come over whenever she liked. Ana thanked her and agreed to dinner again, while Christian grumbled something under his breath and led her out the door.

* * *

A song Ana couldn't place filled the silence during the car ride home. It felt like an hour long drive, but really it was just under thirty minutes. The city streets were quiet from the night time, with only a handful of cars and pedestrians on the roads to entertain Ana's sheepish eyes. She almost felt too shy to look at Christian, not after what they did at least. This was the first time all night that they had been alone together. It didn't help that they were stuck together in the small, old car.

Slowly her eyes would glance his way to where he sat in the driver's seat. His right hand was securely placed on the gear-stick, his left on the steering wheel. Light from the streetlights up above casted shadows across his concentrated and determined face. He was unaware of her staring at him. His eyes solely fixed on the road ahead. She couldn't take her eyes off him.

He was beautiful. She didn't mean in a physical way – though, it was obvious that he was – but she meant deep down, she could see he was a beautiful person. Like Ella had said, past the tough and hard exterior was a sweet and loving boy. He had never been anything but caring and considerate of Ana. If only more people were able to see that side of him, maybe they would _love_ – no, like - him as much as Ana did.

Not love. She couldn't love him. Not Yet.

 _Love is sweet and love is beautiful, Ana, but sadly it is not always enough._

Ella's words played in her mind as she watched him from the passenger seat. The words had been playing over and over again in the back of her mind all night, teasing her and taunting her. The minute she found herself staring at him for a little too long or the butterflies in her stomach erupting at the sight of his smile, she would think of what Ella had said.

He came to a stop outside of her house, just beneath a street light that illuminated the car. The yellow lights in the front sitting room shone through the curtains, as did the lights in Carla and Stephan's bedroom. It was late and past dinner time, so no doubt her mother would have words for her when she walked inside. She would have to deal with it. It was her decision to stay out tonight, and she was glad she did.

As she unbuckled her seatbelt, she glanced over to Christian once more. The brightness from the streetlight above them made the silver in his eyes shine. He really was beautiful.

"Thank you for helping me today and for dinner" She said sheepishly.

"I should be thanking you for putting up with my mother. She really likes you"

"I like her. She isn't nearly as bad as you seem to think she is, Christian"

"I don't think she is bad" He explained to her "But she is going to try and give her all. She over compensates when it comes to me. She is going to want to help to the point of annoyance. If she gets too much for you-"

"She wont"

"But if she does-"

"Christian" She said sternly "I like her. Please, stop worrying"

"It's not just that" He admitted. "I don't want her to get her hopes up…"

"What do you mean?"

He sighed "If we decided to adopt the baby out, I don't want it to break her heart"

Adoption, or keeping the baby, there were two options for her to now choose. Adoption was the simplest decision. If they could find a loving family who could give this child a better chance in life than she and Christian ever could, she would be silly to say no to it. She could go on and have a normal life. She would be able to finish high school and go to college like she planned. She would go on to live a big life and this small blunder that she made when she was sixteen would be nothing more than a thing of the past.

Yet, that blunder was _her_ baby.

It was growing more and more a part of her every day.

"Is that what you want?"

Christian's eyes blinked up at her "I think so" He whispered. "The more I think about it, the more difficult it becomes. I am going to college next year and you'll be in high school still. How could we make that work?"

"I don't know"

"The only way I could think to make it work, is if I stayed here. If I took up Carrick's offer to work in his office and just forgot about college" He said "But, I would be lying if I said I was okay with that. If it's what you need me to do, I will do it, but college has been something I have been dreaming about since I found out it was possible for me"

"I understand"

A small laugh escaped his lips "When I was a kid, I thought that I would end up like the people my mother hung around with. I thought I would be no better than the slobs who spent their welfare on alcohol, living on the poverty line, addicted to something, or in jail. Those were my options"

"What changed?"

"A woman" He said in a soft voice. Ana had to assume it was the woman he had told her about before. The one who had helped him. "She showed me that if I tried hard enough, I could achieve more"

"She sounds like an amazing woman"

There was no masking the tightness in her voice as she spoke. She didn't mean to sounds like that. Christian picked up on it. With a smile, he reached across the car to rest a hand on her bare knee. The feeling of his warm skin against her flesh sparked the butterflies in her stomach to wake from their slumber. One touch was all it took.

 _Think of what Ella said,_ she reminded herself.

"I haven't spoken to her in a month" He said with a smile her way "You have no reason to be jealous"

"You speak very highly of her"

"She did help me a lot, but like I said" He gently squeezed her knee "you have no reason to be jealous of her"

She was though. She had no idea who this mystery woman was, but if she were an aunt or a grandparent, Christian would have said that. No, this woman was someone else to him. It scared Ana to think of what.

"I should get going. My mum is probably wondering where I am. No doubt she will have a fit at me being out so late"

She reached down and collected her bag off the floor of the car. As she sat back up in her seat, looking across to Christian, she wasn't sure how she was meant to say goodbye to him. After what they did in the hallway just hours ago, they were no longer just friends. It would feel almost weird to wave goodbye and leave with that. She decided the best course of action would be to reach across the console of the car and plant a soft kiss to his cheek. As he turned his head at the last minute, her lips connected to his in a slow, long kiss.

"Ummm…" She purred as she pulled just a breath away "You shouldn't do that"

"Kiss you?" He smiled. His lips moved in closer, lightly pressing to hers. "You like kissing me, Ana. I don't see why I shouldn't do it"

"Cocky much?"

He grinned and gave an eager nod of his head. Her teeth sunk into her bottom lip as she looked at him. He must have sensed that something was wrong, since the happy, confident grin quickly dropped from his face. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing"

"I can see something is wrong"

She shook her head to answer him. It didn't work. He only raised a questioning eyebrow up at her. With a sigh, she said "I don't think it is a good idea"

"What is?"

"Us" She whispered. "I just…I don't…" She had no idea how to put it into words without hurting his feelings "I like where we are as friends. I don't want to ruin that by adding feelings to it"

"Friends!?" He couldn't help the laugh that came from his lips. "Do you kiss all your friends the way you just kissed me?"

"You were the one who kissed me!" She snapped but then quickly shook her head. "It doesn't matter"

"I certainly hope you don't. I don't like to share" He teased, but Ana couldn't find any humour in it. "Wait, are you being serious right now?"

"I am" She said with a nod of her head "I don't think it's a good idea to ruin what we have-"

"What? What do we have to ruin!?"

"This!" She motioned between them. "I like you. I like you a lot, Christian. You are one of the few things in my life that bring me any kind of happiness these days. I was _so_ lonely when my mother married Stephan. I hated it here. Becoming friends with Kate and then meeting you – although it has given me a lot of trouble – is the best thing to have happened to me in years"

She could feel the tears burning at her eyes as she looked at Christian. She bit the inside of her cheek until her teeth left indents in her gums in a bid to stop the tears from falling.

"I am scared" She whispered to him in a shaky voice. "That if we become a couple, we will be no better than all of the other high school couples that have babies and end up hating each other-"

"I would never hate you, Ana"

"You don't know that. We don't know what is going to happen in a year for now. You said yourself that you need to go to college, and I have to stay here in Bellevue. You'll be living a completely different life thousands of miles away from me"

"I'll go to school in Washington"

"No, I don't want you to do that!"

"Then what is the problem!" He snapped "One minute you tell me you're scared that we're going to be thousands of miles apart, the next you tell me you want me to go away. What do you want, Ana!?"

"I don't want to lose you!" She yelled back at him "You never hear of high school couples staying together and having a happily ever after. That doesn't happen in the real world. They all end up miserable and hating each other. My parents were in their twenties when they had me, and even they ended up divorcing. Your parents are no different…"

"We won't be like them, Ana"

"And how can you be so sure?"

"I…I just am…"

That wasn't enough for her. With a small shake of her head, she said in a soft voice "I don't want to ruin what we have right now. I like you too much to rush into anything and ruin it all" She blinked up to look into his frustrated grey eyes. "I think for now we should just stay as friends"

"And what if I don't want that?"

"I don't know" She whispered "But right now, you're just going to have to accept it"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Ana, Ana, Ana"

Kate shook her head as she sunk her spoon into her yoghurt and berry cup. The two girls were seated outside in the cool sunshine on the bleaches. The football team were running drills up and down the length of the field, led by Elliot and his floppy blonde curls. The school cheerleading team were not far away, cheering extra loud whenever the boys ran past in a bid to get their attention. Given they were dressed in tight little bike shorts and tank tops, they certainly garnered a lot of attention.

Ana's focus wasn't on them though. She was stuck in a cycle in her mind, wondering if she had just made the biggest mistake telling Christian she wanted nothing to be more than friends. She was so busy worrying about it, that she had barely touched her Greek yoghurt and granola.

"I can't believe you put Christian Grey in the friend zone"

"I didn't put him in the friend zone"

Kate laughed and raised her neatly outlined eyebrow up at Ana. "You kissed him. Had dinner with his mother. Kissed him goodbye. And then told him you just wanted to be friends. I would call that putting someone in the friend zone"

At the time, it had made sense for Ana to say the things she said. She didn't want to rush into a relationship with him, only for them to end up realizing how horrible they were for each other and ruin any friendship that they had. It was smart of her to not follow her pregnancy hormones, and instead use her brain. But, that night as she laid in bed waiting for a goodnight text from Christian that never came, she began to second guess herself. Then this morning as she arrived at school with a smile and a hello to Christian and all she got back in return was a grouchy "Hey", she realized how badly she had hurt him.

Her attempts to make this relationship work, only ended up making it worst.

She liked him. A lot. Every night before bed when he would text her goodnight, she would go to sleep with a smile on her face. When they passed each other in the hall, and he would smile a knowing smile her way, the butterflies in her belly sung. He was usually the happiest part of her day and the one thing she looked forward to the most when she woke up.

"I didn't mean to friend zone him" She explained as she fell back against the steel bench behind her. She looked up to Kate who sat on the row above her. "I didn't tell him we could never be together. I just said we shouldn't be together right now…"

"And in boy talk that means you dumped him without ever giving him a chance"

"But I didn't!"

"Boys are simple, Ana" Kate explained. She slid onto the bench beside Ana "When you trying to understand the male mind, you must think in the simplest way. You come to the simplest conclusion for any situation. That is how their mind works"

"You don't give them much credit, do you?"

"It's true" She defended herself "For girls it is the opposite. They will think of the worst and most complicated conclusion for any situation and work back from there"

"I think you might be right"

"I am always right"

Ana glanced over to her grinning friend who seemed rather pleased with herself. "Okay, if you're so all knowing, then what do I do now?"

"What do you want to do?"

"If I knew what I wanted to do, I wouldn't be asking you"

"You know what you want to do" Kate informed her, pointing her white plastic spoon at her friend "You're just too chicken to admit it"

"I am not chicken…"

Kate huffed out a laugh. She rose her eyebrow up at her friend "You're too chicken to admit you have feelings for him. I can see why. I mean, you're already scared of what the future is going to bring for you and you don't want to add anymore uncertainty by being in a relationship with him. You want to play safe and keep things as friends"

"So, it makes sense to you too?"

"No!" She shook her head "I think it's ridiculous, but I understand it"

With a groan, Ana sunk further between the two bleaches. She rested her heavy head filled with thoughts and uncertainty on her arms that were wrapped around her curled up knees. Her head was starting to hurt with thinking it over and over. _Did I make the right decision? Do I want to be just friends with Christian? Why am I so scared to be with him?_ She knew the answers to each of those questions, but like Kate said, she was too chicken to admit it.

Life was simpler when she didn't concern herself with boys, way back in the day when her only concerns were what book she was going to read next. Sure, she had crushes on boys but they never liked her back. If they did, they never let her know or even showed it. They were always too busy going after the Mary's and Sue's of the school. The girls who were blessed with D-cups in eighth grade and walked around flaunting it. Ana didn't mind. She never cared about boys that much. Not until Christian had to come along…

Not only had he got her pregnant, which everyone could agree was a terribly unsettling thing for a young girl to go through, but he also had to make her fall for him. He couldn't be a douche who left her the moment he found out. He couldn't sleep around the whole school. He couldn't ignore her and want nothing to do with her. No, he had to support her. To care for her. To show her that deep down he had a huge heart that he kept secured behind cold iron bars.

How could she not fall for him?

"I still can't believe Christian Grey has been put in the friend zone" She shook her head and whistled out "The freshmen girls would jump you in the halls if they found out. I swear, him and Elliot are the only boys I hear them talking about"

Ana was reminded of the cute red head that approached him at the _Shake 'n' Grill_ on Friday night. There were probably hundreds of those pretty girls approaching him. Girls who looked as if they belonged on a stage wearing a tiara and dazzling their perfect smile. Girls that Ana could never truly compete with. If he wanted, he could have his pick of the lot, and what was to stop that from happening.

God, she really was jealous.

"You need to tell me about this kiss" Kate said "You brushed over that bit"

"It was just a kiss" Ana said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Like, a peck on the lips or full on open mouth and tongue galore?" Ana cringed at her wording causing Kate to laugh more. At least she found this situation amusing. She nudged Ana and said "C'mon, you need to share the details. What kind of kiss are we talking about?"

"It was…" Intense "…big"

"Big?" She raised an eyebrow "Tongue?"

"Yes"

" _Ana!"_ Kate shrieked, garnering the attention of the boys on the field running past. "Where was it?"

"What do you mean where?"

"Like, was it on the lounge? The bed?" She gasped "Oh my god, you didn't have sex, did you? I read somewhere that pregnant women get really horny and have heaps of sex! Oh my god, you totally had sex. Look at how much you're blushing!"

"No, we didn't have sex"

"Not even a little bit?"

"How do you have a little bit of sex?"

"You know…" Kate wriggled her eyebrows up at her and motioned back and forth with her hand in a loose fist. It took Ana a moment to register the gesture she was making, but once she did, her face came alight with blush.

"No, nothing like that!"

"Nothing like _that_?" She asked "So, something happened?"

"We were studying" She gave in and began to explain. "He got up to get some water and I went into the hallway to look at the photos. We started talking and then he tickled me-"

"Tickling always leads to more. I swear, guys do it just to get in out pants. Go on"

"Well, he kind of pinned me to the wall and then he just…kissed me. Not like a little kiss either, it was a big kiss. Then he picked me up and…that's when his mother walked in"

"She saw you!?"

"Yes" She said with a slow nod of her head "She didn't seem angry or anything. She is a really nice woman"

"I heard she is a crackhead"

Ana gave her a stern glare. "Kate"

"What?" She tried to act innocent. "Everyone at school knows it"

"You don't know her, though. She is a sweet woman. You should have seen how eager she was to help. She asked to come to the doctors and find Christian's old crib to give to the baby. She even wants me to come over for dinner, though I don't know if Christian would want that now…"

"He is crazy about you, Ana. A blind man could see it.

 _Love is sweet, but its sadly not enough,_ echoed inside her mind once again.

She glanced up to Kate and told her "He wants to give it up for adoption"

"What?"

" _The baby_ " Ana whispered, glancing over her shoulder to check if anyone had heard them or not "He told me that he thinks we should give it up"

"And what did you say?"

"Not much" She shrugged. She blinked up to her friend "I always thought that I would do whatever Christian wanted to do about it. I was waiting for him to give me a final answer because I could never come up with one on my own"

"And now that he has, you're not happy with it?"

"I don't think so" She admitted "I mean, I am trying to tell myself that it is the smart thing to do, but there is this selfish part of me that doesn't want that. It's my baby. It's a part of me. I don't think I could carry him or her for nine months and then hand them over to someone else to love. I wouldn't be able to move on with my life and just forget them"

"That's hardly selfish, Ana"

"It is when you think that out there somewhere is a couple who are probably incapable of having their own kids and want to adopt. They would be successful and already lived a full life. They would be ready to have kids. They could take them to Disneyland every year and have a beautiful home in the suburbs" She continued "They could give them a life that I can't. Not right now, anyway"

"Or they could end up in the system drifting from care home to care home with no real family…"

"Kate!" Ana glared at her "Why would you tell me that!?"

"It's true" She shrugged her shoulders and took another big bite of her yoghurt. "It's a nice day dream to think that just because you adopted them out, they're going to have this picture perfect life. The reality is that most kids will end up in the system. They are going to go from foster home to foster home, and you don't know what those homes will be like"

"I am sure they are loving people"

Kate once again shrugged her shoulders "I don't know…"

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Elliot was in the system" Kate said with a nod in his direction where he ran laps on the field, pushing his cute curls out of his eyes and calling for his teammates to keep up. "Until he was five or six, I think"

"I take it wasn't good…"

Kate blinked up to her friend. Ana could see the sadness in her eyes. She slowly shook her head and sighed "He has trouble staying on task. You could tell him to do something ten times, and he won't register it by the eleventh time. It frustrates people. It frustrates me. His foster parents didn't know how to take care of a kid like him. They thought he was acting out on purpose. When verbal punishment and time outs didn't work, they resulted to other things"

"Like…abuse?"

"Like abuse" She said with a nod of her head "He says his earliest memory is of being in the hospital and meeting Grace Trevelyan. She fell in love with him the moment she saw him. They tried to adopt him there on the spot, but he stayed in the system for another year and was sent to two different homes. He says that the first home were nice people, but they didn't know how to deal with a kid like him so they sent him away. The second home cared more about getting their welfare check than anything"

Ana's hand found its way to her stomach. She could feel the small bump that was starting to stick out. It felt like her stomach had been pumped with air and was never coming down, no matter how tightly she sucked in. That circular bump was where her little baby was growing and staying safe. Hearing the talk of Elliot's past lit a fiery protectiveness inside of her. She would never let anything like that happen to this baby. Never. All she had wanted for the baby since she found out she was pregnant was for them to have the best chance in life. She was the reason the child would be born at a disadvantage, so it was only fair for her to try and give them the best.

As she thought about it, she realized that she felt _protective_ over the baby. It was the first time in three months since finding out she was pregnant that she felt like…well…a mother.

That was a scary thought.

"I am not saying every foster home is horrible" Kate continued "I am sure there are amazing foster parents out there. All I am saying is that you shouldn't expect it to all be rainbows and happiness"

"I hadn't even considered that" Ana whispered "It makes me feel sick to think of my kid ending up in a home like that"

"Your kid?" Kate asked, glancing at Ana from the corner of her eyes "It sounds like you've already made up your mind on what you want…"

* * *

"Order up!"

Christian carried the two white plates with freshly made burgers and milkshakes across the diner floor. It was especially busy for a Wednesday night with school kids entering and leaving in packs of four and five. They crowded around the booths and tables, squealing and yelling out to each other in excitement. A group of guys were tossing around the salt packets at their friends. One hit Christian in the back and he had to resist the urge to turn around and throw the milkshake on the sixteen year old douche-bag.

Fuck, he hated it here.

He wasn't sure how it was possible, but he hated it more and more with every passing shift. It was as if each shift were shitty-er than the last. _Think of Ana,_ he would tell himself, _think of the baby_. Even that was starting to lose its effect on him. The _Shake 'n' Grill_ was draining him.

 _How are you going to pay for doctor's visits without this job, Christian?_ He had to tell himself. _How are you ever going to be able to buy your own car?_

He walked the distance of the diner to the furthest booth in the back where he needed to deliver the two burgers. One was a chicken burger with lettuce and no cheese, just the salad. He wasn't sure why anyone would ever want a burger with just the meat and salad. It sounded kind of bland to him. The other burger was heavier. It was a double patty burger wrapped in beacon with double cheese and barbeque sauce. That was more to his liking and the smell of it made his stomach grumble.

He approached the booth and found the red headed girl who approached him last week at work. Her name was _Sarah_ or maybe it was something like _Sam_ , he couldn't remember and truthfully, he didn't care. Sure, she was a cute girl with chipmunk like cheeks and a splatter of dark freckles thrown across her cheeks. She was dressed nicely in another floral dress, not unlike the one she had worn the other weeks with a white cardigan. It was possible that it was the same dress, but he wouldn't know. He didn't pay that much attention to her.

Why would he?

Sure, she was cute, but she wasn't Ana.

Sitting opposite her, dressed in a red and blue letterman jacket with the words _Trevelyan_ printed across the back in bold white letters was Elliot. Of course it had to be him. It was bad enough that Christian had to put up with him during the lunch hours at school, but he also had to put up with him at work. There was no escaping him.

"Double patty burger and chicken burger?" He asked as he approached their table. He didn't need to be asked who's was who's. He placed the plates down in front of the two of them. "Anything else?"

"A smile wouldn't go astray" Elliot teased him.

"Hard to smile when you're making eight dollars an hour"

"But you have a beautiful smile, Sunshine. You might get tipped more if you showed it off occasionally"

"I'll take that into consideration"

He turned on his heel to head back to the counter.

"Ahh…" The red headed girl spoke up as she lifted the seeded bun of her burger and inspected the insides. There wasn't much to inspect, all she ordered was the breast and lettuce. She slid the plate back across to Christian "I asked for just the salad"

"That's what you got"

"There is mayonnaise on this!" She looked up at him in disgust.

"You didn't say no sauce. You asked for the chicken and salad, with no cheese"

"But, I can't eat mayonnaise" She glanced over to Elliot with a smug smile on her lips "They are putting me as flyer on the cheerleading team" She blinked back up to Christian "A flyer can't be eating mayonnaise"

"Well, that's what you ordered"

"Take it back"

"No"

"You have to take it back. I asked for salad and chicken on my burger-"

"No, you asked for no cheese" He reminded her "And unless you have dietary restrictions, I am not taking the burger back"

She pouted and crossed her arms across her chest, no longer looking like a sweet young girl, but instead an entitled brat "You have to take it back and make a new one. You have to listen to the customer"

 _Not when they're being a little princess._

"The cooks are busy. They have twenty other burgers to make right now"

"All it is chicken and salad. It's not that hard"

"If I take yours back, you're not getting another one for another hour"

"Well, maybe if the cooks actually knew how to do their jobs it wouldn't take them an hour to make _one_ burger" She rolled her eyes and looked to Elliot for support. He looked as if he couldn't care less. He was too busy biting into his own juicy burger.

"I'll let them know" Christian retorted back at her. "The cooks are very sensitive. If I were to take that burger back to the kitchen and tell them what you just told me, they would find it _very_ disrespectful"

"I don't care. It's their job"

"Of course" He plastered a tight smile onto his lips "All I am merely saying is that you wouldn't want to disrespect the person who is slaving over your food. I have heard some real horror stories of what they do to that food…"

"Is that some kind of threat!?"

A small laugh came from Elliot. He tried to keep his lips shut and conceal it, but his shoulders shook with laughter. He bowed his head down and stuffed a load of fries into his mouth to hide the smile on his face.

Christian shrugged his shoulders "I am simply informing you on what may happen if I take that burger back. It's up to you whether you want to risk it or not"

"I want to talk to your manager!"

She rose herself from the booth in a huff. Elliot quickly reached across the table and lifted her burger bun up. He grabbed his knife and began to scrape the white sauce off the bread and onto the white plate. Once he had scraped as much as he possibly could of, he placed the bun back on top of the shredded lettuce and fell back in his booth.

"There. The mayo is gone!" He grabbed at his burger and took a big bite. As he munched down on the food, he said "Problem solved"

Christian returned behind the counter and continued his work. More and more kids that he went to school with came through the glass doors of the diner, making more and more work. He shouldn't be complaining about more work, it was better than quiet nights when there was nothing to do but stand around.

As he served the other customers, from the corner of his eyes he watched Elliot and his date. They didn't look to be talking much, if anything Elliot looked bored. He played with the salt packets as he tried to make conversation. He even ended up on his phone laughing about something at one point. The cute girl looked less than impressed. It was quite possible that he had found someone that he couldn't charm, or at least didn't want to charm.

As his shift began to slow down and customers left the diner, his work load also came to a slow. His boss, Paul approached him as he stood by the counter with a bucket and mop in hand. He motioned it towards Christian, dumping it at his feet.

"What?" He asked.

"You're on toilet duty"

"No"

Paul laughed from deep within his pot-belly. It made the fat on his cheeks jiggle. "Son, you can't tell me no. I am your boss. I've told you that you're on toilet duty and that's what you're going to do"

"Send one of the younger kids to do it" Christian glanced over his shoulder to find the fifteen year old dweeb that had been training him, standing behind him. "He isn't doing anything!"

"He also wasn't rude to a customer"

"When the fuck was I rude to a customer!?"

Another deep laugh came from Paul's thin lips. "Oh, now you're swearing at me. You're on a roll tonight, Christian. Keep acting like this and I will put you on toilet duty for the rest of the week"

"I am not doing toilet duty!"

"Who said?"

"Me!"

"Last time I checked, you were my employee. I am the boss. Not you"

"Listen, what happened with the girl earlier was not me being rude" He tried to defend himself "She refused to take the burger that she ordered. If anything I was saving you money and helping your business"

"You were rude to her. You might've saved me five dollars tonight but I've now lost a customer, and she will tell all her friends about it, so I'll lose their business too"

"They're a bunch of spoilt brats" He grumbled under his breath with an eye roll.

Suddenly, all humour was lost from his face. "Do you think you're better than everyone else working here, all because you go to some big fancy school in the city?"

"I never said that-"

"You act like it" Paul took another step closer to him. He was a short man, no bigger than Ana or his mother, but he did not fear Christian.

"You act like you're better than this job. I have news for you son, you're not shit. You're not like the other kids you go to school with, not with your criminal record. You think you're going to be like them? You think that you're going to have a big fancy job in the city one day? You think that you're not going to be working shit jobs like this and cleaning up shit for the rest of your life?"

Paul laughed once more and kicked the bucket towards him. "You best get used to it son, because this right here is your future"

* * *

"What're you doing out here? Aren't you meant to be at work?"

Christian glanced up from where he sat in the gutter. The cool October night air blew across his flushed skin, turning the tip of his nose icy. He didn't seem to care about the coldness. He sat on the sidewalk with his legs in the street and his knees curled up to his chest. His stupid _Shake 'n' Grill_ hat sat in the dirty sewerage drain cluttered with leaves and mud. He wanted to burn the damm thing.

Elliot Trevelyan came to sit beside him in the cutter with his equally as long legs stretched out into the quiet street. Christian opened his mouth to tell him to piss off, but found he didn't have the energy and honestly, he didn't mind the company, even if it were Elliot _fucking_ Trevelyan.

It was better than sitting in the gutter alone.

"Aren't you meant to be on a date?" Christian shot back

"No" He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly "She's not my type"

"She is a girl. That's your type"

Elliot laughed "Am I just a man-whore to you?" He thought about it for a moment "Actually, don't answer that"

That caused Christian to smile. It was a sad smile that only tugged slightly at the corners of his lips but never fully reached his eyes. Elliot nudged his shoulders and asked "Why are you out here?"

"I quit"

"You what?"

"I quit the job that I desperately needed all because my boss told me that I wouldn't amount to anything" He sighed "I am an idiot. He is right. I am not heading anywhere special anytime soon"

"Dude, you're going to Harvard. I think you're going to be A-okay"

"There is no guarantee"

"You're the smartest kid I know" He said with a dramatic eye roll "I mean, I am not going anywhere anytime soon. I am lucky, though. I have the Trevelyan trust fund behind me. The minute I turn eighteen in January that money is mine"

"Let me guess, you're going to spend it on parties and girls?"

"No"

"No?" Christian was surprised. He turned to look Elliot in his baby blue eyes and found sincerity in them. There was no playfulness, no smirks on his face, he wasn't being the charming jokester that Christian couldn't stand. He was just being Elliot.

"I am heading to Europe" He said with a nod of his head "I don't give a fuck about football. I never really did. I only did it because my mum said it would help settle me and keep my mind clear. Now my father is using it as a way for me to get accepted to a good school. But, right now, I just don't care about school. I want to get out into the world and see shit, you know?"

"No" Christian shook his head "I don't know"

"You and Kate are different, You both know what you want and you both know how you're going to get it. You like having plans to stick to and staying on track. I am not like that. I don't ever want to be like that" He sighed "My plan is to travel for a few years and spend that trust fund. That's about as far as I can see in the future"

"You're lucky"

"I am an idiot"

"That to" Christian smiled to him "But you're lucky you have the freedom. I could never just get up and go, not now at least"

"You could if you wanted to. We could backpack together. Work shit jobs on farms to make money. Stay in tents and hostels. Really, it wouldn't be that expensive"

"And what happens in a few years when we're both broke with no education?"

"We figure it out then" Elliot smiled "Not knowing is the fun part. What do you say, should we take off the moment we get our diploma?"

"I can't" He repeated "it doesn't matter about the price"

"You can't leave your mum?"

"I can't leave Ana"

" _Shit!"_ Elliot laughed loudly "I didn't realize things were that serious between you. I get it, she is a damm cute girl but there are plenty of cute girls out there. You don't have to settle on the first one you find, bro-"

"She is pregnant"

That shut Elliot up. For the first time in the four years that Christian had known him, Elliot Trevelyan was completely speechless. His blue eyes stared ahead as a range rover zoomed past them on the busy street before pulling into the car park of the restaurant. A bunch of rowdy teenage girls left the glass door of the building with their arms wrapped around each other. They hollered in squealed in that annoying way that girls do, garnering absolutely no attention from Elliot. He really was in shock.

"Shit" He whispered

"Yep. Shit" Christian gave a nod of his head "She is going to keep it. I mean, I told her I think we should give it up for adoption but…"

"She doesn't want that?"

"You should've seen the look on her face when I suggested it" He shook his head "I thought we'd be on the same page about it. I know she never wanted this and I sure as hell don't. At least if we give it up, then we can have a normal life together"

The corners of Elliot's lips rose up in a smug smirk as he glanced at him from the corner of his eyes. "What?" Christian demanded. Elliot shook his head and said nothing. He shoved his arm, causing Elliot to laugh and shove him back "I am telling you that I am going to be a dad, and you're smiling at me!"

"You said _together_ "

"So?" The smirk on Elliot's face grew. "What!?"

"Nothing"

"Why do you keep smirking like that?"

"Because I think Christian Grey is in _love_ …"

"Oh, fuck off"

"You're not denying it!"

"I have bigger things to worry about…"

Elliot nudged his side "It's okay to admit it". He then messed up Christian's hair and in a baby voice teased, "The big bad Grey has feelings for the sweet little Ana…"

Christian continued to shake his head "I…I don't…" He tried to say the words, but they couldn't come out. A smile grew on his lips and before he could stop it, he let out a small laugh. He quickly bowed his head down to hide the blush on his cheeks.

"I knew it!"

"Shut up"

"She is a total cutie" Elliot smiled to him "She seems like a sweetheart"

"Sure, when she isn't mad at you" Christian grumbled.

With a huff he fell back onto the sidewalk until his back was lying against the cold concrete. He looked up to the clear night sky. He could faintly make out the stars above him, but the city lights made it hard to see.

"I needed that job" He said "I need to buy a car and I need to pay for her doctor's visits. They're not cheap. She can't go to her mother about it. She needed me. She needed me to have this job, and I fucking quit"

"The damage has been done" Elliot said with a shrug "There is no point dwelling on it"

"That's easy for you to say, you don't have a pregnant girlfiren – ahh, friend – relying on you"

"So, what are you going to do? Lay here all night worrying about it?"

Christian shrugged his shoulders "That's the best plan I have right now. Every other plan I have is going to shit. I might as well just lay here in the gutter" He looked up into Elliot's baby blue eyes "At least I can't fuck anything up that way"

"You're a depressing piece of shit" Elliot laughed

"I am more of a cup-half-empty kind of guy"

"I like to view it as half-full. Wouldn't you rather think positively?"

"How do I do that?"

"Well, I don't really know Ana, but she seems like a lovely girl. You should be glad you got her pregnant and not someone like…I don't know, Elena Lincoln" He said as he glanced down to Christian from the corner of his eyes. "And having a kid doesn't have to be the end of the world. Kids are awesome. Yes, they're expensive and hard work, but you're going to have a little you running around. That sounds pretty sick"

"It sounds terrifying to me"

"It's going to be a little boy or girl with your height, or your nose, or your eyes" Elliot sighed and shrugged his shoulders "I guess it's different for me. I don't look like either of my parents. When people see me and my father together, they don't even realize he is my dad. I guess, having someone in the world that looks like me would be a nice thing to have"

"I look like my dad. It's not all it's cracked up to be, especially when he is a deadbeat"

Elliot held his fist out to Christian from him to pound it. "My biological parents were deadbeats"

"And you want to fist bump to that?"

"No, I want to fist bump to finally finding something we have in common" He said as their fists bumped together, causing Christian to smile once more "Who knew it would be our parents, huh?"

"Who knew" Christian agreed.

With a huff he pushed himself to his feet, knowing full well that he couldn't spend the rest of his night laying in the gutter in his own self-pity. He brushed the dirt off the pants of now dirty work uniform – that he couldn't wait to throw out later. "I should head home and look online for another job…"

"Cant it wait until tomorrow?"

"The sooner I apply, the better. Doctors visits aren't cheap"

"My mum is a doctor"

"Well done her" Christian retorted

"You don't have to a smart-ass" Elliot rolled his eyes "I mean, she has her own clinic and I know she helps out a lot of young mothers. She has a special spot in her heart for women at a disadvantage. She says she knew someone a long time ago – it doesn't matter" He shook his head "What I am saying is that I am sure if I talked to her, she might be willing to help Ana out"

"Like lessen the costs?"

"Or do it for free"

"Why would she see Ana for free?"

"Because my mother is the most loving woman I have ever met. Like I said, I know she helps out a lot of young patients and if I mention that you're a friend of mine – which you are, whether you like it or not – I am sure she could help out. It's not like she would need the money anyway. She is married to a Trevelyan, after all"

What was with this family and wanting to help Christian?

In all his life, help had never come this easily to him before and if it did, it came with a cost. With Elena her help came with him being her bitch. He was basically her whore. She could do as she wished to his impressionable fifteen year old body, as long as at the end of the week he got paid. Her cost was something that for years, Christian had been willing to pay.

He could remember being a kid in Detroit and the cost his mother had paid to get her drugs, or even to live in their shitty studio, basement, apartment. She hadn't been much different to Christian, really. She used her body to get what she needed. After the landlord would leave, usually messing up Christian's hair on the way to the door, she would lock herself in the bathroom. He would crouch down onto the cold wooden floors and look under the crack of the door. The crack that was big enough for a grown mouse to run under. Christian would know. He would chase the vermin and try to catch them as something to do. As he looked under the door, he would find Ella sitting on the side of the cracked tub with her legs drawn up to her chest and tears streaming down her face.

Help would always come with a cost.

Whether it was Elena Lincoln, The Landlord, or even Carrick Trevelyan.

As Christian stared down at Elliot, he asked "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you want to help Ana and I?"

Elliot laughed and jumped up to his feet in one quick athletic move. He stood tall to Christian, possibly two or three inches taller than him. His blonde surfer curls were tucked behind his ear as they sat against his shoulder.

With a smile and pat on Christian's back as he passed him towards the carpark. He said "Now is not the time to be prideful. I mean, if I were you, I would take all the help I could get"

* * *

 **So, Ana is regretting turning Christian down and she thinks she wants to keep the baby...**

 **Christian has quit his job and he and Elliot are becoming closer...almost like brothers...**

 **Sorry for any grammar mistakes. I have been super busy and had about an hour to edit.**

 **Review and let me know what you think might happen next! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

"I think you're a little boy"

Ana lay awake in her bed, staring up to the dark ceiling above her. Her fingers traced gentle circles above her naval and then down to her cotton panties. She was fascinated with feeling the curve of her twelve week old bump. She no longer felt bloated or if she were imagining a change in her body, she now knew it was there. Her belly had really began to stick out in the past week, to the point that the buttons on her school blouse were beginning to become a challenge to do up. She feared what would happen the day she could no longer do them up.

She shuddered at the thought of her whale like body waddling down the busy school halls in a school uniform that no longer fit her. In a blouse that wouldn't button across her thick stomach and a skirt that dug so tightly into her hips it made her body resemble a muffin. Sadly, she doubted Bellevue Academy catered to pregnant teenagers. They wouldn't have a _maternity_ uniform size.

It wouldn't be long before she was wearing maternity clothes…

She tried to push those thoughts aside. She could no longer let herself worry over the same things. She had chosen that she wanted to carry this baby to full term; she now had to live with the consequences of that. She would have to accept that she would now shop in the maternity section at Target and wear clothes that looked as if they were styled for grannies. She would have to accept the judgement and stares she would garner from kids at school that she would never know or even speak to, but they would always remember her. She would have to accept that she would no longer be a child. That she had to grow up and become a woman…become a mother.

It was a lot for a seventeen year old girl to process.

"I can't picture a little girl" She whispered into the darkness. She wasn't even sure if the baby could hear her or not, but talking to them didn't make her feel so alone. "I always liked the name Rose, though. Not because it's my middle name, but because I had a little doll when I was younger named Rose" She thought about it for a moment "I guess it is kind of weird to name your daughter after a doll…"

"I guess if you're a boy, you wouldn't like the idea of me calling you Rose. Your daddy would probably want to name you something masculine like…Trevor. That's a masculine name. Something strong, like him. Like a bear" She then smiled to herself "A Teddy bear. Ted. That's kind of a cute name" She thought about it for a moment but then shook her head "No, you sound like an old man, but, Teddy…I like the name Teddy…"

Headlights lit up Ana's bedroom before the sound of a truck engine coming to a stop carried through her open bay window, breaking her out of her thoughts on future names for her child. She kicked off the heavy blankets of her bed and tip toed across her bedroom floor to the window. She didn't want her mother or Stephan to hear her up at eleven at night. She knelt down on the padded bench beneath the window and curiously looked out to the street.

Directly across from their house was a Tudor style brick mansion that had been on the market since before Ana had moved to Bellevue. Her mother had originally looked at the old home, but thought it looked too much like a haunted English manor, than a beautiful picture-perfect home. Ana had preferred that house. The large triangular roofs and dark colouring did make it look haunted, but it gave it character.

Outside of the house was a parked Range Rover and behind it a moving van. A streetlight above them illuminated the cars just enough for Ana to see a woman climb out of the range rover. A woman with curly dark hair that sat against her chest and beautifully clear brown skin. Even from a distance, Ana could see she was stunning. She stretched as she stepped onto the lawn, smiling a big smile to a man jumping out of a van. Ana could only assume the man – with brown hair, pale skin that mirrored Ana's own pasty complexion and clear glasses that sat on the end of his nose – was her husband. Dressed in jeans and a smart blue sweater, he approached his wife, wrapping her in his arms happily. They looked happy.

Ana couldn't help but smile as she watched them. Deep down inside, there was a part of her that wished one day that could be her and Christian. She dreamt of them moving into their own beautiful home and living out the rest of their happy life, she just wasn't sure how realistic it was. She wanted to think positively, but in the back of her mind she was constantly reminded of all the failed relationships she saw around her. Elliot was a womanizer and Kate used her body in exchange for his love. Carla cheated on Ray the moment something newer and better came along. Ella was abandoned by the father of her child who promised her a ring. She had yet to come across a successful relationship.

As she sat in her room staring at the seemingly happy couple across the street, the husband turned around. His eyes locked on Ana. She froze, hoping that if she maybe kept still, he wouldn't see her there. No, he saw her. She watched as he laughed loudly and raised his hand up to say hello. Ana quickly fell back off the bench and onto the cold wooden floor. Ducking down below her bay window before they assumed she was some kind of peeping tom perving on them and their special moment.

Actually, that was exactly what she had been doing…

 _Bzzt Bzzt_

She jumped at the sound of her vibrating phone on her bedside table. She quickly reached up for it, expecting to see a school email or notification, but instead Christian's name lit up the screen. Without a second thought, she quickly tapped to open it.

 _Are you up? I really need to speak to you_

That could mean one million things. That could mean he missed her and needed to talk to her, just like she missed him and longed to talk to him. It could also mean that after a week of silence, he was ready to end things with her. That he realized he wasn't up to being a dad and wasn't ready to help Ana raise this child…

Before she got ahead of herself, she typed him back.

 _Yeah, what's up?_

She watched the screen like a hawk as she waited for the next text bubble to pop up. It didn't come. Instead her phone began vibrating in her hand as an incoming call came through. He was calling her. She quickly tapped on the green icon to answer.

Nervously, she said "Hello"

"Hey…"

Ana had to suppress the moan that threatened to escape her lips at the sound of his husky tired voice coming through the speakers and into her ears. His low, quiet voice sounded delicious to her. God, this pregnancy was making her attracted to the weirdest of things.

"You sound like you're breathless" He mused "What're you doing?"

"Hiding from my neighbours" She said as she carefully crawled on top of her high bed. "They caught me staring at them through the window"

A small chuckle escaped his lips. "You really are weird"

"You're just as weird as I am" She said as she fell back into her soft pillows and blankets.

"I don't perve on my neighbours"

"I wasn't perving, I was simply spying"

"Either way, it's weird"

"I would argue that spying is a little less creepy than perving" She smiled "What're you doing?"

"I just got home from work. I am in bed. It's cold. I want you here" Ana's heart picked up at his words. He quickly added "I mean not for _that_. I mean, I wouldn't say no if you were interested in _that_. Lord knows I am. I just meant it's lonely and cold here. It might not be so lonely if I had someone here to cuddle…"

Ana mockingly gasped "Who knew _The Bad Boy of Bellevue_ liked to cuddle?"

"I never said I liked it. I just said that maybe I would be so lonely if I had someone here to cuddle"

"Just anyone?"

"Well, I did have a particular person in mind. I can't let just anyone see that side of me"

Ana could feel her heart soaring at his words. The smile on her lips only grew as she imagined herself wrapped up in Christian's arms. She had never cuddled with a boy before, but she could already picture his strong biceps wrapped around her, warming her up in the cold bed and protecting her. She would feel safe with him. As if nothing in the world mattered or could come near her when she was with him. All her troubles would just slip away. She would sleep easy with him there.

The peaceful thoughts were interrupted by his next sentence.

"I told Elliot you were pregnant"

The smile on her lips suddenly dropped as she processed what he said. "You did what?"

"I…I told him what was going on…"

"Christian!" She hissed through the phone.

"Hey, it's not all bad" He tried to defend himself "There is some good news. What do you want first, good or bad news?"

"Bad. Always the bad news first"

"Well, bad news is that Elliot knows that you're pregnant and I am not sure yet if I can trust him to keep it to himself"

"The why did you tell him!?" Ana panicked in a hushed whisper.

"Because I had a moment of weakness. Something happened at work and I…it doesn't matter…I slipped up and I told him what was going on. The good news is that he is going to talk to his mother about seeing you for free. I am not sure if it will work or not, but he seems to think so…" With a tired sigh, he added "Baby, I don't think I can get the money for you to see a doctor anytime soon. I don't want to rely on _fucking_ Elliot Trevelyan for help, but I don't see any other way…"

Her heart broke hearing the pain in his voice. It hurt him to admit that he needed help. "I could always tell my mother I need money for school or something…"

"No, money is my problem to deal with"

"Oh" A small smile played on her lips "Because here I thought we had made this mess together and that this was our problem to deal with… _together_ "

"No" He informed her in a tight voice. "Once I get the money, I will pay Doctor Trevelyan back every cent. I don't want you to worry about it. You're going through enough. Let me go through this"

She wasn't happy about it, but she knew better than to push him. He would only shut down. Taking care of her financially was one way for Christian to feel as if he weren't anything like his father, and Ana wasn't going to take that away from him.

"You'll have to tell your mother about it" She said.

"What? Why?"

"Because she asked to come to our next appointment" Ana reminded him. He groaned on the other side of the line, causing Ana's insides to light up like a fire deep inside of her. "Christian, I told her she could come"

" _Why_?"

"Because I want her there!" She remembered to keep her voice down and in a hushed whisper said "Her excitement makes me excited. Her being so happy about the baby, makes me feel as if I am not a total failure. And after weeks of feeling as if I have ruined and messed up my whole life, its nice to feel some kind of happiness about this _shitty_ situation. Okay?"

"Okay" He sighed. "But I am only doing this for you, not because I want her there. I want you to know I am not happy about it…"

Ana smiled "You're not happy about a lot of things, Old Man"

They talked on the phone for what felt like half-an hour but when Ana checked the time, she saw it had been eyelids. They talked about rubbish and nonsense. Christian wanted to hear stories from her childhood, so she told him about the summers she would be sent to stay with her grandparents at the lake. She was forced to sleep in a spare room with all the creepy ceramic dolls that her grandmother collected. She swore she saw one move one night and refused to go back there.

She told him about her first crush, which had angered him at first, but once Ana explained that she was five and had a silly crush on the postman that came every day and would smile at her through the window, he was a little more understanding. He teased her for having a taste for older men. She had to remind him that he was only a year older than her.

She talked and talked until she heard the soft snores coming from the other end of the line. She whispered him a goodnight and hung up the phone, before pulling up the covers of her bed and falling into her own deep slumber.

* * *

It wasn't until the Friday afternoon that Grace was able to see her.

Ella anxiously and excitedly pulled at her hands and shifted on the spot during the three storey elevator ride through the office skyscraper. Many other companies and business's owned a floor in the tall twenty-one storey high tower, and Doctor Trevelyan's clinic was located on the third one. As they stepped out of the elevator, they were greeted by a happy smiling receptionist sitting at a white U shaped desk that matched the white floors and walls. Everything was so white…and clean. She told the trio to go wait in the waiting room and that the doctor should be with them shortly. Ana was also given a medical history sheet to fill out.

The waiting room was located to the left without a single other soul waiting in the circular clear chairs. Tall glass windows lined the walls, letting in an abundance of light and showing the beautiful views of the leafy park down below. Hanging on the wall were black and white photographs taken moments after birth. They captured the moment the doctor lifted a bloody, squealing baby up into its mothers waiting arms. The photographs were beautiful to Ana, but as Christian looked at them, she could see the look of disgust on his face.

Ella was anxiously looking around. She got up and walked to the window to look at the views of the park bellow them, then went to examine the photographs on the wall, before grabbing a trashy magazine with an equally as trashy headline about another celebrity divorce. Ana couldn't escape news of failing relationship. They were constantly around her, showing her that there was no hope when it came to two people finding a happily ever after together. That no matter how badly she tried, she and Christian would not be the exception to the rule.

When Ella threw her magazine down onto the stack on the coffee table, Christian let out a frustrated sigh. "Muma" He groaned "Can you please stop moving around?"

"I am sorry, I am just excited" She grinned then glanced to Ana from the corner of her eyes and murmured "Grumpy pants…" Ana smiled back to her.

 _Beep. Beep._

Christian's phone called out, signalling a new message. He shifted on the clear plastic seat and reached into his back pocket to pull out his phone. Ana mindlessly glanced over his shoulder to see who was texting him. She hadn't meant to be spying on him and his private messages, but there was nothing else in the waiting room to look at. As she glanced down to his phone a name that Ana didn't recognize lit up the screen, causing her heartbeat to pick up. The name was _Elena Lincoln._

As he unlocked his phone, the message she had sent came to life. It was a simple message, just three words, but the minute Ana saw it, she felt her heart sink into the pits of her stomach. _I miss you x._ It read.

She had a gut feeling that she knew who this woman was. Elena Lincoln had to be the woman that Christian spoke so highly of. The one who showed him that he had potential and could be more than a crackhead's son. The one that Ana was sure he had a history with. Not that him having a history bothered her, in fact, she was more than certain that he wasn't a virgin before her like she had been with him. The minute Ana had spilt her drink on him the night of the summer party, she knew she wanted him. She was sure she wasn't the first girl that had felt that for him before.

It wasn't him having a history that bothered her, but instead the fact that a woman that he may or may not have history with was telling him how much she missed him.

You didn't tell someone you missed them unless you cared for them.

"Ana!?"

She blinked up to the sound of Doctor Trevelyan's gentle voice. She offered Ana a kind smile "Are you ready to go in?"

"Yeah" She quickly jumped up from the chair, followed by Christian.

She took a step forward to follow Grace down the pristine white hallway and into her office, but stopped when she realized Ella wasn't joining them. She glanced over her shoulder to Christian's mother who appeared frozen in her seat. Her hands clutched at the clear chair she sat on. She held the chair so tightly that the blood was beginning to run from her knuckles. Her face had become a bright shade of white.

Christian also noticed his mother was remaining still.

"Muma, are you coming?"

Grace turned at the sound of Christian's voice. A small frown formed on her eyebrows as she looked to the women who remained behind. Then as if a lightbulb went off inside her mind, the frown between her neatly combed dark eyebrows ceased and her mouth dropped open. Her eyes darted between Christian and his mother.

"Ella…" She sounded amazed "Ella Grey. I almost didn't recognize you…"

"Wait!" Christian shook his head " _You_ know my mother!?"

Ella slowly moved to her feet. An uncomfortable smile pulled at the corners of her lips and she nervously pulled at the hem of her salon uniform. "Yes" She said in a tight voice "Mrs. Trevelyan – I mean, Doctor Trevelyan is an…old acquaintance"

Grace smiled to Christian "The last time I saw your mother was thirteen years ago. I see that _a lot_ has changed in that time" Her eyes returned to Ella "You look well. Really well"

An awkward tension pulled between the four of them. Ana quickly glanced over to Christian who was giving her the exact same look. A look that said _what the hell is going on right now?_ And _this is too weird_. Thankfully, they didn't have to stand there long before Grace clapped her hands together and motioned for the trio to follow her into her office.

Her office was a large and long room with a single square window at the end of it. Grace took a seat at her white desk and motioned for Ana and Christian to take the other two seats. Christian offered it to his mother instead and stood by Ana's side. The appointment began, just as Ana assumed it would. Grace made small talk, asking Ana how she was feeling and what symptoms she had been experiencing as she measured her blood pressure. She then asked Ana to step on the scales and much to her dismay, she found out she had gained almost nine pounds. Grace assured her that was good and a perfect amount for a girl of her size, but it still made Ana feel like a fat slob.

"Now" She began "With the ultrasound today, I will need to do an NT scan"

"What does that mean?" Ana panicked.

"It is a Nuchal translucency scan, which means I will be measuring the clear space in the tissue at the back of the baby's neck. It is a non-invasive scan and I will check it during the ultrasound" She informed them "We need to check for complications such as Down Syndrome or other chromosomal abnormalities. It will also check for any major congenital heart problems"

 _Down Syndrome. Chromosomal abnormalities. Congenital heart problems._ They were all things that Ana hadn't even considered. The thought of anything being wrong with her baby had never once crossed her mind. Grace must've seen the worry on Ana's face. She reached out across the desk to take her hand and gently told her,

"They are very rare" She said "Unless you have a family history, I wouldn't worry just yet. And speaking of family history, I will need both of you to take a form home to fill out"

She dug through her draws to produce two forms. She laid them both out before Ana and Christian. "We need to know your family medical history. That includes cancers or any illness's that may be passed down through your genes. That also includes mental disorders like bipolar or schizophrenia"

Ana had no idea about her family history. Her grandparents on her father's side died before she was born. He had a sister who lived on the other side of America and Ana had only ever met tice. Her mother's side of the family was much larger, but she knew little about them. She would have to ask them if there was any illness that she should worry about passing on to child. That meant talking to them…

Christian turned over the form in his hands. He glanced down to Ella, then back up to Doctor Trevelyan "What if I don't have access to that information?"

She gave a nod of understanding. "It's not compulsory for you to fill it out. If you don't know, that's fine. Fill out as much as you can" Grace folded her arms on her desk and continued "And since you are going through with this pregnancy, it would be wise for you to start planning a budget when the baby is born. I suggest that to all new parents"

"A budget?" Ana asked.

"Yes, you should sit down and work out how much diapers will cost. Clothes. Furniture. Baby-food. Formulae. Toys. Babies are far from cheap and the sooner you prepare yourself, the easier it will be"

Christian crossed his arms tightly against his chest "How expensive are we talking?" He asked "How much would they cost?"

"Well…" She began "The short answer is a lot. I would say that you would be spending ten grand a year on the child. That of course depends on if you breast feed or use formulae. If you pay for childcare or even what kind of diapers you choose to use. That's excluding doctors' visits and medicine you may need if they develop a diaper rash or have an ear ache while teething. There are a lot of factors that go into it"

She then continued "Also, depending on whether you have insurance or not, a vaginal birth will cost you roughly ten, while a C-section will cost you fifteen-"

"Hundred?"

"Thousand"

" _Shit"_ Christian hissed under his breath.

It was a lot more money than Ana thought it would be.

They were moved to the back of the room were the ultrasound examining chair was ready. Ella took the seat in the corner of the room and anxiously sat at the edge of the chair. She offered Ana big smiles and even a thumbs up of encouragement as she awkwardly laid down on the chair. Christian stood beside and even though he didn't show it, Ana could tell by the fidgeting of his feet and the way he sucked in his bottom lip, he was also excited…or maybe nervous…she wasn't quite sure.

They still hadn't talked about the differing opinions on what they would do once the baby was actually born. Do they raise it, like Ana wanted? Or do they adopt it out, like Christian wanted?

Ana was told to lift her school shirt high enough up her stomach to expose her bump. She even had to pull down her skirt an extra inch in order for Grace to get the underside of her stomach. She squirted the cold gel on her belly once again, causing Ana to yelp out in surprise.

"Look at you…" Ella cooed "Look at your little belly. You're really starting to show"

Ana looked down to her stomach. She watched as Grace moved the tiny little monitor across her body before looking back to Ella. "I am going to need to go shopping for maternity clothes soon"

Ella clapped with excitement "We'll have to go baby shopping!"

Christian glanced over his shoulder to his mother "And where is Ana going to put the baby stuff, Muma? It's not like she can take it home and we have no room to store it"

"I'll make room…"

Christian opened his mouth to speak again, but Ana shot him a stern look. He closed his mouth and with a sigh turned to look at the monitor instead. On the screen, a grainy black and white picture came to life. Unlike her first ultrasound, this time Ana could make out the jellybean like shape on the screen. Also, this time it didn't look so ugly. It actually looked like a baby. _Her_ tiny little baby. No. There was no way she could ever hand this baby over for someone else to love. No one would ever love them as much as she did, she was sure of that.

As Doctor Trevelyan began the assessments, she walked through Ana and Christian what she was seeing. She was happy to announce that everything looked perfect, which caused both of them to let out a sigh of relief. As she began to measure the baby, Ana watched as one tiny hand lifted on the screen.

"They're moving!" She called out in excitement. "Look, they're waving!"

"She is just precious" Ella cooed.

Christian's head shot over to his mother "She!?"

"I wouldn't mind having a little girl running around" She said with a smile Ana's way "Boys are gross little monsters when they're young. I swear the shower is kryptonite to them"

"My son was like that. Still is in some ways…" Grace retorted "My little girl, Mia – I think you share a French class, Ana – she was always a little sweetheart. Always a little…Ahhh…daddy's girl…"

Ana picked up on the awkward way she finished her sentence. There was something super odd going on.

"I need a little boy" Christian said as he glanced down to Ana.

"I'll try my hardest to make it happen"

"I can barely handle being a father. I could not handle being the father to a little girl"

"It will happen" Ella said with a knowing smile. "Just you wait…"

He or she was growing perfectly. They were just the right weight for twelve weeks and just a bit longer in width, thanks to Christian's long legs – no doubt. They surely hadn't inherited that from Ana since both of her parents were short. Once Grace believed all their measurements were fine, she moved onto the heartbeat. With one simple press of a button, the familiar sound of galloping horses filled Ana's ears. She couldn't stop the grin that pulled at her lips. Her blue eyes blinked up to Christian to judge his reaction. It was hard to judge his reaction. To anyone else, they would think he were emotionless, as if he didn't care. Ana had even thought that the first time she met him, now she knew better.

The seldom look in his eyes wasn't boredom, it was him stuck in his own mind. Thinking, and thinking himself into circles.

As if he could sense Ana's eyes watching him, he reached out for her. With a small – but sad – smile on his lips, he gently grasped her hand in his own. She tried to offer him a smile to cheer him up, but he didn't react.

 _She wished she knew what was going on in that confusing mind of his._

* * *

It was dark when Christian pulled into Ana's street.

She let him know to stop at the corner of the street instead of in front of her house. She didn't want Carla or Stephan to see her getting out of his car. There would more than likely have an abundance of questions for her, and none of which she felt like answering right now. She was still trying to work out her relationship with Christian, she wasn't sure how she would explain it to someone else. He wasn't her boyfriend, but he also wasn't just her crush. She would be horribly offended and deeply hurt if he began dating someone else, but it wasn't like they were dating each other.

It was very confusing…

Of course Christian insisted on walking Ana at least to her driveway, which was just a few houses. She knew better than to fight with him on it. She said a quick goodbye to Ella who sat in the back seat and thanked her for coming today. She thanked Ana for letting her come. She definitely knew that her son hadn't been the one to invite her.

As Ana and Christian walked side by side along the footpath in the freezing cold night air. The streetlights above them illuminated their short and quiet walk. Ana didn't like the quietness. She didn't like not knowing what was going on inside of Christian's mind. What was tormenting him so deeply? Something was going on, she just knew it.

"Did you know Ella and Grace knew each other?" She asked as she hugged her arms tightly to her body for warmth.

"No idea. It was weird"

"Very weird" She agreed.

He said nothing more after that.

They stopped at the house just before Ana's. They were able to hide behind large shrubbery that separated the two properties. Across the road, Ana could see the lights on in the Tudor style mansion. The Range Rover was parked out the front. Whoever the couple were, they were obviously successful to own cars like that and a house like that. She had yet to see any children running around. She found it odd that a single couple would move into such a large family home…

"Are you perving on the neighbours again?"

"No…" She lied.

He leaned in closer to her and whispered "I think if we were to hide in the bushes, we would be able to perve on them easier"

"Would you stop it" She playfully slapped his arms "I am not a pervert!"

"I am not judging" He held his hands up "I already know you're a weirdo. If I was going to get turned off by you, it would've happened by now"

She glared at him which brought a smile to his lips. It wasn't one of the rare smiles that made Ana's heart soar with happiness. It was instead a forced one. One where only the corners of his lips lifted up the tiniest bit. There really was something going on. She didn't like not knowing what was wrong or how she was meant to help him, and she didn't want him to suffer alone.

She turned her body to face him completely. They stood beneath the warm streetlight in the cold October night. Their feet faced each other just inches apart. She blinked up at him through her dark lashes and quietly said, "You know you have me, right?"

"I have you?" He asked.

She gave a quick nod of her head. "That if there were something on your mind that you needed to talk about, that you have me to listen to you" She offered him a smile "Years of being the quiet girl who stood awkwardly in the corner made me an excellent listener"

"I don't want to worry you"

"Not telling me worries me more"

He sighed. She could see the wheels ticking over in his mind as he tried to work out whether he should or shouldn't say something. He couldn't even look her in the eye. Whatever it was, it was eating him up inside.

He kicked the toe of his school shoes against the concrete path and quietly murmured. "I quit my job"

"You did what?"

"I quit"

" _Why_?"

He shrugged "Because I am an idiot"

"Christian, don't say shit like that…"

"Why not!?" He threw his arms up "It's true. I quit because Paul hurt my feelings. That's all it took for me to step away. He told me that I wasn't going to amount to anything. He told me that the _Shake 'n' Grill_ was all I had to look forward to. So, I quit"

"Well, Paul is a dickhead"

A genuinely sad laugh escaped his lips. "Are you going to go kick his ass for me?"

She gave an eager nod of her head "I may be small, but I'll have you know that my legs have the perfect kicking radius. I could bring any grown man to his knees!"

"I am sure you could" His smile began to fade again and with a sigh, he continued "I think I need to take that job with Carrick Trevelyan. I need to start making some serious money. I am even thinking that maybe I need to drop out of school and strictly focus on work-"

" _NO!"_

"Ana, we're not living in a fairy tale here. There is no way that come next year, I could pay one-hundred-and-sixty thousand a year to attend Harvard, as well as cover the cost of the birth _and_ raising the baby. It's not possible. I will never make that kind of money!"

"What if you get accepted on scholarship?"

"I have a criminal record. Do you think they'll accept a criminal to one of the most prestigious schools in the country on scholarship?"

"Maybe…" She doubted it, but she didn't want him to see that doubt. "There are other colleges besides Harvard"

"None here in Seattle unless I go to a community school. I'd rather just not go at all. I don't need to go. I don't need a fucking degree in order to make money and take care of you" He huffed "And if I don't need a degree, I don't need to finish grade twelve. I may as well drop out now and start my career-"

"No!"

"Ana, think about it" He said "If we're going to raise this baby, someone has to pay the ten grand a year to take care of it. I can't expect that kind of financial help from my mother. We don't know if we can expect it from your parents. School right now is a waste of time, I need to be focusing on something that matters…Like making money"

"Are you hearing yourself right now!?" She snapped at him. Aggressively, she reached up to take his face in her hands. He turned her head to look him in the eyes. "I don't care if I have to live off minimum wage for the next five years. I am sure we will figure it out. I do care, though, if you drop out of school for me. If you give up on everything you worked for, just because things are hard right now. What about in the future? What about when we're old and grey? What about when our kid has grown up and has a life of their own? What happens then?"

"I'll sleep easy knowing that I did everything to take care of you"

"So, you want to do exactaly what Paul said?"

"No…"

"That's what you're saying. You want to work minimum wage, doing something you hate for the rest of your life" She shook her head "If you want to take care of me, then you _need_ to go to Harvard, just like you planned. You _need_ to earn that degree and prove to yourself that you are more than some criminal, or some crackhead's son. You _need_ to do this for yourself, Christian. I refuse to be the thing that holds you back in life. You need to go"

He reached out to rest her hands on her growing belly. His palms rested on the bump while his fingers wrapped around her waist. "And what if I do go?" He asked "Who takes care of you and the baby?"

"We will figure it out then" She whispered back to him. "But, I know how important college is to you. You said it yourself that you never thought you could be anything special in life until you started dreaming of Harvard. I don't care what it takes; you're going to that damm school!"

"You really think we could make it work?"

"Yes! You're too incredible to not make something of yourself"

His hands wrapped further around her until she was completely wrapped in his arms and her feet were just barely touching the ground. The corners of his lips rose up in an irresistible smirk that made Ana's inside swoon. "You know, you're pretty incredible yourself…"

She ginned "I know. It takes incredible talent to keep _the bad boy of Bellevue_ in line"

He groaned from low in his throat at the use of his hated nickname. The sound drove Ana crazy. His grey eyes met hers, and she couldn't stop herself. Before she knew it her lips were on his. She froze the moment she felt the softness of his lips press against hers. _What're you doing, Ana!?_ She panicked inside her mind. _You told him that you weren't ready for a relationship, and now you're kissing him!?_ The thoughts completely disappeared when he pressed his lips firmly to hers, capturing her top lip between his own. She quickly followed his lead, wrapping her fingers into the ends of his hair and pulling him in even closer. She didn't even care if Ella was watching them from the car. It definitely wasn't the first time she had seen them like this…

Slowly, he pulled away. He looked at her with wild grey eyes. "Ana, you told me-"

"I know what I said" She gently hushed him. "I can't forget what I said. The words have been replaying in my mind all week" She blinked up to him. "I am scared, Christian. God, I am terrified that we are going to mess up what we have. But, being ignored by you for a week-"

"I wasn't ignoring you. I would never do that"

"You didn't talk to me or message me"

"You didn't either!" He smiled "I thought you wanted space. I mean, you did tell me that you didn't want to be with me. How was I to know you still want me to text you?"

She went to open her mouth to say something, but decided not to. With a shake of her head "Anyway, what I was trying to say is…not talking to you for a week showed me how badly I missed you. I don't want that. I would rather risk it and be with you…than not have you at all"

He smiled happily down to her.

She quickly added "I want to take things slow. Like, _super slow_ …"

The smirk on his lips rose "I can do slow, Baby" The use of the word baby made her insides light up. "I just have one minor stipulation…"

"And what would that be?"

His lips captured hers in a quick shallow kiss, leaving her breathless and smiling. He smiled back to her. "That" He whispered.

"I'll allow it"

* * *

 **Ana and Christian want to take things slow...I wonder where that may lead...**

 **Any guesses on who has moved in across the road? Or what gender you think the baby is?**

 **Review and let me know your theories! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

 **6 Weeks Later**

Christian watched anxiously as the numbers began to descend

He wasn't ever this excited to leave work, especially since he started working at Trevelyan Legal five weeks ago, but today was special. It was the night before Thanksgiving and Ana was coming over for dinner. Ella had insisted on Ana celebrating the holiday with them since they were _family and all_ now – those were Ella's words. Definitely not Christian's.

His eyes couldn't help but dart down to the time on his watch. If he made it home within the next half-an-hour, he and Ana would have at least forty minutes alone together. _God,_ he desperately needed time alone with her. At school the most they ever said to each other was a quick hey and hello. At night they would text and talk on the phone until one of them fell asleep. The only time they could really see each other was on the Sunday's that she would come and have dinner with his mother. It wasn't like they were alone then. Ella was always hovering around. She was just as happy and eager to spend time with Ana as Christian was and he had no idea how to politely tell her to fuck off. All he needed was five minutes to have her all to himself…just five minutes…

He was leaving work two and a half minutes early, not that Jo – his supervisor – seemed to really care. Jo was the assistant to Carrick Trevelyan and Christian's job included basically anything that Jo couldn't be fucked to do. As well as whatever the other attorney's in the sleek and professional office didn't want to do. This included filing paperwork, organizing paperwork in alphabetical order, disposing of paperwork, delivering documents to other attorneys in the firm who could never remember his name and often called him Chris or Christopher, as well as delivering documents to other businesses in the city, making numerous photo-copies of every document, shredding documents, basically anything that involved paper. He couldn't complain, though, he would rather work with paper than two month old frozen hamburger patties…

When he had called the office on the Monday morning before school six weeks ago, he hadn't expected that they would hire him within a week. They didn't bother with an interview either. They gave him a time, a date, and a dress code then put him to work.

Suddenly, the elevator came to a stop.

" _Shit…"_ Christian growled as he looked to the time on his watch.

He needed to be on his bike and on his way home in the next two minutes if he wanted any alone time with Ana. He reached out and feverously pressed at the ground floor button. It wasn't moving. The mirrored glass doors opened to reveal a familiar figure waiting for him. Carrick Trevelyan. His long arms were tucked into the pockets of his blue suit. His light eyes were focused on the ground as if he were deep in thought. His eyes slowly lifted from the ground to meet Christians. He faltered for a moment, as if he were second guessing his decision to ride the elevator down to the ground floor, before stepping into the lift.

Carrick gave him a nod of the head as he pressed for the ground floor.

Christian had yet to interact with the man. He had no reason to. Not only was he a prominent attorney, but he was also owner of the firm. He was always in his office taking a call or meeting with a client, or out having a business lunch. He only ever saw Mr. Trevelyan in passing on his way to take care of important business. _God,_ Christian could only imagine the kind of money he was making. It was probably more than what Christian could ever make in his lifetime.

As the numbers descended down – _15, 14, 12, 10 –_ Christian glanced to the man beside him from the corner of his eyes. He still had yet to work out why Carrick had even offered him a job in the first place. Carrick's eyes met Christian's. He glanced down to the watch on his wrist then back to Christian.

He rose a questioning eyebrow up to the boy "You don't finish for another two minutes"

"Sorry, Sir. I finished my work and I didn't think anyone would notice if I slipped out early"

"It's Thanksgiving tomorrow; I should go easy on my employees. I am slipping away early, too. My wife wants to be in the air by six. We're meant to be visiting family in Michigan" He shrugged his shoulders as if he didn't care

"I heard. Elliot keeps texting me and telling me how much he doesn't want to go"

Mr. Trevelyan let out a small laugh "That sounds like him" He glanced over to Christian "Do you talk a lot?"

"I guess, I mean, I tutor him twice a week so I kind of have to talk to him"

He still felt weird about saying that he was _kind-of-maybe-sort-of_ friends with Elliot Trevelyan. It felt as if he was going against every bone in his body to admit to such a thing, but it was true. Over the past few weeks, ever since Christian told him the truth about Ana, the pair had been talking a lot.

"Good, he needs friends with their heads screwed on the right way"

Christian watched the numbers on the elevator continue to descend. _9, 7, 5_. Only a few more until he reached the ground floor. As excited as he was to get home and see Ana, he was now just as anxiously keen to get away from Mr. Trevelyan.

He had never been a person who believed in faith or even intuition. He was logical. He believed that everything could be summed up by a simple science. Yet, he couldn't help the sick feeling he felt in the pits of his stomach as he looked at the man standing beside him. , he knew that something was right. There was no logical reason for him to feel this way towards the man – which frustrated him even more. He was searching his mind for an answer as to why he felt this way. It was as if he was missing that last piece of the puzzle, and once he found it, the picture would be suddenly clear.

He needed a job. He needed to help Ella with bills. He needed to put money aside and start saving for college. He needed to buy a car. He needed to pay for doctors' visits. Money was more important than his strange feelings.

"What about your plans?" Carrick asked as he tried to make conversation.

"I am just having dinner tonight" He shrugged "My family doesn't really celebrate the holidays"

"Oh" He nodded along as if he were genuinely interested. "You're just celebrating with your mother?"

"And my girlfiren- _Ahhh -friend"_

He wasn't actually sure if Ana was his girlfriend.

Carrick smiled "That would explain the haste to get out of here"

They still had a handful more floors until they reached the ground level. This felt like the longest elevator ride that Christian had ever been in before. His eyes glanced ahead of him into the mirrored doors that stared back. He couldn't help but notice the small similarities between him and Mr. Trevelyan. Their height for starters was near identical, but Mr. Trevelyan looked as if he had almost an inch over Christian. They were built with the same lean and broad physique. They both stood tall and straight, never once leaning on the elevator walls or slouching against the railing.

It was silly of him to take notice of the small similarities between them. All Christian was doing was trying to emulate the man. If he could grow up to have just half the success that Carrick Trevelyan had, he would die a happy man. He was sure of that.

 _Bing._

Finally, the doors opened and as they stepped out of the small confines of their prison, Carrick placed a hand on Christian's shoulder. "Listen" He said as he gathered the boys attention. Christian turned to face him again, looking into his light eyes. "I know it wasn't legally ethical of my wife to do so, but she told me what was going on with you…and your _friend_ …"

Christian stared back at him. Carrick elaborated "…About the _baby"_

"Why would she do that?"

"I guess, since you go to school with my son. My daughter is in the same year as Anastasia and I think they're friends, I am not sure. We knew your mother a long time ago. I guess it concerned her and she needed someone to talk to about it" He shook his head as if he weren't sure himself.

"So…Is that why you offered me a job?" He asked the man "Because you took pity on me and my situation, or did your wife tell you to give me a job because she felt sorry for me-"

"Son" Carrick said as he squeezed his shoulders and looked into Christian's grey eyes "Pity is not always a bad thing. I offered you a job because, yes, I did feel bad for you"

"Why!?" Christian demanded.

"Because…I want to help in some way-"

"But why would you care to help me?" He asked. "It doesn't make sense why _you_ would care what's going on in my life. I mean, you have a wife and kids. Some child that your son goes to school with should be no concern of yours. So, why do you want to help me so badly!?"

"Because you remind me of myself" He said with a sigh "Back when I was young and confused and had no one there to help me make the right decisions…"

He patted Christian's shoulder once more "Have a Happy Thanksgiving. I will see you Monday afternoon"

He left Christian with even more questions.

* * *

"So, you're going to have Thanksgiving dinner with him tonight?"

"Correct" Ana said with a tight nod of her head.

She turned to the side to examine her figure in the mirror. In all her seventeen years of living, she had never once been this obsessed with her appearance. Could you blame her for worrying, though, there was what looked to be a balloon stuck under her shirt. Except she couldn't take this balloon out from beneath the red fabric that it hid under and pop it – well, not for another five months at least. When it did decide to come out, it would come out covered in blood as it tore away at her insides…

Birth was not something she liked to think about. She actively avoided thinking about something the size of a watermelon squeezing through something that small. She couldn't even use tampons because of how awkward they were to get into that tight space, how the hell was a baby meant to travel through it!?

"But, you're not boyfriend and girlfriend, yet?"

Ana spun around on her heel to face her friend who was sprawled out on top of her bed looking at the photos of Ana's last ultrasound. Kate lay on her stomach, dressed in a cute pair of tight jeans – that Ana could only ever dream of wearing – and a stripped top. She never thought she would say this, but she was getting over wearing the same baggy sweatshirt and black leggings every day. When she wasn't wearing that, she was wearing her tight, constricting school uniform that barely hid her eighteen week belly. She wasn't silly, she knew people were starting to notice her changing figure.

How much longer she could hide it? She had no idea.

"No" She told Kate firmly. "He isn't my boyfriend"

"But, you're celebrating thanksgiving with him and his mother?"

"Yes, and I have dinner with them every week. That's nothing unusual"

Sunday night dinners had become somewhat of a tradition for them. Ever since Christian started working as basically an errand-boy at Trevelyan Legal, he had been super busy. He went to school every day, and they barely saw each other. In the afternoon he was in the office. Some nights he would call Ana before going to bed and she could hear the exhaustion in his voice. He had college applications to submit, assignments to finish, and now work every day. Sunday had become the one night they could really see each other. They were never alone, though.

She desperately needed alone time with him.

"You see" Kate said as she came to sit up on the bed. "You celebrate Thanksgiving with those who you are thankful for…hence the name thanksgiving. If you spend the holiday with _lover-boy_ and his mother, I would say that is a serious thing to do"

"But, we've never actually sat down and talked about whether we are in a serious relationship or not. I don't even know if we are a couple-"

"You're definitely a couple"

"We talk at night on the phone. We say hello at school. I have dinner with his mother. He and I kiss sometimes. Is that really a relationship?"

"You're knocked up with his baby…"

Ana rubbed her stomach "It's kind of hard to forget that. Just because I am pregnant, doesn't automatically mean he and I are together. At least I don't think it does"

"Okay" Kate clapped her hands together "Let's say the hottest guy on the planet asked you out. Would you say yes?"

Ana laughed. "Do you think anyone would want to date me right now?"

"Pretend you're not up the duff. Would you say yes if your dream man asked you out?"

"No!"

"And what if someone asked Christian out? Would he say yes?"

"No…At least I don't think he would…"

Ana could already visualize what she would do to the poor soul who attempted to ask him out.

"See!" Kate clapped her fingers together "You're exclusive and faithful to each other. That means you're boyfriend and girlfriend, end of discussion"

Ana rolled her eyes as she crossed the bedroom and stole the sonogram pictures of her baby back. That was six weeks ago. Her baby would probably be twice the size now. She wouldn't be able to see them again until January.

Working at Trevelyan Legal was hard work on Christian, but he was making a lot more money. He was saving a lot of it to go towards buying his own car, which was the most important thing right now. Of course, he also had to help his mother with bills, but whatever money he had left over went into the baby account. So far, he had a little over two-hundred saved. That would go towards Ana's doctors' visits, as well as buying the essential things they would need once the baby actually arrived. With the money he saved, they would be able to pay for their next doctor visit at the beginning of January.

She hated that he was doing this all on his own, and wished that there was some way that she could help out. He would never let her, though.

She liked to think that once she gained the courage to tell her mother about the baby, that she would offer to help out. She could help them with buying the small things like pacifiers or clothes. It wasn't like she was strapped for cash. She could buy them a whole nursery and still have money left over to re-do her kitchen or have the house re-painted. She didn't want to have to rely solely on her parents, after all, this wasn't their mess to deal with, but, she would appreciate their help.

"You know what will really make things official?" Kate spoke up, stealing Ana out of her thoughts

"What would that be?"

"Sex"

"Kate!" Ana hissed as the blood rushed to her cheeks.

"You cannot act innocent" Kate laughed at her. She nodded down to her stomach "It's not like you've never done it before"

"We were drunk. All I can remember is it hurt, everything else is a blur"

"So, you're saying you're not interested in doing it again?"

"I…" She wasn't sure how to answer that question. She could feel the heat in her cheeks burning hotter and hotter. Suddenly, she felt too warm in her simple button down plaid shirt and black leggings. She sunk her teeth into the bottom of her lip before saying, "I wouldn't be opposed to trying it again. It's just kind of hard when we never get a moment alone together…"

"You totally want to get laid!"

"I mean….I am not against the idea…"

"Why would you be?" She scrunched up her nose as if she were confused "Your man is _hot_ "

"I am not sure he is _my_ man"

Kate rolled her eyes "Whether you like it or not, he is _your_ man. If I were you, I would take advantage of that. I would fuck the shit-"

"Kate, my mum is just downstairs!" She tried to quieten the girl "In her mind I am still the quiet virgin who never did anything wrong. I am not the girl who went to a party, got blackout drunk and slept with the first guy she made contact with – oh, and got pregnant. I would like to keep it that way for a little while longer, at least until after the holiday season"

Kate sighed "Ana" She said gently "Do you really think you can hid it that long?"

"Maybe…" Kate just raised a questioning eyebrow up at her. Ana sighed "Okay, I know"

"Then why are you making it harder on yourself by postponing the inevitable?" She asked "I understand that it is scary, but think of how liberating it will be once she knows. Even if she doesn't take it well, at least you won't have to hide. If she blows up and tosses you onto the street – which I doubt, by the way – it's not like you have no one to turn to. You have me. You definitely have Christian and Ella. You're not alone"

"Just thinking about it makes me want to be sick…"

"And that's exactly how you felt when it came to telling Christian, remember?" Kate offered her a smile of encouragement "and look how that turned out. You're celebrating Thanksgiving with him and his mother who is super excited that she is getting a grand-kid. Plus, let's not forget how you're totally down to bone him again-"

"Okay!" Ana quickly covered her ears. She crossed her bedroom to her bookshelf and pulled out her weathered copy of the dictionary. It was a strange place to keep the ultrasound pictures, but there was no-where else that she could hide them. She turned back to her friend "We should probably get going. Christian should be home from work by now"

Ana called out a goodbye to her mother in the kitchen as she snuck out the front door with Kate. Carla didn't take much notice to her daughter leaving. In her mind, Ana was going to have dinner with Kate and her parents tonight, just like she did every other Sunday night…She hated lying to her mother, but if Carla knew who she was really going to see, she would throw a fit. She would tell Ana she was too young to be dating or that she shouldn't be dating a boy like _him_.

As they walked out to Kate's convertible, a head of brown hair across the road caught Ana's attention. It was her neighbour. The one that Ana had been spying on from her bedroom window the night they moved in. He stood at his letterbox, pulling out the stacks of junk mail advertising local companies in the area. His eyes glanced up and caught Ana's. A smile pulled at his lips as he raised his hand and offered her a friendly wave. Ana awkwardly waved back.

"Who is that?" Kate purred as she pulled her keys out of her pocket. With a beep, her car unlocked.

"My neighbour, who I am _pretty_ sure, is in his forties-"

"Age is just a number"

"-and married!" Ana smiled to her friend

"Oh. That's no fun" Kate pouted as she climbed into the driver's seat. Ana followed her inside.

Kate pulled out of the driveway and into the street, they slowly passed the Tudor style home. The man was walking up the long footpath to his front door. Ana had no idea who he was, but she often saw him and his wife coming and going from the house. She still had yet to see any kids with them, even though they lived in what Ana could only assume was a family home.

Whoever they were, they had Ana intrigued.

Kate's convertible came to a screeching halt outside of the L shaped concrete apartment building. Frost covered the glass windows of the parked cars and all the leaves had fallen from the single tree that sat beside the building. It had been planted to make the building look more lively and like a haven in the busy inner-city, but now just added to the dead, cold feeling.

Ana wasn't sure if she could ever live in the middle of a city. She would want her child to have a yard to run around in. She wanted them to have a tire-swing in the backyard and space for a dog. It was a simple day-dream, but right now it wasn't possible. That was okay. If she held out hope that one day she and Christian could have that house with a yard and a dog, then it may come true.

As she stared at the barren, concrete building before her, she noticed that Ella's car was nowhere to be seen in the car lot. That put a smile on her face.

She turned to Kate and thanked her for giving her a lift to his apartment. She reached for the door handle of the car, but Kate quickly stopped her. "Hold up!" She called out as she reached into the glove compartment of her car.

Her hand shuffled through the messy compartment before landing on what she wanted and holding it out to an unsure Ana. "Take it!" She insisted as she held out the foil square packaging. Ana hesitantly took it and looked it over in her hands. It took her a moment to work out what it was that she was holding, but once she did, a deep blush spread across her cheeks.

It was a condom.

"Kate-"

"Just take it"

"I am not sure how much use it would be to me" She nodded down to her bump "It's not like the first one we used worked very well"

Kate rolled her eyes "Obviously, you can't get pregnant again, but you still need to be protected. You don't know where he has been…"

With an embarrassed huff, she buried the condom deep into her handbag and waved a quick goodbye to her friend.

* * *

He ran the bar of soap across his sweaty body to wash away the layer of sweat that had accumulated during the short ride from Trevelyan Legal to his apartment. He swore that he had never pedalled so hard in his life. He was eager to make it home before his mother. Even if he only had ten minutes alone with Ana, he would be happy.

Once he felt clean, he turned the stiff, old, rusty taps and pulled back the curtain of his shower. Using his once white coloured towel that had turned a shade of custard due to age, he wiped away the residue on the square mirror above the basin. He did a once over of his appearance. He knew that he was lucky when it came to genetics. Physically, there was nothing wrong with him. He never needed braces. His skin never broke out in pimples. His jaw was defined. His ears didn't stick out like elephants. His legs were long, as was his torso. Years of working yard-work for Elena and riding his bike to school every day had defined his body. He knew he was good looking, yet he still found himself looking over his appearance in the wake of Ana's arrival.

Using his fingers he attempted to brush through his damp dark hair. He ran his hand along his prickly cheek and wondered if he should shave or not. _Would Ana like it if he shaved?_ He had no idea. Elena had always preferred for him to remain hairless. Christian told himself that it was because she was a very clean person who had high standard, which was true, but really she wanted Christian to remain hairless because she preferred him looking young.

It was silly of him to worry about whether Ana would like him to shave or not, it wasn't like the two had agreed that would have sex again. He hoped they would, but she hadn't said anything. In fact, she had told him she wanted to take things slow. So far their relationship had moved at a snail pace. Since the night of the party, the most that had happened between them were a few kisses. This was the longest he had ever gone without sex since he was fifteen and he was starting to feel it.

Just the thought of Ana's big pouty lips kissing along his body and her soft nervous hands gently squeezing at his biceps was enough to stir a reaction in Christian…

 _Knock. Knock._

"Shit"

He quickly dabbed the towel against his still wet body in an attempt to dry himself. He quickly reached for his black boxers and then his dark ripped jeans. As he pulled them up his still wet body, he reached for the door handle and hurried down the narrow hallway. He didn't worry about covering his upper half, just his bottom half. He was sure that Ana wouldn't appreciate him answering the door in the nude…Or maybe she would…

 _Knock. Knock._

"Coming!" He called out. He stumbled during his rush to the door when the fabric of his jeans got stuck halfway up his damp thighs. He had to jump to pull them up the rest of his body.

He unlocked the front door and quickly swung it open. "Hi" He said breathlessly.

Ana stood on the threshold dressed in a plaid red shirt that hugged around her stomach and black leggings. A black handbag hung off her forearm. Her beautiful long hair had been styled into long curls that Christian craved to run his hands through. She looked up at him with her irresistibly gorgeous blue eyes. He still wasn't over those damm eyes. _God, she was beautiful_ , was his first thought.

A small smile pulled at the sides of her big pouty lips as her eyes scanned his body. From his damp hair, to his bare torso, to his loose and open jeans, to the small glimpse of black fabric that poked out from the open zipper of his pants. Her teeth sunk into her bottom lip as she quickly glanced back up to him. A deep blush spread across her cheeks.

"Was this a bad time?" She asked as she stepped inside.

"No" He quickly shook his head. He shut and also locked the door behind her. "Now is the perfect time. Ella won't be home from work until six"

"Oh…"

They walked down the hallway to Christian's bedroom. The room was at the very end of the hall and was easily the smallest room in the apartment – second to the bathroom. His double bed sat against the far right wall just beneath the window. A desk with just a single lamp sat beside it. Ana had never seen his bedroom before. Her eyes scanned from the scattered dirty laundry on the floor, to the _X-Files_ posters ono the walls, and then the paperwork scattered across his desk. He hadn't thought to clean his room before he went to work.

"It's not usually this messy" He apologized as he opened the sliding door of his closet in search for a shirt.

Ana remained in the doorway, almost as if she were too shy to venture any further inside. She nodded over to the posters on the wall. "X-files?"

"The only TV-show I ever really watched as a kid. That and the Simpson's, but every child born in the nineties grew up on the Simpson's"

"You watched X-files as a child!?"

"Yeah?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Didn't it scare you?"

"No" he shook his head. He gave up on finding a clean shirt to wear and crossed the bedroom to where Ana stood. "You know what scared me as a kid. _Teletubies_ "

Ana tipped her head back in laughter "But they're so cute? They're like big teddy-bears"

"Yes, big teddy-bears that will sneak into your bedroom at night and eat you"

"That's a very specific fear"

"Well, one of my mother's _special_ friends told me that if I didn't leave them alone, that's what would happen to me" He explained to her. "Scared me from them ever since"

"But aliens and ghosts don't scare you?"

"No, why would they?" He smiled as he came to stand in the doorway beside her

Her mouth fell open as if she were offended "Because the idea of being abducted and probed by aliens in your sleep or living in a haunted house is terrifying to me and I am _seventeen_ "

He smirked "You're also strange" She glared at him, making him laugh "So, do you think mermaids and unicorns are also real?"

"Maybe" She challenged him "You can't tell me that they're not real"

"Hmm" He stepped closer to her, placing his hands on her growing hips. He stepped as close as he could until her small belly was pressed to his own stomach. From low in his throat, he murmured "I think we can rule out the possibility of mermaids and unicorns being real…"

She let out the softest of gasps as her back pressed firmly against the doorway. She swallowed hard as she looked up to Christian. Her eyes shifted from his eyes to his lips. In a soft voice, she whispered "But there is still…umm…a chance that aliens and ghosts exists?"

The corners of his lips pulled up into a smirk "If it makes you happy, then fine. I will concede that there is a _chance_ that they exist" His hand ran up from her hip to the curve of her waist. He gently brushed back a curl that had fallen across her face. His lips were just a breath from hers. He could feel her pushing herself up onto her tippy toes to close the gap between them. "I really don't want to spend the only twenty minutes we have alone together debating what mythical creatures are real or not"

"Then..wh…what do you want to do?"

That was the only invitation he needed. He bent down until his lips pressed to hers. The moment their sensitive lips touched, Christian knew this was what he had needed all day. All week. All month. His hands moved up to cup the back of her head and pull her in deeper. His fingers wound and clutched into the roots of her long mahogany hair. He felt the soft vibration of a moan escape her lips as he held her. Her shaking hands came to rest on his waist and soon moved to his torso. The feeling of her fingertips gently running along each ripple of his abs caused a shiver to run down his spine. Her touch did something to him that Elena never could.

His hands released from the clutches of her hair and to her skinny legs, gently stroking the back of her thighs. With ease he lifted her up. Even with her growing stomach, she still weighed basically nothing to Christian. She let out a gasp of surprise as she met his height. Her handbag fell to the carpeted floor with a soft thud.

"This is all I have thought about all day…" He murmured before his lips were on hers again.

He sat them down on the edge of his soft mattress. Her hands firmly found their place on his jaw as their lips moved together. As their mouths opened, their tongues came together in a slow dance. Ana's body moved with the kiss. Her hips twirled against his crotch, causing the softest of moans to come from Christian's lips. His hands ran along the back of her thighs and up to the hem of her shirt. As she moved against the stiffness of his crotch, his fingers found their way beneath her shirt. She gasped out at the feel of his fingertips on the bare skin of her waist.

He moved his kisses down to her neck, causing her to moan out louder. His body responded to the sound, just as it responded to every gentle gyrating movement of her hips. Her hands released themselves from the ends of his hand slowly began to travel down his body. Down his chest and taunt abdomen to the waistband of his already open jeans. Her hand gently brushed against his hard crotch. Her fingers curiously stroked and wrapped around the long length, causing Christian's breath to hitch in his throat and a low groan to spill from his lips.

Ana quickly removed her hand "Sorry" She panicked. Her blue eyes wide with fear as she looked down to him "Did I hurt you?"

"No. Definitely not"

He took her hand in his and guided it back to his growing erection. Her blue eyes blinked up into his as her hand explored his body. Her teeth sunk into her lip and a nervous but sly smile creeped onto her lips, causing him to twitch in her hand. She had no idea how sexy she was or how much she was turning him on.

"Do…Do you want me to…" She nervously nodded down between them.

"What?"

"You know…"

He smiled "I don't" He teased "Do I want you to _what_?"

The blush returned to her cheeks. "I want to make you…feel good"

His hands roamed to her behind and he pulled her in closer so she rubbed against him once more. "I already do feel good" He whispered to her "But I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do. I am not going to lie, I do want _that_ -"

"Then let me" Her grip on him tightened. Christian groaned.

"Ana, baby, I don't want to rush you into something you don't want to do. Your first time would've been shit. I don't want the second time you have sex to be just as bad. Okay?"

She gave a nod of her head.

His kisses returned to her neck. Her head rolled to the side to expose more of herself to him. "Besides" He whispered between kisses "We don't have nearly enough time to do what I want to do to you"

He fell back onto the bed and she followed with a loud squeal and giggle. He wrapped a single hand into the back of her hair, pulling her down to meet his lips in a deep heated kiss. His hand moved to the hem of her plaid shirt, starting at the bottom button he began to push the small plastic circles through the equally as small holes. One by one the shirt fell open, revealing the plain white bra that she wore underneath. He raised his head off his soft mattress to move his kisses down her neck, then to her chest and the soft cleavage that poked out from the cups of her bra. He wanted to kiss more of her.

"Christian…" She said breathlessly "I think-"

He wrapped one arm around her and quickly turned them until she was laying on her back staring up at him. A squeal of surprise left her open lips. He quickly captured them in a big kiss. Her hands wound themselves into his hair as his kisses moved to her neck and down her chest. He was oblivious to anything else but her. A meteor could be falling from the sky just outside his bedroom window and he would have no idea. His senses were solely focused on her. On the feel of her small soft body beneath his fingertips. The scent of her sweet perfume. The taste of her skin on his lips as he kissed down her round stomach. The sound of each breathless moan as he slowly made his was down her body…

"Christian" She said once again. "I…I think I can hear someone…"

"Thin walls. It's probably the neighbours-"

That's when he heard the dreaded sound of his mother's car keys rattling in the lock and the sound of muted voices. Christian didn't have time to react. All he could do was jump up from Ana's sprawled out body before the front door swung open with a loud creaking shrill that pierced Christian's ears. The sound of his mother's thick heels stepping through the threshold came next, along with the sound of more heels. He recognized the sound of those heels.

Someone was with her. And not just anyone. He knew _exactly_ who that was.

Reluctantly he raised his head to find the culprit of those second heels staring back at him in the hallway. An amused smirk pulled across her injected lips. Her thin, arched eyebrows sat high on her Botox filled forehead as she looked over the scene before her. Most importantly the bump protruding from Ana's belly. A knowing smile pulled at her lips.

"Christian…Ana…" Ella awkwardly cleared her throat. Ana quickly sat up in the bed and began to button the buttons on her shirt "Ahhh…Elena has no one to celebrate the holiday with so I invited her to dinner"

"I hope you don't mind the intrusion" Her cat-like eyes landed on Ana who stared back at her with an equally as dirty look "The minute I heard Ella was having dinner with Christian's _little_ girlfriend, I knew I just _had_ to meet her"

Ana's handbag that she had dropped in the doorway caught Elena's attention. Slowly and carefully she bent down to the ground to collect it. She kept her knees pressed firmly together and held her tight black dress to her body. She reached for a square, foil wrapper that had fallen from Ana's bag. It was a condom.

"I guess this won't be of much use to you now…"

 _Fuck._ She knew.

* * *

 **Please don't hate me too much for Elena...It wouldn't be a FSOG story without a little bit of the BT and she is sadly a necessary evil.**

 **Sorry for the delay in posting. I wrote this chapter about 4 times before I was happy with it. It's midnight here in Australia and I have to be up early in the morning, but I knew I needed to edit and post this chapter tonight.**

 **So, Christian has been working at Trevelyan Legal and is getting closer to Pappa Trevelyan. Hmm, I wonder why he was hired so easily?**

 **How much longer do you think Ana is going to be able to hide her pregnancy for?**

 **And what do you think may happen at dinner?**

 **Review and let me know what you think :)**


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13_

Dinner with the Grey's had never been as awkward as it was that night.

Ana sat silently at the table picking at her turkey, gravy, and vegetables and drinking from her glass of water. She needed the water to wet her nervous, dry mouth. Her heart had been racing at one million miles an hour all night. Ever since Ella and Elena had interrupted them. It was bad enough that Ella had walked in on them making out in the hallway weeks ago; she had also walked in on them half-naked on top of his bed with him kissing his way down her body. To make matters worst, she also had a friend with her _and_ they also found the condom that Kate had stashed inside of Ana's bag. They probably thought they were going to have _sex_.

It was stupid of Ana to be embarrassed by such a thing when she was pregnant with Christian's child. It was clear that they had sex before…and soon the rest of the world would know it.

So far, the dinner had been extremely awkward and judging by the tension in the room, the awkwardness wasn't going away anytime soon.

Ella led the conversation awkward conversation with asking everyone about their day. No one seemed that interested in talking, especially Christian. He may as well have been sitting on top of Ana. Their legs were pressed firmly together and throughout the meal his hand would reach out to rest on top of Ana's bony knees to pull her in closer. Almost as if he was trying to protect her. Judging by the way his fingers dug into the bony skin of her knee, or the way his jaw locked in place as he chewed his food, he wanted to be anywhere else than here. He was worlds away from the Christian that Ana had encountered moments before. He was back to being the emotionless, cold, and distant man that he liked to portray to the world.

Then there was Elena Lincoln…

From what she had heard, Elena Lincoln owned the salon that Ella grey worked at and Christian once worked for her too. She was a close family friend of the family. Ana couldn't help but wonder about that last part. There was definitely something more going on here.

She sat back in her chair with one long, sleek leg crossed over the other as she carefully watched the two teenagers before her. Her cat-like eyes seemed to fall on Ana more than anyone else. She was a beautiful woman…in a strange way. She was tall, but then again, she was wearing six-inch stilettos and anyone was considered tall compared to Ana's small stature. A tight, delicate smile sat on her puckered lips and judging by her enhanced chest and abnormally smooth forehead, Ana could only guess they were fake. Her platinum blonde hair sat perfectly on her shoulders with not a strand out of place. She almost seemed alien, as if she were out of this world.

As perfected as her appearance was, there was still something odd about her. Call it a gut feeling or intuition, but Ana knew there was something more going on. She just wasn't sure what yet…

They sat in silence as they ate their turkey. It was delicious and Ana loaded her plate with salt, much to Christian's disgust. She couldn't help it. The baby wanted salt. The only sounds to be heard were knives and forks hitting the ceramic plates and the hands on the old clock on the wall ticking by. This was not at all how dinner with the Grey's usually went for Ana.

As Elena reached for her glass of water, her long red nails wrapped around the tall glass before bringing it to her blood red lips, she decided to speak up.

With a discerning smile, she said "You're very pretty"

"Ahhh….Thanks" Ana shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"You have beautiful skin"

"You wouldn't think that if you saw me three years ago" Ana tried to joke "Puberty was not kind to me…"

"Beautiful hair, too" Elena's eyes flickered to Christian who sat beside her. He seemed to do everything in his power to not meet her stare "She is very… _sweet_ "

"Ana is a lovely girl" Ella seemed oblivious to it all. She smiled to the table "I must say I was worried when I first heard about her. I wasn't sure what to expect, but she is just perfect for Christian. We all know what a grouch he can be, she seems to balance him out"

"Hmm…" Elena gave a nod of her head and took a sip from her water.

From beneath the table, maybe it was her imagination playing tricks on her, but Ana swore she could see the red heel of Elena's pumps brushing along the side of Christian's thigh. With a huff, he shifted in his seat, pressing his legs closer to Ana. Elena's eye blinked up to the girl who was watching her. A tight smile pulled at her fat, fake, lips. _At least Ana's lips were real_. Her eyes glanced down to the bump that was popping out beneath Ana's plaid shirt and the look she gave the girl chilled Ana to the bone. There was hate in her eyes when she looked at her stomach. Ana couldn't help but wrap an arm around herself.

She just knew she couldn't trust this woman.

"When I heard that Christian had a girlfriend, you're not at all whom I imagined him being with. You seem too…I don't know… _innocent_ "

Ana wasn't sure if that were a compliment or an insult. In a weird, twisted way, it was both.

"But then again" She continued "I have known Christian since he was fifteen. In those three years, he has never once been interested in dating. He was always _satisfied_. He had no need to date little girls, he always had bigger goals-"

"I think it's good that he is finally dating" Ella offered "He is too handsome to not have a girlfriend-"

"Muma" He shook his head.

"It's true" She smiled to him "Smart, handsome, determined. I am shocked that he hasn't dated before. Though, I must say, I am happy that if he is going to bring anyone home that it is Ana. I would hate for him to bring home one of those bratty girl that he goes to school with-"

"So, tell me" Elena smiled "How did you two meet?"

"School" Christian said at the same time that Ana said "Party"

"A party?" Elena raised a questioning eyebrow. Ana could see Christian slowly shaking his head from the corner of her eyes. "I take it this was the big Trevelyan summer party that's held every year before school?"

"Yeah, I was new to the area so my friend dragged me out to meet some classmates. I met Christian there" Ana tried to smile "I actually thought he was going to hate me. I ran into him and spilt my drink all down the front of his shirt-"

"In that moment, I couldn't stand you" He grumbled.

Her mouth fell open as she mockingly asked "What? So it wasn't love at first sight?"

He glanced to Ana from the corner of his eyes. A playful smile pulled on his lips when he looked at her "You were the one who chased me down that night and begged me to dance"

"Only because you were staring at me"

"You're cute. I couldn't help but stare" he shrugged unapologetically. "You're drunk dance moves were also quite amusing. It would be hard not to stare-"

She playfully slapped his leg under the table causing a small laugh to come from his lips. It felt good for Ana to know that even when he was in a crabby mood and his whole body had gone rigid with tension, she could still make him laugh.

He leaned in closer to her and murmured so only she could hear. "The love came later"

 _What_!?

She wasn't sure what exactly he meant by that. It was a simple sentence. _The love came later_. He could mean absolutely nothing by it and just wanted to make her feel better. Yet, the wheels in her mind began processing each word. Began obsessing over each and every word. She knew that she had a deep love for him and his mother. She cared for them deeply. They were family now. She would always care for them. But, was she in love with him?

She knew the answer to that.

Was he in love with her?

She had no idea.

"You really have changed him, Ana" Elena interrupted their moment as her knife and fork dug into her plate of food. "The Christian I knew would never concern himself with parties. Not with his history"

"Well, things change. People change" Christian grumbled under his breath. Just like that Mr. Grumpy pants was back. He reached for his glass and took a long drink

"It just seems unlike you" Elena glanced over to Ana. "That environment has never been a good place for him" She said as if she were talking to a child, and not a seventeen year old girl. Her eyes then blinked back to Christian. "I thought you agreed with me on that. Just like I thought you never wanted a high school girlfriend. You would always go on and on about how much of a hassle they would be, or how needy they are-"

"I was fifteen. Things have changed"

"Yes. I see that" Elena's eyes nodded down to Ana's stomach. A malice smirk lifted at the corner of her lips. "You have a girlfriend, a new job, and a baby on the way…"

She braced forward, crowing one slender arm over the other as she looked to Christian. "When were you planning on telling me?"

"Once Ana felt comfortable with people knowing" He grumbled "I am sure you could understand why she doesn't want this news to be told to just anyone"

"I am not just anyone, Christian. You know that"

"Excluding us, only a handful of other people know that she is pregnant and we would like to keep it that way for as long as possible" He almost sounded as if he were threatening her.

Elena braced forwards on the table "Tell me" She said, almost in a soft, caring voice that didn't convince Ana "How far along are you, dear?"

"Just a little over four months"

"So, you would've conceived in august?"

"It's really confusing" Ana said as she reached for her glass of water. Her mouth had gone dry once again "Technically you count the weeks from the first day of your last period-"

"But you would've had sex at the beginning of august?" She demanded.

A deep blush spread onto Ana's cheek. Her and Christian having sex was something she was shy to talk about with Christian, let alone with a strange woman…especially when his mother was sitting right there. There was no way that Ana was going to answer that question, and Elena realized it. She smiled apologetically.

"I shouldn't have asked such a thing" She smiled sweetly to the table. Ana had a feeling that there was nothing sweet about this woman. "I get a bit ahead of myself sometimes. I really should watch what I am saying. I am sure you're excited, Ella?"

"Yes" She smiled happily to her son who kept the same grumpy expression on his face "Ever since Christian has found out, I have seen a real change in him. I think this baby will be nothing but a good thing for him"

"I guess it's good to look on the bright side of things"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ana spoke up.

"Well…" Elena said slowly. "Given Christian's situation, it would be good for him to focus on the positive things…instead of the negatives. I thought that he may be more upset about it, yet, he seems quite happy with you"

"Why would he be upset?"

"His future has been thrown in the trash, dear" She said. "The boy I know was obsessed with his future. He never let anything get in the way of it. Now, he has to put that aside to help take care of _you_ and a child. That must be quite upsetting for him"

"I am still going to Harvard" Christian said.

"It's good to be hopeful"

"No" His voice was sterner "I am going to go to Harvard. Ana will come with me"

"Harvard is all you ever talked about" Elena glanced to Ana "And I assume given how far along you are, you have decided to keep the child, correct?" Ana gave a nod of her head "Well, being a college student and father to a newborn don't exactly go hand-in-hand. Christian is a loyal boy. He is going to have to dedicate himself to one…"

"No, he won't" Ana spoke up "We can work around college"

"I don't think you understand, Dear"

"We've gone over this countless times" Ana tried to keep her voice light, even though inside there was a deep rage burning. The flames grew higher with every backhand insult this woman threw her way. "He can go to school in Massachusetts and I will finish my final year of high school here. He can visit whenever he has the time-"

"He is going to be _extremely_ busy"

"Then I'll go to him. We'll do long distance for that first year and then once I am eighteen, I can move to be closer to be closer to him" She offered her a pleasant smile "It will be hard but we can make it work. It's not completely impossible"

"And what happens if you get pregnant again?"

"What?"

"It's highly likely with teen mothers that they end up pregnant again within the first year. That's just fact. I'll put money down that you'll be a mother of two before your nineteenth birthday, especially if you two decide to move across country together and play happy families" She said "All I am trying to say, is that Harvard is a hard school. Christian will have to dedicate himself to it. Can you imagine the stress that he will put under to not only keep up with school work, but also support you and your child?"

"I know-"

"If you know, then why would you put him through it?" She quirked an eyebrow up at her "Christian has been adamant about his college plans for as long as I've known him, and I have known him quite a long time. Longer than you. I know how important this is to him"

"As do I"

"I just think it would be unfair of you to hold him back-"

"I want him to go to college too"

"Have you ever been, Sweetie?" She asked in that condescending, fake, nice voice. "I attended Brown. It's quite similar to Harvard. It isn't just about the classes and school work. It is about networking with people, making friends, parties. A young boy needs to go out there and have a few wild years before he settles down. It's in their nature. So, if you think that he will be able to manage school, children, and staying faithful to a girlfriend-"

"Elena!" He barked, making the whole table jump in their seat, even Elena "Ana and I don't need your opinion on this. I know college will be difficult, but we're not comfortable aborting or giving the child up. This is what we have chosen. If you're not okay with that, then keep your opinion to yourself. Ana doesn't need to hear it"

"I just want the best for you, Christian"

"Then try supporting me instead of looking for ways that I am going to fail!"

He pushed back the chair and shot up from the table with a huff. He marched past the table, causing Elena to reach for him. "Christian-" He shoved her hand away and grumbled at her to leave him the fuck alone before walking out the front door. The heavy door slammed shut behind him with a loud bang that caused Ana to jump in her seat.

He was furious.

The table fell into silence again. Ella's once happy smile dropped from her face as she put her head in her hands and shook her head. Ana could see she was worried. Ana was worried. She could hear her soft voice murmuring that tonight was not how the night was meant to go. Elena carefully pushed her chair away from the table. A tight smile pulled at the corners of her lips as she rose from the table. She was cautious to keep her two knees firmly together as to not reveal anything from beneath her short and tight black dress

She turned away from the table, but Ella called to her "Don't" Elena turned around."Don't go to him"

"He is obviously upset" Elena's eyes glanced to Ana – as if she were the reason that he was upset.

"It's best to leave him"

"He'll talk to me-"

"Elena" Ella warned in a voice that Ana had never heard from her before. "I am telling you to leave my son alone. I think you have done enough damage tonight"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me" Ella stood from the table and began walking to the front door. "I think it is time you left. Ana and Christian don't need you here"

"Christian needs me"

"Christian has Ana"

"I am going to talk to him-"

"You're going to leave him alone. Life is confusing enough for him right now, he doesn't need you trying to fill his head with even more doubt and uncertainty. Ana doesn't need to be told that she is responsible if he doesn't go to college" She said in a calm, low, voice that scared even Ana. She swung the heavy front door open. "It's time you left"

Elena glanced over her shoulder one last time to the girl who sat at the table. She no longer tried to mask the venom and hatred she held for Ana behind kind, pleasant eyes. No, it was clear on her face how much she despised the young girl and Ana knew better than to shy away from her tough glare. She knew better than to cower down to a bully. She stared back at the woman.

With an annoyed huff, she began walking towards the front door. Straightening the black skirt of her tight dress as she went and tossing her platinum hair over her shoulder and away from her face. She stopped in front of Ella who stood tall to the woman.

"You're kicking me out in place of some little tramp. I will remember that, Ella"

"That little tramp is carrying my grand-child. I know what it feels like to be kicked out. I would never do that to her" Ella stood her ground "I will choose her and Christian will always choose her. He is going to be a father. You need to accept that and leave him alone"

"Just you wait, he will-"

"Goodbye, Elena"

Ella slammed the door behind her and just like that the woman was gone.

The only person left at the table was Ana. She sat awkwardly as she watched Ella try to regain her composure. She watched as the woman closed her eyes and took in three long deep breaths before turning around to face Ana. She put a smile on her face and clapped her hands together, acting as if she hadn't just kicked her boss out of her apartment.

"I'll just clean up from dinner and then we can have pie!" She enthused as she headed into the kitchen with a smile on her face.

* * *

Apple pie had never been a favourite of Ana's.

Yet, somehow tonight it was the most delicious thing she had tasted. The warm pie with two scoops of melted ice-cream on top melted inside of her mouth. She savoured every bite of it and even considered getting an extra slice. She didn't want to enjoy the pie on her own.

She ventured outside to find Christian. It was dark and freezing cold out. She soon found him sitting in the darkness of the U shaped stair well. His head was rested against the concrete railing as he looked out to the city before him. The bright lights from the Seattle skyscrapers in the distance had captured his attention. They were beautiful at night. Ana couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking when he looked out to them.

Slowly she ventured closer until she could sit down next to him. She didn't say anything when she sat down. She just dug her spoon into her pie and ice-cream and took a big bite. She couldn't help the small moan that came from her lips as she swallowed the delicious dessert.

His eyes tore away from the lights of the Seattle city just across the water.

"Is it good, is it?" He glanced to her.

She eagerly gave a nod of her head "So good. I don't even like apple pie" She held the spoon up to him "Want some?" He opened his mouth and she fed him a spoonful before going in for seconds for herself. "I think I could live off this for the rest of my pregnancy"

"Our baby will come out smelling of apple"

"It's better than blood" She smiled up to him. "Were you planning on hiding out here all night?"

"Yep"

"It's cold" She shivered "It's warmer inside"

He shook his head. With a sad sigh, he stretched out his legs before him on the concrete steps and turned his attention up to the sky above him. "Tonight has been shit. It was the first time I have been excited for the holidays and…it was shit"

"I am sorry…"

His attention quickly turned to Ana "What are you sorry for, you didn't do anything?"

"I argued with Elena-"

"Elena came here looking for trouble" He grumbled. "She heard that my girlfriend would be here and she needed to see you for herself. I would've been gobsmacked if she had walked away from here tonight without picking a fight with you"

"She didn't exactly walk away. Ella kicked her out"

" _Great_ " He sighed "Now she is going to want to talk about the woman as well. She isn't worth the energy worrying about. I don't want to talk about her. I don't want anything to do with her. She is irrelevant"

"If she upset you this much, she obviously isn't irrelevant"

"She didn't upset me!"

Ana raised an eyebrow at him.

"She pissed me off. That's it" He opened his mouth to continue talking but quickly shook his head as he thought of the words to say. His eyes fell on the girl before him once more. His grey eyes softened as he looked to Ana. She could see he was struggling to open up to her. She could see that he was fighting within himself.

She didn't take offense to him being closed off. He had spent his childhood loving someone and taking care of someone who was hurting themselves. He probably never had the chance to deal with his own feelings. He had to bottle everything up and be strong for his mother. Him letting Ana in would never be a simple or easy task. She had to have patience.

She reached out, gently placing her hand on his bicep. "Talk to me"

"I don't want to"

"Why not?"

"I am scared of what you'll think of me"

"I think you're an extremely determined, smart, loyal, loving person and it would take a lot for me to change that opinion"

She watched the conflict continue to turn over in his mind. He chewed on the inside of his cheek as he thought it over. He pulled at his fingers, causing them to crack in the cold air. Ana was scared that he wouldn't talk and that he would shut her out. She held her breath in anticipation for him to say something.

"When I was fifteen, I broke a kids arm. I told you about this. That's the reason I was expelled from my last school. He was a star tennis player and assault charges were pressed on me. Anyway," He shook his head "My mother had just started at the salon and she was busy that day, so Elena came to pick me up. She took me to her house and told me I would work for her to pay off the legal fees. As I was working, she asked me if I used drinking and fighting to deal with my anger and she offered me an alternative…"

"Sex?" Ana whispered.

"I lost my virginity to her that day" He admitted. "I would go to her house multiple times a week to do lawn work and pay off my fees, and I would also sleep with her. She had certain fantasies that she used me for. Once the legal fees were paid off, she kept me around. She would pay me to sleep with her, basically"

It didn't shock Ana to hear this. She had always suspected that their relationship was deeper than what he was letting on. If anything, it disgusted her. She could remember being fifteen. She was a child who was still afraid of the dark and hadn't even been kissed before. It was gross to think that a woman in her forties would find a fifteen year old attractive. Ana was only seventeen and yet she found fifteen year olds disgusting.

As if he could read her thoughts, he said "I know it's disgusting. I am disgusting"

"No!" She quickly sat up "You were a hormonal child. She was a grown woman. If anyone is disgusting, it is her"

"I knew what I was doing, Ana. You don't have to look at me as if I were some kind of victim or if she took advantage of me. Everything was consensual" He explained to her "And she did help me. She got me into Bellevue Academy within the first month of our relationship. She made me focus on school. I haven't fought or even gone on a bender since meeting her. I know it sounds fucked up, but she helped me. She helped my mother. I am indebted to her for that. I just wish her help hadn't come with a cost. I am no better than some street whore…"

"Christian!"

"It's true" He shrugged his shoulders "I was being paid to have sex with her. In the beginning it was great. I was a horny kid with an experienced older woman. That's any fifteen year olds dream, _and_ I was being paid for it. Then as time went on I became tired of it but I never had a way out. She had her claws dug too deeply in my life for me to be able to walk away…Until I met you"

"Me?"

"Yeah" A smile peeked at the corner of his lips "She gave me rules. I wasn't allowed to drink or fight, obviously. I also wasn't allowed to date anyone. I definitely wasn't allowed to sleep with anyone else. Yet, I have broken every single one of those rules for you"

"I guess I should say I am flattered"

The sad smile grew on his lips "The day you told me you were pregnant, I knew I had to step away from her" His grey eyes met hers "Do you believe in destiny?"

Ana frowned at the sudden change of topic "Ahh…"

"I don't" He shook his head "I believe everything in life will happen just because it has to happen. There is no greater plan. There is no set fate for one person. Everyday your future will change depending on the decisions you make when you wake up"

"Okay…"

"But, I believe I was meant to meet you. I don't want to call it fate or destiny, but I believe that you were meant to step into my life like some angel to get me away from her. If you hadn't gotten pregnant that night, I would never have stepped away from her"

"So, you're happy I am pregnant?"

He tried to stop the smile that threatened to spread at his lips. He sunk his teeth into his bottom lip and shook his head "I never said that…" He glanced down to her from the corner of his eyes "Just that if you weren't pregnant, she would probably still have control over me"

"I guess it's good to look on the bright side of things…" She mimicked Elena's voice, causing Christian to smile.

Even after the shitty night that they had, when she looked up at him, she couldn't help the bashful smile that pulled at the corners of her lips. His smile grew as well as he looked at her. A comfortable silence fell between them. Ana leant her head to the side until it was rested on his shoulder. She stared up at the night time sky, comfortable with the quietness between them. She didn't feel a sense to fill it with meaningless conversation. She was happy to just sit here with him. She was content. She was happy.

Christian was the first to pull away. With a huff, he moved to his feet and extended his hands out to her. She wrapped her fingers around his as he pulled her to her feet. "I should get you home" He said.

She went to take a step up the concrete stairs, but Christian's hands pulled her back until she was standing before him once again. "What?" She asked as she smiled up to him. He said nothing, but instead released one of her hands to gently run his fingers through the hair that fell across her face. He looked down at her with so much care and admiration inside those beautiful grey eyes. When he looked at her like that, there wasn't a doubt inside her mind that she was madly and deeply falling in love with him.

She didn't love him because of the situation that they found themselves in. She didn't love him because he was just the father of her baby. She loved him because he was _him_. He had a heart of gold that he had shown Ana countless times, yet refused for the rest of the world to see. She would live a happy life with him whether they lived in a mansion on the water, or in a tiny little shack in the wilderness. Just them and their baby.

God, she was head over heels for him.

He stroked the side of her face with his thumb before slowly leaning down and pressing his lips to hers. She accepted his kiss by reaching up onto her tippy toes to bring them closer together. Unlike any other kiss they had shared, this one was slow…soft…sweet. It wasn't spur of the moment and filled by intense sexual tension, but instead it was one of _love_.

She couldn't deny for another minute that she was falling in love with him. Quite possibly that she already was in love with him.

As he pulled away from the kiss, his lips came to rest on the top of her forehead. "I just needed to know that we were okay" He murmured.

"We're okay"

"Are you sure?"

"More than sure"

Her love for him was one of the only things she was sure of.

* * *

He knew what would be waiting for him when he stepped in the door.

Ella Grey sitting in the dimly lit lounge room on the old, itchy brown couch with her short skinny legs pulled up underneath her body, a fluffy dressing gown wrapped around her, and her tawny hair pushed back away from her face – did not surprise Christian. She had been mindlessly flipping through a magazine as he stepped through the door. She threw the trashy tabloid down onto the coffee table as she caught sight of her son.

He could see it in her eyes that she wanted to talk and he wanted nothing to do with it. He wanted to go to bed and put what was meant to be a relaxed and happy night, behind him. It was bad enough that he had to tell Ana about his past, he didn't want to also bring his mother into it. Although, he suspected that she already did know.

He was ashamed of the things that he had done, and he never wanted his mother to know that. Was he to tell her that every time he went to Elena's to do yard work – that really he was downstairs in her basement being tied up, chained and fucked in every way she wished since he was only a child of fifteen. That at the end of every visit she would deposit a decent sum of money into his bank account and that would go to rent and grocery bills. He was her whore, and he would rather not share that information with his mother. He would rather keep her in the dark. She would be disgusted with him if she knew the truth...

If only Elena hadn't intruded tonight.

With a shake of his head he headed down the hall towards his bedroom. "I am going to bed-"

"Wait!" Ella called out "I need to talk to you!"

"Muma, I have been at work all day and after the night we just had, I am exhausted-"

"Come sit down. We need to talk"

 _We need to talk_. The words haunted him as he approached the old lounge. Ella made space for him as he stepped closer and patted the worn out cushion for him to sit down.

"How was Ana?" She asked him.

"Fine" He gave a nod of his head "We're fine"

"She held her own against Elena tonight. I was actually surprised…"

"She is tougher than she lets on"

"And Elena…" Ella sighed and shook her head "There was no excuse for the way that she behaved tonight. I can't believe how rude she was to the both of you"

"I can" He mumbled under his breath as he pulled at his fingers. He glanced up to his mother who was starring back at him. "Why the fuck did you invite her tonight? Did you honestly think it was a good idea?"

"No-"

"Then why was she here!?"

"Because…" Ella shrugged "I didn't mean to invite her. It wasn't my intention, I swear. I was talking to a client about my plans for tonight. I mentioned that my son's girlfriend was coming for dinner and Elena over heard. She basically invited herself. I had no control over it!"

Christian laughed "Yes, you had control. You could've easily told her to fuck off-"

" _Language!"_ She chastised "And she is my boss. I can't say that to her. She told me that she had no one to spend the holidays with and I felt bad for her-"

"Elena is never alone. She always has someone. She was simply manipulating you to get closer to me and closer to Ana, and you believed her"

"Well, I realize that now. She won't be coming to the house ever again, I assure you that" Ella rubbed her hands against her tired blue eyes. She looked exhausted. She looked years older than her thirty-four years. He often forgot how young she really was.

"Christian" She said "Is there something I should know about you and Elena?"

"Muma" He shook his head "It's late. I don't want to have this conversation-"

"You were sleeping together, right?" When Christian said nothing, she continued. "I know that much, but I need to hear you say it. I need to hear you admit it"

For a brief moment he contemplated throwing his arms up in the air and marching down to his bedroom. She wouldn't follow him. She wouldn't press him to talk if he just got up and walked away from her. He could avoid this if he really wanted to. He could easily push her away, just like he had been since he was a child. Yet, he didn't want to push her away. He didn't want to shut her out.

Right now in his life, he needed his mother.

With a slow nod his head, he said "I lost my virginity to her when I was fifteen"

" _Fifteen_!?" She shrieked in horror "This has been going on for nearly three years?"

"Yes"

"I…I had no idea it had been going on that long…" She shook her head "I swear if I get my hands on that woman-"

"You'll do nothing" He told her "Everything we did was consensual…even if I was only fifteen when it started"

He told her everything. He started with her helping him control his temper through sex. He told her of their arrangement, that Elena would pay him to be her little bitch. He told her of how disgusted he felt with himself and how he never wanted anyone to find out. He was ashamed of the things he had done for her in order to pay the bills. He explained that until Ana had shown up in his life, he had never known of a way out. He had never had a reason to get out. He was being paid to have sex with a hot older woman, what teenage boy would want to escape that?

Thankfully, Ella listened. Maybe if she were more like normal mothers, she would be horrified by the things she heard. She was upset by the things Christian said, but she didn't burst out in anger like a tradition mother might. She understood. She was once in his position, feeling the same shame that he felt. She didn't try to lecture him on what he had done. She didn't make the situation worst by breaking down in tears. She was stronger than what Christian had expected. All she did was place a hand on her son's back. It was the closest he would allow her to comfort him.

"She is out of our lives" She said once Christian had finished.

"You work for her. She got me into Bellevue Academy. She brought our car-"

"It doesn't matter. She has no place in our life and certainly not that little baby's life"

Christian laughed "What're you going to do?" He rolled his eyes "Quit?"

When Ella said nothing, he jumped up.

"No!" He shook his head. "You can't quit your job!"

"Christian, I doubt I am going to have a job come Monday morning" She said gently "And even if I do, I don't want to work beneath that vile woman"

"So, what're you going to do?"

"I'll find work elsewhere, don't worry about that" She shook her head. She placed her hand on top of Christian's and gently squeezed it "I've actually been looking at real estate in Massachusetts. It isn't nearly as expensive as Washington. I could move with you next year. I could be the one who works while you focus on school and Ana on the baby!" She lit up "Or she could go to High school and get part time work, and I'll be with the baby!"

"Muma, Ana isn't turning eighteen for another year and I doubt her mother would let her move across country to live with me"

"You don't know that"

"I do" He said with a hard nod of his head "Carla will never give up control of her daughter like that. It will be even worst once she has a grand-child"

"Ana isn't a child anymore. Whether her mother likes it or not, she is a grown woman who is having a baby. Her mother needs to treat her as such"

"Easier said than done…"

"Regardless" Ella sighed "With Elena out of our life, that leaves endless opportunities awaiting us" She smiled "And for the first time in a _long time,_ I am excited"

Christian wished he could share his mother's enthusiasm. I guess, it was good for Ella to look on the brighter side of things instead of dwindling on the negatives. That was how she coped. She put on her beauty-queen smile that told the world that she was fine.

Elena was gone, and hopefully for good. That was one evil monster that they had defeated and overcome. Now they only had one more to go – the hardest of the bunch.

Carla Morton.

* * *

 **I apologize for the month between updates. There was a lot of personal drama with work and relationships that had to come first...obviously.**

 **Good news is that everything is sorted now and I already have the first one-thousand words of the next chapter already written!**

 **Review and let me know what you think! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14_

She had been dreaming of a copper haired baby.

It was a strange dream, one in which she couldn't make out the babies face or even her surroundings. All she could see was a head of fine copper hair cradled in her arms, smiling contently up to her. She stroked her fingers through their hair and gently hummed to them. That seemed to soothe them. She could feel it relaxing them. Her whole body felt relaxed. She felt as if she were in her old body once again. The body that could fit into size 2 dresses and didn't have a belly getting in the way.

Suddenly a door opened. Ana looked up to see her mother, dressed in her cream pants and white blouse, she came marching into the room. The blue eyes that she shared with her daughter were locked on the baby in her arms. She reached for the child, but Ana quickly pulled away. She held the baby tightly against her chest, telling her mother to stop and leave her alone. Carla didn't care. She ripped the babe from Ana's arms as if she were ripping a teddy-bear out of the grip of a toddler.

Ana watched in horror as he mother turned her back on her and began walking to the door. The baby wailed in her arms as it called for its mother, but Ana was unable to do anything. She couldn't move from her bed. It was as if she were parallelized in place. All she could do was scream for Carla to stop, to come back, to not take her baby away from her. Carla ignored her desperate pleas. With her back facing the distressed girl, she simply walked away.

Ana woke after that.

She sat up right in her bed. Her hands immediately went to her stomach and she let out a long sigh of relief. She was still pregnant. Her baby hadn't been ripped from her arms. It was all just a dream. A strange and confusing dream.

The oversized shirt that she slept in clung to her damp body. She could feel beads of sweat dripping down her hairline. She quickly wiped them away with the back of her hand. As her eyes slowly adjusted to the morning light and took in her surroundings, she found her blanket kicked off the side of the bed, as if she had been tossing and turning in her sleep. Her thumping heart that beat against her chest began to calm as she slowly came to her senses. The scent of turkey carried from the kitchen, up to her bedroom, filling her nose and causing her belly to grumble in approval.

She took a breath and told herself "It was just a dream, Ana"

She had read in books that pregnant women experience vivid and strange dreams. Some even dreamt of giving birth to toothbrushes and seal's. That dream was different. She woke with the same heart-beating and shortness of breath that she would if she dreamt of being chased by ghastly creatures. It was almost as if it were a nightmare, except there were no monsters.

 _Strange_.

She fell back on the bed, reaching for her phone on the bedside table. She found numerous messages waiting for her. The first from Kate who was wishing her a happy Thanksgiving and telling her how badly she wanted to be away from her grandparents and back home in Bellevue. She hadn't been excited to spend the holiday on the east coast. Apparently her older brother had a new girlfriend who he was bringing to dinner, much to Kate's dismay. Ana quickly messaged her back.

The next message on her phone was from Christian. When she saw it, a smile grew on her face as she read over it. _Happy Thanksgiving, Baby. Have a good day._ _P.S, we still have a half-eaten apple pie in the fridge with your name on it…_

After messaging him back, she moved onto the last message on her phone. She had no idea who it may be from. _Jose_. His name sat at the top of the screen clear as day. She hadn't heard from Jose since she left for Bellevue way bay in July.

Jose Rodriguez had been her longest friend. Their fathers were close friends, often fishing together and going on hiking trips. Ana had grown up with him living only a block away. In the summer they would ride down to the corner store together on their bikes. In the winter they would attempt at building igloos in their backyards – but always failed. Ana was never able to make new friends due to her shyness. She liked staying in the library at school and keeping to herself. Jose also liked the library. He liked reading comic books instead of playing soccer on the field with the other boys his own age.

The two had once been two peas in a pod, but with Ana's pregnancy, she hadn't given him any thought.

 _Hey Ana-banana. Long time no chat. I miss you. Montesano is dreadful without you. I hope Seattle is treating you well and I am sure you've made plenty of friends at your new fancy school. Anyway, just wanted to say hi and wish you a happy thanksgiving. I finally saved up enough money to buy that old truck, so I'll have to come visit you!_

It wasn't that she wasn't excited by the idea of seeing her old friend but she didn't want him to see her like _this._ She messaged him back and wished him a happy thanksgiving, but left it at that.

After washing off the sweat in the shower and changing into her comfiest pair of leggings and baggy sweatshirt, Ana made her way downstairs. She secured her hair back into a ponytail as she walked. She followed the turkey scent into the kitchen where her mother was busy seasoning the vegetables.

It snowed every holiday season in Montesano. In fact, Ana couldn't recall a time that she hadn't woken up on the holiday to find her backyard a foot deep in snow. So, it was strange for her to look out the window and only see dark, grey rain clouds looming above her. Instead of snow, the pitter-patter of rain droplets tapped against the window.

On her way into the kitchen, she grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and stepped around the marble kitchen counter. She took a big bite from the fruit as she jumped up onto the kitchen stool. That's right, jumped. She really was _that_ short. Her mother took one glance at her and shook her head.

"Ana, you can't wear the same old sweatshirt and leggings to thanksgiving lunch"

"But they're comfy" She whined as she took another bite of her apple.

"It's a special day today. You should change into a dress or something nice"

It would be nice if she had a dress that fit her.

She looked over her mother's outfit. Her caramel brown hair was nicely curled and sitting against her chest. She had half secured off her face with a white, crystal, butterfly clip. A red apron wrapped around her white, floral dress that fell to the knees and matched it with a crimson red lip. She looked like a glamourous, beautiful housewife from the sixties – whereas Ana looked like a slob who hadn't washed her hair in a number of weeks. That wasn't true, it had only been _one_ week since she last washed her hair. She should give herself some credit.

She felt the familiar vibration of her phone in the pocket of her sweatshirt. She pulled it out and smiled at the sight of Christian's name. He sent her a photo of what looked like a stack of school work with the caption, _I have spent the past two hours working on my college essay and all I have written down is my name. Help me._

Carla must've noticed Ana smiling at her phone, since she asked "Who are you talking to?"

"Ahh…"

She wasn't sure if she should lie or not. Carla had made her opinions on Christian clear, but she had to learn to accept that he was a part of Ana's life. He certainly wasn't going away anytime soon.

"…Christian…"

"Oh" Carla gave a slow nod of her head "You…You spend a lot of time with him, don't you?"

"We do go to school together, it would be kind of hard not to" She said "Would it really bother you if I was interested in him?"

"Well, it wouldn't be something I would be happy about. I can't stop you, though. I can only hope that you would be wise enough to make smart decisions"

"He is a good person"

Carla shot Ana a glance that spoke volumes. "Well, like I said, I have to hope that you are going to be smart enough to make the right decisions in life. You are a smart girl with a big future ahead of you. Bigger than anything I ever had. I would hate to see you mess that up all over a boy…"

It was when she said things like that, that Ana was reminded of how hard it would be to open up to her. Her hand came down to rest on her stomach hiding beneath the material of her sweatshirt. Her mother had high hopes for her and she…she would never live up to them. Even if she did somehow manage to go to college, her life would never be as big as Carla dreamt it would be.

She desperately needed to tell her the truth.

It would only take a matter of seconds to let the words out. Once the words were out, she could deal with the consequences, but they were stuck on the back of her tongue. Too cowardice to speak out. She was sick of hiding, though. It was exhausting locking herself in her room day in and day out. Isolating herself from the world out of fear that someone would find out. Of course she had Christian, Kate, and even Ella to talk to, but it was terribly lonely for her and honestly, she really needed her mother.

 _Twenty seconds of courage_. She told herself. _All you need is twenty seconds of courage to get the words out…and then you can deal with the consequences later._

"Mum, I need to talk to you-"

 _Ding Dong._

She was shut up by the sound of the doorbell. Carla quickly put down what she was doing to wipe her hands on her apron before removing it from around her neck. "That would be our guests" She announced as she headed towards the archway of the kitchen.

"Guests!?"

"Yes, dear. I invited the neighbours to thanksgiving"

"What neighbours?"

"Rhian and John Flynn, they're the ones who brought the house across the road. They recently moved here from England, and they haven't a clue how to spend thanksgiving, so I invited them to lunch-" Carla turned on her heel to face her daughter once more. Her thin, neat brows came together in a V "-What was it you needed to speak to me about?"

Ana quickly shook her head "Oh. Nothing"

* * *

"He shoots! He scores!"

Elliot called as Christian tossed the ball across the court and into the hoop. He watched as the orange ball circled around the ring, before falling through the net and bouncing onto the paved court and back into Christian's cold hands. Elliot mimicked the sound of a crowd cheering and chanting. Christian just rolled his eyes and threw the basketball to the boy so he could take his shot. Elliot quickly darted down the length of the court with Christian quickly following behind him.

It was a cold Sunday morning in Washington. The sun was hidden behind the dark, heavy clouds causing Christian's flushed cheeks to turn as cold as ice. Not even the grey hoodie and black beanie that covered his copper hair was keeping him warm today.

As he ran down the length of the court, trying to steal the ball back from Elliot, he could see each winded breath leave his body. Elliot was quick on his feet, dodging and spinning out of Christian's reach. He taunted the boy by bouncing the ball through his long legs. Christian lunged to steal it but Elliot quickly tossed the ball across the court, hitting the back board before dropping through the hoop.

"Three points, Baby!" Elliot cheered with joy. "I told you that I would dominate you"

Christian raced across the court to collect the ball once again. "That's only because I got three hours of sleep last night" He declared as he tried to make the next hoop. It wasn't even close, causing Elliot to laugh loudly.

" _Or…_ you could just be shit at basketball?" Elliot suggested " _Or_ it could be the fact that I am taller than you"

"By like three inches, that's nothing!"

"I'd say five"

"Three and a half"

"Well, three-and-a-half inches is still three-and-a-half inches"

"Fuck off"

"Hey!" He held his hands up in defence. A smug smile pulled at his lips. "It's not my fault if you were up all night texting Ana"

He wished that was the reason for his sleepless night. Instead he had been up trying to write his college essay. He turned his phone off and forced himself to sit at his desk for hours to work on the most important essay of his life, yet he could barely get a single sentence written. He went to bed at four in the morning with just two words written on the paper. _Christian Grey._

His college application would be due by the end of December. He had already missed the deadline for early admission and now had only thirty days to write the essay that felt impossible to write. It felt like the longer he sat there staring at the sheet of paper, the harder the words were to find. He went over all different ways that he could start the essay. He thought about talking about his ambition and determination, but that would make him no different to any other kid applying. He considered talking about his past and how the difficulties he faced growing up led him to strive for a better life, but he didn't want to be accepted just because he had a mother who was once addicted to crack. He didn't want to be the school charity case.

That was his pride once again getting in the way.

He was grateful when Elliot texted him and told him to come over. He needed the distraction. Mr and Mrs. Trevelyan were both out and he had the house mostly to himself – minus his little sister and the housekeeper Greta.

"Did you and Ana have another fight?"

" _What?"_

"You're usually really grumpy after a fight with Ana" Elliot shrugged his shoulders.

"No, we're fine. We're really good actually"

Elliot wiggled his eyebrows " _Oh_ " He smirked "Is that so?"

"Not like that, asshole. We still haven't had sex. It's kind of hard when we both live with our parents and I am working every afternoon after school"

"I know a few spots you could take her. There is this park about twenty minutes away from here that looks out to the lake. I have taken a few girls there. In fact Katherine Kavanagh lost her virginity there-"

"I don't want to know!" Christian cringed, causing Elliot to once again laugh. He had no idea how one person could constantly be _this_ happy. "I was up last night because I am working on my college application. There is so much paperwork that has to be done and an essay to write. It looks so empty since I am not a part of any clubs or afterschool activities. I worked for Elena Lincoln for two years, but she won't write a recommendation for me. The _Shake 'n' Grill_ wont since I quit working there. And the only volunteer work I have done is tutor your dumb ass-"

"Thanks"

"There is nothing on my application that stands out – well, besides the fact that I have been arrested multiple times and charged with assault. The only thing I can do to standout is write a stellar essay, but I can't even do that"

Elliot sighed. He reached out, slapping the boy on the shoulder "The offer still stands" He said with a lopsided smile "We could take off next year and just travel the world as two bachelors"

Christian laughed at his ridiculous statement and shook his head. "That's never going to happen, and you know it"

"Yeah…but it's still worth a shot. C'mon, I need a drink"

The boys made their way from the full sized Trevelyan Basketball court, up the stone stairs to the castle like mansion that they called home. Trevelyan family home was double the size than he ever thought it was. He had only ever seen the house at night during parties. He had never seen the spacious yard that backed on to the Puget Sound. It was like something from a movie.

Glass French doors led into the white marble kitchen. The large room felt like the entire size of Christian's apartment. Cream coloured marble floors matched blue marble counter tops and porcelain white walls. It didn't look like a house; it looked like something that belonged in a French chalet. There was even a crystal diamond chandelier hanging from the ceiling above the kitchen island.

Mia Trevelyan stood at the counter dressed in matching sweatpants and hoodie. Her short black hair was tied into two pigtails and blue headphones hung from her ear. She took little notice of Christian and Elliot entering the room. She just bopped along to her music and spread peanut butter across her sandwich.

As Elliot tossed Christian a soda from the fridge, Mia pulled out her earphones.

"I never thought I'd see Christian Grey hanging out with my brother" She murmured.

"Trust me, it's a shock to me too"

"He has had a man-crush on you for as long as I can remember-"

"Oh, shut up!" Elliot hissed at his sister. He passed her in the kitchen and shook his hand through her hair, messing up her short pigtails. She squealed and kicked the back of his legs. _Siblings were weird._ "You've had a girl-crush on Kate ever since I first brought her to the house, so you can't talk"

"Whatever" She rolled her eyes. She glanced back over to Christian and looked him up and down. "So, you're like dating that new girl Ana Steele, aren't you?"

"Ahh…"

"You're always hanging around her at school. She is a nice girl. I have a few classes with her. She is pretty" She said, speaking more to himself than to anyone else "I've been going to school with you for three years and I have never known you to be interested in anyone. All my friends have had crushes on you – well, besides Kate. She can't stand you. It's just funny that the new, shy, quiet, girl is the one that you chose"

"Are you jealous?" Elliot teased her.

" _Eww,_ no!" She crunched up her nose and quickly shook her head. She looked Christian up and down as she collected her plate from the kitchen counter "We both know that he is way too _young_ for me"

As Mia disappeared out of the room, Elliot began to scrummage through the kitchen cabinets. He pulled out a jar of cookies and began to stuff one after another into his mouth. He held the jar out to Christian but he shook his head to decline.

"She has been such a bitch lately" He said with a mouth full of food "She always is when we visit our grandparents. I don't blame her. They're nasty people"

"Aren't grandparents meant to be sweet and loving?"

"They are…Just not to us" Elliot took a long sip of his soda. "Grandma can't stand us. She never could. Because Mia and I are adopted, she doesn't see us as her biological grand-children, but we're the only grandchildren that she has. She resents my father for that. I remember this one Christmas…I think it may have been one of my first Christmas's I spent with them. I woke up in the middle of the night and I heard her arguing with my father. She kept telling him things like, _He isn't your true son_ and _That isn't our grandson_. Then this one time Grandpa took me golfing but introduced me to all his pals as his sons _adopted_ son. It's like they refuse to acknowledge that Mia and I are Trevelyan's"

"That's rough"

"It's harder on Mia" He went on "I don't exactly look like my parents, but I at least have light features like them. Mia doesn't. She has darker skin, darker eyes, and darker hair. To put it bluntly, we look white and she doesn't. It's hard on her and my grandparents' disapproving of us only makes her insecurities worst. I guess, good news is that they're old and don't have many holiday seasons left in them…"

A figure stepping through the archway caught Christian's eyes. He quickly glanced over to see Mr. Trevelyan entering the room dressed in his usual suit. His briefcase in hand. He paid little attention to the boys as he entered. His phone was in his hand, as it usually was. He busily typed away at an email as he walked to the fridge to pull out a bottle of water.

"Elliot, you know you shouldn't drink soda. All that sugar is horrible for you – oh, Christian" He caught sight of the other boy, stood awkwardly in the room "I didn't realize you were coming over"

"Elliot invited me. I hope you don't mind, Sir"

"No, it's fine" He said "You could stay for dinner if you want. Greta was planning on making grilled salmon. We can set an extra plate, if you like?"

As much as he valued the Trevelyan families help, he wasn't interested in sitting down and having a meal with them. There was something strange to him about having dinner with his boss. Especially Carrick Trevelyan. There was still something… _odd_ about him.

He gave a shake of his head. "It's fine, Sir" He said as politely as he could. "I have to get home and work on college applications anyway-"

"Oh yeah!" Elliot lit up "Dad, Christian needs you to write a letter of recommendation for him"

"No!" He tried to interject "I don't need help-"

"I can do that. I am sure college deadlines must be coming up" He said "Do you know what colleges you're going to apply to?"

"A few local ones and also…ahhh…another one-"

"Harvard!" Elliot revealed "He is applying to Harvard-"

"Elliot!" Christian hissed at him.

"What?" He smiled "It's true. You're applying to Harvard. It's all you worry about"

Carrick seemed impressed "Well, that is a great school. I attended it in fact. Do you know what you wish to study?"

"Business"

"Have you ever considered law?"

Elliot broke out in laughter "Dad, just because I am not studying it, doesn't mean you have to recruit another young boy to follow in your footsteps. Leave poor Christian alone"

Carrick rolled his eyes "I was simply asking" He said with a shake of his head. "I'll get that letter of recommendation to you by the end of the week"

As he walked out of the room, Elliot let out another laugh. He stuffed a full cookie into his big mouth. "See" He said smugly. Cookie crumbs spat out from his mouth as he talked "You need to take whatever help you can get!"

* * *

Monday morning was met with bucket loads of rain. He watched from his tiny square window as the rain intensified by every passing minute. The dark clouds that loomed in the sky darkened, casting shadows across the inner city of Bellevue. It was a horrible day. The kind of day that Seattle was renowned for. There was not a chance that he was letting Ana walk to school in this weather.

Also…He wanted any excuse to see her.

He dressed in his uniform as quickly as he could and only brushed his hair down with his fingers as he made his way out the bedroom door. He stopped in the hallway outside his mother's closed door. He could hear the quiet snores coming from her room, telling him that she was still asleep. She didn't have to wake up and go to the salon today, she had no reason to get up early…Which worried Christian.

Addiction was something Ella would forever struggle with. She knew that, which is why she didn't drink alcohol or smoke cigarettes. One of the few things that really helped in her recovery was a job. It gave her a sense of purpose and self-confidence. It made her feel as if she wasn't just some crack-whore on the streets, but instead a working single mother just trying to get by. Without a job, Christian couldn't help but worry what might happen to her…

He gently tapped on her bedroom door before letting it creak open. She was fast asleep in her double bed, spread out beneath the sheets. He knocked once more on the door "Muma?"

"Hmm" She stirred.

"It's bucketing down so I am taking the car to pick up Ana" He informed her. She gave a nod of her head "Remember, you need to hand in your resumes today"

"Mmm"

"The takeaway place down the road was looking for wait staff, and you should try a few motels. They'll probably be looking for workers over the holiday season-"

"Yes, yes" She grumbled as she turned to the other side of the bed "I…remember…"

She let out another soft snore as Christian shut her bedroom door behind him.

He pushed his windscreen wipers to full-speed as he drove through the pouring rain. He drove as slowly and as carefully as he could through the torrential downfall since he couldn't see more than a foot in front of him. Seattle was known for its rain, but it hadn't rained quite like this in sometime. He could just make out the voices on the radio over the loud pitter-patter of water droplets hitting the car roof. They were going to be in for a stormy December.

He pulled into Ana's circular U shaped driveway, stopping behind her mother's car. He texted her to let her know that he was here, a moment later he saw her head pop out behind the curtain of a bay-window on the second floor. A happy smile spread across her lips as she looked at him. It was only another moment later that she was racing out the front door and towards his car.

"I had to run out the door before my mother saw you" She said as she struggled to regain her breath.

He leant across the car "You're such a rebel" He murmured as he leant into her lips to kiss her. She placed her hands on either side of his jaw to stop him.

"Not here" She whispered. A blush spread over her cheeks as she looked up at him "I don't want her to see us"

Christian pulled away with an annoyed sigh. He put the car in reverse and backed out of the driveway. "She is going to have to get over us being together" he said as he drove down the suburban street "I am not going to sneak around with my girlfriend. I haven't seen you since Wednesday night. I want to kiss you"

"I know and I won't be for much longer. She is slowly starting to accept us"

He never thought he would be the guy who wanted to meet his girlfriend's parents – he never thought he would be the guy with the girlfriend, to be honest. Yet, he wanted to make a good impression on her mother and father. He wanted to be able to sit down and have dinner with them, like Ana did with his mother. He wasn't great with holding back his opinion or even playing nice with people, but he would try for her. He would pretend to be a polite young gentleman if it meant impressing them.

 _Shit._ He really was growing up.

"We're going to the library on Saturday" He informed her "I need you to help me with my college essay"

"Is that so?"

"Yes" He smiled to her.

"Why can't we work on it at your place?"

"Because I don't want my mother interrupting us" He glanced over to her and with his lips raised in a half smirk, he added "And if we were alone in my bedroom together, I don't think we'd get much studying done"

Her cheeks lit up in a bright blush, causing Christian chuckle. He was only half-joking when he said it. He knew that she would react that way. It was amusing to him how shy she was about any talk of sex considering the predicament they were in. He also found the way that her cheeks lit up to be completely adorable, but he would never admit that…Christian Grey didn't find things _adorable_. That wasn't even a word in his vocabulary.

"You should consider yourself lucky that I find your confidence endearing"

The rain eased as they pulled into the school. They followed the other students that rushed into the building with textbooks and folders raised above their heads, shielding them. Once they made it inside they were able to relax…but not for long. As they walked the halls, side-by-side, Christian took notice of the way the other kids stared at them. He was use to stares. His name was notorious within these school walls. _The bad boy of Bellevue,_ as Ana would always say. But today their stares were different. The guys would turn their heads as they walked past to stare at Ana. The girls would give her a foul look and then turn to their friends and begin whispering. Christian tried to listen to what they were saying, but couldn't quite make it out…maybe it was better that way.

They stopped at her locker and she began to offload her textbooks. Christian had to help her reach the top shelf. As a group of freshmen girls passed – led by their red-headed queen-bee _Samantha_ – they stared and whispered, some even giggling.

"Ignore them" Christian whispered to her. "They're only staring because you're the first girl I've ever been seen with. Everyone will be over it by the end of the day"

"Maybe that's so, but what happens when they found out about… _you know_ …"

"The little alien?"

She slapped his arm "Can you not call our baby an alien!" She hissed at him under her breath.

"It looks like an alien" He laughs "I'd hardly call it a… _baby_ "

"Well, what happens when they do find out about the… _alien_. The stares are going to be ten times worse than this. Are you sure that you want people knowing we're together?"

"Yes"

"I don't mind if you want to keep it a secret. If you don't want the world to know that you're the dad-"

"Ana, I am the dad"

"But if you don't want the school knowing that-"

He took a step closer to her, wrapping his hands around her waist and pressing her to the locker. Her eyes darted around at their surroundings, but Christian didn't care. "Remember that chat we had a while ago about how I wasn't going to run and that I would be there for you, no matter what you decided?"

"Yes" She smiled. Her eyes bashfully glanced down to her shoes "But I don't want you to get targeted for it. I know everyone is going to talk about me. I am always going to be the girl who got pregnant in junior year. I don't want you to have your name dragged through the mud as well"

"Too bad. We're in this together. You're stuck with me"

 _Bzzt Bzzt._

He felt her phone vibrating inside the pocket of her blazer. He pulled away so she could answer it. As she pulled it out of her pocket, the screen came to life. _Jose._ The name read on the screen. She swiped across her phone to read the message.

 _Have a good day at school lovely_.

She quickly texted him back. Why the fuck was Jose messaging her? Why the fuck was he calling her lovely? And why the fuck was she responding.

"Isn't Jose your old friend?"

"Yeah" Ana gave a nod of her head "He reached out to me last week. I haven't talked to him since…July, I think"

"Well, why is he reaching out now?" Christian couldn't help the disdain that sat in his voice.

"Because he missed me and he wanted to see how I was" She stepped out of his hold "I have been friends with him since kindergarten, Christian. It isn't that big of a deal if he reaches out to me to say hello"

"Guys don't just say hello. Guys hate texting"

"You text me"

"I want to talk to you because I like you. Ana, I am telling you, the only reason guys text girls is to get with them. Not to be friends and make conversation"

"You're being ridiculous"

"I am being honest!"

She shook her head "I have been friends with him for years. He isn't trying to get with me, he is simply wondering how I am. There is nothing wrong with that"

"There is plenty wrong with it when you have a boyfriend"

Ana laughed "Are you being serious right now?"

"Yes!"

She shook her head "Jose was my best friend-"

"Who you also had your first kiss with"

"Do I have to remind you who I was having dinner with on Wednesday night!?" She bit back at him.

She took a breath to calm herself down. She stepped closer to him, placing her hands on either side of his jaw and quickly jumping up to kiss the corner of his mouth. Her blue eyes stared up into his "In case you haven't realized, I am crazy about you, Christian Grey. Some guy that I grew up with isn't going to change that"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive"

"Okay" He grumbled "But I still don't like it"

"Well, you're going to have to get used to it"

She smiled up to him – obviously pleased with herself – before turning on her heel and walking away. She glanced over her shoulder back to him and with a smile that melted Christian, blew him a kiss and waved him goodbye.

He watched as she walked down the blue and red school halls. Her long ponytail swung from one side to the other with every bouncy step that she took. He couldn't help but smile. Besides his mother, she was the only person who could put him in his place and he loved her for it.

* * *

 **So, John Flynn is Ana's new neighbor. Well done to the reviewer who guessed that!**

 **Christian is getting closer to the Trevelyan's and learning a little bit more about their family.**

 **Jose is reaching out to Ana, do you see him being a problem?**

 **Sorry for any grammar mistakes, I wanted to get this chapter out as soon as I could so I didn't have much time to edit :)**

 **Like always, review and let me know what you think!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The weeks of December passed by and before he knew it, it was the last week of the term.

Every day was the same for Christian. He went to school, he worked at Mr. Trevelyan's office, he came home and passed out. On the weekends he attempted at writing his college essay with little to no success. He wasn't sure why it was so hard for him to write five-hundred words. That's it. Five hundred. Yet, when he looked at the paper before him, his mind went blank, almost as if he didn't believe in anything that he wrote.

He had spent the past four years trying his hardest to correct every single one of his wrongs. He studied hard. He stopped binge drinking. He no longer brawled. He hadn't even punched someone since he was fifteen – which was a big deal considering he use to do it every week. He had put every ounce of his effort into school homework and assignments. He had become the perfect student, he would be the number one student in the school if it weren't for Katherine Kavanagh. Regardless, he had perfect grades that would rival any other kids in this country that were applying to Harvard. He had also been charged with assault. That would stay on his record until the day he died and there was no way around it.

He had to remind himself that Harvard wasn't the end all be all of college. He could attend a local school and stay close to Ana. He could take a business course to learn what he needed to learn. He wouldn't be getting the same education and he wouldn't have the same career opportunities that he would receive if he attended Harvard, but a local college would be better than nothing.

At least he told himself that to help him sleep better at night.

As the weeks passed, he slowly lost more and more hope that his mother was going to find a job anytime soon. Given that the holiday period was coming up in just a matter of weeks, the only work going was in busy restaurants that needed staff with hospitality experience and a liquor license. No one had to time to train a new employee during the busy season. Fast food joints didn't want to hire mature staff either, they cost more. He hadn't given up hope entirely, though. He knew that she would find work somewhere. She had to.

He was grateful to have reached the last week of the term. Even though he would be working every weekday during Christmas break, he would try to find some time to see Ana. He desperately needed time alone with her.

"I am telling you, Dude-" Elliot's grunts woke him from his daydreaming. "-Take her down to the lake!"

Christian glanced down at the exercise machine before them. He was meant to be spotting Elliot as he lifted the heavyweights in the school gym. It amazed Christian that a school with such horrible sporting teams had a state of the art gym facility with all modern equipment. He had a feeling Papa Trevelyan may have had a hand in that.

As Elliot lifted the impressive three-hundred-pound weight, he let out a grunt of frustration before letting it come to rest on the bars. His baby blue eyes looked up at Christian – who was meant to be helping him memorize for a test later in the day but was off with the fairies instead.

"I am sick of looking up at that sour face" He smirked to himself "Ana must really be sick of it"

"I wouldn't know" Christian muttered "It's not like I get to see her much"

"Well, that explains the sour look" Elliot said as he reached for the bar once again. He wriggled on the bench to get himself into position before carefully lifting the weights to his chest. He grunted out "I am telling you…you need to take her to the lake…you'll get…plenty of time…alone"

Christian laughed and shook his head "I am not sure Ana would appreciate that"

He certainly didn't want the first time they have sex – well, sex that they will remember – to be in the back of his mother's 1998 Honda civic, down by the lake at a teenage hook-up spot that Elliot Trevelyan had deflowered many girls at. It didn't exactly scream romance. Perhaps he could make it a little more intimate. He could take a blanket down and a picnic. He could light candles, just like something out of a movie. Surely, she would appreciate that.

With a sigh, he shook his head. "It doesn't matter. There is no chance that her mother would let her out with me. I am not exactly her favourite person"

"Why not?" He asked "You're a better kid than me"

Elliot came to rest the weights on the bars once more. He sat up on the bench, reaching for his towel and bottle of water that sat next to his gym bag. He patted down his blonde curls and then took a long drink.

"Because I am not you!"

Elliot cracked up "I am pretty sure that's a good thing. Her mother would probably have a heart attack if Ana brought a guy like me home"

"But you're a Trevelyan. You're basically royalty in this town. You're from a wealthy, successful family, a great athlete-"

"For a team that sucks, remember?" Elliot reminded him "Who is also failing at basic math and cant stay committed to one girl for more than one weekend but keep telling me how much better I am than you. This is the nicest you've ever been to me"

Christian rolled his eyes and shook his head "I am not saying you are better than me, just that Carla would probably think so. She refuses to give me a chance. She'd love for Ana to be with some dickless little twerp like…Jose…"

A hearty laugh came from Elliot's lips "Who the fuck is Jose?" The look Christian gave him must've spoken volumes. He quickly added, "Oh god, do I want to know?"

Christian wasn't sure that he wanted to get started on that little twerp. His name simply infuriated him. Whenever he would see his name light up Ana's phone, the same anger boiled inside of Christian and she knew it. She knew that he didn't like some other guy texting his girlfriend to ask her about her day. She would only smile and tell him that he had nothing to worry about, that Jose was a kid that she grew up with. He was like a brother to her. That didn't make him feel any better.

He knew it was selfish of him, but he didn't want her texting other guys, just like he was sure that she wouldn't want him texting other girls.

"He is some kid that Ana grew up with. She keeps telling me that he is like family to her, but I call bullshit on that. He is just trying to fuck her. He messaged her at Thanksgiving saying that he missed her or some bullshit, even though they hadn't spoken since July!" He vented. "If they were really as close as she believes and he really missed her friendship, he would've stayed in contact with her!"

"Or…" Elliot suggested "He could miss his friend and want to chat with her"

"No!" Christian shook his head. "I don't know any guy that would message a girl every single day, asking her the same bullshit questions if he wasn't interested in fucking her. Why else would he put in so much time and effort?"

"Because he values their friendship" Elliot shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "I don't know, dude. It all seems pretty innocent to me"

"Guys don't text other girls just to chat unless they want to fuck them. You cant tell me I am wrong on that!"

"You're not-"

"Thank you!"

"But you said they were best friends who grew up with each other. She has told you herself that he is like family to her, and I doubt she is interested in fucking family"

"I trust her, it's him-"

"If you trust her, then why are you making such a big deal of her talking to him?" He smirked "If you really trust her, you wouldn't worry about some childhood friend of hers trying to make conversation. If something was going to happen between them, it would've happened by now"

"They kissed each at a fifteenth birthday party"

Elliot threw one long leg over the bench and stood up to stand tall to Christian. He laughed "And I think I have kissed every single one of my buddies when I am drunk. Do you think I am in love with them? No, I did it as a joke because I was drunk"

"Still…"

He slapped Christian's shoulder "The lack of sex is what is making you so paranoid. I bet that once you two finally get it over with and just fuck, life will become much easier for you"

"If only it were that simple"

With a huff, Elliot turned to his gym bag that sat on the floor beside the bench. He dug past his sweat towel and deodorant to the bottom where he found two red and blue tickets. Christian recognized them as tickets to the upcoming football game.

"It's the last game of the season. They're the best seats that money can buy-"

"I can't afford them. I have to pay bills and-"

"I get free tickets every game. I usually just give them to Mia and she hands them out to her friends. My dad is a school benefactor so he gets into all the games for free, and my mum hates football. She thinks I am going to end up with brain-damage or something"

"End up with it?" Christian teased.

"I am trying to help you get laid and you're still being an ass"

"I am not sure football tickets are going to help me get laid"

Elliot wrapped a sweaty arm around Christian and pulled him in close. "You dress nicely. You rock up to her house with flowers and that charming smile that I know you have. You be a gentleman and ring her doorbell, you make light conversation with her old folks. You show them that you are a good kid simply taking the girl he likes on an innocent date to a football game. You promise to have her home by midnight"

"And where does sex fit into this?"

"Well," Elliot smiled "Since it is the last game of the season, my father is so conveniently taking my mother down to Napa Valley for the weekend. Mia and I have the house completely to ourselves…It would be a shame not to make the most of it"

"So, the first time that we really have sex as a couple should be at a party?"

"It's not like it would be the first time for you two…"

He knew her last period of the day would be French class with Ms. Marchand, so once he was done with his sociology class, he raced across the school to the east wing to meet her. He would have only a few minutes to talk to her before he had to dart across the city for work, but he wanted to see her as soon as possible. He made it to her classroom just as the teacher was letting kids leave, of course, Ana had to be one of the last people out. She and Mia chatted as they collected their belongings and began walking towards the door.

He couldn't help but admire her as she slowly made her way to the door. A beautiful smile lifted at her full, kissable, lips as she happily talked to Mia. The two girls laughed about something. Her laugh sounded like music to Christian. It was his favourite song that he wanted to hear on repeat. An orange binder was pressed against her stomach, hiding the bump that even beneath her baggy over-sized school blazer, Christian could clearly see. It was only clear to him because he knew it was there, at least he hoped that was the case.

Her smile only grew when she saw him standing outside of her classroom. She said a quick goodbye to Mia and told her she would meet up with her in a minute before turning her attention to Christian.

"Were you and Mia going somewhere?" He asked as the other girl headed down the hall.

"She is giving me a ride home," Ana said with a shrug "What're you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you before I go to work" He smiled down at her "Is that okay?"

Looking up at him through her thick, long lashes. Her beautifully straight smile sunk into her bottom lip. She gave a slow nod of her head. Somehow, she made nodding her head sexy. Fuck. Christian really needed to get her alone.

"Ms. Steele!" The French teacher called her as she exited the classroom.

She was the only French teacher in the school and Christian had her since freshman year. When he first came to Bellevue and was told to choose between French, Russian, or Japanese, he thought that French would be the easiest to learn and master. At the time, he didn't really care about learning a new language but had come to enjoy it. He was far from fluent, but he knew enough.

"Yes?" Ana turned to her "Is something wrong, Miss?"

"Ahhh…" Ms. Marchand hesitantly glanced at Christian before saying "I need to speak with you about your uniform. I understand that you're new, Ms. Steele, but you have been attending Bellevue Academy long enough to know that we have strict grooming rules here"

"I am wearing the winter uniform…"

"It needs to be tailored properly to your body. Just looking at you, I can tell that your blazer is two sizes too big, as is your skirt. Your shirt appears to be too tight, the buttons are popping around your chest" She pointed out, causing Ana to blush with embarrassment. "You need to wear a uniform that fits, Ms. Steele"

She left with that.

Christian could see how clearly shaken up she was. Her cheeks had flamed bright red and her head hung low to the ground, causing the loose strands of hair that fell from her mahogany braid to frame her face. He wrapped his arm around her waist and led her out of the hallway into a small enclave between two rows of lockers. A photograph of the school debate team hung proudly on the wall above them.

He gently brushed her hair away from her embarrassed face. "We'll get you a new uniform"

She snorted "They don't make maternity size uniforms, Christian"

She blinked up to meet his eyes. He could see the tears burning in her blue eyes. It hurt him to see her so upset. She blinked away the tears before they had a chance to fall. She had refused to cry throughout this entire pregnancy. Given all the bullshit that she had already been through, she was remarkably strong for that. Things were hard on Christian. He was under immense stress, but that was nothing compared to what she was going through. He understood that.

"Besides" She added "With Ella not working, you can't afford that. They're not cheap"

"I have money saved"

"And that money goes towards buying you a car, paying for doctors' visits, and baby stuff. You cant afford to also buy me a new school uniform. That would be too much" She shook her head "I can get the money somehow. If my mum would let me work then I could pay for all this stuff on my own"

"Even if you were working, I wouldn't let you pay for anything on your own"

She sighed and rolled her eyes dramatically. With a teasing smile, she said "Of course you wouldn't. I almost forgot how stubborn you are"

He smiled back at her.

That was one of the many things he loved about her – yes, loved. His feelings went deeper than a crush and they always had, they always would. She was so incredibly strong, even stronger than him. The life that she had known was crumbling down, and yet she still smiled at him in that beautiful way that she did. She refused to cry about it and wallow in her own self-pity. He absolutely loved that about her.

"What?" She asked as he stared at her.

He quickly shook his head "Nothing" He said as he reached into the back pocket of his school trousers for the football tickets. "I have something for you"

"Okay," She said hesitantly "Should I be worried?"

"That depends on how you feel about shitty high school football games," He said as he held out the two tickets to her. "Elliot gave them to me and I thought we could go"

"I was going to go with Kate and Mia to the game and then the after-party. They won't care if you tag along"

"Well, I was thinking more along the lines of us going together…alone…Like on a date"

"A date!?"

"Why is that so shocking?" He smiled "Boyfriends and Girlfriends usually go on dates together. I just wish it wasn't to a football game…"

"But, we tend to do things a little bit backward"

"It keeps things interesting" He shrugged casually "So, we could go to the game and then the after party afterward if you really want to, but I was hoping that we could maybe go back to my place afterward…And you could stay with me"

Panic ensued over Christian as her already owl-like eyes doubled in size. A deep blush spread across her cheeks, and with a shaky breath, she whispered "Like…A sleepover?"

"I guess you could call it that"

"Together?"

"Yes"

"Like…in the same bed?"

"I wouldn't make you sleep on the couch" He reached out to her, gently placing his hands on her hips to pull her in closer. The passing students paid little to no attention to them in their dark corner. "If this isn't something you're comfortable with, then say something. Just because we have had sex one drunken time, that doesn't mean I expect it from you"

"I know you don't" She whispered. "You're not a complete ass, Christian"

"Well, thanks"

The smile that had plagued her lips before returned. His body reacted to that smile in a way that he couldn't explain. It was like his insides turned to mush and all he wanted to do was reach out and pull her in closer. He was in love with that smile. He was madly in love with her.

"Would Ella be okay with me…sleeping over?"

"Ella would be okay with kicking me out and moving you in instead. She fucking adores you and you know it" He could see the hesitant written all over her face. "I could also drive you home after the party if you prefer that-"

"No!" She declared. "I want to. I want to stay with you"

"Really?" He was genuinely surprised she said yes "I guess I'll pick you up Friday before the game then"

She gave an overly eager nod of her head before jumping up onto her tippy toes and pressing her lips to Christian's stubbly cheek in a rushed, nervous, kiss before telling him goodbye. He watched as she hurried down the hallway to meet up with Mia who was waiting for her.

Now he couldn't wait for Friday.

* * *

"Shit. Shit. Shit"

She stumbled over one foot on her rush to the bedroom door. Her hands, that were busy tying her uncontrollably long hair up into a ponytail, reached out to steady her as she tripped. She was a hot mess this morning. She was sure that half the buttons of her uncomfortably tight school blouse were done up wrong and that she had missed an array of loose hairs when pulling her hair into a ponytail. She was sure she looked exactly how she felt – which was a mess.

She couldn't help that she had slept past her alarm this morning – well, maybe she could help it. It would be easy for her to blame her lateness on her growing and tired body. These days it felt like the only thing she wanted to do was sleep, which was growing more and more difficult every day with her stomach. At nineteen weeks, she was no longer able to sleep on her stomach, nor her back. She was a small girl with a small frame carrying another human being inside of her, it was horribly tiring on her body and she was only half-way through the pregnancy. She couldn't begin to imagine how uncomfortable she would be at full term.

The other reason why she had slept through her alarm – and more than likely the real reason, was because she had tossed and turned all night with excitement…and anxiety. It was Friday, which meant tonight would be the night that she and Christian finally did it. She was obviously excited to spend time with him and go on a real date with him, even if it was only to a high school football game. She was also nervous. She could barely remember her first time, but what she did remember, it wasn't pleasant. It was painful. It was awkward. He was also much more experienced than Ana and had been with an older and mature lover for years. She didn't want to disappoint him.

She flew open her bedroom door and began making her way down the nicely decorated hallway. Photos from Stephan and Carla's wedding hung on the white walls. There was one of Ana in her pastel pink bridesmaids dress holding a bouquet of flowers beside her mother. That day had been confusing for her. She barely knew Stephan and she was furious at her mother for breaking up her family, yet she still had to stand there and smile for the pictures. She didn't want to ruin Carla's special day.

"Oh, she is going to be over the moon!"

Her mother's voice caught her attention. She came to a standstill outside Carla's bedroom. The door was wide open, she could see her mother standing by the full-length mirror in the corner of the room with her phone against her ear. She primped her hair and ran her finger across her cosmetically smooth forehead.

"She really has been acting strange these days" She continued to say "Stranger than usual. I am not sure what's gotten into her. I don't even know how to talk to her anymore. It's almost as if she doesn't want to talk"

Ana could only assume that she was talking about her. The question was, who was she talking to?

"I think it is the new school. She is making a lot of new friends…some of which I do not approve of and nor would you if you met them. I am starting to think that city life may not be for her. It may be all too overwhelming for her. She has just been so depressed lately. All she does is lock herself away in her room, and I swear she is putting on weight. You and I both know that she is a small girl. She has been the same size since she was twelve years old for Christ sake, yet all of a sudden none of her clothes fit her"

Carla let out a small sigh. She turned on her heel, causing Ana to jump back from the doorway and press her back to the white hallway wall. "I think she needs to be reminded of home" Carla's footsteps became louder as she stepped closer to the door "She is going to be thrilled to see you"

Thrilled to see who? She thought.

Ana's mind went directly to her father. She would be more than thrilled to see him, but she hadn't heard from him since her birthday. It was unlikely that he would show up unannounced to surprise her, and as much as she wanted to see him, she wasn't sure that she wanted him to see her like this. Come April, Raymond Steele would find out that his seventeen-year-old daughter was having a child and that still wasn't enough time for Ana to be prepared.

Carla said a quick goodbye to whoever she was talking to with a promise to catch up soon. She stepped out into the hallway and was momentarily shocked to see her daughter standing there.

"Oh," She gasped "You shouldn't lurk out in the hallway like that. You gave me a fright"

"I didn't mean to lurk, I just overheard you on the phone and-"

"Eavesdropping were you?" Carla raised a suspicious eyebrow up at her daughter. She reached out to brush loose strands of mahogany hair away from Ana's face. She then straightened her blazer. "You really should take more pride in your appearance, Darling. You look like no one owns you"

"No one does own me"

"You know what I mean," She said with an eye roll "If you dress with confidence, you will start feeling more confident. Maybe you won't hide away in your room so much and refuse to talk to me or Stephan…"

"I don't refuse to talk to you, Mum"

"Really?" She rose an eyebrow "It feels like whenever I talk to you, you dismiss whatever I say. I can't remember the last time we had a five minute conversation with each other"

"It's hard" Ana admitted.

"I am your mother, it shouldn't be hard to talk to me" She let out a soft sigh "Ana, if there is something going on, you should talk to me. If there is something going on with school or friends…or… _Christian_?"

"But you don't like talking about him"

"No" Carla agreed "But, I will if you need to. I know how hard it is to deal with things on your own. No matter how tough you may think you are, it is always so much better to talk to someone else"

Her voice came out in barely an audible whisper as she looked at her mother. "There is a lot going on and its…" She could feel her voice cracking as she spoke. Tears sat in the depth of her blue eyes. "It's really hard to talk to anyone about it…It's easier to just deal with things on my own…"

"I know we haven't been getting along much lately, but I am still your mother. I have been a teenager before. I know how difficult these next two years of school are going to be" She said as she soothed Ana's wild hair.

"Sometimes I wish it was over now"

"No, you don't"

"I do!"

"These are the last few years of your childhood, you need to cherish them while you can"

"Childhood?" A small laugh escaped Ana's mouth "I am seventeen. I haven't been a child for quite some time"

"It seems like only yesterday you were that little girl in an oversized dress at her first day of kindergarten. You refused to let go of my hand. You cried and cried when I left you. It broke my heart to leave you. Of course, when I came to pick you up, you were seated in the corner with a picture book – not playing with the other kids – and you refused to even look at me" Carla sighed "In a few short years you'll be off at college…"

She glanced up into the surprisingly gentle blue eyes that stared back at her. "What if...What if I didn't go to college?"

"Excuse me?"

"What if I chose to take a gap year or-"

"I heard what you said!" The gentleness in Carla's eyes had suddenly vanished "And you cant be serious, Ana. You cannot put off going to college. Are you an idiot!?"

"No. I just-"

"What about Stanford, Ana?" Carla took a step away from her daughter and crossed her arms over her chest.

"It's a great school but-"

"There should be no buts in that sentence. Stanford is an amazing school and you have basically been guaranteed entry into it. I have no issue with you wanting to travel the world or whatever it is you want to do in your _gap year_. You can do that once you've completed school. Once you've made a career. Once you've established a future for yourself. A future that doesn't include relying on others like I had to-"

"Mum, I have no idea what my future holds!" Ana yelled back at her mother. She couldn't help but snap. "It feels like everyone around me knows what they are doing with the rest of their life – even Elliot Trevelyan who is quite possibly the most dim-witted person I have ever met knows that he wants to travel and explore. I have no clue and I would really appreciate it if instead of nagging and hounding me, you supported me!"

"You're young, Anastasia"

"Please don't use my age against me"

"Seventeen-year-olds aren't meant to have everything figured out," She said in a much gentler, kind voice that masked her true condescending intentions. She reached out to brush her fingers through Ana's hair and brush it out of her eyes. "That's why I am here to help you. I am only hounding you so that way you make the right decision"

"What _you_ think is the right decision"

"Yes, what _I_ think because I am a grown woman, Anastasia. I am not a little girl. Whether you like it or not, I am trying to give you the best chance in life. I have moved you to a city, enrolled you in one of the best schools in the country, have already talked to Stanford University. I have given you everything you need to make something of yourself" Her eyes locked onto her daughters " _I will not let you throw that away"_

Her words sent a chill down Ana's spine. Carla stepped away from her daughter and offered her a kind smile. She squeezed her shoulder and said, "You have no idea how lucky you are. You are so beautiful and smart. The world is just waiting for you to seize it!"

Ana gave a slow nod of her head and stepped around her mother. She knew that no matter what she said, Carla had her own narrative that she was following and nothing would change that. All that would happen is that they would continue to fight about what was best for Ana. She was exhausted from the fighting.

"I should get to school," She said as she headed towards the L shaped staircase. "I probably won't see you until tomorrow. I am going to the football game with Kate and staying with her tonight"

"No, you can't!" Carla shouted out in a panic, causing Ana to stop halfway down the staircase. She glanced back at her mother. "I need you home after school"

"But, I have been planning tonight all week. I was going to go to Kate's to get ready for the game and-"

"And I need you to come home straight after school" A pleasant smile pulled at Carla's tight, worried lips "Trust me, you're not going to want to miss this"

 _Oh no, what has she planned?_

Her school day was filled with anxiety as she tried to think of what would be waiting for her when she arrived home from school today. Whatever – or whoever – it was, she had to hope that they wouldn't interrupt her night with Christian. He hadn't been thrilled with their plans changing at the last minute, but Ana assured him that she would make it tonight and that nothing would stand in their way.

It sounded dramatic, but they both needed time together to be normal teenagers who didn't talk about their child, or whether or not they could afford to get a higher education, or how much longer Ana could keep the weight of this secret on her shoulders for. They would instead be two kids going on a date together to a football game. This may be their last chance at normalcy.

She took her time walking home from school, wrapping her oversized blazer tightly around her small body to shield her from the cold, winter breeze. It was hard to believe that it was already winter, it felt like only yesterday that she was attending the Trevelyan summer party. As she walked, her hand came to rest on the bump that was safely hidden beneath her baggy clothes. She wasn't sure if it were the nerves she was feeling about tonight, but she swore she could feel her stomach flipping and turning inside of her.

She turned onto her street to find a red truck parked outside of the Flynn's Tudor style mansion. The truck looked familiar to Ana – as if it were something from a distant memory – but she couldn't place it. She shrugged her shoulders, not caring too much to think about it, and continued on down the street.

"I am home!" She called out as she opened the front door. She made sure to wipe her shoes multiple times on the welcome mat to not track in any dirt before slipping them off.

"In here!"

Ana followed the sound of her voice to the sitting room, situated at the front of the house. It was a beautiful room with beautiful white furniture, a stone fireplace with a large wedding photo sitting above it. The "real" snow-covered Christmas tree sat in front of the bay window so that way all the neighbors could see the glass ornaments that decorated it, as well as the many neatly wrapped presents that sat beneath. A cashmere rug covered the floor. A Vogue magazine sat atop the glass coffee table. And standing in the middle of the room was Jose Rodriguez.

" _Surprise_ "

Shit.

* * *

 **Chapter 16 will be up within the day. It's a big one, so just have to edit and I will upload!**

 **Do you think Jose will be an issue tonight?**

 **Do you think Ana and Christian are going to get any time alone?**

 **Review and let me know what you think! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16_

To say the night was tense would be an understatement.

As Elliot Trevelyan ran the ball along the length of the field, using his bulky shoulders to push the scrawny players of the – equally bad – rival team, the seconds on the clock were fast approaching half-time. Kate sat up, cheering loudly and calling out to him to run faster. Even Jose joined in with the cheering crowd. Christian remained silent. She could feel the anger radiating off of his stiff body.

Christian had made his feelings about Ana's childhood best friend well known. He made zero attempts to mask his distaste for Jose's texting habits and every time he said something, Ana would tell him the same thing, that Jose was just a friend. That was all good and well when he lived six hours away, it was completely different when Ana was cramped between the two boys with no escape.

Jose to her left, cheering with the crowd as the football team had their asses handed to them. He didn't seem to care that they were losing, he was just happy to be there, to be with Ana. After all, he had driven six hours to see her. He had been thrilled when he saw her walk through the door.

She hadn't been so eager.

Her mother must've seen the look of dread on her face. She would've been hoping for something like glee or excitement Carla stepped forward, placing her hands on Jose's shoulders and smiled. "We wanted to surprise you!"

"Consider me surprised" Ana gave a nod of her head. She shrugged her backpack off her shoulders and set it down by her feet. She made sure to cross her arms over her chest before stepping forward. She didn't want Jose to embrace her and feel the bump beneath her clothes. It would be better to keep him at a distance

"What're you doing here?"

He frowned "I came to see you. What else would I be doing in Seattle?"

"That's a long drive just to see me…"

"Well, you're worth it" He stepped forward, wrapping his arms tightly around her and lifting her off the ground in a tight hug. She fought free of his arms until he set her back down. His dark brown eyes glowed with happiness as he looked down at her. "Your mother told me that you haven't been quite yourself lately-"

"She did!?"

"Yeah" He shrugged "You know, with ray not coming home until April. Moving across the state. Starting at a new school. Missing me…"

Being pregnant at seventeen.

"It's the start of winter break and I can stay for a few days" He nudged her "Is it really so shocking that I would come and see you?"

"No…I guess not…"

She should've been happier, yet as her eyes took in the sight of one of her closest friends, her heart filled with dread. Jose would be yet another person to hide her pregnancy from. She had been looking forward to not having to hide tonight.

She didn't have to hide. She could tell him and trust that he wouldn't share the news with others, but in his mind, Ana was still the innocent, shy, girl who hid away in the library every day at lunch. She wasn't the slut that got pregnant before her eighteenth birthday.

Then sitting to her right was Christian.

His jaw stiff. His lips in a hard firm line. His hoodie pulled above his head and covering his messy copper hair. His stormy grey eyes locked on the game before him. After his strained meeting with Jose, he was angry. He was very, very angry.

Ana wanted to keep Jose and Christian as far away from each other as possible tonight, but Carla had insisted on Jose coming to the game with her. She had no idea how bad that idea was. The two of them together would be like locking a wild lion and tiny little puppy in a room together. It would never end well.

They drove to the game in Jose's old red truck. The ride was filled with anxious butterflies fluttering around in her belly. Pulling and twisting at her insides, making her stomach feel as if it were turning over. She had never felt butterflies quite as strong as this before. As they walked to the entrance of the stadium she placed a hand on the small bump that was hidden by her over-sized sweater and began to rub at where she felt those pesky bugs. As she rubbed, she could feel the sensation slowly settling.

Maybe it wasn't butterflies.

Ana's eyes locked with Christian's from across the car lot. A relieved smile pulled at the corners of his lips at the sight of her but soon fell from his face at the sight of the oblivious Jose by her side. She quickly approached him before he freaked out.

"Christian" Ana spoke slowly in an attempt to keep him calm. It was like talking to a scared animal. "Christian, this is Jose Rodriguez. Jose, this is Christian Grey…"

"Hi" Jose was the one to reach out to him. He went to shake his hand, but Christian didn't react. He instead stood there sizing up the boy in front of him.

His eyes started at the old converse on Jose's feet. Ana had written her name in sharpie on the sole of them one day when she was bored in a school assembly. They moved up to his loose jeans then the plain, brown, tattered T-shirt he wore. The shirt had three holes along the hem as well as countless oil stains – probably from when he was working on his truck in his father's garage. His eyes danced up to the low, curly, black ponytail that peeked out from beneath his red baseball cap. Ana so desperately wished she knew what he was thinking.

"I am a friend of Ana's," Jose said awkwardly. "We went to school together. We basically grew up together"

Christian grasped Jose's hand in his. He squeezed so tightly that she could visibly see Jose wince. "I am her boyfriend"

His brown eyes went wide. "Boyfriend!?" He asked in disbelief. His head snapped back to look at Ana who stood awkwardly behind the pair.

"Is that an issue?"

"No!" He quickly shook his head "I just…I have never heard of you before…"

Shit. That was the wrong thing to say.

To anyone else, he would appear neutral with the same bored, expressionless façade that he showed the world, but Ana could see right through it. The anger flared in his eyes. His lips turned tight. His hand flinched into a fist by his side. A single vein in his neck began to pulse. Kate must've noticed them too since she quickly jumped in, shoving Christian to the side and outstretching her hand to introduce herself.

"Katherine Kavanagh" She shook his hand with the confidence that would be expected of her. "I am a friend of Ana also"

"Oh, Kate!" Jose smiled "Carla actually told me about you. She had a lot to say about you actually-"

"Yet nothing to say about me…funny that" Christian grumbled, interrupting their conversation. With a glare at the rest of the group, he said "The game is starting. Let's go"

He didn't punch anyone or tell anyone to fuck off. Ana would take that as a win.

He began marching towards the entrance of the high school football stadium, his hood pulled up over his head, his shoulders hunched over, his closed fists dug into the pockets of his dark jeans. The others followed in his footsteps with no one daring to step closer to the furious beast. Jose made comments on the vast size of the stadium and compared it to Montesano High, but Ana took little notice of what he was saying. Her only thoughts right now were on Christian and how she could diffuse the situation.

She picked up her pace – which was a hard thing to do at her size – until she was falling into step beside him.

"I am sorry" She whispered to him "I wasn't expecting him to show up"

He only picked up his pace.

"Christian!" She called out to him as she struggled to keep up. "I am trying to talk to you" He didn't even flinch if anything he walked faster. "Christian, my body isn't as agile as yours right now. Slow down"

He stopped then.

"What, Anastasia?"

"Oh, I am Anastasia now, am I?"

"You wanted my attention now you have it" He bit back at her. "Do you have something to say or should we go find our seats?"

"I think someone needs to take off their grumpy pants" She teased him, lifting her lips up in a playful smirk and batting her eyes at him. He didn't smile, he just stared back at her. That usually worked when he was in one of his moods. He could never stay mad at her for too long.

This was different.

"Are you angry with me, Christian?"

He said nothing.

"Listen, I had no idea that Jose would be coming tonight. My mother planned this. She was actually doing something nice for me, believe it or not. She has seen how miserable and depressed I have been lately and wanted to cheer me up" She explained to him. "I arrived home from school and he was there. He drove six hours to see me. I couldn't shoo him away. What was I meant to do?"

"I don't know…"

"Well, neither did I"

He shook his head "Tonight was meant to be about us"

She took a step forward, placing her hand on his bicep "It still can be"

"No. Now I have to share my time with you with some guy that looks at you as if you are the most amazing creature he has ever seen. I don't want this date to be a three-way. I don't want to have to compete for my girlfriend's attention with some loser"

"That loser is still my friend, Christian. That's all he is. A friend!"

"Is he aware of that or are you keeping him in the dark about that just like you kept him in the dark about having a boyfriend?" He raised a single eyebrow up at her "Because you'd think you'd tell your bestie that you have a boyfriend. That seems like something two friends would share"

She dropped her hand away from him. "Don't do that"

"What?"

"Throw a pity party for yourself because things aren't going your way"

"I am not throwing a pity party. I simply don't want to spend time with some guy who is lusting over my girlfriend!"

"Well, your girlfriend isn't interested in Jose" She hissed at him "You are making all of this up so you can feel sorry for yourself. You are throwing a pity party and guess what; I am not interested in coming!"

"No" He growled "I didn't like him all those weeks ago when he first started texting you. I certainly don't like him now. You're a fool, Anastasia, if you think he drove six hours all because he missed your friendship"

"I am not a fool"

"You're behaving like one"

"Well, you're behaving like a child!"

They hadn't talked since then.

Tonight was going to be a long night, and this was just the beginning.

* * *

Well great, tonight was shaping up to be a long night.

Christian couldn't tell you who was winning the game. His eyes mindlessly followed the players on the field, but his mind was elsewhere. It was on Ana. It was always on Ana. He hated that she was mad at him. This was not at all how the night was meant to go, but when he saw Jose standing beside her with that smug smile on his lips, he snapped.

As his eyes followed the field, his ears stayed on Ana. He listened closely to the pair. Jose would joke around about how bad the team was and she would give him pity smiles and laughs, but it was never genuine. Christian had seen her real smile. He had heard her adorable laugh. It sounded nothing like what Jose heard. He didn't see her big, bright smile that made her blue eyes shine like sunlight on the ocean. He didn't hear her adorable giggle that escaped her adorably-too-big-for-her-face lips. She didn't look at him with a loving softness in her eyes, the kind of softness that filled Christian with warmth. The kind that made him fall deeper and deeper in love with her.

She didn't show Jose that side of her, and yet Christian was still so jealous.

The whistle of halftime rang through Christian's ears, jolting him from his daydreams. Beside him, Ana jumped up from her seat, causing both boys to follow her lead. "I am just going to the bathroom" She calmed them.

Christian stepped forward, placing a hand on her lower back "I'll walk you down"

"I know where the bathrooms are"

"I'll go with you!" Kate quickly jumped up. She was probably aching to get away from the tension. Ana didn't bother to tell her to sit down. The two girls simply linked arms and began following the crowds that were heading to the bathroom and confectionary stands.

Christian fell back in his seat with a huff.

He had really fucked up by snapping at Ana before. He hadn't meant to call her a fool, the words slipped out before he was realizing what he was saying. If anyone was the fool, it was him. He had a beautiful girlfriend who had shown him time after time that she was crazy about him, just as he was crazy about her. They were planning a future together – a future in which they were raising their child together – yet, Christian was jealous of some kid she went to school with. Ana was right, he was behaving like a childish fool.

"You know, she has changed a lot"

Jose's annoying voice came from beside him. Christian glanced over to see the boy looking at him. He scooted over onto Ana's seat to get closer which was one thing Christian definitely didn't want. It would be best for everyone if he and Jose kept as much space as possible between them.

"Carla had said she was acting different, but I never expected her to be this different"

Christian glared at him from the corner of his eyes. "Good different or bad different?"

Jose shrugged "I don't know. I am still trying to figure it out" His brown eyes looked Christian's way. "It's like she is only half the person that I remember"

"Well, people change" Christian explained to him "The past few months have been hard on her. She has been going through things that most teenage girls would never imagine. You can't expect her to remain the same person"

"I know things have been hard"

"You know what Carla told you. You don't know the full story"

"You don't think her mother knows what is going on?" Jose chuckled "Carla isn't clueless. I think she realizes how much Ana hates Stephan and how much she hates living here. I know if Ana had the chance, she would come home with me"

"Except Montesano isn't her home anymore, Bellevue is"

Jose shrugged "Sure until Ray comes home. He won't force her to stay here if she doesn't want to, and seeing how depressed she is right now, I doubt she would choose to stay"

Depressed.

Was she depressed?

"Christian!"

A female's voice called from behind him. He glanced over his shoulder to see Mia Trevelyan with her gaggle of girlfriends making their way down the steep bleacher stairs. Her short black hair was secured with two hair ties behind each of her ears. Heavy makeup coated over her full, rosy cheeks. She wore a pair of tight, black, jeans that hugged every curve of her body and a low cut top to emphasize her defining features. Elliot would freak if he saw the way his sister was dressed.

Her eyes came to rest on the boy by Christian's side who stared at her. He looked at her as if he had never seen a female before. It was pathetic…it also eased Christian. He would much rather Jose lust over Mia than Ana.

"Who's this?" She tipped her chin in his direction.

"Jose. A friend of Ana"

"Is he coming to the party?"

"Party!?" Jose managed to avert his eyes from Mia's busty cleavage and whip his head around to face Christian "Ana said nothing about a party"

"Of course she didn't. Her mother would have a heart attack if she knew her daughter attended a party"

"For good reason…"

Christian rolled his eyes "Well if you want to be a little bitch, you are more than welcome to go home. Ana will be going with me, though"

"I am not a little bitch. I can go to a party"

"Cool!" Mia interrupted them with a roll of her eyes. Her eyes looked Christian's way "Well, I was just going to let Kate know that I and a few others are heading over to the house now if you guys want to come"

Christian smirked "What? You don't want to see your star brother win the game?"

"I think we all know how this game is going to end"

* * *

A Rihanna song blared through the speakers as they entered the party.

Immediately Ana was reminded of the summer party so many months ago. Back then she had been horrified at the sight of so many drunk teenagers making a fool of themselves. She had never seen anyone her age act this way, yet tonight as she walked in, she was unbothered by their drunken antics. Jose, on the other hand, had wide eyes as he took it all in.

They passed the spacious living room where the heavy bass speakers were located. Groups of teens danced on each other, their hips grinding into one another's to the beat of the music. Another group of kids, some that Ana shared classes with, sat on the brown lounges rolling and passing around joints. Christian quickly guided Ana away from the smoke. They made their way through the crowded dining room where Mia was leading a game of beer pong. She squealed in drunken delight as she shot the small ball into a red solo cup.

They weaved their way through the crowds of people with Christian guiding the way. His arm securely wrapped around Ana's side, protecting her from any drunken teenager that may bump into her. It was easy getting around the house with Christian; people seemed to move out of the way for him.

"This is crazy" Jose whispered to her.

Ana glanced over her shoulder at her friend "Yeah, the Trevelyan mansion is pretty insane-"

"No, I meant the party. I thought stuff like this only happened in movies" He exclaimed. "This definitely beats Ashley Davidson's fifteenth birthday party"

Ana was sure that the kids at Montesano high threw crazy parties like this, it was just that Jose and Ana were never invited to them, and if they were, they never went. This was a whole new world to Jose, just as it had been to Ana all those months ago.

"Christian! Ana!" Kate's voice called out to them.

With a red solo cup in hand, the tall blonde girl pushed her way through the crowd of freshmen girls crowded around the kitchen archway until she was standing before them.

"Wow, you're already drinking, Kavanagh" Christian remarked.

"Yes, it's called having fun. You should try it sometime, Grey" Her eyes spotted Jose standing behind them. A sly, devilish smile pulled at her lips as she stepped forward. She wrapped her arm around Jose's, pulling him in close. "You seem like a tequila man"

"I am not a drinker"

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen in March"

Kate smiled "And you're not a drinker?"

"Well, I have a beer with my dad every now and then-"

"One shot of tequila won't hurt you" Kate pouted her lips out at him "C'mon, don't you want to have a little fun?"

There was no way that Jose could say no to Kate's seductive ways. As she led him towards the kitchen, she shot a look over her shoulder to Ana that screamed: "You owe me". Ana gave her a big smile and mouthed a silent thank you to her, before watching her disappear into the kitchen. The moment she was out of sight, Christian wrapped his hands around her waist and began pulling her down the closest hallway.

"Hey!" She squealed as Christian's arm tightened around her. His chest on her back pushed her down the dimly lit passage. "Where are you taking me?"

With his hands on either side of her body, he turned her around before using the weight of his body to press her against the closest wall. A small gasp escaped her lips as she looked up at him. Her back firm against the custard coloured wall. Her hands at either side of her body. Her eyes wide as she looked up into his wild ones.

He swallowed hard as his hands gently moved up to the side of her waist. Starting from her hips, the long sweater that hid her body gathered in his hands until they came to rest on her once skinny ribs, exposing the flesh of her stomach to the cool night air, causing a shiver to run down her spine. She was only cold for a moment before the closeness of his body warmed her.

"I am sorry" His voice came out in a soft whisper. "You're not a fool, Ana. You're far from a fool. You were right about me, though. I was acting like a child"

With a shaky breath, she blinked up into his eyes. Never in one million years did she expect him to apologize.

"You're too important to me. This baby is too important to me. I don't want anything to ever come between us" He explained "And I am still learning how to boyfriend. I am going to fuck up, Ana. I am going to get jealous of stupid shit sometimes. I am going to be possessive. I don't know how to stop that. I have spent my life living with little to nothing, and now that I have something, I don't want anything to get in the way"

She smiled up at him "You have me, Christian" She looked down to the bump that rested between them "We created a human life together. Whether we like it or not, we're always going to be a part of each other's lives. You're always going to have me-"

The squeaking of a door interrupted their moment. A blonde girl – who Ana recognized from her English class – came stumbling out of the bathroom, a bottle of vodka in her hand. She glared at Christian and Ana as she fumbled down the hallway. A large hiccup came from her lips and Ana was sure that it would be followed up by vomit. It definitely was a damper on their almost romantic moment.

"C'mon!" Christian wrapped his hand around Ana's small wrist "Let's find somewhere quiet"

At the end of the hall were oak wooden French doors. Ana struggled to keep up with Christian's long strides as he made his way towards them. He turned the silver handles, only to find them locked. He swore quietly under his breath as he tried again.

"It's locked. They obviously don't want us in there, Christian"

He didn't listen to a word she said, instead he reached into the back pocket of his jeans for his wallet. With his driver's licence in hand, he slid it between the two wooden doors. "What're you doing?" Ana panicked.

"Getting us some time alone"

He slid his licence down until it was at level with the lock. He jiggled the silver doorknob, swearing under his breath once more as he struggled to get it open. "If this thing would fucking work-" The door clicked open and a bright smile lit up Christian's face. With a sweeping of his hand, he motioned for Ana to step forward.

The spacious room was dark with only the moonlight shining through the tall arched windows. She didn't dare turn a light on. She didn't want to be busted breaking into a locked room. From the little light that the moonlight provided, she could make out bookcases lining the walls. An oak desk in the middle of the room. A lounge sitting just beneath the arched windows. It was all so familiar…

"This...This is the room…" She looked back to Christian "This is the room that we…you know"

"On that couch, too"

"We shouldn't be in here!"

"Relax" He stepped forward, placing his hands on either side of her bicep "Elliot won't give a fuck if we're in here. I am pretty sure he'd let us use his bed if I asked him. Mia doesn't know what planet she is on right now, much less if we're sneaking into her father's office or not"

Ana glanced around at her surroundings "And you don't find it weird that we're in your boss's home office?"

"He isn't really my boss. I work for his company, but I don't work for him"

He began walking back towards the desk that stood in the centre of the room. He flipped on the black lamp, illuminating the dark space, before sitting down on the edge of the desk and pulling Ana in close between his legs. His arms wrapped securely around her body, his hands resting on her lower back, threatening to drop lower. Shadows veiled half of his face and the light from the moon brought out the grey in his eyes. He was so beautiful. Ana wished she had the skill to paint this moment and save it forever, but not even Leonardo Di Vinci himself could perfectly capture how beautiful Christian was in her eyes.

With the fingers that had balled themselves into fists for most of the night, he reached up and gently brushed her hair off her shoulder "This is all I have been thinking about all week" He whispered as his soft lips pressed a kiss just below her ear. "Being able to kiss you" A shiver raced through her. His lips continued down her neck. "And touch you" His hands trailed down her hips to rest on her behind, cupping her bottom backside in his hands and pulling her in even closer. She could feel his manhood growing harder through the confines of his jeans. His lips became harder on her neck, causing her to moan out. Her head rolled to the side to give him more access to the sensitive skin but as she did, she caught sight of something.

Pictures of the Trevelyan family.

Sitting on Carrick's desk were multiple picture frames. Christian could sense she was distracted. "What?" He asked, "You don't like it when I kiss your neck?"

"I do!" She insisted…a little too eagerly. "It's just awkward having the Trevelyan's stare at me"

With a groan, he slid off the side of the desk. Without warning, he lifted her off the ground, placing her on top of the desk. She let out a yelp of surprise as she felt the cold oak hit the back of her thighs. He reached behind her, placing the photos face down on the table until there was one photo left. It was just a single photo sitting on top of a stack of paperwork. It wasn't framed like the others. The little kid in the picture didn't even look like Elliot or Mia.

Christian noticed it too. He picked it up in his hands and examined it closely. The picture was of a little boy dressed in overalls. He looked familiar, but Ana couldn't figure out why. He was standing by a sign that read Don't feed wild animals, staring at the camera with no smile on his face. It didn't look like a happy child.

She blinked up to Christian "Are you okay?"

"Fine" He threw the picture back down on the desk and turned his attention back to Ana. He cupped the back of her head in his hands and brought her lips in close to his. "I am fine now that I have you"

His mouth smacked against hers in an aggressive kiss, capturing her thick bottom lip between his electrifying every little nerve ending that rested there. Her hands wound themselves into his growing hair. It was long enough for her to wrap her fingers through the dark red strands and tug on it roughly, pulling him in closer. He groaned out at the sensation. His hard crotch rubbed against the thin material of her leggings. She wanted her leggings gone. She wanted to feel even more of him. He wrapped his hands around the back of her thighs to wrap her legs around his hips. She could feel more of him this way.

Without warning, she reached for the hem of his hoodie and tugged it up his abdomen. He complied by pulling it off the rest of the way until it was a heap on the floor. He wore nothing underneath the hoodie but his bare chest. Ana reached out to run her fingers along each defined ripple of his abdomen. She loved his body. Years of manual labour had chiselled his boyish body into a man's.

His hands gently pulled at the hem of her sweatshirt, asking for permission for her to take it off. She did so, cautiously. He had seen her without her shirt before, but she hadn't been this pregnant. Her body didn't resemble a doughnut. Yet, as the sweatshirt lifted above her head and his eyes took in the plain black bra she wore – which was the sexiest she owned – he still looked at her in awe, making her feel as if she were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. His lips returned to her neck, kissing gently. She rolled her head back in pleasure, the ends of her hair brushing against her bare lower back. His strong hands brushed along her thighs, up the curve of her waist to her much fuller bust. His lips gently pressed against her chest before moving down to her stomach. Her skin came alive with pleasure. He scooted down onto his knees between her open legs. His fingers hooked into the waistband of her leggings. His lust filled grey eyes blinked back up at her, silently asking her if it were okay to continue. She lifted her hips off the table, giving him all the answer he needed.

"Relax" He kissed the inside of her now bare thighs. She swallowed back her gasp at the new sensation. "We can stop if you need to-"

"I don't want you to"

He smiled up at her. "So eager" He teased. His fingers gently massaged her thighs, slowly moving higher and higher up her legs. She never thought she could be so turned on just by someone squeezing her leg. His hand brushed against her crotch. Black, cotton panties covered her and she was aching to take them off. His thumb rubbed against her. Her hips rose from the desk to feel more of his thumb. He smiled back at her. He seemed to be enjoying teasing her. He moved the fabric of her underwear to the side and slowly his soft, seductive kisses moved to the inside of her legs.

It was a surprising sensation at first.

It tickled her. A big smile spread across her face as his tongue brushed against her. His tongue became firmer and she found herself moaning out. With one hand behind her supporting her weight, her other wove itself into his locks of hair. His fingers gently eased inside her. The sudden full feeling of something inside her caused her to gasp out. Christian's eyes blinked up at her to make sure she was okay and she gave him an eager nod of her head for him to continue.

This was unlike anything she had ever felt before. After how painful the memory of her first time was, she never imagined it could feel this good.

It wasn't long at all before it became too much. His tongue increased pressure and speed, her hips lifted from the oak table beneath her. Her hands pulled at his hair, triggering him to groan in response. The vibration of his groan only heightened her pleasure. His fingers moved deeper inside her. It was all too much. Her body seized and tensed from the unfamiliar pleasure. "Oh," She called out. "Christian…" His name was a soft cry on her lips as she let the pleasure take over.

When she opened her eyes again, she found Christian smiling back at her. He kissed her thighs and then her stomach as she moved back to his feet. Ana took his jaw in her hands and kissed him deeply.

"I want to do that again"

His head fell back as a deep, genuine laughter left his lips. "We can do that again" He promised as he kissed her lips once more "Many. Many times"

She grinned back happily at him.

She didn't think the moment could get any more perfect than that, but as she sat there smiling up at him, she felt the faintest of taps against her stomach. Christian's eyes went wide. "You felt that!?" He gave a quick nod of his head. Another tap, this one firmer, pressed to her belly.

His hands dropped down to her stomach "Was that him?"

"Yeah" She couldn't believe it. She felt tears burn in her eyes "That's him. I have been feeling butterflies all night and I thought they were just nerves but…it's him"

She had never seen Christian smile as much as he did that moment. He dropped down until he was level with her bump. He pressed his lips to the skin where their baby had kicked. "Did I wake you, buddy?" His smile only grew. He kissed her stomach once more. "Go on, kick again"

"I think he – or she – is shy now" Ana rubbed her stomach.

"It's a he"

"You don't know that" She reminded him "We won't know until we go for our scan next month"

He shook his head and turned his attention back to her stomach. "Don't worry, I know the truth" He smiled. His smile was contagious; Ana couldn't help but smile back. "Daddy's sorry he woke you. You're going to have to get used to it though. I think I've turned your mother into a little sex freak"

Her mouth dropped open and she slapped his bulky shoulder. "Don't you dare tell our baby that-"

"Baby!?"

Another voice came from the doorway. Ana and Christian jumped up to find Jose staring back at them. Just like that their happy moment was over.

His usually tanned brown skin was now pale as he took in the sight of Ana in just her underwear. She quickly reached for her sweatshirt, not to hide her modesty, but to hide any sign of her pregnancy. His wide brown eyes glared from Christian to Ana, unsure of who to look at or what to do.

"You're pregnant!?" His voice came out in one shaky breath.

"I…ahh…" She didn't know what to say.

"You can't deny it, Ana!" He snapped "Look at you! I knew something was off about you, but I never thought it was this. I never thought it would be this" His eyes turned on Christian "What did you do to her!?"

"Hey" Christian stepped forward. He pulled on his hoodie as he did. "This was one bad drunken mistake. Neither of us planned this. This isn't something we want the world to know so you best keep your fucking voice down"

"I don't want to hear a word out of you right now!"

Ana stepped forward "Jose, Christian never hurt me. He never forced anything on me. This was a drunken mistake we both chose to make"

"And when were you planning on telling me about this mistake?" His eyes filled with realization. "You weren't going to, were you?"

"It's complicated"

"I am your best friend"

When Ana looked at him standing there, she no longer saw her best friend. She just saw someone from her past. Jose was a part of the girl that she used to be.

"And I don't want you to remember me like this" She admitted "It's not just you. I don't want anyone to know"

"Trust me, I don't want to know either!"

"What were you even doing down here in the first place?" Christian demanded.

"Kate disappeared with some blonde guy and I don't know anyone else. I came looking for my friend. I never expected to find her like this" He shook his head.

"This wasn't something I planned to happen. I am sorry" She wasn't sure why she was apologizing to him, but it seemed like the right thing to do in the moment. "I never wanted you to see me like this"

He looked at her with not only disappointment in his puppy dog brown eyes but also disgust. He was disgusted by the sight of her. Slowly he dragged his eyes away from her as if he could no longer stand the sight of her.

"I just want to go home and forget I ever saw anything…"

* * *

Their drive home was filled with silence.

No Elvis songs played over the radio. The only sounds that could be heard were the soft patter of Washington rain on the windscreen, the humming of the old car engine, and the sound of Ana's nervous knee's banging together. Christian reached across and rested his hand on her skinny knees to calm her, it worked for a short moment before the sound of her teeth biting at her nails filled the small car.

Jose sat as still as a statue in the backseat. His eyes locked outside on the passing suburban homes. They were unlike the homes that he and Ana had been raised around. Montesano was a small town, filled with small house, and people with small lives. Ana had always fit in there. She blended in with the small people. She never stood out. Yet, here in Bellevue, it was completely different. Everything about her was different, and Jose wasn't sure he liked this version of her. This wasn't the Ana that he knew, and Carla was right to worry about her.

This all felt like a bad dream to him. One where he would wake up in the morning and laugh about the ridiculousness of. There was no way that the girl who was afraid of a boy even looking at her – was pregnant. There was no way that the girl who spent her Friday and Saturday nights reading in her bed – was getting drunk and having sex at parties. There was no way that the kind, shy girl he knew would ever choose to be with someone with an attitude like Christian. Yet, he wasn't waking up.

This was really happening and he was worried about her.

As the Civic came to a stop outside of Ana's home, the light was on in the sitting room. Ana said a quick goodbye to Christian by kissing him on the cheek and whispering something in his ear. He whispered something back that Jose wasn't able to hear. Ana climbed out the car and Jose followed close behind.

As he reached for the car door, Christian's voice called out to him "Wait!" He stopped and glanced over to the front seat. "Ana doesn't need you making things difficult for her. Do you understand me?"

"I don't think I am the one who got her into this mess"

Christian's grey eyes narrowed in on Jose. "I promise you," He said in a low voice "That if you speak a word of this to anyone, I can and will make your life extremely difficult. Do you understand me?"

"Clearly"

He stepped out of the car and slammed the door behind him with a loud thud.

Walking into Ana's beautiful Bellevue home was surreal to him. The house was nothing like her Montesano home. That house had been small and cramped. Her bedroom had been the size of her ensuite bathroom that she had here. The paint that had stained the old, wooden floors were now replaced by perfectly polished floorboards. The walls that held Ray's homemade, makeshift, wooden shelves, were now painted cream and held framed artwork by some upscale artist. This didn't feel like Ana's home. This didn't feel like Ana.

"You're finally home!" Carla stepped into the foyer to greet the two kids "I was wondering where you went – is something wrong?"

"We're fine, Mum"

"You seem a bit tense" Carla looked at her daughter. Her eyes then glanced at Jose. "How was the game?"

"Great. We just lost track of time. We had no idea it was so late…"

No, they snuck off to a party so Ana could have sex with her boyfriend.

Carla smiled "Well, I am sure you had so much to catch up on"

"Yeah. I am going to shower and head to bed"

Ana began walking up the steps, ignoring the goodnight that her mother called out to her. As she glanced down to Jose, he saw a pleading look buried deep inside of them. A look that screamed at him not to say a word. He wasn't sure how he could stay silent, though. He was worried about her. She was acting different, he had seen it all the night. He had seen it the moment she got home from school and she didn't run into his arms.

He remembered when Ray returned to the military. He had sat Jose down one day, looked him square in the eyes and made him promise to always look out for Ana. That no matter if they stayed friends or not, he would always look out for her while Ray was gone.

This was him looking out for her.

Her bedroom door clicked shut behind her and a moment later he heard the sound of running water. Ana was going to hate him for this. Hopefully, she would understand that Jose was only trying to help her. He just wanted the best for her. He took a breath.

"Carla, I think there is something you deserve to know…"

* * *

 **Here we go...**

 **I hope Y'all are ready for the drama!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The tiled floor of her spacious shower had become a familiar place for Ana.

She sat with her back against the glass and her knees pulled up as close to her chest as she could manage. It was difficult with her bump in the way. She liked letting the steaming hot water – so hot that it numbed her skin – fall through the strands of her long mahogany hair. The droplets of water would trickle down her forehead and through the bushy hairs of her eyebrows before dropping against her eyelashes. There was something comforting about sitting there naked in the solace of the four glass walls, and right now she needed all the comfort she could get.

She tried not to think about Jose. She tried to trick her mind into focusing on what happened with Christian tonight. If she closed her eyes, she could still feel his soft lips kissing her sensitive skin. She could still feel her baby kick against her stomach. She could see the absolute happiness in Christian's eyes when he felt the baby kick. She could also hear Jose's voice in her ears. She could see the look of disgust that plagued his brown puppy dog eyes as he took in the sight of her. Not even the shower was helping wash away those memories.

She had never seen him look at her in that way before. She would never forget that look in his eyes.

She didn't fear to lose his friendship. She should fear it, though. For sixteen years, he was one of the most important people in her life. One of the people she held close to her heart, but in six months that had changed. If they never spoke again, she would be okay with that – which made her feel like a total bitch. After the way he looked at her, she wasn't sure she wanted to speak to him again.

God, it was so confusing.

If only he hadn't come tonight.

She watched as the tropically scented soap swirled around the drain in mesmerizing circles. She wasn't sure how long she had been in the shower for, but she wasn't ready to get out just yet. She didn't want to face the cool winter air. She didn't want to face a lot of things. She had to stop letting fear get in the way of what she needed to do.

 _Bang, Bang_.

She jumped at the sound of loud knocking on her bathroom door. She – as gracefully as she could – moved to her feet.

"Anastasia, get out here, right now!"

Oh no, what was Carla upset about now?

"Just wait a second!" She called back out

 _Swoosh._

The bathroom door swung open with such force that Ana was sure it would fall off the hinges. She shrieked in horror and screamed at her mother to get out, but Carla took no notice of what she said. She reached into the shower, wrapping her bony fingers painfully tight around Ana's bicep and pulled her away from the warmth of the water and into the cool night air. Her blue eyes were alight with anger as she looked down at her terrified daughter.

Ana was able to reach for a long shirt to at least cover herself. "What the hell is wrong with you!?" She shouted at her intrusive mother.

"Wrong with me!? Look at you. It's true, isn't it?"

"Is _what_ true!?" Ana cried. "What is going on?"

It was then that she saw Jose's head pop out from over Carla's shoulder. Ana's heart sunk into her stomach the moment she saw his pale, deceiving, face. It was as if the world went silent. Her mother shouted something at her, but she couldn't hear. _She knows. Oh god, she knows._ Her stomach flipped inside her and this time it wasn't from the baby. Her vision blared. Tightness surrounded her throat making her feel as if she were breathless. She couldn't catch her breath. She couldn't breathe. Bile rose in her throat. Her heartbeat sounded in her ear. The room spun around her.

She was going to be sick.

She needed air.

She pushed past her mother to the boy she thought she could trust. The boy who was meant to be her _best friend_. His lips formed the words sorry, but Ana didn't hear. She didn't want to hear a word he said.

"How could you!?" She shoved at his chest, causing him to step back. It wasn't enough. She wanted to hit him. She shoved again. "You're meant to be my friend. _How could you!_?"

"I am sorry" He cried. Tears fell down his cheeks. "I was worried about you, Ana. I would hate myself if I didn't say something"

He didn't deserve to cry.

This was never his secret to share. He wasn't the one who would have to live with the consequences of what he just did. He wasn't the one who had carried the load of this secret on his shoulder for five months desperately trying to find the courage to speak the truth. He wasn't the one who had lived in fear ever since their period was a day late. She had isolated herself from her family every single day since she found out she was pregnant. She hadn't cried once.

Yet, he had the bravery to stand in front of Ana and _cry_.

"Well, if Jose can sleep better at night, I guess that's what counts!" She snarled at him. "Who cares what may be good for Ana" She shoved his chest "Who cares what Ana wants?" She shoved again "Who gives a fuck about her, it's all about Jose-"

"Anastasia!"

She spun on her heel to face her mother once more.

"He did the right thing by coming to me," She said "He agrees that Christian is a horrible influence on you. I knew there was something wrong with him. I just knew it. Now I find out that he did _this_ to my daughter!?" She shook her head "It makes me want to be sick"

"He did nothing to me, mother"

"How can you say that? You're –" She took a breath "- I can't even speak the word"

Ana couldn't help but roll her eyes at her. "Don't act so innocent"

"Excuse me?"

"I heard you talking about my changing body. I saw the way you looked at me. You knew. What kind of mother wouldn't realize?" A hysterical laugh escaped through Ana's lips. "You just never wanted to admit it"

"That's absurd" She refused to admit it, but Ana knew the truth, just as Carla did. "Christian has brainwashed you and turned you into something you're not. You are not the girl who gets pregnant in high school. That isn't you, Anastasia. This is all Christian's fault!"

"He never forced me into anything. Believe it or not but I am as equally to blame in this as he is. It was my decision to get as wasted as I possibly could that night. I wanted to black out and forget all about my life. To forget that I am forced to live with a man who doesn't want me. I wanted to forget about you forcing me to live in this _fucking_ house-"

"Anastasia!"

"I willingly chose to lose my virginity to a guy I didn't know, on some couch in an office because I felt so unwanted by you, by Stephan, by _Dad_. I never planned on getting pregnant – that was an accident – but having sex was a choice I _happily_ made. That's the truth. I am sorry that it doesn't paint Christian as the bad guy. I am sure you would rejoice if I told you he pinned me down and raped me"

" _Enough_!" Carla roared at her. She took a breath, slowly shaking her head. "You cannot blame this mistake on me. I have done everything in my power to give you the best life. I have done _everything_ to be a good mother and set you on the right path. You are ruining it. This mistake will ruin your life!"

"Just like I ruined yours?"

"Yes!"

Carla didn't mean to say that. She stepped back as she realized what she had just said out loud. That what Ana had always feared, was true. Her mother had resented her. Carla was forced into leaving college when she fell pregnant to a man she barely knew. She was forced into marrying young to give the baby she never wanted, a traditional life. She was forced to move to a small town in the middle of nowhere and play the happy housewife. She was forced to work shit jobs, like being a maid or a receptionist just to make ends meet when her husband left her for war.

She had never had to say the words, Ana always knew she was resented.

With a shake of her head, she stepped around her daughter. "I can't even look at you right now!"

She stormed past her, leaving the scent of her rose perfume in her wake. Ana's eyes met Jose's once more. The boy that she once called a friend opened his mouth to once again say sorry, but Ana didn't want to hear it. She wanted him gone and out of her room. She wanted him out of her life. There was not a chance in hell that she could ever forgive this. They would never be friends again.

She hoped that he would sleep well at night knowing they had ruined whatever friendship they had.

"We'll go to the clinic tomorrow and have this dealt with"

"No…"

She stepped out into the hallway, following her mother as she headed to the master bedroom at the end of the hall. Carla turned on her heel and looked down at her daughter. With a sigh, she said "Please don't be dramatic about this"

"Dramatic?" She laughed "We're not talking about a wart on my finger that we need to get removed. You're talking about my baby-"

"It's a mistake, not a baby!"

Ana wrapped a protective arm around her stomach. "I don't care what _you_ call it. I am not going to a clinic!"

"Well, what are you going to do?" Carla demanded, "Raise it?" She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest "You have no idea half the stuff that goes into being a mother. You're too young to understand the decision you are making. I am helping you-"

"You're controlling me!"

"You're going to a clinic. That is final"

"I am too far along," She told her "Even if you took me to a clinic and handcuffed me to an operating table, they would never perform an abortion on me. I'll be twenty weeks tomorrow. Whether you like it or not, I am having this baby"

"Well, I hope you're happy with yourself because I will not help you ruin your life. If you're so adamant about doing this, then you can do it on your own. I will not sit there and help you destroy everything I have done for you!"

"Good!" Ana bit back "I'll be happy to get away from you!"

Carla shook her head as she looked down at her daughter. Her disgust and disapproval were clear on her face, but Ana didn't back down. She was too angry to step away. This wasn't just about the pregnancy, this was years and years of frustration that Ana had kept inside. She bottled it up to keep Carla happy. She held her tongue because she knew how sensitive her mother was. She never wanted Carla to be upset. Everything was about what Carla wanted and how Carla felt. Ana was sick of it.

She turned up her nose at her daughter and with a shake of her head, said: "When did my daughter become such a little _slut_?"

"When did my mother becoming a selfish, cheating, _whore_ -"

 _Slap._

The words had barely left her mouth before she felt the sting of her mother's hand against her cheek. Instantly her skin went numb. She wasn't sure if it were numb from the pain of the hit or from the shock that her mother just hit her.

Carla was just as shocked. She reached out to her daughter "Sweetie-" Ana quickly stepped away from her arms "Ana, Baby, I didn't mean…"

She didn't let her finish her sentence, she turned on her heel and ran out the door.

Her feet were numb from the icy cold concrete.

She had on nothing but an over-sized shirt that hung to her knees. The sprinkle of rain damped her messy mane causing her to shiver in the night air. She hugged her arms closely to her chest and kept her head down as she walked. She paid no attention to the strange looks people gave her from their cars. She wasn't sure where she was or even for how long she had been walking for, all she knew was she wanted to get away.

She didn't want to spend another minute inside of that house. She didn't want to see Jose lying face. She didn't want to look at Carla. Her mother had never slapped her before. Her mother had never even spanked her as a child. She wasn't an abusive woman – at least Ana hadn't thought she was. She knew she didn't mean it, that she was just wrapped up in the moment, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

She wondered for a moment if Carla wouldn't have been so angry if Ana had come to her herself. If she sat her mother down, looked her in the eyes and told her that she was in trouble. She liked to think that maybe Carla would've hugged her and told her everything would be okay. That she would support her and the decision she made. That her mother would never demand that she terminate her pregnancy all because it didn't fit into the plan she had created for Ana. That was a fairy-tale. No matter which way Carla found out, she would always be angry. All Ana could hope for was that in time she accepted that her teenage daughter would become a mother.

As Ana carried her cold body through the cold and quiet Bellevue streets, she stumbled upon a phone booth. She hadn't seen one in years and could only hope that it was still in service. When she ran out, she hadn't thought to take her phone with her. She also didn't have any money.

Shit.

She dug her hand through the change compartment to find a few coins. She quickly counted them in the palm of her hand and thanked the universe when she realized she had enough to make a quick call. There was only one person that she was going to call.

"Hello?" His croaky, tired voice came through the speakers. She usually loved his sleepy voice.

"Christian!"

"Ana…" He paused "What's going on? It's one in the morning… _fuck_ , is the baby okay? Are you okay-"

"Can you pick me up?"

"Of course, Baby" She heard the rustle of bed sheets and a moment later the jingle of keys "I am coming now"

"I don't know where I am" She quickly glanced around at her dark surroundings. She had never seen this street before, or maybe she had but didn't recognize it at night time. Either way, she was scared. "There is a Laundry mat and…a café called _The Hazelnut_ …"

"I know where you are. Just stay there, okay? I'll be there in a minute"

* * *

She didn't feel any more refreshed as she stepped out of the shower – just warmer.

She crept down the hall on her tiptoes past Ella's bedroom, careful not to wake her. Christian's room was at the end of the hall, the door just ajar open with a single lamp creating a soft glow in the cramped space. His room, with the X-files posters on the wall and the double bed beneath the small square window, reminded Ana a lot of her old bedroom. Christian sat on the foot of his bed dressed in just his plaid pyjama pants. His sculpted back faced the door. He was hunched over looking intently at something in his hands. He hadn't even heard Ana enter the room. As quietly as she could, she crawled on top of the bed. The old mattress moved beneath her hands and knees as she stalked closer to her prey. She was close enough to reach out and scare him-

"I know you're there, Anastasia"

 _Dammit._

She pounced on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning over his shoulder. He smiled up at her, shaking his head at her feeble attempts to scare him. With her legs also wrapped around him, she tried her hardest to pull him back onto the bed but he was too heavy.

She let out a tired huff "I am trying to get you into bed. You're not making it easy"

"Well, I am not an easy gal" He smirked "And I was given strict instructions to not try any funny business tonight"

"Does Ella know I am here?" Ana worried. He gave a nod of his head "Does she mind that I am staying?"

"No, you can stay as long as you need to, Baby. You're family"

 _Family._

Ella had supported her more than her own mother had. That wasn't lost on Ana.

She wasn't sure how long she would have to stay with the Grey's. She wasn't sure if her mother would let her come home. _No_ , _don't think about that Ana._ Carla just needed a few days to calm down. She wouldn't completely desert Ana, _would she?_

With a sigh, she glanced over his shoulder to see what had his attention. In his hands was the photograph from earlier, the one that had been sitting on top of Carrick Trevelyan's desk. It was a simple enough picture of a little boy standing beside a sign, starring at the camera with no smile on his young face. There was something off about the photo. It was as if Ana had seen it before, but she couldn't figure out when.

"What're you doing with that?" Ana went to reach for it "Did you steal it from your boss's office?"

"I didn't steal it" He quickly moved it out of her reach. That wasn't hard to do with his long arms. "I am simply borrowing it"

" _Why_?"

He sighed, throwing the picture down onto his desk that sat adjacent to his bed. He turned in – what she thought to be – the strong hold she had him in, cupping her face in his hands and pulling her in close to kiss her. It was a quick kiss, but Ana wanted more. She needed more. She pressed her plump lips firmer against his until he got the idea. She let her hands come to rest on his chest and slowly glide down the length of his strong torso. She loved the feel of his muscle beneath her fingers. She could touch him all day.

She fell back on the bed and his body followed. His lips traced soft kisses down to her neck. Her short legs wrapped around his narrow hips and she could feel his excitement pressing against her. She lifted her hips off the bed to feel more of him. This was what she wanted.

He gently brushed her long hair away from her face and looked down into her eyes. The passion slowly faded from them. He jerked away. "What happened!?"

"What?"

"Your face!?" He looked horrified "Who hit you?"

She jerked away "It's nothing"

"Your left cheek is completely bruised. You can't tell me that's nothing" He worried "Ana, who touched you? I promise whoever it was won't have a hand by morning. Was it Jose!?"

"No…"

"Carla?"

"Does it matter?"

He glared at her as if she had a second head. "Yes! It matters! Did your mother do this to you?"

Yes, her mother hit her and it was embarrassing to admit.

"She didn't mean to…" Ana murmured "Please, can we just drop it?"

"She didn't mean to?" He huffed "Was she just trying to high-five your face?"

"Please" She whispered to him "Don't make a big deal out of this. The night has been horrible enough"

"I can't just let this go"

"I know you can't, but the last thing I want to do right now is talk about how I am feeling or what happened. If you really want to help me, Christian, then make me forget"

She could see it in his eyes how painful it was for him to let it go. She was asking a lot of him. He let out a soft growl and suddenly pulled away. "We should go to bed"

"We are in bed"

"To sleep" He kissed the top of her head before rolling off of her. She felt bare without the weight of his body on top of her.

He pushed back the covers of his bed and motioned for her to climb inside. She did so reluctantly and with a dramatic sigh so that way he knew she wasn't happy about it. They were finally alone and sharing the night together, there were many things that Ana could think of doing that did not involve sleep. No matter what had happened tonight, she longed to feel close to Christian and to be with him in every way that she possibly could be. If all he wanted tonight was sleep, then that would have to be enough.

Yet as the pair crawled into bed – exhausted from the night they had experienced – they lunged for each other at the same time. Christian's lips came crashing down onto hers, claiming them as his own. Their bodies pushed firmly together beneath the heavy quilt until there was absolutely no space between them.

Unlike earlier in the night when things had been sweet and slow, where they had taken their time to explore the other's body with their hands and mouth, this was carnal. Neither of them sparring a second to not touch or kiss the other. Ana pulled the shirt she had burrowed above her head, Christian tossed it aside. It hit his lamp, causing it to crash onto the ground with a thud. They didn't care. Her hands roamed down his beautiful body to the waistband of his pyjama pants. She could feel his erection straining to come out. She tugged his pants down without a moment of shyness and he kicked them to the end of the bed. In one quick tug, he pulled the boxer shorts she wore down her legs.

It was the first time either of them had seen the other naked. Well, at least the first time they would remember. She didn't feel the need to cover her body beneath his gaze. She wanted him to see every inch of her just as she wanted to see every inch of him. From his glorious body to his magnificent mind, she wanted to experience every part of him.

"Are you sure?" He asked with wide eyes as they reached the point of no return.

She answered him by pressing her lips against his once more. Her hands tightened in his hair as she felt his firm erection pressing against her entrance. Her heart thumped against the confines of her chest as he slowly eased his way inside her, her body accepting every inch of her. He paused for a moment, looking down at her as if he were going to ask if he should stop. She silenced him once again with a kiss.

As her body relaxed, he began to move. His hips thrusting in small strokes, careful not to overwhelm or hurt her. He was gentle with her. His hands were soft as they grabbed at the back of her thighs, hiking her legs tighter around his body. His fingers dug into her flesh as his tempo increased. His lips pressed into her neck. She could feel his hot breath against her already sweaty skin and the sound of soft grunts escaping through his lips filled her ears. The sound of his pleasure only heightened hers.

This was how she wanted to remember her first time.

The faded memories of the pain that seared through her body as he took her for the first time would be replaced by the look of love in his eyes that Ana saw when she looked up at him. She wouldn't wake up tomorrow morning alone in a pile of her own blood, but instead in the arms of the man she loved. She wouldn't recall tonight as the night that changed her life forever, but instead as the night she and Christian finally became one. It didn't matter if it was in his tiny bedroom where his mother slept in the room next door. It didn't matter if tonight had been a shit-show and all Ana wanted to do was curl up into a ball and cry. To her, their first time was perfect.

"Ahh…Fuck…" He grunted from low in his throat as his body moved harder and faster to bring them both to pleasure. His back hunched over and he dug his face into the nape of her neck. "Anastasia…" Her name came out as barely a whimper. "…I love you…"

She pressed her lips to his shoulder as she pulled him in closer. "I love you Christian Grey" The words effortlessly fell from her lips"

 _No matter what happens_.

As they curled up beside each other, both slick with sweat and panting for breath. Neither of them needed to say a word. She snuggled into his safe chest where his protective arms wrapped around her. His chin rested on the top of what she could only imagine was an uncontrollable mess of hair. As she closed her eyes and took in the magnitude of the night she had – from feeling her baby kick for the first time to losing someone who she thought was her best friend, to her mother finding out she was pregnant and slapping her, to what she just shared with Christian – she couldn't help but cry.

 _Really_ cry.

He didn't need to say anything. There was nothing to be said in the moment. He just held her until she fell asleep.

* * *

She woke in a sweat.

Her eyes opened to be greeted by the bright morning sun. X-files posters were pinned to the walls above the double bed. A desk sat beside the bed, covered in textbooks and scrunched up papers. It took her a moment to remember where exactly she was, but soon the memories of last night flooded her mind. Walking home from school to find _Jose_ standing in her living room. Sitting in Carrick Trevelyan's office and feeling her baby kick for the first time. Her mother banging on the bathroom door. The feel of her palm against Ana's cheek.

 _No_ , Ana didn't want to think about that part. She had already cried enough.

She had hoped it was all a bad dream. That she would wake up today in her own bed, listening to her mother downstairs arguing with Stephan over something ridiculous. Ana would spend her Saturday huddled beneath blankets in her bedroom as she hid. At least now she wouldn't have to hide…

Her body was slick with sweat from Christian's warm chest that was pressed against her back. _Christian_. Her bare legs curled around his nude thighs. Her head rested on his bicep. His hand – that had been so loving last night – was sprawled out across her stomach, holding her tightly to his chest bare chest.

They had sex.

The thought brought a strange smile to Ana's face.

This time she didn't wake up alone in her bloodstained sheets with a ragging hungover and pain in places she never thought she could feel pain. She didn't have to question it. She knew they made love last night. It wasn't a drunken, sloppy mess on a random couch, but instead a moment of love. She was able to explore his naked body for the first time. Letting her hands glide along every inch of his skin, as he did the same. Neither of them felt the need to cover each other, they were completely bare to one another. That was how she wanted to remember their first time.

From beneath the blankets, she gently stroked her foot along his. He stirred before pulling her in closer.

"Morning sleepy-head"

He groaned "What's the time? It feels like I've only been asleep for five minutes"

"Well, we didn't go to sleep until late…"

She felt his chest tremble with laughter. He snuggled into the nape of her neck. His arms tightened around her body. "That's right" He murmured in that sexy morning voice that made Ana weak. "You had me up all night"

"You didn't seem to mind"

She tried to turn onto her back as graciously as she could, but it was hard with the large stomach that poked out from her body and the mane of thick hair that stuck to her sweaty skin. It didn't look like it did in the music. She was stuck with a mouth full of hair that Christian thankfully tucked behind her ear.

As his grey eyes looked her over, he asked: "How're you feeling?"

"Sore"

"I am sorry"

"It's a good sore" She smiled.

He stroked his fingers through her hair once more. "How are you really feeling, Ana?"

Embarrassed. She fell asleep crying in his arms. It was weak of her. She never wanted to cry.

"Fine" He raised an eyebrow at her response. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Are you really going to play this game?"

"I am not playing any game. I feel fine"

"Ana, you can talk to me"

"I am talking" She challenged him with a playful rise of her eyebrow. He just rolled his eyes. "I am telling you that I feel fine. I am a little tired. My back is sore – which is nothing new for me – but apart from that, I am fine"

"That's bullshit"

"Christian…"

"You can't keep pretending that everything is fine. That nothing bad happened last night. Do I have to remind you how swollen your cheek was?"

"No," She said in a gentle whisper "But I don't have any other choice"

"Yes you do, you have _me_ "

"If I don't act as if everything is fine, I am going to fall apart. I can't let myself fall apart. I can't act like a child. I have to be strong. I have to be brave. Even if I am not, I have to pretend that I am, because that is the only way that I am going to get through this"

"You're talking as if you're the only one going through it. I did tell you that I was going to be there for you one-hundred-percent, did I not?" He reminded her.

"Yes, but there is only so much you can do. You can't do much when it comes to my parents, or my body constantly changing, or how people are going to judge me once I become a mum at seventeen"

"No, but I can be there to listen to you as you vent and tell me all about it" He smiled. His nose nuzzled into the side of her cheek. His lips gently pressed to her jaw, leaving a soft trail of kisses to her lips. "I can also be the _bad boy of Bellevue_ and beat up anyone who gets in your way. Starting with Jose…"

She pulled away from his kisses "I know you're only half-kidding when you say that"

"It's true if I ever see him I am going to-"

"You'll do nothing, he isn't worth you getting in trouble over"

He must have seen the sadness in her eyes. Instead of fighting her, he reached out and gently brushed her hair away from her eyes. "I am sorry," He said to her "I know he meant a lot to you"

"He once did" Ana sighed "You know what the worst part is; Jose thought that he was helping me by telling her. He thought that he was doing me a favour. He had the balls to stand there in front of me and cry. As if what he did hurt him. That's the worst part. That he now thinks he is some kind of martyr – my hero – for telling my mother news that I was not ready to share. All I can do is put on my big girl panties and deal with the mess he created"

"You won't deal with it alone"

She squeezed his hand beneath the blankets and offered him a sad smile. "I know"

The moment was interrupted by a loud vibrating against the old carpeted floor. Ana knew it wasn't her phone since she left it at home. When she ran out, she didn't think to get it. If she was with Christian, then she didn't really need it.

He lifted himself over her body as he reached down to the ground to collect his vibrating phone. It was lost in the pile of clothes that had been stripped off last night. As he rose the bright screen to his face, a confused frown formed between his two dark eyebrows.

"Who is it?" Ana asked.

"Kate?"

"Kate!?"

He swiped across the screen and lifted the device to his ear. He didn't even have a chance to say hello before Kate's impatient voice screeched through the speaker. Christian mumbled under his breath about it being too early to deal with her shit, before handing the phone off to Ana.

"Hello?" Ana answered. She was just as confused as Christian as to why Kate would be calling his phone.

"Where are you!?"

"With Christian…" Ana frowned "What's going on, Kate?"

"Your mother called me like three times in the middle of the night. I was busy so I only just saw the miscalls this morning. Then my mother called me and told me Carla came by the house to see where you were. I figured that since you weren't with me and your mother had no idea where you were, you'd be with Christian"

"You didn't tell her, did you!?"

"No…I haven't spoken to her. I wasn't home this morning" Ana had an idea of where Kate might be, but before she could ask the girl added "And I know what you're thinking but don't even bother asking. This isn't about me. This is about you. What is going on?"

"She found out"

"What?" Kate gasped "About the baby?"

"Yeah, my dear friend Jose decided it was time for her to know. We had a fight and I ended up at Christians"

"I am so sorry, Ana," She said "That's really shitty of him to do. I know you weren't ready for her to find out. Especially for her to find out like that"

Ana bit the inside of her cheek, forcing the lump in her throat back. She couldn't cry. She couldn't break down again. She had to be strong. She had to grow up. What happened, happened, no amount of crying would change that. The only thing she could do was deal with it.

That had been her motto ever since she found out she was pregnant. _Deal with it_.

Kate broke the heavy silence by adding "My mum said she looked really distraught this morning. As if she hadn't slept all night. She had never seen Carla look so bad before. She is really upset, Ana"

"I am sure she is"

"Maybe you should go home and talk to her" Kate then added with a laugh "Before she blows up my phone with a million more calls"

She needed to go home and talk to her. AS much as she would love in the happy bubble that she and Christian had created last night, she couldn't stay with the Grey's forever.

Christian wasn't fond of the idea. He tried to convince Ana to at least stay for the weekend to give Carla more time to calm down. In his mind, he was scared of what she might do. Ana knew she didn't have to be scared of her, though. Kids get spanked and slapped by their parents all the time. It wasn't like she abused Ana or beat her. It was just a slap. That wasn't so bad, right?

Ana did call her a whore.

 _After she called you a slut_.

She dressed in a pair of black boxer shorts that looked like pyjama shorts on Ana and his favourite grey hoodie. It was also Ana's. He had been wearing this hoodie the night they met. He wore it the first time they ever hung out together in the library before he knew he was going to be a father. He wore it so much it now smelt of his deep cologne. Ana took in the seductive smell. After what happened last night, the familiar smell vibrated through her body, warming every inch of her. Affecting her in a new and different way.

She thought that once she had sex – like _real_ sex that she would remember – she would be a changed woman. In many ways, she didn't feel any different. She didn't see the world in any different way. Clouds still covered the morning Bellevue sun. Traffic on the road still went about their day. It was in the brief moments when Christian hummed along to the Elvis track, _Can't Help Falling in Love_ , that Ana was reminded of the sound of his low moans as he entered her. When his hand moved from the gearstick to rest on her inner leg that she remembered the tingles that rushed through her spine as his fingers had dug into the flesh of her thigh last night. When his grey eyes blinked over to her and he saw the blush on her cheeks, a knowing smile spread across his lips. He must've been thinking the same as her.

Although the world hadn't changed, her feelings for him had. She was closer to him in ways that she would never be close to anyone else.

He made sure to take the long way home, Ana noticed. He pulled up to the curb of her suburban house just as the song finished. She could see the hesitation in his eyes. He didn't want her to go inside.

"It's not too late for me turn around?" He offered.

"I can't ignore her forever. I am sure she is sorry for how everything got out of hand. She isn't a bad person, Christian"

He huffed as if he didn't agree. Ana chose to ignore it.

"She isn't as understanding as Ella. She just needs a few days to calm down. If I hide at your place, she is just going to worry about me and nothing is going to get fixed" She reached across the car to cup his beautiful face in his hands "I'll be fine. I promise"

She gently planted her lips against his. He returned the kiss. His lips forcing hers open as it deepened. She knew that if she left it, she could spend all morning kissing Christian goodbye. She had to force herself away from him.

His forehead rested against hers. The tips of their noses barely touching as he looked deeply into her eyes. "I love you" He whispered to her.

She felt her heart swell at the sound of the words. Her response came easily. "I love you, too"

Her heart felt as if it were going to beat out of her chest as she walked up the driveway. Thankfully Stephan's car wasn't here. It was Saturday morning which meant he would be out playing golf with his boss Eammon Kavanagh. At least with him gone, it would give Ana and Carla a chance to have a conversation in private. Yes, a conversation and not a fight. Christian stayed at the end of the driveway until she reached the front door. It wasn't until she gave him a small wave goodbye that he actually left.

The house was silent as she stepped inside. The smell of bleach mixed with disinfected filled the air. Carla had obviously been cleaning. The smell reminded Ana of how her mother used to smell after she had come home from work. No matter how sweaty she was or bleach stained her black trousers were, the first thing she would do when she came home was make dinner. She'd call in Ana to help her chop the vegetables and set the table, using that time to ask her daughter about her day or what she did in school. She would listen to whatever problems she had. Ana could only hope that she would be speaking to that version of her mother today.

Carla was sitting in the living room, on the lounge with her back to the archway and a steaming mug of coffee in her hands. She had on an oversized knitted cardigan. It looked like something Nana had made for her years ago. Her hair sat in its natural waves that framed her face. She never wore her hair down anymore, Ana had almost forgotten what it looked like.

"Where have you been?"

How did she even see Ana come through the door?

"With Christian" Ana hesitantly stepped forward. It was like approaching a sleeping bear. "Kate told me that you called her last night. You went to her house this morning"

"I didn't know where you were. After the twentieth time calling your phone, I realized you didn't have it on you. I figured you'd be with him"

"Where's Jose?"

Not that Ana cared where he was, but she didn't want to be ambushed by him. She was here to speak to her mother. Not him. Never him. Their friendship was done the minute he opened his mouth to her mother.

"He left this morning. He thought you were angry with him"

"I am"

Carla didn't bother giving her a response. She didn't even look at her daughter. This silent treatment was almost worst then her yelling at Ana. She reached over to the coffee table, collecting an envelope and passing it to Ana from over her shoulder.

"This arrived for you yesterday," She said.

Ana looked over the envelope in her hands. In standard writing were her name and then her address. In the corner was a US military sticker. She quickly turned it over to find her father's name written on the back. She hadn't received any mail from him since her birthday. With a happy smile, she held it tightly to her chest. She wanted to rip it open then and there.

She looked back to her mother who continued to ignore her. "You wanted me to come home. Here I am. Are you going to say anything to me, or are you just going to ignore me?"

Carla answered her with silence.

Ana could feel the lump in her throat rising. Her eyes were straining from the tears that threatened to drop. "I know you're disappointed. I know you're upset. I never did this to hurt you or dad. I didn't mean to hurt you last night. I am sorry for what I said. I came home to talk to you. I need you, Mum"

She said nothing. " _Please_ , just say anything!"

"There is nothing to say, Anastasia"

Carla rose herself from the lounge before moving into the other room, leaving Ana completely alone.

* * *

 **Dramatic enough for you?**

 **Review and let me know what you think! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 ***Two Weeks Later***

He swore out loud as he quickly wrapped the red tie around his neck. He hated the stupid tie that the pretentious school made him wear. He wouldn't wear it; he wouldn't even bother ironing his slacks every night if it weren't for work. Ever since he started at Trevelyan Legal he had been forced to make more of an effort in his appearance to fit in with the people he worked beneath. If he didn't need the money he would quit that place today…

He rushed out of his bedroom, grabbing his backpack on the way and throwing it over his blazer. He stepped into the bathroom quickly and brushed down his growing copper hair. It was beginning to curl at the ends. Elena would usually cut it when it reached this length, she liked it short…he kind of liked it long. He ran his fingers through the curls in an effort to tame them before rushing out of the room.

He hurried down the hallway to where he kept his bike, sitting by the front door.

"It's a little early to be going to school, don't you think?" Ella's voice called out.

Christian was in such a hurry that he didn't even notice the small woman standing in the kitchen, stirring a silver teaspoon through her chamomile tea. She smiled at her son and asked, "What's with the rush?"

He didn't need to be in such a hurry, but he wanted to make sure that he was at school before Ana. He hadn't seen her at all during winter break. He hadn't even talked to her. Her mobile phone had been disconnected after his tenth unanswered call. He wasn't sure who's doing that was, he had to hope that it wasn't Ana's. Surely she wouldn't completely ignore him. Not after they made love. Not after they said they loved each other. There had to be something else going on.

"I want to see Ana before class"

"Still no word from her?"

He gave a shake of his head.

"She isn't ignoring you, Christian" She tried to comfort him "She wouldn't abandon you like that"

"I haven't heard anything from her in two weeks. _Two weeks_ and I haven't got a single text. It's kind of hard to not feel ignored"

"Do you really think she would do that to you?"

"I don't know!" He retorted "I have no idea what is going on, which is why I want to hurry up and get to school"

"Have you considered that this may be Carla's doing?"

He did. Taking Ana's phone away sounded like something that Carla would do to control her. She would do anything to keep her daughter close and Christian as far away as possible. Anything to make sure she played into the fantasy life that Carla had created for her.

"I don't know what's going on," He said with a shake of his head "I just need to see her"

He needed to speak to her so badly. Since they had gotten together, they had never spent two weeks without speaking or even seeing each other at school. He missed her terribly. He missed her big happy smile that would cause his heart to race. He missed hearing her giggly laugh. He simply missed being able to talk to her.

There was so much that he needed to talk to her about…

"I should get going" He headed towards the front door, reaching for his bike. He couldn't wait to get his own car. Just another month of work and he would be able to buy a second hand one. "I have work this evening so I'll be home late-"

"Christian!"

"Hmm?" He turned back to face his mother.

"I need to talk to you about something quickly"

He groaned "Muma, cant it wait?"

"No, you're never home. You're always at the library, or work, or school. I never have the chance to talk to you"

"Is it important?"

She gave a nod of her head as she stepped forward. She reached into the pocket of her fluffy dressing gown. Christian had bought it for her for Christmas. She pulled out a square picture and slid it across the kitchen counter to him. His heartbeat picked up as he looked down at the photo. The one of the little boy at the zoo.

"Where'd you find that?" He demanded.

"In your room"

"You went looking through my room?"

"I was putting washing away last night while you were at the library. I found this" Her worried eyes looked up to him. "Where did you get this from, Christian?"

"I don't know. I found it. It's just a stupid baby photo!"

"It's a baby photo of you when you were four years old. I know those grey eyes and copper curls like the back of my hand. I also know that you didn't get this photo from me" She looked up to him "I am sure you're confused and have a lot of questions. I want to be able to answer those questions for you. I want you to talk to me-"

"There is nothing to talk about"

"You can't avoid the subject forever"

"Watch me"

He reached for the photo, scrunching it up in his hands and tucking it into the back pocket of his trousers. He headed towards the front door, grabbing his bike on the way and left the small apartment. As he rode away, he could feel his heart beating at one million miles an hour in his chest.

He really needed to talk to Ana.

He waited by his locker for what felt like hours once he arrived at school. His eyes studied the long hallway with students passing by, talking about what they did for the holidays and how excited they were to see one another. His grey eyes were searching for a head of mahogany hair amongst the crowd, yet he never saw it. His eyes locked on her locker on the opposite side of the hall, but she never once went to it. As the hours ticked by – more like minutes – his anxiety continued to rise in his chest. She wasn't coming. With five minutes until the first homeroom bell rang, he found himself chewing on his nails. As the bells of class rang, he gave up hope that she would be coming to her locker.

His first class of the day was in the library. The whole senior class gathered in the study room. It wasn't a large year group with only fifty or so students in total. Ms Couplings – the teacher– stood by a whiteboard at the front of the room and began briefing the students on what would happen during their final semester of high school. Christian searched the room for an empty seat and found only two options, he could sit with a group of girls who were giving him fuck-me-eyes from across the room…or he could sit with Kate and Elliot.

He reluctantly sat opposite from Kate at the square table.

"Now, just because your college applications have been submitted does not mean that you get to slack off during your final semester!" Ms Couplings voice carried through the room "In order to get to those colleges, you still have to graduate high school. Bellevue Academy is strict on their policies. Any rude behaviour, unexplained absences, failed grades, or unfinished assignments can still result in expulsion"

The teacher's nasally voice carried through one of his ears and out the other. She was talking about something to do with Prom. He didn't give a fuck. He would be happy to get it over with. His college applications had been sent away, now all he could do was sit around, sitting on his hands, waiting. He didn't care about prom. He didn't care about treating this last semester as if it were something special. It felt childish to him. What he gave a fuck about was getting on with his life.

And also figuring out where the fuck Ana was.

"Hey!" Kate whispered from across the table. She gave a kick to Christian's leg to get his attention. "Did you see Ana this morning?"

"No. I was waiting by her locker but she didn't show up. I thought she might have been with you"

"I thought she was with you"

The pair exchanged a look.

"You haven't heard from her either, have you?" Kate worried.

That didn't make him feel any better. It wasn't just Christian that she was ignoring, it was everyone. Now she wasn't showing up to school. There had to be something going on and it was killing him inside to not know what it was or how to fix it.

Kate's eyes softened. She leant across the tables and whispered to him "She may just be having a bad day and didn't want to come to school"

"Then how do you explain the two weeks of silence!?"

"Hey, you're no angel" Elliot looked up from the notepad that he was sketching on. "I haven't heard from you in two weeks either. I invited you over to play basketball but you never answered my texts"

There were at least four unanswered texts on Christian's phone from Elliot.

"Yeah, I was swamped with work and college stuff" He lied.

Well, it wasn't really a lie. He had been swamped with work, but he had also been ignoring Elliot.

Ever since Christian had found that photo in the office, he had avoided the Trevelyan's like the plague. He stayed out of Carrick's way at work. He refused to take the elevator if he was in it. He would make sure to deliver any paperwork when Carrick was out of his office. He didn't want anything to do with the man. If he could, he would quit, but he needed the money. That one photo of a little boy at the zoo told Christian so much that he didn't want to know. He would happily live his life oblivious to the information that photo told him.

"Her phone may be broken?" Kate suggested, breaking Christian's thoughts.

"Or Carla is keeping her away from me?" He leant back in his seat "It's bullshit" He declared "We both know that she hates me. She is going to do everything she can to get me out of Ana's life. Out of my child's life"

"You're giving her too much power"

"She has all the power, Kate. She is Ana's mother!"

"Mr Grey!?"

The teacher's nasal voice rung in his ears. He glanced over to find the senior class's eyes on him. The teacher raised an incredibly thin eyebrow up her old, wrinkled forehead. "Do you have something to share?" She asked in that irritating voice.

"No, Ma'am" his voice was tight.

"It certainly seems like it. If you have something to say, please, feel free to share it in front of the whole class"

He tried his best to ignore her and put his head down. He knew if he opened his mouth, he would say something stupid. He could feel the anger in his chest rising. It was a familiar feeling for him. His heart began to beat loud and fast in his chest. His hands were shaking. His breathing uneven. His fingers balled into fists by his sides as he tried to control himself.

"You obviously seem to believe that what you have to say is more important than what I have to say. So, be my guest, take over my lesson"

He said nothing

"You may not realize it, but I am trying to prepare you for your final semester of high school-"

"I mean no offence Ma'am, but I couldn't give any less of a fuck about prom or whatever it is that you're trying to prepare us for. I have bigger things to worry about right now"

An audible gasp came out of the class. Even the teacher appeared shocked by Christian's words. _The bad boy of Bellevue_ was finally living up to his name. He wasn't sure why it was such a shock to everyone if he was the criminal that they made him out to be.

"Collect your things and take yourself to the headmaster. I will not be spoken to in such a manner"

He threw his school bag over his shoulder. The teacher wasn't done yet. As he headed towards the double doors at the end of the library, her nasal voice called out one more time.

"You should consider yourself lucky, Mr Grey! Young men with a background like yours don't get many chances in life. You may want to start caring about what it is that we're telling you!"

He let the door slam as he walked out.

 _You may want to start caring._

As if he hadn't cared for the past four years.

As if he hadn't grown up and turned his life around. As if he hadn't made the most of the opportunity Elena gave him when he was enrolled at this school. It made no difference if he spent four years on the honour roll, if he was one of the smartest students in the school, or if he kept himself out of trouble for _four years_ – he would always be the kid with the bad background. That's how his teachers, peers, and Carla would ever see him.

He made bad decisions. He should live with the consequences.

 _No._

He made what he thought were the best decisions at the time because he was just a child who didn't know any other way. He was still being punished for it.

He walked down the quiet school corridors towards the headmaster's office. The last time he was sent to speak with the principle he was fourteen. If it were any other day he would feel some kind of guilt for swearing at a teacher who was just trying to do their job, but today he had enough. As he walked, he spotted one of the ladies who worked in the school administration standing by Ana's locker. The older lady reached up on her tippy toes – just like Ana would – to get the textbooks on the top shelf before placing them in a cardboard box at her feet. Christian quickly stepped forward.

"What're you doing?" He asked curiously.

The woman glanced over her shoulder, offering him a smile "Oh, we've been asked to clear the locker"

"Why?"

"Well, we can't leave the textbooks and notes in there"

Christian frowned "This is someone's locker. These are Anastasia Steele's things"

"Yes, and we've been asked to clear them" A frown fell across the woman's eyebrows as she realized why Christian was so confused. "You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Ms Steele will no longer be attending Bellevue Academy"

* * *

She had been saving her pee for hours.

She had never felt such relief until the nurse handed her a pee jar. She all but jogged to the closest bathroom to fill it. Holding in your pee when you're twenty-two weeks pregnant was extremely painful. She swore she was seconds away from wetting herself. She left the jar on the counter like the nurse told her to – which was kind of disgusting – and left the bathroom. The nurse stepped in not long after to collect her sample.

The waiting room was busier than the last time Ana was here. There were numerous other pregnant women sitting on the soft armchairs. One was with her partner who was dressed in a cooperate suit and continuously glancing down at the watch on his wrist. The other had a herd of children swarming around her. They all looked to be under five. One sat by her side playing on her phone, two of them were fighting over a book that they both wanted to read, a young toddler sat in a stroller with a Sippy cup in their hands. Ana couldn't help but wonder if that would be her life one day. She hoped not.

She came to sit down beside her mother who was flipping through a tabloid magazine. She wasn't happy to be here. She didn't want to see Dr Trevelyan, she wanted Ana to go to a doctor of her choosing – one that didn't run in the same social circle as Carla. Since Ana already had a relationship with Grace and a patient record here, it made sense for her to come back.

She just wished she came back with Christian and Ella. They should be here with her.

Ana's eyes slowly glanced down at the phone that sat in Carla's Channel handbag. It wouldn't take much for her to slip her hand down and steal it. She would be able to message Christian and explain to him why she hasn't been able to contact him in two weeks and why she wouldn't be at school today.

"Anastasia"

She jumped at the sound of her voice. She looked up to her mother who was still busy looking at her magazine.

"I hope this won't take much longer. I was hoping to roast a lamb tonight. I'll need to get home soon so that way it's ready by the time Stephan comes home"

"Sorry," Ana said drily "Stephan's dinner is more important than your grandchild"

She gave her a harsh glare. "Don't call it that"

"What?"

" _It_ "

"Your grandchild?"

She cringed once more at the word.

In two weeks they hadn't discussed the baby. She hadn't even heard her mother say the word. Every now and then she would tell Ana to ease up on the salt otherwise her ankle would swell or to put a warm heat pack on her back to deal with the aching, but that was about it. She hadn't really talked to anyone. She had barely left the house. She hadn't dressed in anything more than Christian's grey hoodie and pyjama shorts; if she was feeling fancy she would put on a singlet top and old leggings. She didn't even dress up for Christmas. It had been a quiet affair in the Morton/Steele household – literally. Stephan talked about how good the ham was, Carla thanked him, and that was about it. Things were tense, but without a car _or phone_ , and small feet that were constantly aching due to Ana's sudden weight gain – she couldn't really leave.

Which was exactly what Carla wanted.

She took away Ana's phone as "punishment" for lying to her. She wasn't sure when that punishment would end…or if it would end. She had pulled Ana out of school and put her into correspondence for the rest of the semester "for her own good", but really she just wanted to keep her out of the public eye. Ana had no way of telling Christian any of this.

She glanced back at her mother "Are you planning on giving me my phone back anytime soon?"

"You don't pay the phone bill, I do. That is my phone and you will get it back when I think the time is right"

"I don't pay the phone bill because you won't let me get a job. That's the same reason I don't have my licence or a car…" She mumbled under her breath. "What if something happens to the baby and I need to contact Christian"

"I would contact him for you if something were to happen"

Ana rolled her eyes "Fine. What if I just want to talk to him?"

Carla looked up from her magazine "Then you can talk to him when you have your phone back, can't you?"

"Ms Steele?"

Ana looked up to see Grace's soft eyes looking back at her. She was grateful to see a familiar face. She lifted herself from the armchair and followed the doctor down the hallway, followed by Carla who was introducing herself. Grace was always kind and polite.

Her office looked the same as the last time Ana was here – minus Christian and Ella. She made small talk with Grace as her blood pressure was done. She was asked about her Christmas, which had passed by insignificantly. The only good thing to come from it had been the letter her father sent. It was short and simple, a classic Ray Steele letter and Ana loved it. She then asked why she wasn't at school today.

"Ana will be home-schooled for the rest of her pregnancy" Carla informed her

"Oh," Grace gave a nod of her head "Lots of young women choose that route. Many graduate from online schooling. It's a great alternative"

"She will return to Bellevue for her senior year"

That seemed to confuse Grace. She unwrapped the restricting black bandage from Ana's arm and asked: "With a newborn?"

"She is going to graduate from Bellevue"

Grace glanced down to her notes "It says here that you're almost twenty-three weeks. So, you'll have a five-month-old by the time your senior year starts. Do you believe you can manage that, Ana?"

"She will be fine"

Grace smiled "I am sure you remember what a newborn is like-"

" _It_ won't be a problem"

The way she said it worried Ana.

She was weighed and found out that she had put on about nine pounds since the last visit. She had tried to not listen when Grace said the number. After all the pretzels and artificial orange juice she had been consuming, she didn't want to know how much she weighed. Everything seemed to be fine though.

She was moved to the ultrasound next. Carla exited the room for that part. She claimed that Stephan was trying to call her. As much as it upset Ana that her mother didn't want to be in the room, she was happy to have this moment to be with her baby. It was the only time she would see their little body and hear their heartbeat. She wanted to take in and cherish every minute of it.

They had grown so much since the last time she saw them. They were a little over a foot and weighed about one and a half pounds. Their heartbeat was strong and loud, just as Ana remembered. They looked like a baby and not an alien, as Christian liked to refer to it as. She could make out their tiny little nose. Their hand came up to rest against their cheek and their legs kicked out.

"You have a kicker" Grace smiled down to Ana "You should be feeling those kicks"

"I do. Christian felt the first kick"

"How special. Have you been feeling much since?"

"Usually late at night when I am trying to sleep, I'll feel something. Should I be feeling it more?"

"No" Grace assured her "That's normal. They're more active at night when you're still. The movement of your body rocks them to sleep during the day"

"I didn't know they could feel that"

"It's quite extraordinary how connected they are to you"

It was extraordinary. It was sad her mother didn't think so.

"Now" Grace grinned with excitement "I have a clear view of the sex, would you like to know?"

"No!" Ana said quickly.

"Oh, are you waiting for birth?"

"No, just Christian" She blinked up to her doctor "He should be here when we find out. He should be here regardless…"

Once they were finished, Ana wiped the cold gel off her round stomach. When she sat up, she could see it poking out over the waistband of her leggings. She let the grey hoodie fall back into place to conceal the bump. She wasn't sure why she was still hiding her body since everyone of significance to her now knew she was pregnant. Well, everyone besides Ray, but he was thousands of miles away in some dessert. He had other things to worry about right now.

Grace looked over her computer. "So," She said "I am going to need you to come back in about two weeks for your glucose screening test"

"What's that?"

"It's a simple blood test that will check for gestational diabetes" She saw Ana's confused face. "It is a high-blood-sugar condition in pregnancy. It's nothing to worry about. We just have to test for it at about twenty-five weeks so that way if you do have it, we can treat it before you go into labour. If we don't treat it then it can cause a lot of complications"

Great, now Ana would spin herself in circles worrying about that.

"Don't worry" Grace read her mind "If you have it – which going by your blood pressure, I highly doubt – then it is something we can treat and manage. Now, I have one more thing I need to talk to you about"

Oh god, what else would she worry Ana with?

Grace sat forward in her desk chair, crossing her hands onto her lap, she looked deeply into Ana's eyes as she sat on the examining table. "I just want to remind you that you are this baby's mother"

Ana smiled and tapped her balloon stomach "It's kind of hard to forget"

"Your mother has legal right over you until you are eighteen. If she wishes for you to be home-schooled or go to school during your senior year, she has every right to do that until you are of legal age" She said "But that baby, she has zero legal right over"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I don't want you to feel pressured into making decisions because of what someone else has told you to do. _You_ are this child's mother. _You_ decide what is best for them. _You,_ no matter your age, are their mother. No one else"

Ana gave a nod of her head. She understood now.

"Do you have anyone you can talk to, Anastasia?"

"I have Christian…Kate…Ella…"

"Besides them?" She asked "Anyone in your family home?"

"No"

"What about your father?"

"He is in Afghanistan. He doesn't know that I am pregnant. I don't really want to tell him until he comes home. I know that he will worry about me and freak out, and I don't want him to be in that space of mind when he is over there"

Grace reached across her desk and pulled out a small notepad. She ripped off a piece of paper and quickly grabbed a pen. "Okay, well, I am going to give you my number" She slid the paper across the table to Ana. "And I want you to contact me if you need any advice or reassurance. You won't be bugging me or annoying me. My job is to make sure that you and bub receive the best care that I can give. Okay?"

Ana gave a nod of her head "Thank you, Dr Trevelyan"

* * *

He arrived at work three hours early.

He dropped off Ana's box of things to her house, only to find that no one was home. He waited an hour on the front steps in hopes that someone would arrive home soon, but no one came. He decided to leave a note for her instead before riding off to work.

The office was bustling with activity when he arrived. Everyone was returning from their lunch break. They gave Christian strange looks as he walked to his desk where all the other interns worked. They must've seen the mean look in his eyes since no one asked him why he was there early, they simply handed him some old documents that needed shredding. That was exactly what he wanted, to rip something to pieces. He took some small pleasure in it.

After destroying every old document that he could get his hands on, he was sent to take notes in a meeting. He liked these jobs. Although his hand would cramp by the end of the hour-long meeting, he was fascinated by watching how the office worked. It was good practice. He was glad to be sitting through the meeting, he needed the distraction. Of course, it was just his luck that Carrick Trevelyan had to also be sitting in on the meeting.

He didn't want to be within a foot of him.

Mr Trevelyan gave him a nod as he entered the room. He unbuttoned his expensive Armani suit as he sat down at the head of the table, crossing one ankle across his knee in a power pose. He looked important. Christian couldn't believe that he once admired this man. Deep down there was a dirty part of him that still did.

The meeting went by and he tried his hardest to focus on the job at hand, but his mind was in one million other places. Still, he got his work done and handed the notepad off to one of the attorneys at the end of it. Carrick remained in the boardroom, collecting his papers as the others left. Christian went to follow them, but he was called back with a whistle. Like some kind of dog.

He really didn't want to be here.

"Wait a second!"

He took a breath and counted to ten before turning to face the man "Is there a problem, sir?"

"Not at all. I was just wondering why you're here?"

"I work here. Would you rather me leave?"

"No. If you're not going to be at school then I would rather you come here. You can't get into trouble that way" He nodded down to one of the chairs before him, but Christian remained standing. "Is everything okay, you seem tense?"

"Fine"

"You could've fooled me. Girl troubles?" He let out a chuckle that infuriated Christian "I have a lifetime of those under my sleeve and with a son like Elliot…"

"I don't particularly feel like talking about it, Sir. I just have a lot on my mind"

"Two minds are better than one" He glanced down to the Rolex on his wrist. "And your shift doesn't start for another hour"

"I would rather focus on work, even if you're not paying me for another hour"

Carrick threw his arms up with a laugh. "Alright. I give up!" He collected his papers into a messy bundle and moved to his feet. "I know you're not a big talker. I was just trying to check up on you, Son-"

" _Stop_ "

The warning came out in a purr from low in his throat. It took Carrick by surprise as he blinked up to meet Christian's hateful glare. "Excuse me?" He asked.

"Stop calling me son!" He snapped

"Christian, take a breath-"

"No. Stop trying to help me. I don't need your help. If you want to help someone then help your _actual_ son, not me. I don't want to be your son. I don't need a father, I need a boss"

Realization fell over Carrick's face. He went to open his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"I don't know what to say…"

"Say nothing. I think the best thing you can do to help me is simply be my boss and nothing else. I don't want anything else from you. I have survived this long without a father and I think I am doing alright"

He could see the look of hurt in Carrick's grey eyes, the same eyes as Christians, just lighter. His hair was a light shade of red. His skin a warm sand colour. Looking at him was like looking into a mirror for Christian. A mirror of what he would look like in just twenty years. It hurt him to look at the man and see himself. He quickly stormed out of the boardroom before he could say anything else and get himself into trouble.

Carrick Trevelyan was nothing more than his boss. He would never be anything more than Christian's boss. The similarities between them meant nothing. They were simply coincidences. Millions of people had red hair and grey eyes, just like millions of people had black hair and green eyes. It was nothing special. The scrunched up photo in his back pocket was nothing but a baby photo.

So how come he found it in Carrick's home office?

He couldn't explain that.

Just like he couldn't explain how Grace knew Ella when they met at the doctor's office, or why the Trevelyan family had always been so eager to help Christian. He had always found it strange. He always had a weird feeling about Carrick Trevelyan, but he never listened to his feelings. He listened with his head. His head was telling him to get over his fucking feelings, go to work, and get paid, but deep down he always knew.

Now he had all the evidence before him and for once his heart and head were in agreement.

* * *

She looked over the ultrasounds in her hands.

She couldn't stop smiling as she examined the pictures closely. She never thought anyone could be perfect, but she was pretty sure that her baby was. She could make out their tiny little toes and fingers. She couldn't wait to show Christian, she just hoped that he wouldn't be too mad that she went without him.

Some days she wanted nothing more than to be like any other teenager her own age. A kid who's only worry was how they would manage their social life and finishing their assignment by Monday morning. Her situation was incredibly frustrating and some days depressing, but she wouldn't change it for the world. If she was given the choice to go back and do that drunken night all over again, she wouldn't change a thing. This was her baby.

A baby that her mother considered a problem. A problem that Ana wouldn't have to deal with during her senior year.

She glanced over at her mother who sat in the driver's seat. Her sky blue eyes were focused on the quiet suburban street before her. She hadn't said anything much to Ana since they left the doctors. She asked if everything went alright in the ultrasound, but that was it. She didn't want to know anything more.

"Mum?" Ana spoke up. Carla glanced at her daughter who sat in the passenger seat. "What did you mean when you said the baby won't be a problem during my senior year?"

"I meant exactly that"

Ana frowned "You and I both know that won't be easy for me.

"That's the decision you made"

"And it would be nice if you could help me with that decision"

"You seem sure that Christian will help you"

"Christian will be in college. I know that he will do everything he can, but he can't be there for me and the baby every single day. I know his mother will help out with childcare, but that won't be enough for me to go to school five days a week. I don't want to go to school every day and be away from my baby. I would rather stay home and finish school through correspondence"

"You're the one who wants to play happy families, Anastasia" Carla pursed her lips. "If you believe you have what it takes to be a mother at seventeen, then this shouldn't be an issue. Of course, you have other options"

She couldn't help but roll her eyes "Like what?"

"Well…" She said hesitantly as she drew her bottom lip in. She glanced over at her daughter "There is a couple I know that have been unable to have children. They have tried many times to conceive through IVF. They even looked into surrogacy and adoption. They never had any luck. I know that they would be wonderful parents-"

"No!"

"Anastasia, think about this for a minute"

"I have been thinking about this for five months!"

Adoption had plagued her mind ever since she first received the positive pregnancy result. There were times when she felt as if it were the best decision for her to make, but then she remembered the stories Kate had told her from when Elliot was in the system. The abuse he went through and the many families he was cycled through before finding the Trevelyan's had terrified her. She never wanted that for her child. Ever since the beginning, all she ever wanted was the best for them.

"I know it is a hard thought to digest" Carla tried to reason with her "But you can't assume that just because Christian has made some noble promise that he is going to be there for you, that he is going to stick around. You said it yourself that he will be away at college. Do you think he is going to have time for a baby?"

"We'll figure it out"

"You don't have a job or a car. I mean, how are you even going to afford diapers?"

"I'll get a job"

"Who looks after the newborn then?"

"Me. Ella"

"So, you're going to get a fulltime job so you can afford baby products like diapers, clothes, doctors' appointments?" She asked, "But you also need to finish high school?"

"I know it's going to be hard work-"

"You don't!" Carla snapped at her "That's the problem, Anastasia. You think that this is going to be some kind of fairy-tale. You think that just because you're in love, everything else will fall into place. That is not how real life works!"

Ana could feel tears pooling in her eyes as her mother yelled. She bit down onto the inside of her cheek until she tasted a trickle of blood pool on her tongue. Her attention turned to her surroundings outside her window as she swallowed back the lump in her throat. She didn't want her mother to see her crying. She didn't want Carla to perceive her as weak.

They passed the large Tudor mansion where John and Rhian Flynn lived before pulling into their own driveway. As the car came to a stop, Carla let out a long, tired, sigh. "I know I have been hard on you. I know that none of this is easy for you"

 _Don't cry. Don't cry._

The tears burnt at Ana's eyes. Her teeth sunk further into the skin of her cheek and her gaze fixed outside her window. The lump in her throat was rising.

"This is just the beginning. If you think your life is hard right now, then you're not ready to deal with the responsibility of a newborn. I am sure that everyone around you is trying to support you by letting you know they'll be there – but they won't be. I know. I have done this before"

"Christian isn't like Dad"

"But he is leaving for college in a few months. He will be living a completely different life when he moves away and you'll be stuck here in Bellevue with a newborn" She reached across the car to grasp her daughter's hand. Ana flinched away "I am your mother, Anastasia. I have known you since you were just a little flutter in my belly and I know that you are nowhere near ready for the crazy storm that is parenthood. I am trying to help you and save you from it"

"How?" She asked in a quiet whisper "By treating my baby like it's some kind of pet that you don't want and handing it off to someone else to take care of?"

"By giving you a chance to build a life and so that way one day you can go on and be the wonderful, caring mother that I know you can be…when the time is right. The couple has great careers and a strong relationship; they are in the position to start a family. They would give this _baby_ the best possible chance in life. I think it would be wrong of you to not at least consider that…"

Carla was right. How could she not consider that?

She followed her mother out of the low Volvo. It was a pain for her to get out of. As she waddled down the driveway a cardboard box sitting at the front door caught her attention. There was a note sitting on top of it which Carla picked up, read over quickly before scrunching it up into her handbag. As Ana stepped closer she realized it was her school supplies that had been emptied from her locker. She was no longer a student at Bellevue Academy. The thought sunk in at that moment.

By the time she reached the top of the steps with the heavy box in her hands, she was out of breath. She dropped it down on top of her bed before collapsing onto her pillows. Those stairs were becoming harder to climb every day.

As she lay there, staring up at the ceiling fan above her bed, she pulled out the ultrasound pictures from the pocket of Christian's hoodie. They no longer made her smile as they had in the car. When she looked at them, her mind went over what her mother had told her.

 _Is she right?_ She thought to herself as her fingers traced along the black and white outline of the baby. _Is it wrong of me to not at least consider this other couple?_

She had no idea.

She desperately needed to talk to Christian.

* * *

 **So, Christian is starting to figure some things out...**

 **Carla is in mega control freak mode**

 **And hmm...I wonder which couple she might be talking about?**

 **Next chapter we'll have some Ana and Christian time**

 **Review and let me know what you think! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

 _They were perfect._

She sat perched on the window seat, throwing pretzel after pretzel into her mouth and sipping from her mug of hot chocolate. The dreary, wet, weather outside made her ache for a cup of tea but had read that caffeine wasn't good for the baby. Neither were the copious amounts of salt she was digesting with every pretzel, but it seemed to be the only thing the baby was craving these days.

It had become something of a morning ritual for Ana. Every morning, after struggling to get out of bed and releasing her painfully full bladder that never seemed to empty, she would make herself a snack and sit at her window seat. At eight-thirty the Flynn's would step out of their _perfect_ Tudor manor, walk down their _perfect_ lawn, to the two cars that sat in the driveway. One looked like a high-end range rover, the other sleek, white Mercedes. John Flynn would wrap his arm around his _perfect_ wife – his briefcase still in hand - and kiss her lips tenderly. Rhian would lift one heeled foot off the ground as she embraced her _perfect_ husbands kiss. The two would step into their cars and drive off to their – more than likely – _perfect_ careers.

 _They were perfect._

And they wanted Ana's baby.

If she could, she would invest in a telescope and set it up in front of her window. She would observe their every move. Yes, it sounded a little stalker-y, but she was just trying to figure them out. If she were going to consider them as parents, then it was only fair she stalks them a little.

Or maybe she was bored.

This whole no school thing was starting to get to her. She missed the simplicity of routine. She missed going to class every hour, being in a new environment, surrounded by people her own age. It wasn't just class she missed, but she missed Kate. She missed hearing her gossip and comment on every person she encountered.

God, she missed Christian.

She had taken for granted how easy their relationship once was. She had taken for granted being able to pass him every day in the hall. She would give him a shy smile and a small wave of the hand as she walked to the next class. Her stomach would be turning and flipping at the sight of him. She missed him so much that it hurt. She had so much to tell him and there was so much he deserved to know.

Like the fact that she would be having dinner with the Flynn's on Friday night.

"Ana?"

She glanced over at her door that slowly opened. Carla stuck her head through around the white wooden door. She was dressed nicely in a white dress with a cream coat on top of it. Her hair was curled and pearls sat around her neck. The usual disapproval look on her straight lips when she looked at her daughter. Nothing new.

"You should ease off on the pretzels, we're going through three bags a week"

Ana answered her by putting another in her mouth.

Carla sighed "I am going out," She said as she opened her matching cream purse to check her phone. That's what Ana needed – her phone.

"I am meeting with the Bellevue Board. Eloise Kavanagh invited me, I think this may be my way into the committee. Do you have plans today?"

"I might wash my hair"

She watched as her mother's acrylic nails tapped against her smartphone as she typed out a message, ignoring whatever it was that Ana had said. She pictured herself running across the room, snatching the device from her mother's hand and calling Christian's number. It had been so long since they spoke, she wasn't even sure if he would want to hear from her. He definitely wouldn't want to listen to what she had to say.

Regardless, she needed to get her hands on a phone.

"I shouldn't be home late," Carla told her as she went to shut the door. "Try to ease off on the pretzels, Ana, it's not doing any good for your figure"

She shoved another greedy mouthful into her mouth as Carla shut the door behind her.

With the sound of the front door coming to a close, and her mother's pumps treading across the gravel driveway, Ana jumped from her observation window. She waited until she heard her mother's car pull out of the driveway before she made her way into the hall. She was going to get her hands on a phone. She just had to figure out where Carla would be keeping it.

She went to the obvious place, her bedroom.

She pushed through ever garment hanging in the wardrobe, digging her hands into every pocket that she could find. She even checked the shoes that sat on the wardrobe floor. She reached onto the tips of her toes to look through the boxes on the top of the shelf, only to find nothing but wedding pics and old photos from her high schools days. Nothing with Ray. It was as if the fifteen years they had spent together hadn't happened. She moved to the chested draws that sat opposite the white wooden bed but found nothing. She got on her knees – a difficult task to do in her state – and checked the bed to find nothing but dust balls. The bedside draws had nothing but socks, underwear, and a notebook filled with to do lists.

 _Wake up.  
Put on my pearls and heels.  
Make Stephen breakfast.  
Criticize my daughter.  
Garden.  
Clean the kitchen.  
Have my 12 o'clock glass of Brandy._

With every hidey-hole that she searched, she was starting to lose hope. A layer of sweat had gathered on her forehead and caused her lose pyjama shirt to stick to her back. Her heart was thumping as she struggled to regain her breath. She never realized breathing could be so hard.

Her phone had to be here somewhere. Carla wouldn't have it locked in a safe at the bottom of the ocean. It would be somewhere obvious. She had never been that great at hiding things.

As a child, Ana worked out that every Christmas, Carla would hide the presents in a black garbage bag in the garage. It would sit there for weeks and weeks every single December, of course, Ana eventually figured out what was inside. She would also hide chocolate in the vegetable drawer at the bottom of the fridge, no five year old would ever look inside that. Her chocolate, on the other hand, was always hidden in her…tampon box…

She rushed into Carla's ensuite bathroom.

There was a large Spa-bath in one corner, a glass shower, his and hers vanity's, as well as a separate toilet. It was easily twice the size of Ana's ensuite. She swung open the white cabinet doors and searched for the familiar tampon box of her childhood. There were three boxes to the back. The first she grabbed was almost empty, the second hadn't been touched, and finally the third felt heavy in her hands. She closed her eyes and said a silent pray to whichever God would listen before opening the package.

Sitting inside was her phone.

* * *

The musky library scent brought back memories for Ana.

As she stepped into the newly renovated building, she wiped her dirty boots on the welcome mat that sat in front of the double glass doors and her wet umbrella against the wall. The receptionist greeted her with a smile, which Ana copied. It felt good to be out of the house. It felt good to be doing something on her own again. She just hoped that Christian received her text and would find a way to meet her here.

She had sent him,

 _Don't respond to this message, I won't see it. I am so sorry that I haven't contacted you. It hasn't been deliberate, I promise. I'll explain everything. I need to see you. I will be at our library, try and meet me there. I love you and I miss you so much. Love, Ana xxx_

She had deleted the message from her phone the minute it was sent and returned it back to its hide-y hole as if it had never been touched in the first place. She needed Carla to think that.

The shelving units that lined the walls reminded her of the time she spent here with Christian before he knew she was pregnant. Her finger trailed along the dusty shelves and a small smile played on her lips as she thought back on the memories. She had only just found out she was pregnant, she was terrified of what was happening – she still was scared, but now it didn't seem so shocking. In a weird, twisted way, it felt normal. Not having a child would be weird now. It was funny how life worked that way.

As she waited, she found a copy of her favourite childhood story, _The Giving Tree_. She set herself up on one of the Circular chaise's that sat against the wall and read the story. A story in which a loving relationship is ruined by actions made out of " _love"_.

She wasn't sure how long she had been waiting before a head of copper hair came from the corner of her eyes. She glanced up to find Christian. His copper hair sat flat against his head, damp with rain. Droplets of water marked his red and blue school uniform. _Had his uniform always looked so hot on him?_

"Ana…" His voice came out with a breath of relief. She barely had time to stand before he was wrapping her in his arms. He buried his nose in her hair as he breathed her in. Her arms wrapped around his body, just as they had the night they were last together. She could feel the lean muscle that covered his back and the rise and fall of his chest. "I wasn't sure it was going to be you"

She smiled "Who else would it be?"

"I don't know" He whispered with a shake of his head "I am just so happy it's you" His eyes glanced down to the bump that poked out between them "You've gotten so much bigger"

"Hey!"

"A _good_ bigger"

"I am not sure there is such a thing" She looked up to him "I wasn't sure if you would be able to make it. You're not going to get into trouble for skipping school, are you?"

"It's fine" He shook his head "I have two free periods before I go to work. I have about an hour before I have to leave" His hands dropped down to feel her stomach. They moved around "Have you felt any more kicks?"

"Almost every night when I am trying to sleep. Dr Grace said that it's normal for them to be more active at night time when my body is still. It doesn't mean it's not a pain in the ass though, especially when they aim for my ribs" She looked up into his heavy grey eyes "I saw her about a week ago. I have sonograms to show you. I know it's not as good as being there in person and I am sorry that you couldn't be. I am sorry I haven't been able to see you or speak to you. I never wanted any of this to happen and I have no idea how to fix it-"

"Sssh" He wrapped his arms around her once more, holding her to his chest "It's okay, Ana. I would rather you see a doctor, whether that's with or without me"

They sat against a wall in the back of the room, covered in secrecy by the many winding bookshelves. Their arms leant firmly against one another, their legs entwined, as Ana showed him the pictures. She pointed out that the baby was a healthy weight and that it was a little on the tall side which seemed to please Christian. She told him that they had a clear view of the sex but thought he needed to be there for that. As he looked at the picture, a half smile sat on his lips, yet his eyes weren't smiling. They didn't twinkle like they usually did when he looked at her. They were dull. There was something more going on.

"It looks like a boy"

Ana rolled her eyes "You don't know that"

"It's a boy"

"Well, if you're so certain about having a son. I assume you already have his name picked out?" She teased.

"Steve"

"Steve Grey?"

"or Larry"

"No"

He smirked "Greg Grey"

"Be serious!" She playfully shoved him with her shoulder "Think of a name"

"I haven't really given any thought to names. With everything going on right now, I don't have much room in my brain to dedicate to baby names"

"Everything going on?"

"Yeah, I submitted my college applications. Now I just have to wait and hope for the best. There is nothing more I can do but graduate. I worked my ass off to get the best chance and who knows if that is enough. Then Ella still can't find work. No one wants to hire someone with a history of drugs and sex work. Work has been a nightmare. School is a nightmare at the moment. All this shit going on with fucking _Carrick_ …" His voice trailed off into a sigh "It's just a lot to be dealing with"

"What's happening with Carrick Trevelyan?"

"Nothing"

"It doesn't sound like nothing"

"Don't worry about it, Ana"

"You cant ask me to not worry about something if it's bothering you" She turned on her side to face him. "You can talk to me, Christian"

"Can I?" He let out a small, ironic laugh "It's not like you've been around much"

"I am sorry that I haven't been able to see you in a month. I know how hurt I would be if I dropped off the face of the earth. I never meant for that to happen and I am sorry. I am here now though, you can talk to me now"

"It's not worth it"

"What's not worth it?"

He jumped up from where he sat on the carpeted floor. "He isn't worth talking about. It'll be better for _everyone_ if we just dropped it and pretend I said nothing"

What had Carrick Trevelyan done?

Whatever it was, it was bad. She had never seen him close up like this before. The more she pushed him, the harder he would fight away. The only thing she could do was let him know she was there for him and hope that when he was ready, he would come to her.

She slowly moved to her feet as well. It was a hard task. She used the bookshelf behind her for support as she struggled onto her two aching feet. She looked up at the man beside her. His gaze was fixed ahead of him. As she reached out, placed a hand on his bicep, she could feel the stiffness of his body. Right now wouldn't be the best time to tell her what else she had to say, but he needed to know.

"Carla spoke to a couple who would be willing to adopt"

His head snapped in Ana's direction. She swore she could see the veins in his neck pulsing as his heartbeat quickened.

"Their names are John and Rhian Flynn, they just moved to America. They live across the road. They seem like nice people. Carla arranged for them to come to dinner on Friday night so I could meet them properly" His jaw tightened with every word she spoke. "I am not saying that I am ready to sign adoption papers tomorrow. I know it's not something you're comfortable with and I understand why. I just…I can't help but feel guilty and selfish if we don't at least consider it…"

"You can't be serious. I thought we already had this argument and came to a conclusion"

"We did"

"Then why the fuck are you having an interview with another couple!?" His voice came out in a harsh hiss.

"Because it was the best option at the time. I want to raise our baby. I want to be a mum-"

"Then cancel the fucking dinner"

"But what if they can give this child more? What if they can offer a bigger life than we can? What if _they_ are what is better?" She struggled to keep her voice to a whisper. "Christian, if things are hard now with money and time, imagine how much harder it will be once we have a newborn"

"Because things are hard, you're ready to run away. Is that it, Ana!?"

She shook her head "That's not what I am doing"

"That's exactly what you're doing"

"I am trying to do what is best for this baby. That's all I have ever done since the minute I found out I was pregnant!" She snapped at him "We need to put what we _want_ aside and consider what our baby _needs_!"

He shook his head, murmuring something like _this is bullshit_ under his breath. Ana noticed the way his hands had balled into fists by his sides. The way his legs bounced and his jaw locked tight. He was genuinely angry with her and she had no idea how to calm the situation.

"Well, I hope you have a _lovely_ evening on Friday because I won't be there!"

He stepped away from her, obviously done talking to Ana. She watched as he headed down the walkway. "We should talk about this!" She called to him as loud as she could in the silent library. "Christian…"

He left.

What was going on with him?

* * *

The days passed in a blur for Christian.

Life felt like one big confusing blur for him lately. He could barely recall what day it was. As he stood at work, watching the legal documents slowly make their way through the shredder, his mind was clouded with thoughts. Thoughts that he couldn't make sense of. He had no idea what to do. He was completely lost.

He didn't want to consider adoption. The thought made him sick to his stomach. He didn't want to even talk to a couple who had any interest in his child. That was _his_ child. No one would be getting close to them. Yet, Ana didn't see it that way.

The clock on the white wall ticked by. He watched it carefully as he fed the shredder more and more paper. It was approaching five O'clock, the dinner would more than likely be starting soon and here he was at work. He should be there for Ana.

He wanted to hate what she was saying. He wanted to disagree with every part of his being. After all, she was suggesting neglecting their child, something Christian could and never would do. Yet, as the days past and his racing mind began to calm, he realized that she was just trying to do her best. Even if he didn't agree with her, all she wanted was to make the best decision. _Had his father done the same for him?_

Christian needed to know.

He marched down the white halls, glass offices and conference rooms lined either side of him. He weaved his way through the attorney's that crowded the halls, talking about the big case they were working on. Christian took no notice of what they said. As he reached Mr Trevelyan's office, his receptionist stood to attention. She was a perky young girl with light orange hair, or maybe it was brown, he didn't take much notice of the girl as he marched past.

"Mr Trevelyan is busy at the moment-"

She tried to stop him. Christian pushed forward, opening the opaque glass door that led into the man's office. He had never been inside it before. Floor to ceiling windows looked out to the city. Two black leather chairs sat on top of a soft cashmere rug. Carrick Trevelyan sat at a desk, a talking piece sat in his ear.

"I think Mia said something about going to a movie tonight, and no doubt Elliot won't be home…" Slowly his eyes came up to meet Christian's. "Grace, Darling, I'll ahh…call you back in a moment"

"I am sorry, Mr Trevelyan!" His receptionist raced in after Christian. She was slightly out of breath from running in her heels. "I tried to stop him, but he just walked in. Would you like for me to call security?"

"No, thank you, Amanda. If you could give us a moment"

Carrick motioned for Christian to take a seat on one of the leather armchairs, but he was more comfortable standing. He didn't plan on being here for long. Carrick folded his hands together on top of his expensive desk and looked up at the boy with those light grey eyes. They were much lighter than Christian's, as was his hair. So much of Carrick was Christian. So much of Carrick would be passed down to Christian's child. The thought made him feel queasy in the stomach. He didn't want anything to do with the Trevelyan family. He sure as hell didn't want his child to have anything to do with them.

Now that he was standing here in the man's office, he wasn't entirely sure what to say. He hadn't thought this far ahead.

"Is something wrong, Christian?" A lot was wrong at the moment. "Would you like something to drink? I have sparkling water or juice-"

"I need to know something"

He responded with a hesitant, "Yes?"

"I need to know if it was easy for you…" He began "…to just give me up?"

"Give…gve you up?" Carrick stumbled over his words.

"Yeah, get rid of me as if I was some kind of puppy, not your son"

Carrick paused, taking a deep breath as he thought of what to say. He was a lawyer, he knew how to talk, yet at this moment he was speechless. Christian had a lot to say.

"Because, ever since I found out I was going to be a dad, I have done everything I can to support my baby and the mother of my child. I could've been a coward and walked away. I could go back to solely focusing on school and making something of myself. I could go back to working a job where I basically did nothing. Instead, I chose the hard route. Something you know nothing about. I chose to work my ass off to support Ana. I have so much on my fucking plate right now, but I would _never_ choose the way out. I would never be able to forgive myself if I abandoned my child. I could never be like you"

"Christian, I understand you're upset-"

"You don't understand. You have no idea how it feels to grow up knowing that someone who is meant to love you unconditionally doesn't even want you. If you knew how that felt, you would never have done it to me!"

"There is so much you don't know"

"That doesn't make what you did okay"

"You're right"

Christian could feel his hands shaking by his sides. There was so much that he wanted to say, but he didn't know how. There were eighteen years of hurt bottled up inside of him that was ready to burst, but right now wasn't the time or place.

Carrick let out a small sigh "I want us to be able to talk about everything. I want to be able to answer all your questions"

"I don't want to sit down and have a fatherly one-on-one with you. I don't need a father. I don't need to listen to your excuses. I just need to know if it was easy for you?"

He thought about his answer for a moment before giving a shake of his head. "No. It was never easy?

That's all he had to hear.

He raced through the streets of Bellevue on his bike. It was a fifteen-minute ride to Ana's house if he zoomed through the traffic. He had to be there for her tonight. There was not a chance in hell that he would let Carla come between him and his child.

He had no idea what to expect from tonight, but he wouldn't be letting his kid go without a fight.

* * *

She didn't want to do this.

As she ran her fingers through her long hair, twirling the three strands around one another, she couldn't shake the heavy feeling in her stomach. The reflection that stared back at her in the bathroom mirror was pale and sickly looking. She felt as if she were going to be sick. She felt as if she shouldn't be here. She felt like she should jump out her bedroom window and run away from everything. She couldn't run away, not because it was impossible, but because it would give Carla another reason to think of her as weak.

The Flynn's were _perfect_ though.

How could a mother deny their child the best possible start in life, with parents who could provide everything that Ana couldn't? Ana had no money to her name. She couldn't even afford a single diaper. How could she be so selfish to not want what was best for her baby?

She was torn by the desire to be selfish or selfless.

It would be easier if Christian were here.

As she braided through her now neatly washed hair, she contemplated sneaking into her mother's bathroom and stealing her phone once more. It was too risky, especially with Stephen home tonight. Her long braid hung low down her back. She could feel it rubbing against the exposed skin of her lower back. She glanced in the mirror once more before putting on the blue wrap dress that belonged to Carla but Ana had been ordered to wear. She let her hands come to rest on her belly. When she turned to the side, it looked as if a balloon was poking out from beneath her skin.

"What do you want?" She whispered to them.

Maybe they could hear her, or maybe they couldn't. She wasn't entirely sure. All she knew was that it made her feel less alone.

"If you're a little boy, I know you don't want to be named Greg Grey. Don't worry; I won't let Daddy ever do that to you. But, I think I know what you are-"

" _Ana!"_ She jumped at her mother's banging on her bedroom door. She quickly wrapped the dress around her, tying it securely by her side. "They're on their way over"

She stood in the foyer with her hands folded in front of her like a little choir girl. The smell of pork roasting in the oven was making her stomach rumble. The heavenly scent overpowered her mother's rose perfume that came with the blue dress. The thought of pork crackle filled her mouth with saliva. The food would be the silver lining of tonight.

Carla happily greeted the couple as they came through the door, handing the bottle of wine she had been gifted to Stephen who stood by her side. Both John and Rhian embraced Ana with a polite hug and hello. She wasn't sure how exactly to act with them. After all, they were here tonight for the sole purpose of securing Ana's child.

They seemed even more perfect up close.

How was that even possible?

John had to be a number of years older than his wife. Ana had only ever seen him in cashmere sweaters that sat on top of his button-down shirts. His clear glasses sat on the bridge of his straight nose and his fingers joined together on his lap. His thin hair was greying, but he seemed to pull it off. The grey added to his handsome, studious appearance.

Rhian was even more beautiful in person then she was from far away. Her long dark hair sat in bouncy, perfectly styled waves against her chest. She wore cream trousers with a soft pink blouse and cream blazer. Her eyes were incredibly dark, yet warm. She reminded Ana of Princess Jasmine from Aladdin – a sleek, professional-like version of the princess.

They moved into the sitting room. Ana on one couch with Carla firmly planted by her side, Stephan on an armchair, and the Flynn's together on the opposite lounge. Ana sat on her fidgeting thumbs and tried her best to stop her knees from shaking. She knew it was irritating Carla.

As his wife talked, John's eyes focused on Ana. He looked her over as if he were trying to figure her out. Ana couldn't help but feel uncomfortable with his stare fixed on her. She tried to look elsewhere, to the wedding picture that sat above the fireplace or to the chandelier in the ceiling. Her eyes returned to John to find him still starring.

"Thank you for meeting with us, Anastasia" Rhian said with a soft smile on her lips. Her voice was calm and gentle. It reminded Ana of her kindergarten teacher. "I take it your mother told you why we wanted to meet?"

"You want my baby"

She didn't mean to say it like that. Carla shot her a stern look. She apologetically looked back to Rhian who thankfully didn't look as if she took offence to it. John let out a small laugh. He seemed to find it amusing and not rude. "I guess that's the honest way of saying it"

"We're not interested in taking your child away from you" Rhian sat forward in her chair. "My husband and I have worked hard in our careers. He is a clinical psychiatrist. I am a social worker – actually I work with a lot of young mothers like yourself. I work at the local woman's centre right now. We have accomplished what we wanted in our careers and a family is the natural next step for us"

She let out a soft sight, "I guess what I am trying to say is that becoming parents is something we are more than ready for. If you were to choose us, we would love and care for your child, I promise you that"

Ana loved and cared for her child already.

"Sorry if it is insensitive, but how long have you been trying to have a family?" She asked. She wasn't sure why she wanted to know. It would only make her feel guiltier.

John and Rhian exchanged looks.

"Well," Rhian shifted uncomfortably on the white lounge. "We married about fifteen years ago when I was twenty-one, John was twenty-six. We wanted to wait until I finished my studies before we started a family. I think I was about twenty-five when we thought the time was right"

"It took us about three years before we realized that something wasn't right. My uterus wasn't interested in a baby, which is the simplest way to put it. We tried IVF for numerous years but none of the embryos were viable. We then moved on to surrogacy but we could never find the right person. We also looked into adoption but…we didn't have much luck. I kind of gave up after that. Then we looked into moving here to America. We were both able to get work here in Bellevue. We accepted that we weren't going to have children, but then your mother came to us"

They tried to have children for eleven years, yet all it took for Ana was one drunken night with a guy she didn't know. That didn't seem fair. She tried to imagine a little copper-haired toddler racing around the dark halls of their mansion. Rhian would be chasing after them in her expensive business suit and heels. She would catch the toddler in her arms, lifting them off the ground and into a warm embrace. It was a happy scene like something from a movie, yet, when she tried to picture it in her mind, it was Ana who was chasing after her toddler.

"You seem overwhelmed" John observed.

"I just…I don't know what to say or think…"

"This is a very difficult situation for you to be in. We understand that, Ana"

Did they?

She believed that they were empathetic to what she was going through, but she couldn't help but feel pressure, especially with Carla sitting beside her. She wasn't sure how to make everyone happy. Her heart was torn in one million different directions and she knew that no matter which direction she chose, someone was going to be hurt.

Rhian began asking her questions about her pregnancy. She answered all of her questions from how far along she was to if she had been taking vitamins or not. Ana couldn't help but feel as if she were being interviewed for a job. Not even her mother had asked some of these questions. She told them about the ligament cramping she experienced in her first trimester and how she ended up in the emergency room one night. That was news to Carla.

 _Bang, Bang._

A knocking at the door broke their conversation.

Stephen rose from his chair "It's probably those pesky heart-foundation people…always asking for our money…"

Ana's eyes followed him as he headed into the foyer. She took little notice of what Rhian was saying. It was something about how quick the next few weeks would pass by for Ana. She was more interested in who was at the door. She had her hopes on who it might be. It was only a moment later that Stephen returned.

"Ahh…Carla…" He uncomfortably cleared his throat "We have someone else joining us for dinner"

By his side was Christian.

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay in chapters. I wrote chapter 19 and 20, read through them and realized I hated them. In the process of re-writing, I ended up having a very serious panic attack (for personal reasons, not from writing) and ended up in hospital.**

 **I am now almost 4 chapters ahead, but I wanted to make sure I was in a better head space before I posted anything. It may seem silly, but it isn't nice to put hours and hours of work into something, be proud of it, and then have immature people spam you with messages about how much they hate your writing. If you are one of those people, save yourself the trouble and stop reading now.**

 **For everyone else,**

 **Do you think Christian should sit down with Carrick?**

 **How do you think Carla is going to handle the evening?**

 **And what gender do you think the baby is?**

 **Review and let me know what you think! :)**

 **Next chapter will be up VERY soon.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

 _"Christian…"_

His name fell out of Ana's mouth in a soft breath. Relief flooded her beautiful face, putting Christian at ease. At least she wasn't angry. He wouldn't blame her if she were. She looked gorgeous tonight in a blue dress that wrapped around her curvaceous body. Her long hair was braided to the side, just like she used to do it every day for school. Her eyes softened at the sight of him in his school trousers, button-down shirt and school tie – that no doubt looked scruffy from the speedy bike ride here. He half expected her to not want him here anymore, especially after the way he spoke to her the other day in the library. He hadn't meant to take his frustrations out on her.

"What is _he_ doing here?"

Their moment was broken by Carla jumping up from the lounge between them. He had only ever seen the woman up close a handful of times. The Botox injections in her forehead masked her true anger, but her eyes showed everything. They were the same light blue colour as Ana's but they didn't shine like her daughter's, they were instead hard and filled with hatred. It was sad.

Her harsh glare turned to Ana. "Did you invite him tonight!?"

"I-"

Ana wasn't able to make a sentence before she was interrupted once again. It made Christian's blood boil. "Anastasia, this was a private dinner between us and the Flynn's. We don't want to invite the whole neighbourhood into our personal business"

"Christian is the father of this child"

"No matter what decision _I_ make, it will affect him too. He needs to be here, Mum!"

"Father?"

Christian had barely even noticed the couple sitting opposite Ana and her mother. He could only assume they were The Flynn's. The wife was dressed in what looked to be a pants suit and matching white blazer. Her dark, curly hair was in a neat bun by the nape of her neck with a diamond clip. Her husband sat by her side. A Rolex on his wrist. His sweater looked like it was from Marc Jacobs. His thick stubble was neatly groomed along his square jaw. Just from the way they were dressed, Christian could see they came from money.

The wife sat forward. She glanced between Ana and Christian as if she were trying to make sense of the scene before her. "You're the father of the baby?"

"Yes, he is" Ana answered confidently. "And I apologize if it makes you uncomfortable, but he deserves to be here"

"Well" Her husband then spoke up, glancing towards a furious Carla. "I think it would be quite useful for us to have a chat with him. Ana is right, he deserves to be here"

"Yes" His wife agreed with a smile in Christian's direction "I am quite interested to hear what he has to say"

Carla couldn't fight with them. Her tense hands pulled at the hem of her white cardigan. Her nails dug into the fabric as she forced a pleasant smile onto her tight lips. Her nostrils flared as she took in a deep breath. It really pained her to have Christian here. He didn't realize he was _this_ hated by her.

"Fine" Her voice was strained "I guess I'll go set another plate then"

The moment she left the room, it was like a weight was lifted. Ana rose herself up from the couch. He noticed how hard it was for her. The bump that protruded from beneath her shirt had really popped out. She would only get bigger as her due date loomed closer. The thought strangely excited him. She excused herself from The Flynn's with an apologetic smile before wrapping her hand around Christian's wrist and dragging him out of the room.

They stood in the corner of the foyer by the wooden stairs. Christian noticed the two pictures that sat on the white walls. Both were of Carla and her husband Stephen in various locations around the world. He had yet to see a photo of Ana.

"I didn't think you were coming tonight?" Her gleaming blue eyes blinked down to the floor "Not that I am complaining…"

He reached out to her, taking her hands in his and holding them close to his body. He wanted to reach out and kiss her. _God, he wanted to do more than kiss her_. He knew better than to poke a sleeping bear, though. If Carla walked in to see him macking on Ana, hell would break loose.

"You know how I feel about this-"

"Yes, and I never want to give up our baby, Christian. I want us to be a family-"

"Hey" He softly interrupted her "What I was going to say is, you know how I feel. You know that I will do anything to make this weird, little, family work. If that means coming here tonight and having dinner with these people, then I'll do it. For you. I don't want to be anything like my father, Ana"

"You're not anything like that man"

If only she knew how similar he really was to the man.

She moved in closer to Christian. "You know that I don't want this" She whispered. "I just…I wouldn't be able to move forward if I didn't at least give it some thought. I can't help but feel selfish for choosing what we want over what the baby might need. I mean, they could give little baby Greg so much more"

He smiled "little baby Greg?"

"I don't know what else to call them" She rolled her eyes. "But, when I think about how hard it's going to be on our family…I can't help but feel guilty for choosing to put our child through that as well"

"I struggled. Ella raised me on the streets and in apartments with no heating or electricity. I was raised around drugs and prostitution. I struggled in ways this child never will, but Ella is the best mother I could ever have. I would never wish for anyone else" He explained to her "I don't think of it as selfish that she chose to raise me. If anything, I think she is one of the strongest and selfless people I know"

A sad smile pulled at Ana's lips. She gave a slow nod of her head. "Ella is a great mother"

"Just because _they_ might have money and careers, it doesn't mean they'll love our baby more, and at the end of the day all a child wants is their parents love"

He could see that she was slowly getting through to her. The insecurity and worry that plagued her mind was starting to fade. He released her hand, reaching up to cup her face in his hands. He brushed away the loose strands of wavy hair from her face as he looked down into her eyes.

"There is no one in this world who will love Greg more than us"

That caused a bashful giggle escape her lips. "Are we really calling them Greg?"

He could feel the childish butterflies awaken in his stomach at the joyful sound. There was nothing more beautiful to him than her giggle.

"For now _his_ name is Greg"

Ana rolled her eyes "I wouldn't be getting my hopes up, Babe…"

What the hell was that supposed to mean?

Dinner was about as awkward as Christian expected it to be.

The oak table was dressed with white woven placemats. Porcelain china plates sat on top with matching polished silverware. He noticed how every knife sat perfectly in line with the fork. A bouquet of orange, white and pink roses sat in the middle of the table in a glass vase. Everything seemed so perfect. He couldn't believe this was Ana's life. Her home was beautiful, he couldn't help but feel inadequate with his shabby apartment. She wasn't the kind of girl to judge him on where he lived, he knew that, but he also knew that he couldn't offer Ana the finer things in life. Not yet at least.

He would try his hardest to make it happen.

The adults were lucky to have glasses of wine. Carla was onto her second while everyone else was still on their first. Christian had water and Ana had orange juice. It was a strange pairing with the roast pork and baked vegetables, but he knew better than to question her weird behaviours. He had become used to them at this point. He did long for a drink, though. It would be the only thing that would get him through this horrible, uncomfortable silence. The alcohol would give him the balls to tell the wicked witch exactly what he thought of her. Carla already hated him enough, though. He didn't need to add fuel to that fire.

John reached for his glass of wine, taking a sip before setting the glass back on the placemat. "So" He cleared his throat "Tell me about yourself, Christian?"

"There isn't much to say"

"Do you play any sports?"

"No, Sir"

"Any hobbies?"

"Between work and school, I don't have much time for hobbies"

"Christian is more the studious type," Ana said. She glanced up at him from the corner of her eyes. A sly smile pulled at her lips. "He is actually the highest performing student in his grade, though Kate would argue that. He also works at Trevelyan Legal every day after school. He is a very hard worker"

"Oh" John's eyebrows raised up "Is that Carrick Trevelyan's law firm?"

"Yes, sir"

"Damm Trevelyan's" Stephen muttered under his breath as he aggressively cut through his roast. "I swear, that family thinks they own this town…"

Christian had said the same thing before. He was always complaining about the Trevelyan family, but when someone else did it, he couldn't help but feel the slightest bit defensive. He went to speak up, but Rhian interrupted him.

"This is all very impressive. I can see why Ana is so proud of you" She said with a smile "I take it you've applied to college?"

"I have applied to a few local schools. I want to try and be close to Ana and the baby"

"He's also applied to Harvard!" Ana offered up. She glanced over to Carla who didn't seem too impressed. She took another sip of her wine "It's his dream school and I think he has a really good shot at being accepted'

"Harvard?" John seemed impressed "Any reason?"

"It's the best business school in the country"

"It's also on the other side of America" Carla added "Unless you plan on flying to class every day, I am not sure how you plan on being there for the… _baby_ "

"They will be with me"

"Ana will remain here in Seattle"

"Until she finishes high school and then she can move to Massachusetts if she wishes. I hope that's what she wishes"

"She still has a year of high school. That first year will be the hardest. I know that you don't seem to care, but I want my daughter to finish high school. She will stay enrolled at Bellevue until she graduates"

"She will stay enrolled at Bellevue until she is eighteen and at that point, she can do as she wishes. You seem to be forgetting that her birthday is the second week of September…"

"So, you want her to give up _her_ chance at a secondary education?"

"No. That's not what I am saying"

"Yes, it is" She downed more of her wine. "The minute she turns eighteen, you expect her to just give up on her goals and play housewife to you. That's what her father did to me. He said all the same things that you're saying, but I still had to give up my education to be a mother. You think I am going to let _you_ do the same to my daughter?"

"I don't want Ana to play housewife to me. If she wants to go to college in two years, then we will figure something out" His voice began to rise "You know, if she had the help and support of her mother, maybe college wouldn't be such a difficulty for her!?"

Carla laughed a mocking laugh. She shook her head "You really have no idea, do you?" She looked to her daughter "You're as clueless as the other"

"We understand it is hard work, but just because it's hard, doesn't make it impossible" From beneath the table, he could feel Ana's hand slip into his. She gave him a squeeze and offered him a small smile of support. He took a breath to calm himself down. "Your daughter has thought this through for months. I watched her struggle those first few weeks on what to do. We had no idea. All she wants is the best for this baby. Even if we're young, we are willing to do whatever it takes to be the best parents that we can be"

Carla said nothing at first. With a wide mouth, the rest of the wine poured down her throat. She reached down the length of the table for the bottle. He watched the red liquid pour into the large glass.

"I guess once you are a parent, things will change. You'll see just how foolish you are being"

"Yes, things will change. That's not a shocking fact to us. We'll be stressed. Money will be tight for a few years. We're going to struggle harder than we ever have. We're going to be tested beyond belief. We know this. We're trying our best to prepare for-"

"If you know, then why would you put my daughter through it!?"

"Mum" Ana tried to calm her. Her eyes glanced over to The Flynn's who sat across from them at the table "This isn't the time to talk about this…"

"No, this is a perfect time!" Carla declared. The wine was starting to get to her "John and Rhian are more than willing to take on the responsibility of this child. You could have a childhood, Ana. You're still a kid…"

"I stopped being a kid the moment I saw those two pink lines on the test" She spoke gently "Even if I were to give up my baby, I could never go back to how things were. I don't think I could ever go on and live a happy life without them. I know that makes you think I am being selfish or immature, but…I love them. I love Christian-"

"I don't care if you're in love, Ana!" Carla cried "God, I don't care if you two go on to get married and have ten children…But I just want you to grow up first" She looked around the table "Does that really make me the bad guy!?"

No one spoke and for the first time, Christian actually felt bad for her. In her mind, she truly believed she was doing what was best for Ana. She was going to push her daughter away by holding onto her too tightly and she seemed completely unaware.

Carla realized she didn't have the support of the table. She composed herself with a breath, set her cutlery down on top of her half eaten plate of food and dabbed her napkin across her lips. She pushed out her chair, excusing herself from the table, carrying her plate into the kitchen with her glass of red wine in hand. Silence fell across the table once more. He glanced down to Ana by his side and gently nudged her shoulder. Her blue eyes blinked up at him. He silently asked her if she were okay which she answered with a small nod.

She was strong, he knew she would be okay. It didn't mean he didn't worry about her still.

"I should help her clean up," Ana said as she pushed out her chair.

Rhian followed her by collecting the plates before heading into the kitchen. Christian let out an exhausted sigh as he placed his head in his hands and let his fingers roam through his hair.

"You look like you need a drink" John noted. Christian had almost forgotten he wasn't alone at the table. He looked up to the man who extended the glass of red wine towards him. "Here. I am not much of a red drinker"

He gladly took the glass, downing what was left of the wine in one big sip. It didn't help as he hoped it would. It just made him want more.

"Should you really be offering wine to a seventeen-year-old?"

"You're eighteen this year, right?"

"Yes, but you're not in England anymore"

He shrugged. "I am still new to these American laws. You can buy a gun at eighteen but you cant have a sip of alcohol? It's absurd to me"

Christian ignored his comment. He was in no mood to debate gun laws with a foreigner. His leg was bouncing beneath the table and he could feel his heart racing in his chest. Anxious adrenalin was rushing through his body.

"I wouldn't worry so much if I were you"

" _What?"_

"I wouldn't worry so much about Carla"

Christian laughed "You just saw how she acted, right? She wants me completely out of Ana's life"

"This isn't about you. You could be any other seventeen-year-old boy, and she would behave the exact same way. This has to do with her. She isn't willing to let Ana go" He continued "I can see the difference in Ana when you're here. She is stronger. She speaks out more. You're both stronger together. It's refreshing to see, honestly. As long as you stay strong within your relationship, then I wouldn't worry so much about outside forces"

"Shouldn't you be agreeing with Carla?"

"Why? Because you think I am out to steal your child?" Christian didn't have to say anything. John let out a laugh. "We know that Ana has no interest in parting with that baby"

"Then why are you here tonight?"

"My wife wants nothing more than a family. We haven't had much luck and that's putting it gently. She had hope that Ana would be able to give her that, but seeing you two together tonight, we know there is no chance in it happening" He explained "And if it means anything to you, I have worked with many people who had no right to be parents. It's not something that comes easily to everyone, but like I said before, as long as you stay strong together…you'll be fine"

Suddenly, he didn't hate the man anymore.

* * *

Ana needed to get him away.

While Carla and Rhian cleaned up from dinner in the kitchen and John and Stephen opened a bottle of scotch, she stole Christian away. With their hands woven together, she led him through the house. She wasn't interested in giving him a tour since this house never really felt like a home, she was more interested in getting him upstairs. He happily followed, stopping every now and then to look at the photos on the wall. All were of Stephen and Carla. It was a stark difference to Christian's home. Ella had put every photo she could of her son on the wall.

As she pushed open her bedroom door, she felt Christian release her hand. She crossed the carpeted floor to sit down on the edge of her bed. Her blue eyes glanced over at the man who stood in her doorway. She had never had a boy in her bedroom before…well, expect Jose but that _friend_ didn't count. The thought excited her. Christian seemed unsure, though. His gorgeous eyes scanned the room, looking from her ensuite bathroom to the window seat that faced out to the street.

"You can come in" She smiled "You don't have to stand in the doorway all night"

"Your room is huge" He noted as he took his first step across the carpeted floor towards Ana. "I mean, you have your own bathroom. I knew you had money, but not this much"

"I don't have money" She laughed "Stephen has money. There is a big difference"

She could feel the fire in her belly alight as Christian slowly made his way towards her. He planted each of his hands on either side of her bed, causing the bed to shift beneath his weight. He braced forward. He was so close Ana could smell his natural musk that drove her crazy. His lips neared hers. They were so close. She couldn't help but reach out to him, placing either hand on either side of his stubbly jaw and brought his lips closer. He pulled away, though.

"What?" She whispered to him "You're not going to kiss me?"

"If I kiss you, I am not going to stop"

 _God, she wanted him._

One hand wrapped around and into the back of his hair. She played with the ends of his hair as she pulled him in closer. Their lips just brushed against each other. He was teasing her.

"I am fine with that"

He groaned. "You're making it very hard to say no"

"Then don't say no"

"Your mother and step-father are downstairs"

She grinned "We can be quick"

"No" He whispered "I don't want to have a dirty quickee with you" He leant in close to her ear. His lips brushed against her earlobe, sending a shiver through her body. "You are so fucking sexy tonight. There is so much I want to do to you"

"Sexy?" She couldn't help but giggle. She rubbed her stomach "Even with this big thing in the way"

"Oh, especially with that big thing in the way"

He pulled away from her. She couldn't help but pout like a child which only made him laugh a chesty laugh from deep within his belly. He bent down and pressed his lips to the top of her head before moving to lie down on the bed. They lay on their sides facing one another. Christian's hard snuck inside her blue wrap dress to rest on her bare stomach. He was probably looking for another kick. The feel of his warm skin against hers added fuel to the fire that burnt inside her. His fingers gently traced circles along her skin.

She reached out to run her fingers through his hair. She pushed it away from his tired eyes. "I can tell something is wrong, Christian. You don't seem quite yourself"

"Isn't that a good thing?" He joked "Aren't I grumpy, sarcastic, SOB?"

"Christian…"

His sad grey eyes blinked up at her. She could see the struggle going on inside his mind as he thought of what to say. Ana knew that look. He was contemplating whether or not to open up to her. She knew him well enough to know that if she pushed him to talk, he would only close up more. Like a scared, wild, animal, she had to let him come to her.

His mouth opened and no words came out. He took a breath.

"Carrick Trevelyan is my father"

It took a moment for the sentence to connect in her mind. The words were so strange and unexpected, that she wasn't sure how to process it. She never expected those words to leave his lips. Her mind went numb on how to respond. She laid there open mouthed and silent.

She thought of the man who she had only seen maybe once or twice. His appearance had never stood out to Ana. His light red hair had been the only thing to catch her attention. She could remember the night at _The Shake 'n' Grill_ when he offered Christian a job. She could remember the first time she saw Dr Trevelyan and Ella had known her. The Trevelyan family had been so helpful towards Ana. She just thought they were being good people, she would never have guessed there would be so much more to it than that.

"I think I've known for a while" He continued in a soft, sad voice. It hurt her to hear him so down. This wasn't her Christian. "I always felt like I was looking into a mirror when I looked at him. He went to Harvard law school, his family is from Detroit, even his name… _Carrick C Trevelyan –_ I can only guess what the C stands for"

"But…but that doesn't make him your father, how could you be so sure?"

"I have already confronted him"

"Oh…"

"Also, I stole from his office. The last time we were there when Jose walked in on us, I snuck it into my pocket. It was a picture of me when I was four years old. My mum has a copy hanging in the hallway of our apartment. I remember it being taken. I came to Seattle to stay with a family while she was in rehab. I remember I hated them. I hated being at the zoo. I remember all I wanted was Ella"

"Have you talked to her about it?"

"No" He shook his head "Carrick has confirmed it. I don't want to know anything more. I don't even want to know that I am a Trevelyan. I wish I was oblivious to it. I have to go to school every day and face Elliot – my brother who grew up with everything I ever wanted as a kid. I have to go to work every day and face a man who left me. A man that I once admired and looked up to. I wanted to be like him, Ana, but he is nothing but a deadbeat!"

His voice broke with emotions "I don't want to know this man. I don't want anything to do with him, but I can't leave that job. We need the money. I have no idea what to do"

"If you need to leave that job, then we can figure something else out"

"No, we need that money. I'll be fine. I have lived this long without him, I can go on a few more months pretending as if he doesn't exist. I just…I needed you. All I have wanted and needed is you, and you haven't been there, Ana"

"Christian…" She moved in closer to him, trying her best to comfort him. "I am here now"

She wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his shoulder. She pressed her lips to his skin and held him close. "I am not going anywhere. Neither of us are going anywhere, I promise"

Once dinner had been cleaned up, John and Rhian made their excuses to escape. Ana didn't blame them for wanting to get away. The night hadn't exactly been a roaring success. They stood out on the front porch hugging goodbye. Rhian kissed Carla's cheek and thanked her for a wonderful meal. There wasn't much else to be said. They both shook Christian's hand and wished him success when it came to college. Ana could see they genuinely meant it. They were good people. They then turned to Ana.

"Thank you for speaking with us tonight" Rhian smiled at the girl "But I think we both know what you want"

"I am sorry…"

"Don't apologize" She shook her head "This is your baby. This is your chance to be a mother and one day I'll have mine. All good things come to those who wait, right?"

She leant in to kiss either side of Ana's cheek and pulled her into a tight hug. With her arms wrapped tightly around the girl, she quietly said in her ear "If you ever need to escape, our doors will be open"

She pulled away from the hug as if nothing had been said. She smiled once more to Carla and thanked her for the evening before slipping into the darkness with her husband. Ana could just make out their figures as they crossed the street to their _perfect_ home.

Carla had no interest in saying goodbye to Christian.

Ana walked him to the end of the driveway where he had dumped his bike. She felt somewhat guilty about leaving him to ride home in cold and dark, but he assured her it was fine. He liked the fresh breeze, it helped him clear his head apparently. She stood by her letterbox with her hands wrapped around her cold biceps. The coolness felt nice against her usually sweaty skin.

"I have something for you," Christian said as he stood his bike up. He reached into his back pocket to pull out his black iPhone. Ana wasn't sure what he was doing. He extended it out to her. "Take it"

"You want to give me your phone?"

"Well, I am not going another month without contact. You take my phone and I'll get a new one tomorrow"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, take the damn phone, Ana"

She hesitantly took it between her fingers and turned it over in her hands. She blinked up to look into the eyes of the man she loves. She was worried about him. There was so much going on in his mind that he had been dealing with on his own for too long.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I will be now" He reached out, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her in close. She couldn't help but smile as their bodies pressed together. He smiled back down at her. "I'll be coming over a lot more"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, you can't get rid of me that easily"

"Good thing I like you then"

She could feel the blush spread across her cheeks as she looked up at him. She wasn't sure if it was the feeling of his arm protectively wrapped around her body or his hand sprawled across her back that made the butterflies in her belly flutter. It could've been the way that he was looking down to her, as if she were the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on. Her teeth sunk into the fatness of her bottom lip as she caught his gaze. With his thumb, he released her lip from her teeth.

"Don't. All I can think about is kissing you when you do that" His eyes glanced over her shoulder. No doubt Carla was staring at them from the front door. "And I don't want to piss your mother off any more than I already have"

"Fuck her"

Using his shirt as leverage, she jumped onto the tips of her toes and pressed her lips against his. His lips parted, accepting hers. His hand came to wrap into the back of her hair, tipping her head back as his tongue came to brush against his. She didn't care if Carla saw them, if anything it spurred her on. Her fingers clutched at his shirt as she forced herself away from him. His forehead came to rest against hers.

They stood in the darkness, holding each other for a moment. Eventually, he had to leave. As she watched him ride down the dimly lit street, she couldn't help but feel hopeful. For the first time in a long time, it felt like everything was going to work out fine in the end.

She was going to be okay.

* * *

 **Thankyou for your support on the last chapter. I love this story and I am so happy that so many others do too. The good far outweigh the bad.**

 **We have about ten more chapters of the story to go...and plenty more drama to come.**

 **Review and let me know what you think may happen next! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"I am sorry I haven't been around much"

It was late Sunday morning when Kate showed up on Ana's doorstep unannounced. It had been a happy relief to Ana who's plans for the day included evaluating exponential functions – which was about as fun as it sounded. Thankfully, Carla was out for the day grocery shopping or doing whatever it was that she did. She hadn't been home much this weekend and when she was, she didn't have much to say to her daughter. Her silent treatment didn't bother Ana. If anything it came as a strange relief, even though she had no one else in the house to talk to. The loneliness was starting to grow on Ana and she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

Sure, Ana now had Christian's phone to text him – which they had been. She would stay up late into the night with him, texting nonsense just like they would when they first started dating. Their new favourite conversation was coming up with the worst baby names. Names like Frank, Bernice, Kale and Destiny were at the top of the list, but none had beaten Greg Grey. Those texts with Christian were the most talking she had done this weekend.

So, she was more than happy to see Kate.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted visitors or not and it's been crazy at school. There is so much work I have to do with the school newspaper before I graduate, I also have to plan Prom which is a total nightmare. Caitlyn Peters wants an under the sea theme which is a total cliché. It's so cheap. Yuck. I want old Hollywood, You know, glamorous and luxurious, something fitting for Bellevue Academy…" She stopped to take a sip of her iced coffee. "…Sorry, you probably don't want to hear my problems…"

"It's actually nice to hear someone else's problems"

It felt normal to hear Kate rant and bitch about something. She never thought that she would miss it.

Just like she never thought she would miss walking through a mall. Shopping centres weren't a fun place for Ana. The crowds made her anxious, the bright lights strained her eyes, and the constant noise made her headache. It was made even worst being pregnant. She wasn't oblivious to the weird stares she would get from strangers. Everyone's eyes would gravitate towards the stomach beneath her tank top and then to her youthful face. Her feet were straining in her converse, and she was struggling to walk like a normal human and not a penguin. Yet, she was relieved to be doing something normal again.

It was almost as if she were just like any other seventeen-year-old girl.

"How's everything been at home?" Kate asked as they stepped onto the crowded escalator. Ana was able to lean against the railing and take some weight off her feet. "Has Carla come around to the idea yet?"

"No" Ana laughed "I have given up hope that she ever will. I am just counting down the days until I am eighteen"

"If you need a place to stay, you can always stay with me. Mum is always out having cocktails and Dad spends his time on the east coast "visiting family", which really means he is seeing his mistress" She rolled her eyes "So, my place is free"

Ana wasn't sure how to respond to the mistress comment. Kate didn't react. She took another long sip of her delicious smelling iced coffee.

They stepped off the escalator and made their way through the second floor of the mall. They passed an upscale shoe store with stilettos displayed in the front window. They seemed to catch Kate's attention. She muttered something under her breath about how good those shoes would look with the dress she bought for Elliot's eighteenth birthday party. She reluctantly stepped away, falling into step with Ana.

"I am not going to run away just because she is being childish. That would then make me the childish one. If she is still acting this way once I give birth, then I'll stay with Ella. My Dad will be home by then too"

"And you think he'll be okay with it?"

"I hope so" She didn't want to think of the alternative. "I don't want to lose both my parents"

"Don't think of it like that. You're just going through a difficult period. Your mother can't stay mad forever, especially if she wants anything to do with her grandchild"

Another laugh came from Ana's lips "She's already tried handing her grandchild off to another couple"

" _What!?"_

"Sssh"

There was no point in trying to shush Katherine Kavanagh.

"What do you mean she tried to hand the baby off?" She was horrified. "Which creeps are in the market for a baby?"

Ana explained everything to her friend. She told her all about the dinner that Carla had planned with The Flynn's and how they had been trying to have a family for over a decade. She told her about the fight she had with Christian and how he ended up surprising her Friday night. She swore she could see Kate's blood boil with every word she spoke.

"You're not considering it, are you?"

"Of course I considered it. I could never do it but I needed to at least give it some thought"

"Good. Just because Mr and Mrs Perfect may have money doesn't mean they'll be great parents. Look at my parents. My father is one of the richest men in this damn town but I have more memories with my Nanny than I do with him. Money doesn't equate to being amazing parents" She glanced down at her friend "You're going to be a good mum, Ana. With or without money. It doesn't matter"

"I hope so…"

The pair made their way through the stores that Ana had spent her teenage years shopping at, but it soon became apparent that nothing there would fit her. Even the _loose_ clothing clung to her breasts and would expose the underneath of her stomach. The only place she could find maternity wear was Target, which Kate pretended to be okay with.

The thing with Target maternity wear was that it was catered to an older demographic. You know, the usual people who would be shopping for pregnancy clothes. She tried on numerous different outfits and only found two she liked. One was a maxi skirt, the other a maternity pair of jeans. They moved into the underwear isles – An isle that caused Ana's body to fill with anxiety – to find a bra that actually supported Ana. Of course, Kate got distracted by the brightly coloured thongs. She held a pair up to her friend, giggling like a little child.

"You should really invest in a pair!"

"No, thank you" Ana held up her nude coloured, plain, cotton bra "I'll stick to the granny isle. It may not be sexy, but at least it'll fit me"

"Valentine's day is coming up in a few weeks" Kate wriggled her eyebrows at her "Perfect time for you and Christian to hurry up and do the nasty"

Ana rubbed her stomach "We've already done the nasty"

"Not for real though. It's like Elliot and I. I don't count the night I lost my virginity as the first time we had sex. We were both drunk. It wasn't until our third or fourth time that we really had sex"

"Who says Christian and I haven't

Kate gasped "You little slut" She threw the thong at Ana. She caught it in her hand. Even holding the flimsy lace material made her insides squirm. "Tell me everything!"

"There isn't much to say…"

"Oh no" Kate's face fell "Was it bad?"

"No! It was amazing. It happened the night Carla found out. I ran out of the house, Christian picked me up and took me back to his. I tried to make a move on him but he said no because I was too upset. Then when we went to bed…I don't know…we couldn't really hold back"

Kate's hand wrapped around her friend's small wrist and dragged her out of the underwear aisle, much to Ana's delight. "There is not a chance I am going to let you buy this cheap shit," She said as she dragged Ana out of the store.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"There is only one place to buy underwear"

Ana fought against her hold. "No…You don't mean…"

" _Victoria Secret"_

* * *

He received more stares than usual as he arrived at school.

With a reputation like his, attention at school had been something he was used to. When he passed groups of scrawny freshmen boys, they would huddle closer together, like little monkeys stepping out of the lion's way. The girls would whisper amongst themselves. Some would speculate whether he was dating _that junior girl_ or not. Given the way they would talk about Christian, most didn't seem to care if he were single or not. Even the teachers would give him looks.

Today those looks were different.

It wasn't just the freshmen that stopped, stared and whispered. It was everyone. Every head turned in his direction as he walked through the quiet school. It was hard to ignore the stares. He glanced down at his school shirt, checking to see he had it on the right way and even checked to make sure he put on pants this morning during his rush out the door.

He had spent hours last night texting Ana who told him all about her day of shopping with Kate. She mentioned having a surprise for him the next time they were alone together. His imagination lit up at the thought. He had woken up late and in a rush, so it was entirely possible that he may have forgotten something.

Why else would they be staring?

When he reached his locker, he found Elliot with his back pressed up against it. _Great_. He still wore his football jersey, even though the season was over and he would never play another game in his life. He stood to attention as Christian approached.

"Dude, why haven't you been answering my calls!?"

"Whoa, I didn't realize we were in a relationship-"

"This isn't about you ignoring me for the past month" He crossed his arms over his broad chest. "I don't know what the fuck I've done to you, but.. you know what, it doesn't matter. I tried calling like four times this morning!"

"Ana has my phone" Christian simply put "And I am already running late. So, if you could move aside and let me get to my locker-"

"I have to tell you something-"

"I don't have time to talk about your feelings and why I haven't been talking to you" Christian looked up to Elliot, motioning with his hand for him to step aside. He didn't budge. "I need to get to my books. Can you move the fuck out of the way?"

"Just hold on a sec"

Christian didn't have time to play into his childish games. He pushed his friend aside. He didn't put up much of a fight. He stepped aside.

" _What the fuck!?"_

As Elliot's heavy body stepped aside, it was revealed what he had been hiding from Christian. In big, white letters, scribbled across his locker were the words **Daddy Grey** ** _._** A diaper had been taped below it as well as numerous different condoms with thumbtack's sticking through them. Other kids had posted stick it notes to the locker. Some telling Christian to go back to whatever trailer park he came from, others leaving their phone number and asking to pass it onto Ana. They wanted a turn with her.

This was the last straw.

He glared at the boy beside him. "Who the fuck did you tell?"

"I didn't tell anyone-"

"Bullshit!" Christian stepped up to him. "I knew I could never trust you"

What looked to be hurt flashed over Elliot's face. "You really think I would tell people?"

"Who else would say something?" He snarled, "You probably got wasted this weekend – like you do every weekend – and told all your lowlife friends!"

"I didn't say _shit_ to anyone. Not even the _lowlife's_ I hang out with!"

"So, you expect me to believe that Kate was the one who ran her mouth!?" Christian shook his head "The girl who has done nothing but help Ana. Why the fuck would she tell people?"

A crowd was beginning to form around them.

"She didn't-"

"Well, it must've been your little bitch of a sister then!"

Elliot stepped up to Christian "Leave my little sister out of this"

"Why?" Christian laughed, antagonizing him even more "Everyone knows Mia Trevelyan has a mouth on her. Get a few drinks in her and she'll be happy to show you"

Christian could see it was getting to him. It was working.

"All you Trevelyan's are just as pathetic as each other"

Elliot swung first.

His fist connected against the other boys check. Christian saw red. He launched himself at Elliot, pinning the much heavier boy against his locker with a loud thud. His heavy body no doubt left an indent in the graffitied locker. Kids began hollering and calling out to Elliot to kick his ass. It seemed to spur them on. Fists went flying, to the ribs, to Elliot's hard stomach anywhere that they could connect. Elliot's knee came up, connecting with Christian's ribs. He swore he heard the crack of bones. His breath was knocked out of him, giving Elliot the chance to push him away and land a hit against his jaw. The crowd around them grew bigger. The cheering louder. It spurred them both on. Christian launched to pin him once again to the metal locker, but something stopped him. Arms pulled him away. He fought against them, reaching out to his Elliot once more but couldn't grab a hold of him. Another pair of arms reached for him, pulling him back. A group of teachers pulled Elliot back. Both boys tried to escape.

"Let me go!" Christian kicked at the teacher. "Him and the whole Trevelyan family ruined everything"

Elliot pushed off the three gym teaches that held him back. He lunged for Christian, wrapping his arms around him and shoving him to the floor. More fists went flying as the teachers tried to pull the boys away from each other. It was all a blur to Christian. The wind was knocked out of him as another fist flew into his rib. He pushed away with his legs, but Elliot had him down.

More teachers must've shown up because the next thing he knew Elliot was getting pulled away. Christian was yanked to his feet and dragged to the other side of the hallway.

"Send them both to the nurse's office!" The Headmaster's voice called out. Christian could just make it out through the ringing in his ears and the thumping of his heart. "Everyone else – unless you want two weeks' worth of cleaning up the cafeteria – _get to class!"_

They scurried away like the rodent they were.

They saw the nurses separately. Christian seemed to take the worst of the beating. Once the adrenaline had left his body, he began to feel the ache in his sides. He was sure there would be a nice, bright, bruise there tomorrow. His jaw felt stiff. He was actually surprised he hadn't lost a tooth. His head was ringing. The nurses believed he had a concussion.

The boys sat on separate sides of the waiting room. A teacher between them. Neither of them looked at the other. Neither of them spoke.

He should never have provoked him. It wasn't Elliot that he was angry with.

He wasn't sure how long it was, maybe half an hour, maybe sixty minutes before the headmaster called them into his office. The two boys took a seat on the armchairs in front of the oak desk. Elliot made sure to move his a foot away from Christian's.

"I am extremely disappointed in both of you. This is behaviour I would expect from elementary students, not two men who are about to graduate high school. You should be disgusted with your behaviour" He looked between the two of them as if he were waiting for them to respond. They remained silent "Now, I have called your parents, Elliot. Your mother is busy with work but your father is on the way. I called your mother as well, Christian, but she didn't pick up the phone"

"She is at a job interview today"

"Well, I left a message for her to collect you from school. You can pack your things while you wait for her"

"Pack my things?"

"Yes. We have a zero tolerance for fighting at Bellevue Academy and need I remind you, Mr Grey, that your acceptance into this school came with conditions. Conditions that you agreed to follow"

"And I have. I haven't been in trouble in four years, Sir"

"Just the other week you were sent out of class for swearing at your teacher. You then skipped for the rest of the day, now you're fighting. Mr Grey, those are grounds for expulsion"

Elliot sat up in his chair " _Expulsion!?"_

"Sir" Christian shook his head "I'll do detention until the day I graduate. I will do it before school and during lunch. I'll give up every single one of my free periods to pick up trash. I don't care. Please don't expel me. There is too much at stake here. I have…I have a kid on the way. I need to go to college-"

The headmaster held up his hand "There are consequences for your actions, Mr Grey. I am sorry, but I cannot excuse what you did"

"It was my fault, Sir"

"Mr Trevelyan, you do not need to defend Mr Grey"

"I provoked him" Elliot lied. "I hit him first. If you're going to expel him, then you'll have to expel me, too"

"You don't have a track record, Mr Trevelyan"

"I skip first period every Tuesday and have since Sophomore year. Cheerleaders have been doing my homework for me ever since I joined the football team. I once vandalized a rival school before a big game. In my freshmen year, I had sex in the teacher's lounge-"

"That's enough, Mr Trevelyan"

"I should be expelled too. Mia as well. She skips homeroom every day to smoke cigarettes out in the school car park. She then smokes them in the girl's bathroom on the second floor of the east wing every lunch time. Both of us should be expelled, but you won't expel us because our father basically pays for this school"

"Your father is a school benefactor, yes-"

"I started the fight. Expel me. Christian has more to lose than I do"

He glanced over at his _brother._

He just attacked him, and yet he was still trying to help Christian. That was what family did. They helped each other. Elliot had done nothing but have Christian's back. Of course, he wouldn't tell the school that Ana was pregnant. Mia didn't even know that Ana was pregnant. Kate would never say a word to anyone. She was loyal to a fault when it came to Ana. Someone else had to of opened their mouth.

He attacked Elliot over nothing.

"He shouldn't take the blame for something I did" Christian admitted "I acted impulsively and I am sorry for that. Suspend me. Give me all the detention you can. Hold me back a year and make me repeat my senior year if that's what it takes. Just please reconsider expelling me…please…"

"I am sorry, Mr Grey. You assaulted a student. I can't let that slide"

There was a knock at the door.

The old oak doors creaked open, garnering the attention of the room. Carrick Trevelyan stepped in. An angry scowl sat on his pink lips as he looked at the two boys. He wasn't sure who it was that he was mad at. It was probably Christian. He wouldn't blame the man if he fired him. He did attack Elliot after all.

As he took in the two boys, he said "I hope you know how disappointed I am in you"

Christian wasn't sure who the words were directed at. Which son was he speaking to?

"Mr Trevelyan" The headmaster let out a sigh of relief. He stood from his desk. He was a short man with greying hair and a bald spot at the top of his head. "I am glad you could make it"

"I apologize that my wife couldn't be here" His eyes landed on Christian "Where is your mother?"

"Busy"

"I have left a message for Ms Grey. If you would like to speak to her as well, I can arrange a meeting?"

"No, thank you. That won't be necessary"

"Mr Trevelyan, given Christian's history, you have every right to press charges"

"No! Given Mr Grey's history, the last thing I am going to do is press charges and throw him back into the court system. Besides, I am sure Elliot had an equal role to play in this"

"Yes, of course. We will be looking over the security footage-"

"Wait" Carrick held his hand up, shushing the headmaster immediately. "You haven't already?"

"No"

"Then why is the blame being placed solely on Christian?"

The headmaster wasn't sure what to say to that.

"Elliot go out and wait by the car. We'll be having a long chat when we get home"

The Headmaster gave a nod "Yes, Christian, you're excused as well"

Both boys stood to attention and headed towards the door. Christian couldn't bend down to his knees and grovel for forgiveness. The headmaster made his decision. Christian was expelled. Fuck, he was meant to be graduating in just a short few months. He was so close.

Before he stepped out of the room, Carrick turned to him. "We'll be having a chat, too"

" _Goodie"_

He couldn't help but be a sarcastic twat sometimes.

As they stepped out of the room, he could feel his phone vibrating in the back of his pocket. At the same time, Elliot pulled out his phone. He had a number of messages waiting for him and from the looks of it, most of them were from Kate. Christian checked his messages. There were two missed calls from Ella and one message from Ana. Somehow that made it worst. He would rather have fifty abusive messages from her, than just one.

 _Kate sent me the video._

Fuck.

"Someone recorded the fight" Elliot spoke up "It's going around school. Kate's about ready to kill me"

"I think Ana wants to do the same"

Neither of them said anything else. They stood in the silence together. They looked down to their polished black shoes. It was strange for them to be quiet. Even when Christian didn't like Elliot, he always had something to say to him. They could always talk. Elliot had always been a friend to him. He had always been a brother to him.

"I am sorry-"

"I never told anyone-"

They spoke up at the same time.

"Some girl who works at Victoria Secret took a photo of Ana and Kate shopping on the weekend. She then sent it to all of her friends, who sent it to their friends, who sent it to their friends – you get it. The messages are pretty disgusting. They were calling Ana a fat pig. They were talking about how much hotter they'd look in the lingerie that she was looking at. They were making plans on getting you drunk and seducing you. Some were talking about how easy it would be for you to knock them up. It was gross the shit they were saying"

"I was out last night with Kate. I didn't see the messages until this morning. Kate didn't hear anything about it until she got to school, and she was about to rip someone's throat out. I am surprised she's not the one getting in trouble for fighting. My _buddies_ were adding me into the group chats talking about Ana. You don't want to see the shit they were saying about her. I tried to call you and warn you this morning. I knew you were going to blow up. I guess it's a good thing you blew up at me and not some other kid…"

Of course, Elliot didn't say anything.

"I shouldn't have blown up at anyone. I just ruined everything…"

"You'll still graduate high school…just maybe not at Bellevue Academy"

"I just "assaulted" a peer. I have a criminal record. Harvard isn't going to give a second glance at my application now. I still have WSU, I guess"

"Hey, the offer still stands. We could pack up everything and hike our way through Asia?" He nudged him "Ana could come. She could strap the baby to her back like they used to back in the day"

"What about Kate?"

"Hell no! Five seconds of her hiking up a mountain and I'd throw myself off it. No way am I putting up with her complaining"

That made Christian laugh.

"You'll be alright" Elliot tried to reassure him "My family actually cares about you, Christian. I don't know why that's so hard for you to believe. My dad won't let him expel you"

Christian sat on the uncomfortable wooden chair for what felt like an hour. He watched the clock on the wall tick by. He was counting every second that ticked by, waiting for Carrick Trevelyan to leave the office. He was too scared to answer Ella or Ana's messages. He knew he was going to get his ass handed to him. They were the only people that he was truly afraid of, they were also the only people that he truly loved.

Eventually, the wooden door swung open. Carrick stepped out, shaking The Headmaster's hand and telling him that they'd catch up for a game of golf sometime. No doubt he had offered to refurbish the computer lab or something in return for Elliot to get out of trouble. That's what the Trevelyan's usually did. They used their money to get out of any problem.

His grandparents – Carrick's parents – had tried to pay Ella away when she went to them for help. They told her to use the money for an abortion so she wouldn't ruin their son's life. She used the money to get the fuck out of town instead.

He stopped in front of Christian and motioned for him to stand up. "C'mon. You're coming with me"

"Excuse me?"

"We need to have a chat"

"Shouldn't you be talking to your son right now?"

"You are my son" The words hit Christian hard. "You both are and right now Elliot isn't the one I am worried about. C'mon"

He followed the man down the school halls. It was hard with his ribs. He wasn't sure what he was thinking going up against Elliot. The guy was – even though Christian hated to admit it – at least three inches taller than him and had fifty pounds on him. Thankfully everyone else was in class. They didn't see him limping down the hall. He could already imagine the talk going around school right now. Between Ana being pregnant and him attacking Elliot, he was the centre of the school gossip. At least Ana wasn't at school. She wouldn't have to face their stares or whispers. He would make sure she never would.

As they exited the building, Christian could make out Carrick's Volvo in the parking lot. Elliot was leant up against it with his phone to his ear. He was in a heated discussion, so it was probably Kate who he was talking to. Poor guy. Christian never wanted to face her wrath. In the distance, he could see his mother's Honda civic turning into the car lot. His stomach flipped.

"You're suspended for three days for disorderly conduct"

"But…"

"I told him that Elliot had an equal role to play in whatever happened, even though I doubt he did. Elliot looks up to you. He always has. I have never seen him more invested in his school work until you started tutoring him. I think you're the only true friend he has. He will also be suspended for three days. It's not great, but a suspension won't look nearly as bad on your applications as an expulsion will"

"How much money did you have to give him in order to make that happen?"

Carrick stopped dead in his tracks to face the boy. "A thank you would suffice"

"Thank you for being a father, but you're about eighteen years too late"

"Hey" Carrick shook his head "I get it that you're angry, Christian. I am angry at myself. I have been ever since I found out about you. If I could go back and do things differently – _Fight harder for you_ – I would do it. I didn't and I have been trying to make that right ever since. I have been doing everything I could without it ever hurting you or your mother"

"You were doing everything?" Christian asked with a laugh. "Because I don't ever recall you getting yourself high on crack cocaine and sleeping with the landlord just so I'd have a roof over my head. I think that was Ella"

"Who do you think paid for your mother's rehab?" Carrick's voice broke. "She was in private inpatient facilities. They are not cheap. I paid for each and every visit, Christian"

"Well, maybe she wouldn't have needed to go to rehab if she had support from the beginning"

Carrick shook his head "Son, I didn't even know you were alive until you were four years old"

"That's bullshit…"

"It's true. I knew Ella was pregnant. She told me right before I left for Harvard but then she disappeared. She ran away to have an abortion was what I was told by everyone. Then one night she showed up on my doorstep one night in tears because she needed help. Ever since I have tried my hardest to protect you. I am sorry if I didn't do enough, but I am _trying_ "

He didn't do enough. Christian would go to every corner of the world for his child.

"I paid your rent for the ten years that Ella was on unemployment. Elena Lincoln is a friend of my wife's. I was the one who told her to hire your mother. Then when you got expelled from your second school, I was the one who brought you here-"

"No, you didn't" Christian shook his head "Elena was the one who talked to The Headmaster. She's the one who got me the interview"

"She didn't, Son"

"You're lying"

"I told The Headmaster about you. He wasn't willing to give you a chance. I don't blame him, you're record was horrible. So, if he wasn't going to offer you a scholarship, then I decided I would pay for it myself. Every so often I'll donate a large cheque to the school just to make sure you stay enrolled here. That's what makes me the school's biggest benefactor. If he expels you, he would lose that revenue"

"So, I didn't get in on my own merit?"

"No" He shook his head "Your own merit was horrendous. Of course, you wouldn't get into a school like this on your own. That might not be what you want to hear, but the good thing is that you've turned that around. I have heard from numerous people that you were the top of Harvard's list. They always accept a kid from Bellevue and you were that kid. I am not sure if that's the case still given the stunt you pulled today…"

He huffed "I was their top pick because you probably paid them off too"

"No. You don't need my help when it comes to that"

From over the man's shoulder, he could see his mother standing by her car. Her arms were crossed over her chest. A worried expression on her face as she watched the two men chat. She kept her distance, though. Carrick followed his eyes and met Ella's. They held it for a moment before he turned back to Christian.

"There is still a lot more that you need to know. Even if you don't wish to have me a part of your life, you deserve to know the truth"

For once, Christian wanted to know more.

"In the meantime, you will be spending your weekends at my house doing lawn work. My wife also wants the boathouse re-painted; Elliot will be helping you with that. Don't think that he'll be getting off without punishment. You both behaved like children today-"

"Thank you and…I am sorry" Christian rushed the words out of his lips. "I never wanted to hurt Elliot. He is my friend. I know how much it's going to kill him when he finds out, that's why I have been keeping my distance…"

Carrick gave a nod of understanding. "It is going to hurt them, but they need to know. I always thought I would wait until after you graduated, but since you already know…it's only fair they do too"

Carrick informed him of what time to be at his house by on Saturday morning before heading off. So, Christian would be spending every afternoon working for the man and every weekend at his house. They didn't leave much time to spend with Ana. Carrick stopped to talk to a confused Elliot who had been intently watching their conversation. Something in Christian's gut was telling him that maybe Elliot had already figured it out. Christian needed to start listening to his gut, it was often right.

He took a deep breath, which was painful with his bruised ribs, before heading off to meet a furious Ella.

He was going to be in deep shit.

* * *

The whole school knew.

The good news was that she didn't have to walk down the school halls in a uniform that was far too tight for her fat stomach, hiding behind her orange binder as the girls whispered and gave her dirty looks. _Slut_ , they would call her without even knowing the full story. If they weren't calling her names, they would look at her with fake sympathy in their judgemental eyes. _Poor girl_ , they would say, _her life is officially over._ She would be the main attraction at Bellevue Academy. She would be remembered as the slut who ruined her life at seventeen. At least at home, in her bedroom, beneath the covers of her bed, she was safe.

The bad news was that Christian would face all of it. That was _very_ bad news.

She was curled up beneath the covers of her bed as she re-watched his fight for the tenth…twentieth…or maybe the one-hundredth time. Kate had sent her multiple clips that were being sent around the school. Students huddled around the two large boys that threw each other against the locker then onto the floor. Thankfully the bodies of her peers hollering out to Elliot blocked Ana's view. Every now she would glimpse Elliot's fists colliding with Christian. She wasn't sure what he was thinking picking a fight with Elliot. The boy was built like a house.

It had been a number of hours since the fight, but there had been no word from Christian.

Her mother had come upstairs to see her. She tapped on her bedroom door quietly, giving Ana time to push Christian's phone to the bottom of the bed. That phone was the only thing keeping her in touch with the outside world. It was the only thing keeping her sane. Carla looked at her daughter laying in bed, pretending to sleep.

"Ana?"

"Hmm…"

"Eloise Kavanagh just called" Ana felt her heart race. "Apparently someone told the school that you're pregnant"

"I know. Kate told me"

"Are you okay?"

 _Did she care?_

She didn't wait to hear Ana's answer. "You know, I tried to protect you from this. I withdrew you from school before anyone could find out. You think I am being a horrible, selfish, bitch by keeping you here and taking away your phone, but I was trying to prevent this"

"You couldn't prevent it forever, Mum. People would find out eventually"

"They didn't have to. This didn't need to happen. If you weren't so difficult, none of this would've happened" She gave out a huff "Eloise also told me about the fight…"

"Don't start on Christian"

"He attacked Elliot Trevelyan. Ana, I told you this boy has a violent history"

"He is going through a lot right now, Mum-"

"Oh, he is upset because I won't let you see him whenever he wants"

She turned to face her mother. "You have no idea what he is going through"

"If this is how he acts when things get hard, are you sure that's someone you want to have a child with?"

" _Stop._ I am not going to fight with you about Christian. It's getting old" Ana could feel herself getting heated. "If you're going to stand there and tell me how stupid I am, you should save your breath. It's nothing I haven't heard from you before"

There was nothing that Carla could say. She stared down at her daughter. Her eyes were flared in anger, the same kind of anger that Ana saw right before she slapped her. She turned on her heel and marched out of the room, slamming the bedroom door on her way out. That was a number of hours ago and they hadn't talked since.

Ana wasn't sure why she wanted to be at home – her mother was just as judgemental as any freshmen girl she would encounter. Maybe school would be safer.

As she replayed the fight for what had to be the two-hundredth time, she felt her phone start vibrating in her hands. Christian was calling her. She sat up as fast as she could, which wasn't very fast with her stomach in the way. She shuffled herself onto one arm as she awkwardly made her way out of bed. She shuffled across the bedroom floor to her bathroom and turned on the running water of her shower before answering the phone.

"Christian…"

She had to keep her voice to an audible whisper.

"I know, Baby" He sighed. His voice was heavy. He sounded tired. "You've seen the fight"

He explained to her what happened. From the stares, he faced as he arrived at school, to finding his graffitied locker. Elliot had tried to tell him what happened, but Christian saw red. Ana couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt at his outburst. Part of it came from him wanting to protect her. She knew better than to lecture him for the fight. He knew he had done the wrong thing. The embarrassment in his voice was clear. Fighting didn't make him tough or the badass that people liked to make him out as. Fighting Elliot today only proved how insecure and frustrated he was. He went on to explain that the headmaster had tried to expel Christian, but Mr Trevelyan dealt with that. Now Christian would be doing lawn work at his house every weekend as punishment. Ana could already see that ending badly.

He finished with, "He is going to tell Mia and Elliot…about me. It's only fair they know, but I wish they didn't have to. I just want things to go back to normal"

"This might be a good thing?"

"How?" He let out an ironic laugh and then a wince of pain. "This situation is so fucked up that it would be easier for everyone if we let it alone!"

"Yes, but what's easy isn't always what's right"

There was silence from his end of the phone. She could make out the rustling of his bed covers as he laid down. A moment later she heard him let out a soft sigh. "How are you coping? I haven't even asked yet"

"I am fine"

"That's bullshit. Neither of us is fine"

She smiled "No, we're not. We're in a pretty shitty situation, but, you want to know a secret?"

"Go for it"

"We're in this shitty situation together. Yeah, what they're saying about us hurts, but at the end of the day, their opinions don't matter. They don't matter now. They won't matter once we're holding our baby. They won't matter in five or ten years when we figure everything out. I am not going to fall apart because some girl I've never even spoken to is calling me a slut. We have bigger things to worry about"

"You're right about that"

"I am usually right about a lot of things" She teased.

She could almost hear him rolling his eyes as he let out a soft laugh. A moment later he cursed as he winced in pain. His ribs had obviously been damaged in the fight. Ana wouldn't be shocked if he had broken one. Elliot had gone in hard on him.

"You should get some sleep," She told him.

"I'd rather talk to you. If I wasn't in so much pain, I'd drive to your house right now"

"I can hear how exhausted you are. You need sleep more than me. Go to bed, Christian"

"I am in bed. You could join me"

She smiled "Good. Now say goodnight to me and go to sleep"

"I love you, Anastasia Steele…"

The words warmed her heart, causing happy butterflies to flutter against her skin. He still made her feel like a giggly little girl. With a smile on her face, she whispered back to him, "I love you, Christian Grey"

 _No matter what happens._

* * *

 **So, the school has found out about the pregnancy.**

 **Christian is becoming curious and wanting to know more.**

 **And how do you think Elliot will handle the news they're brothers?**

 **Review and let me know what you think will happen next! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

 _Great._

It was the only thing Ana could think of as she stared up at the grey clouds above her. She had watched them build all morning. The darkness loomed above her. Anticipated dread filled her stomach as they covered the sky. She should never have relied on the state of Washington's weather. It wasn't like she had any other choice though.

She had a doctor's appointment scheduled at one o'clock. She only needed to have blood drawn, but it was important that she went to it. The problem was that she had no way of getting there. Kate was at school. Christian was at home on suspension, but he was badly injured and in no shape to drive. She could've asked Ella but she had picked up work, cleaning for an older lady. There was no one else that she could really ask.

That left Ana with one choice – Walking for an hour in the middle of a rainstorm at six months pregnant.

This should go well.

She pulled the zipper of her boots up her calves. They certainly weren't the comfiest footwear, but they would keep her dry. She stepped out of her bedroom, throwing on her warm jacket as she went. As she made her way down the white stairs, she swore she could hear a voice coming from downstairs. No one else was meant to be home. Stephen was at work, just like every Friday and Carla had gone out first thing in the morning to do whatever it was that she did. These days, Ana didn't care to ask.

Maybe she had forgotten that her daughter was meant to go to the doctor today? Maybe something important had come up that she needed to take care of? Or maybe she wanted to prove a point to Ana?

Ever since news of Ana's pregnancy spread around the school like the plague, she noticed that Carla didn't spend nearly as much time with her " _girlfriends"_. Numerous times she had heard her mother on the phone trying to arrange plans with Eloise Kavanagh who always happened to be busy. Part of Ana felt bad – guilty even – that this was affecting Carla, but then she was reminded of how horrid her mother had been and suddenly she didn't feel so bad. There was a dark, twisted, part of Ana that wanted her mother to suffer…just a little bit…

She continued down the stairs with caution. The muffled voice was coming from Stephen's office. She treaded lightly – which was difficult with her heavy figure – as she ventured towards the white door of his office.

"I know…I know…Eammon" He sounded stressed.

She wasn't sure why she stopped to listen.

"You're asking me to move a lot of money in a very short amount of time"

 _What the hell was he talking about? Did Ana want to know?_

She should leave now before she overheard anymore of the conversation. She didn't want to be involved in whatever Stephen and Kate's father may be up to. She couldn't help but listen though.

"We have to be smart about this. The feds are already beginning to get suspicious. The last thing we need is them sniffing up our asses" There was a pause before he continued "This could ruin us, Eammon"

She definitely didn't want to hear any more. She took a step back away from the door. The floorboards creaked against her heavy weight. " _Shit_ " She swore under her breath. She didn't want Stephen to know she had been eavesdropping on his illicit conversation. As she hurried to the front door on light feet, she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. She pulled it out of the back pocket of her surprisingly comfortable maternity jeans to see Christian's name on the screen.

Who else would be texting her? The only two people who knew she had this phone were Christian and Kate.

 _You better not be walking in this rain._

Followed by, _Anastasia, I am serious._

She couldn't help but smile.

"Ana?"

Jumping at the sound of her name, she spun around to find Stephen standing in the doorway. His thinning hair stood out at all angles. His suit jacket had been thrown across his office chair. His tie hung loosely around his neck. A frown sat between his eyes. His already thin lips sat in a hard line. She couldn't read his expression. Was he angry? Scared?

She then realized what she was holding in her hand. _Fuck_. She quickly stuffed her phone into the pocket of her jeans. Not that it mattered; he had already seen her phone. The one thing that connected her to the outside world.

He cleared his throat "Where are you going?"

"Out"

He lifted a single bushy, unkempt eyebrow. "In this rain?"

"Ahhh…I have a doctor's appointment at two-thirty" She nervously swallowed. "I have to get blood drawn. Glucose testing…"

"Oh. Right" He gave an uncomfortable nod of his head. His eyes drifted to the stomach that stuck out from beneath her long sleeved shirt. "You should probably get going if you want to make it in time"

"Yeah. I am sure Dr Trevelyan will be busy. I don't want to keep her waiting…"

"You…You didn't happen to hear my phone call just then, did you?"

"No" She lied "I didn't hear anything"

"Good," He said a little too quickly. "It's a complicated work matter that Eammon Kavanagh wanted dealt with in private"

It didn't sound all that complicated to Ana. It sounded as if Eammon wanted a large sum of cash hidden away. Of course, Ana shouldn't understand that. She needed to play dumb for Stephen.

"Of course"

"I don't want your mother to worry about it, she has enough on her plate already. It would probably be best if you didn't tell her"

"Well, I won't tell her anything"

The tense frown eased off Stephen's face.

Ana continued "As long as you don't tell her about the phone I was holding. We wouldn't want her to worry now, would we?"

He gave a slow nod of understanding "Of course not"

Ana turned to head towards the door. Truthfully, she'd rather be out there in the rain instead of inside with Stephen. She quickly grabbed an umbrella that leant against the coat rack and tightened her jacket around her body. It was hard to do with her stomach. The zipper only went partially up her torso.

"Ana, just hold up a sec'" Stephen called to her. The twang in his Texas accent was clear. She turned around to face him one last time. "It's not my place to say" He began "But if it means anything, what _she_ is doing to you…is wrong. You're not my daughter. I am not trying to be your father in the slightest. Carla is simply my wife, but that doesn't mean I always agree with her"

Ana wasn't sure what to say to that.

The rain whipped against her face as she stepped out into the cold. The umbrella did little to keep her dry as she hurried down the street. Her knee-high boots stepped through each puddle that sat on the sidewalk. The harsh wind thrashed through her long hair, whipping it from side to side. She struggled to keep her eyes open against the rain, she could barely see two feet in front of her. She fought with the strong wind to keep her umbrella in place.

Yeah, maybe Christian was right.

She kept her head down, taking no notice of the neighbours that drove past. Their car tires splashing dirty puddle water onto the pavement where she walked. From behind her, she could hear another car approaching. She gave a quick glance over her shoulder. It was a silver range rover that looked like any other car that the people in this neighbourhood drove. She wasn't sure who it was. She walked faster. The car came to a slow roll beside her.

"Ana, is that you?" A familiar British accent called to her. The passenger side window of the range rover rolled down to reveal Rhian. "What're you doing out in the middle of a storm!?"

"I…" Ana tried to speak but rain filled her mouth. "I…I have a doctor's appointment at two-thirty"

"In the city!?" She seemed horrified. She shouted over the rain "And you were planning on walking all that way?"

"Everyone else is busy"

"Get in the car!"

"But, I am wet"

"Yes, and you're also pregnant. Please get in the car, Ana"

A pop song Ana didn't recognize played over the radio, it sounded like something from before she was born. The leather seats soothed her already sore legs. The heat vents warmed her shivering body. She scooted in closer to the warm air. She hadn't realized how cold she had truly been.

It was silly of her to think she could make it into the city. She should've swallowed her pride and simply asked her mother. Carla wasn't that heartless. She would probably enjoy Ana grovelling at her feet begging for help. There was a stubborn part of Ana that wanted to prove to the world that she was capable of doing this on her own. That she didn't always need to rely on other people. The truth was that she needed help. She couldn't do this on her own.

There was also part of her that was cautious of Rhian.

It was just last week that she sat down with the woman to talk about possibly giving up her child to her. She couldn't help but be wary of the woman.

"Thankyou," She said uncomfortably as she wrapped her shivering arms around her belly. "For the ride"

"It's fine, I was headed into the city anyway. The centre I work for is located about a block away from Dr Trevelyan's office"

"I am not sure what I was thinking" Ana bashfully shrugged her shoulders "It was silly of me to think I could make it into the city. I didn't have anyone to ask, though. Everyone is busy"

"You couldn't ask Carla?"

Ana let out a small laugh. She shook her head. "No. She and I don't talk much"

"I am sorry"

"It's fine. I mean…I chose to go through with this pregnancy. This is my decision and I have to live with the consequences…"

"Yes," Rhian said with a small nod "But it must still be hard. It must be lonely and I am very sorry about that"

Ana bit the inside of her cheek as she took in Rhian's words. She was incredibly lonely. Carla knew exactly what she was doing by isolating her daughter. She wanted Ana to break. She wanted, to drive her mad, to make her give in and do whatever Carla wanted. Ana also knew that she had to stay strong. She couldn't cry. She couldn't hate her mother. If she gave into those feelings, they would overwhelm her.

She had to be strong.

"I have worked with many mothers. Some old, some young. It doesn't matter the age, they always seem to want their mother with them throughout their pregnancy. It's heartbreaking to see many young women go through it without their mother. It must be scary"

"I would be scared if I didn't have Ella"

"Ella?"

"Christian's mother" Ana explained. A small smile pulled onto the corner of her lips. "She is very understanding of our situation. She is kind of the polar opposite of my own mother…"

Rhian smiled "Is she excited?"

"Very. I know our situation isn't exactly conventional or the ideal way to bring a child into the world, but her excitement makes me feel as if I am not a failure"

"You're far from a failure and you're certainly not the first teenager to have a baby"

"Ella was younger than me when she had Christian. She was homeless with absolutely no one by her side when she gave birth to him. Every odd was against her and yet she and Christian have an incredible bond. If she can do it on her own, then I know I am going to be fine"

"She sounds like a remarkable woman" Rhian glanced to Ana from the corner of her eyes. "Is she going to be able to help out…financially?"

"No. Not financially. She was just fired from her job a few months back. She has been able to pick up a few cleaning jobs here and there, but nothing sustainable. Because of her past, People don't want to employ her. I know she will be happy to babysit and help out in other ways, though"

"You should tell her to contact me"

" _What?"_

"She sounds like she could relate to what many of the young girls at the shelter are going through. We are always looking for more councillors, youth workers. If she is willing to study, then we might have a job for her"

Ella as a councillor.

Ella counselling homeless women.

That made perfect sense.

With one hand on the steering wheel and the other scrambling through her purse, she retrieved a small white business card and handed it to Ana. "Let her know and if she is interested, tell her to give me a call. We may be able to arrange something"

* * *

He had been dreaming of a lake.

He dreamt of a little boy, standing by a tall man. The glare from the sun that carried over the surface of the water made it hard for the little boy to make out his face. He could make out his red hair. It was like his. It was the first time he had met anyone with hair as red as his. A tiny fishing pole sat in his hands. Every now and then the strange man would bend down to help him hold it. He had never fished before. There was nowhere to fish in Detroit. He wondered if his mother had ever fished before. Where was she?

He woke to the creaking of a door.

His eyes flew open and he was no longer standing at the edge of a lake. His tiny toes were no longer in the murky water. No sunlight strained his eyes. No tall man with red hair stood beside him. Instead, he was in his bland bedroom, beneath the covers of his sheets starring at the same four grey walls that he had been staring at for the past three days.

This suspension was making him lose his mind.

He spent the days in bed, resting his ribs and catching up on much-needed sleep. Thankfully, the horrible Washington weather made it easier to lie around in bed. There wasn't much he could do except lay around and watch the injured area turn from a beautiful shade of deep red, to purple and now it resembled diarrhoea brown. It wasn't just his ribs that were hurt. His lip had been split and his jaw ached. He half expected to wake up one morning with a missing tooth. He should go to a dentist, but he didn't have the money to spare on such an expense. He would have to put up with the pain for a little while longer.

The sound of soft footsteps filled his ears. A moment later he felt the weight of the bed sink. A gentle hand slid across his bare back and a soft kiss brushed against his shoulder.

He couldn't help but smile. "Are you trying to scare me, Anastasia?"

"How'd you know it was me?"

He awkwardly turned over. It was hard to do when every time he moved it felt like someone was jabbing him in the ribs with a fork. He moved onto his back to look up into her beautiful blue eyes. A small smile sat on her lips. She was gorgeous.

"Well, you and Kate are the only females who know where I live, and although Kate and I have been getting along lately, I seriously doubt she'd give me that kind of wake up"

Her eyebrow lifted in a taunting fashion. She pursed her lips "What about Elena? She knows where you live?"

"Yes, but I prefer to act as if she doesn't exist" He reached out to her, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her into his body. He could feel her belly pressed to the side of his body. Her head rested on his shoulder. Her hand came up to stroke his chest. "How'd the doctors go?"

"I am glad its over with" She pouted "I really don't like needles"

"Anything interesting to report on?"

"Nope. Baby is fine. I am fine. I am putting on the right amount of weight. My blood pressure is a little on the high side-" Christian went to speak but she quickly interrupted him "-and before you worry, she said that could be from me attempting to walk into the city – which I didn't end up doing"

"Good. How'd you get in then?"

"Rhian gave me a lift"

"Rhian?" He frowned "As in the Rhian that wanted to steal our baby?"

"She wants to help"

"Or she wants to get on your nice side so that way you feel bad for her and hand over _Greg"_

" _Please,_ can we stop calling him or her, Greg?"

Christian smiled "No. I like the name"

Ana rolled her eyes. "Well, whatever you think, she does want to help Christian. She even gave me a business card to give to Ella. She thinks that your mother might be useful down at the woman's shelter she works at"

That caused Christian to sit up. He winced through the pain. "Hold up" He shook his head "She offered my mum a job?"

"Well, she'd have to study first, but it might be a good career path for her" Ana shrugged "I mean, think about it, Ella would make a terrific councillor"

If his mother was studying and making a career for herself, it would be one less thing Christian had to worry about.

"She has gone to meet with Rhian now" Ana explained, "I think this will be good for her"

Of course, it made sense for his mother to make a career out of community service. She was the most caring person that Christian had ever met. She loved to help, sometimes a little too much to the point of becoming a nuisance. Rhian had offered her something amazing. Something that could change her life around, yet Christian was still apprehensive He couldn't trust that this woman had the right intentions. He couldn't trust anyone that wanted to help him, that was his problem.

He looked down at the woman in his bed. She seemed to trust Rhian. He should listen to her.

He reached down, gently stroking the hair away from her beautiful blue eyes. She smiled back at him. He bent down, letting his lips brush against hers softly. "So," He said as he kissed her once more. "If Ella is out, does that mean we have the place to ourselves?"

He heard her let out a small giggle before kissing his lips once more. Her hands moved to wind themselves in his hair as she pulled him in closer. "Hmm" She moaned against his lips "We can't today…"

His hands moved along the length of her thighs. He heard the shallow breath she drew in at the touch of his hands. They moved to the button of his jeans which he popped open with ease. She didn't push him away. His lips trailed kisses down her cheek, to her neck, sucking on the soft flesh until she squirmed beneath him. He tugged at the pants of her jeans. They were difficult to get off. She still hadn't pushed him away.

"Why's that?"

He his hand snaked beneath her shirt, brushing against the curve of her breast. He lifted the shirt higher. Ignoring the pain in his side, he bent down to kiss the skin above her belly button. His lips moving further and further south. Her hands that were wound in his dark red hair, lifted his head back up to meets hers.

"You're injured"

"I feel fine" He grinned like a little boy.

"Is that why you're wincing every time you move" She raised an eyebrow at him in an attempt to look serious but he found it sexy more than anything. With her T-shirt pushed above her bra and her pants halfway down her legs, anything she did would be sexy to Christian. "You're in pain"

"I am fine"

"Have you seen a doctor?"

"No, and I am not going to so don't ask"

"Don't be stubborn"

It was his turn to roll his eyes. "It's not me being stubborn" he explained, "What's a doctor going to do for me, Ana?"

"Hmm, I don't know, Christian…Help you!?"

"No, they'll make me sit in a waiting room for hours, only to give me a handful of pain medication and send me away. You can't put a sling on broken ribs, Ana, and there is not a chance in fucking hell that I would bring drugs into this house"

"Oh…I hadn't thought of it like that…"

"No. I'd rather just deal with the pain. Okay?"

"Okay"

His hand began to stroke along her now bare thigh. She shivered in response causing him to smile. He gently kissed that soft spot, just below her ear that always seemed to make her moan. He knew which spots to kiss, to touch. His hand slid between her thighs. She didn't push him away as it moved higher and higher to her black cotton panties. His fingers gently caressing the heat between her legs. This is what he needed. No doctors. No pills. Just her.

Her hips lifted off the bed as he pushed the thin material down her legs. She kicked free of the confines of her jeans. Their lips crashed together once more, moving together in a rhythmic dance that only they knew. His fingers brushed against her soft sex. He could feel how badly she wanted him. The softest of moans vibrated against his lips as his thumb worked her clit. One finger pressed against her entrance. Teasing her. She lifted her hips in anticipation. A slow, long, moan leaving her lips once she got what she wanted. She had no idea how sexy she was. He reached between them, pushing down his loose sweatpants to free himself of his own confines. He needed to fuck her. Now.

He carefully rolled onto his back, masking the pain that shot through his ribs. "You're on top, Baby"

She looked down at him. Blood rushed to her cheeks as she took in the sight of his nude body. Her teeth sunk into her lips. "I…I don't know how to…"

He reached over, wrapping his hand around her thigh and lifting it over his body, forcing her to straddle him. She let out a yelp of surprise. "Well, first of all," He smiled, reaching beneath her shirt to pull it above her head and then across the room. "We need to get rid of that"

He let his hands roam from her knees that sat on either side of his ribs, to her hips that were planted on top of him, to her belly and then up to her black bra. He could see the shyness in her eyes. Her body was completely exposed to him in this position. He couldn't think of anything sexier.

"You're beautiful, Anastasia" He whispered to her, causing her cheeks to redden.

Reaching between them, he slowly guided himself to press against her warm, slick, sex. "Just go slow" He assured her as he moved inside. He had to resist the urge to go faster. He wanted to be buried deep inside her. "You're in control"

His

She slowly lowered herself onto him. Her hands gently stroked along his chest. Her head rolled back – the end of her braid brushed against Christian's fingers that rested on her hips – as inch by inch of him filled her until there was nothing more of him. Her nails raked against his skin as she let out a soft moan. She was so tight. So warm. He could stay like this forever. He gently began to move her hips, guiding her on how to move but careful to not rush her. She seemed to get it. She lifted herself and pushed back against him, finding her own rhythm. A guttural moan leaving her full lips with every move. Her nails digging deeper into his skin as she pushed forward. Her hips thrusting back faster and faster…

Her knees dug into his ribs. He moaned through the pain. It felt too good to stop. The pain seared through his ribs with every move she made. It was too painful. He could no longer think of the pleasure, all he could feel was the pain. This was a bad idea. He winced out, pushing her hips down and holding her in place.

"Stop…Stop…" He breathed out.

Her eyes went wide with worry "Are you okay!?"

"Fine" He lied "Just…Ahh…"

"Your ribs?"

"Yeah" She lifted herself off him as carefully as she could "I am sorry. I shouldn't have been so…rough"

"Don't apologize, that felt amazing…until it didn't…" He smiled at her. He held his arm out, inviting her to cuddle into him. She curled up by his side, her head rested against his chest. He bent down, pressing the lips to the top of her head.

He teased her "I know you only want me for sex, but you'll have to be okay with cuddling today"

She snuggled in further to his chest. "I am more than okay with that"

* * *

 ***Two Weeks Later***

A bead of sweat ran down his forehead.

A cool breeze carried over the lake and across Christian's clammy skin. It seemed absurd to be sweating this much on an early February morning in Washington, yet as he carried the heavy garden clippings from point A to point B, he found himself rubbing the back of his hand against his forehead. All he was doing was lawn work - the kind of work that he would once do for Elena, minus her raping him at the end of the day.

Ella would drop him off at the Trevelyan home at eight-thirty every Sunday. She had to drop him off since she wouldn't give him the keys to the car. Part of her reasoning was that Christian was still injured and it wasn't safe for him to drive, he had to agree. Hopefully, it wouldn't be too long before he could buy his own car.

With a huff, he dumped the heavy lawn clippings on the ground by the trashcan. He only had three more to go. As he headed across the now neatly groomed lawn, he felt his phone vibrating in his back pocket. He couldn't help but smile as he pulled it out.

 _So, Carla is grocery shopping and Stephen is in the office today…_

Christian couldn't help but groan as he read Ana's message.

 _Cant today._

Ever since their failed attempt a few weeks back, it had been a waiting game between them. Once Christian's ribs were healed and they were able to get time alone, it would be on. Some of the pain had subsided. He no longer winced every time he sat down at his desk or reached up to wash his hair in the shower, but it was still a struggle to ride his bike to school every day. His split lip healed quickly. One expensive trip to the dentist revealed that his teeth weren't going to fall out of his jaw. As for his ribs, all he could do was wait for them to heal on their own. That meant there wasn't much he and Ana could do but heavy kisses and small touches.

He had hoped that Elliot would be in a similar state.

As he arrived at school on the Friday morning following his suspension, he kept his head low. He didn't need to draw any attention to himself. He just wanted to get through the day with no drama. His dark red hair hung forward, blocking the view of the inquisitive kids. Some only looked, others whispered quietly amongst themselves. A group of cheerleaders standing by the girl's bathroom glanced over their shoulder to Christian, giving him dirty looks and flipping their long hair off their shoulders. As he walked away he heard them whisper to each other.

 _"I saw a picture of her, she isn't even that hot. Like, I've known him since freshmen year and he never showed an interest in me, but some little slut comes here and gets pregnant to him the first night she meets him"_

 _"I bet she has a reputation at her old school, that's why she came here"_

 _"I heard her parents don't even have money. Her mother left her dad and married rich. She is just as slutty as her daughter"_

 _"Did anyone really expect any different from him? I mean, his mum had him when she was high on meth at thirteen. Of course, he would follow in her footsteps"_

He sped up his pace before he opened his mouth and did something stupid.

He pushed through that first day hoping that he would run into Elliot. He needed to talk to the boy. He needed to know that he hadn't lost their friendship forever just because of a mistake Papa Trevelyan made when he was nineteen. Just because they were technically _brothers,_ it didn't have to change anything between them.

Apparently, it did.

Elliot came to school on Monday, not speaking a word to Christian. No bruises had formed around his eyes. He walked with a sad limp. He kept his head down in class. He barely talked to Kate. He didn't even wear his beloved football jersey. He wasn't the same energetic, wild, puppy-like Elliot that Christian knew.

His vibrating phone brought him back to reality. He quickly wiped another bead of sweat from his dark copper hair as he glanced down at his phone.

 _Are you forgetting that you have a pregnant girlfriend with needs?_

He smiled once again. _. I am sorry; it's just crazy with school and work_

 _I know. I miss you_

 _I'd be there with you in a heartbeat if I could, Baby, but I owe Mr Trevelyan. I can't ditch him._

As he looked up from his phone, he caught sight of Elliot making his way up from the boathouse. It seemed absurd to Christian that the Trevelyan's owned a house for their yacht that was twice the size of his apartment. It was hard to believe that the Trevelyan Manor could've been his home, instead, he was raised in rodent-infested shit holes.

Elliot's dirt-stained white shirt clung to his broad chest and his blonde curls were pushed down by his Seahawks hat. In his gloved gathered hands were panels of old rickety wood. His punishment included fixing up the pier and boathouse. Apparently, he was good with tools. Christian wasn't aware that he had any other talents apart from annoying him.

He missed Elliot annoying him.

"Need some help?" Christian called out.

Elliot gave him an impatient look before throwing the planks of wood down by Christian's bag of lawn clippings. He turned to head back down towards the edge of the yard where the water met the artificial grass. Christian followed.

"Hey!" He called out to him as they passed the leaf filled basketball court, it would be Christian's job to sweep that up later. He hurried his strides to catch up with Elliot. "Are you really going to keep giving me the silent treatment?"

He said nothing.

Christian let out a small laugh. "You're acting like a little girl-"

" _Fuck off"_

"Whoa"

Elliot spun to face the boy. "What do you want me to do Christian, pretend that you're not my father's _real_ son?"

"Don't say that shit"

"Why not?" Elliot frowned "It's true. Dad told me everything"

"Just because its true doesn't mean anything. It doesn't have to change anything-"

"You're a fucking idiot"

"Excuse me?"

"It's as if you're living in fairyland. This changes everything. You're my father's real son. You look like him. God, it makes me sick how identical you are. The height. The build. The grey eyes. The red hair. All things that you're no doubt going to pass onto your kid!"

"Do you want me to apologize for my hair and eye colour?" He laughed ironically, which seemed to infuriate Elliot more. He went to turn away but Christian quickly called to him again. "Listen, this situation is fucked for everyone. I am…I am sorry my mother and your father had to hook up when they were kids. I am starting to wish they never had. I am happy to go back to how things were before. I am happy to forget about everything. I don't give a fuck if I am a Trevelyan-"

"Exactly!"

"What?"

"You don't care!"

He walked away this time, running a hand through his blonde curls as he headed towards the main house. The glass French doors that led into the kitchen slammed shut behind him. He was obviously still mad. He was upset.

There was nothing more frustrating to Christian than not being able to make things right. He could always fix something. He could always work out which pieces fit where to solve the puzzle. But this…this he had no idea where to begin. There were so many pieces that he felt would never fit together.

"He is angrier with me than you"

He glanced up to see Carrick Trevelyan coming out of the house. _Great, just the person Christian wanted to see_. He was dressed in simple white slacks and a hideous green button down that did not match. It was a stark contrast to the suits Christian was used to seeing him in. He made his way down the lawn before stopping in front of the confused boy.

"How are your ribs treating you?"

Christian shrugged. "Fine" He lied "They've already healed"

"Good, you can help me with a few things in the boathouse!"

 _Oh, joy._

He assumed that the boathouse would be a literal…boathouse. Of course, it wasn't. The second floor doubled as a guest house with its own kitchenette and bathroom, but the Trevelyan's used it more for storage. White sheets covered stacks upon stacks of boxes. Carrick motioned for Christian to help him move a few. He felt the pain sear through his ribs as he lifted the first heavy cardboard box. It was as if they were carrying bricks. Carrick glanced over raising a single eyebrow asking if he were okay. Christian gave a quick nod of his head and went for the next one.

Carrick ran his finger along each box, reading the thin labels that were stuck to them. He was obviously looking or something in particular.

"How's Ana doing?"

"Fine" Christian shrugged as he reached for another box.

"She must be getting close to full term"

"Thirteen more weeks"

He passed another box to Christian. This one was ten times heavier than the others. Pain shot through his body as he set it aside.

"Ahh, here it is!"

Carrick called out in glee as he lifted another box from the pile. This box was smaller than the others. Dusty grey tapped wrapped around it. There were small holes in the corners. It was an older box. Carrick carefully set it down atop the others and began to open it up. Inside was what looked to be a yearbook. _Palmer Woods Private_ was written on the front. The name sounded familiar to Christian. It took a moment for him to remember where he had heard it before.

"I kept this for you," Carrick said as he lifted the yearbook out of the box. He began to flip through the pages. His grey eyes scanning every page carefully. "Your grandparents – on your mother's side – gave me this after Ella ran away"

He turned the yearbook around to face Christian. Inside was a picture of a cheerleading time in red and white uniforms. The young girls were posed in what looked to be a triangle. Ella was at the top. Her crazy curly brown hair had been teased to oblivion. Her bright blue eyes shone through the camera. Her once perfect smile was the biggest out of all the girls. That was definitely his mother.

Carrick smiled as he looked over the picture.

"This was before she got pregnant" He noted "She was always so much smaller than everyone else. She was the flyer on the team. She quit the moment she found out she was pregnant"

"She looks happy"

"She was. She was very happy" Carrick's smile grew "She was also extremely mischievous. We grew up on the same street. Our families were close. I was four years older than her so she was like an annoying little sister who wouldn't leave me alone. I remember the summer I turned fifteen and got my first car. I would be outside every weekend washing it. She would ride past on her bike for hours trying to get my attention. God, she would annoy the hell out of me"

"What changed?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said she was like an annoying little sister. Something had to change, otherwise, I wouldn't be here"

"Right" Carrick cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Well, it only ever happened one time. I regretted it the moment it happened, I know that's probably not what you want to hear. I was packing to leave for college one night. She came out to see me. He told me she'd miss me and she didn't want me to leave. I don't know why I did it. I don't know if it was because I was anxious about leaving or what, but at that moment she was no longer the little girl who lived down the road. It happened. I drove her home afterwards. I felt like shit about it. The next week I left for college. A month later I came home for my mothers birthday and she told me about you"

"You told her you would marry her"

Carrick groaned. "I did. I wanted to do the right thing. She was only fifteen when we… _you know_ …I always felt like I took advantage of her. I felt like it was my fault"

"You didn't try very hard. I mean, you married another woman and adopted two kids"

"Yes, I did. I was told your mother aborted you and then ran away. I believed that for years. Grace was there for me through all of that. We fell in love young and married young. If I had known otherwise, maybe things would've been different. I didn't. I had no idea. It kills me that I wasn't there for you or for Ella. All I can do is be there for you _now_ "

Christian believed him. It was a hard thing for him to admit.

Believing him meant that he no longer blamed him. That he was no longer the monstrous villain that Christian had envisioned growing up. It was easy to hate him. It was easy to blame him for all of his problems. If Carrick had been there, Ella would never have become a drug addict. Christian would never have spent his childhood hungry. He would never have had to see his mother completely broken and put her back together countless times.

What if Ella had an equal part to blame in this mess?

What if that was the reason Christian hadn't talked to her yet?

He blinked up to meet his father's eyes. "I lived with you, didn't I?"

"Yes," Carrick gave a slow nod of his head "You were four. Ella went into a private rehab for three months and you lived with us"

He dug further into the box before pulling out a pair of blue overalls and a small, plush tiger teddybear. "These were yours" He smiled down to the items. "We went to the zoo one day and you stole the tiger from the gift shop. I had no idea you stuffed it into your pocket until we were driving home"

Christian took the soft toy in his hands. He could vaguely remember it. He could vaguely remember that day at the zoo. He had never been anywhere like that before. All his memories from that time could be summed up with one word – _confusion._

"You hated it"

"I did?"

"You hated living here" Carrick gave a nod of his head. He let out a small laugh "Grace had just found she was infertile. We were in the process of adopting Elliot. She was upset when Ella first showed up, but then she fell in love with you. I think she hoped that we could adopt you. I would be lying if I said I didn't consider going to court and getting full custody of you. It would've been easy. You were miserable here. You were terrified of us. You would wet the bed almost every night. You would always try and leave the house when we weren't watching you. The only time you spoke was to ask where Ella was. I thought you would grow out of it. I thought that after a year of living with us, you'd learn to love us"

"Then one day I took you to the rehab facility to see Ella. It was the first time I ever saw you smile. You ran into her arms and refused to let her go. She lit up the moment she saw you. I knew I could never break you two apart. You needed each other"

"So, you just gave up?"

"No, Christian"

"Then what?"

"She didn't want to confuse you"

He frowned "Confuse me?"

"Well, we were in the initial stages of adopting Elliot. I think she was scared that one day we would try to adopt you. I had assured her that wouldn't happen, but she never wanted anything to get between you. Your mother loves you, Christian. She loves you so much-"

"So much that she didn't want me to have a relationship with you?"

"She thought she was doing what was best" Carrick sighed "I didn't want to upset her, so I kept my distance. We both thought it was what was best"

There best wasn't good enough for Christian.

He couldn't entirely blame Carrick anymore. The truth was that Ella had a role to play in this. She was just as monstrous as Carrick was. She was to blame.

If he were to talk to Ana about this, he could already picture what she would say. She would tell him that neither of them to blame. That the world wasn't as black and white as he liked to make out. That sometimes there was a cloudy, confusing, grey middle. That they were just young kids who didn't have a clue what they were doing and made stupid mistakes.

Maybe it was time to forgive him.

Carrick uncomfortably cleared his throat "This might be the wrong time to ask this but Grace and I think it would be good if you were to come over for dinner next weekend"

"Really?" He frowned "I don't think Mia or Elliot would agree"

"That's why you should come. We need to clear the air. Ella and Ana are welcome to come. I am not sure why they would want to, though…" He let out a small laugh "But think about it. We'd love to have you"

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait between chapters. I had major writer's block and I think I rewrote this chapter about 8 times before I was happy with it.**

 **So,** **Ella is looking into becoming a councillor**

 **Christian and Ana had some alone time.**

 **Elliot is angry with Christian. Do you think its justified?**

 **We found out more about what happened between Carrick and Ella**

 **And next chapter everyone will be meeting for dinner. What could go wrong?**

 **Review and let me know what you think will happen next!**

 **And ne**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

He was at a crossroads.

Metaphorically and literally.

He stood by the intersection in front of his inner-city apartment. He could make out the silhouettes of his neighbours sitting outside smoking cigarettes. Ms Mabel was standing by the concrete railing looking out to the busy street before her as she filled her lungs. Mr Crews was busily telling her a story, probably the one about the time he almost got his hand bitten off by a gator. Christian had heard it countless times at this point. No cars passed through the intersection. It was safe for him to cross. He didn't want to. He didn't want to go home.

Where else could he go?

He could go to Ana. He could show her the box of things that Carrick had given him. He could talk to her and she could help him figure out what to do. She would know what to do. She was strong like that. She didn't put up a bravado like Christian did. She didn't need to intimidate and push people away in order for her to feel powerful like Christian did. She was soft. She was gentle. She was kind. She was so much stronger than he thought he was. If he went to her house all it would do is cause problems with Carla.

The only place he could go was home. To his mother.

What if he didn't want to face Ella right now? What if he didn't want to know the answers to his questions? What if she was no longer the good guy and Carrick was no longer the bad guy? What if everything wasn't as black and white as Christian once made it out to be.

He couldn't spend all night standing at the crossroads, thinking about it. He needed to take action. He stepped out onto the street.

He dragged his heavy body up the winding concrete stairs to the second floor. He gave a nod of his head to Ms Mabel and Mr Crews as he squeezed past them, making sure to hold in his breath to not inhale the heavy smoke that sat in the air. As he opened his front door, he was met with the delicious scent of spaghetti. It smelt like home to him. Spaghetti had always been Ella's favourite to make. The TV played in the background. His mother stood by the stove stirring the tomato sauce. She was dressed in her white trousers and shirt. Her tawny brown hair was secured away from her face with a single butterfly clip. Even from a distance, he could see the tired bags beneath her eyes.

He set his box down on top of the wooden table that was cluttered with junk mail. A few envelopes addressed to Ella, they were most likely bills. There was one addressed to Christian. He went to reach for it-

"I was wondering when you'd get home" Ella smiled to her son. She stepped out of the kitchen, crossing her bony arms across her chest as she ventured closer. "What's with the box?"

She nodded to the old, dusty box of treasures that Carrick had given him – the box that had answered so many of his questions, and also created entirely new ones. He wondered for a brief moment whether it would be easier to throw the whole thing away. He would never have to confront Ella. It would be as if it never existed. He would never get the answers he needed though. He would never get closure. He would never be able to move on. He had to talk to her. It was time.

"Ahh," He cleared his throat. The words seemed to be getting stuck. He glanced down into the curious dark blue eyes of Ella, took a breath, and spoke "Carrick gave it to me – to us, really. He kept some old stuff of ours…"

His hands shook as he reached for the cardboard lid. Slowly he lifted it to reveal the _Palmer Woods Private_ yearbook. Beneath was the soft tiger teddy bear that he had stolen from the zoo. The overalls that he had worn. Other toys that Christian could vaguely remember – like a yellow and red truck, and a superhero figurine. At the very bottom of the box was a piece of paper with swirly black and murky brown paint strokes splashed across it. The painting looked like Christian had wiped a shitty diaper from one side of the piece of paper to the other – art had never been a talent for Christian. He had no idea why Carrick would want to keep it. He watched as Ella inspected the box. She flipped through the yearbook. Her fingers stroked across the pages of her old peers. People that she hadn't seen in years. A small, sad smile pulled at her lips as she landed on the page of her and her cheerleading squad.

"I can't believe he kept my yearbook" Her voice was soft. Barely audible. "I haven't seen these pictures in years…"

"He said it was the only thing he had to remember you by. Same with all the rest of the crap in here"

The shit smeared painting and the smelly old tiger toy that hadn't been washed in almost two decades were the only things Carrick had to remember Christian by. Of course, he kept them.

He looked to his mother. He could feel his heartbeat quicken. His stomach flip inside itself. He had to push past the feeling. "He…umm…he told me what happened. He told me that he has paid for your rehab. That he has paid our rent. That he is the reason I am attending Bellevue Academy" With a deep breath, he continued. "He also told me that you were the reason he stayed away"

The small smile dropped from her lips. Her cheeks paled. She stared back at her son unsure of what to say next. "I…" She tried to say but stopped herself.

"I have been walking around the city for hours" Christian continued "I have been trying to figure out why you wouldn't want me to have a relationship with him. I can't work it out. It doesn't make sense to me. The only reason I can come up with is…selfishness"

"Christian…"

" _Please_ tell me that there is a valid reason as to why I didn't have a relationship with him!?"

"I don't know what to say"

"I want you to tell me that I didn't spend nearly eighteen years believing that my father was a worthless piece of shit. That you never used me as a crutch to make yourself feel better. That you were never scared that I might get _stolen_ away from you!" He demanded, "Can you tell me that, Muma?"

"No…" She whispered, "I chose for you to stay with me…"

"So, you chose to be selfish?"

"Maybe" Tears burnt in her dark eyes. He had to turn away from her. He couldn't see his mother cry. "I was sick back then, baby. You remember?"

"Of course I remember. I remember all of it, Muma…"

"I was young. I was sick. I was never thinking straight!"

"So, that makes it okay?"

"No, it doesn't" She shook her head "I was a horrible mother. Nothing I did was okay. I will carry the regret for the choices I made, every single day of my life, Christian. It was selfish of me to not hand you over to Grace and Carrick, but I knew if I lost you, it would completely destroy me. I was terrified that they would take you away from me" She sniffled "You hated it there, though, Christian. If I had thought that you were happier with them, then I would've given you up, but all you wanted was me-"

"All I wanted was you because I was terrified to ever be away from you. I was scared of what you would do to yourself if I wasn't there. I am still scared. It keeps me up at night to think of how you're going to take care of yourself when I leave for college next year. That isn't healthy, Muma"

"I know. I am sorry" She reached for him but he stepped away from her.

It was taking every ounce of his strength to not run out of this house to the closest bar and take his anger out on whichever drunken idiot would listen. He couldn't yell at her. This was his mother. He couldn't hurt her with his words like he wanted to, because he understood where she was coming from. He had put his own selfish desire first.

There was no denying that John and Rhian Flynn would make superb parents to his child. They were able to give little _Greg Grey_ the world when Christian could barely give him the clothes off his back. If his baby were to be raised by them, they would know no struggle. They would be born to parents who were ready to be parents. Not children who were still figuring out their own life.

He was doing exactly what Ella had done. How could he judge her?

"You have been my world since the moment I knew I was pregnant with you. That isn't healthy, I know, but I would never have survived without you"

Ella loved him – too much at times. He knew that every mistake she had made, she had made it with love in her heart. She had given her all to give Christian the best she could. Sometimes the best she could give him wasn't much, but she always tried. He wouldn't be the boy he was without Ella.

"I was a horrible mother those first few years-"

"You weren't horrible, Muma"

"I was. I should never have run away from home. I was silly and immature. I made bad choices that led down horrible roads. You suffered the most because of my choices, that's not what a mother should be"

"What was your other option? Abort me?"

"I should've done better" The tears began to well up in her eyes once more. Her voice cracked as she spoke, "I am so sorry, Christian, for everything I put you through. I am so, so, sorry"

Now he felt guilty.

He reached for the woman, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her into his chest. She was much shorter than Christian and had been since the day he turned ten. She sniffled into his chest as he hugged her closely.

"I am glad you never gave me up to the Trevelyan's"

Her head tilted up to look into her son's eyes "You are?"

"I mean, sure it would've been nice to be raised in that kind of luxury…but I wouldn't be me. Everything I am – my resilience, my determination, my strength – is because of you"

The sad smile returned to her lips. The smile didn't reach her eyes or show any of her now broken teeth, like the one in her yearbook, did. She gave a soft shake of her head "You don't have to say that to cheer me up"

"Who knows how fucked I would've ended up if I was raised by them? Just imagine if I turned out like Elliot" He teased. His chest vibrated as he let out a small laugh.

"He seems like a charming young man"

Charming was one word to describe Elliot Trevelyan.

"Well, speaking of Elliot…Carrick invited us to dinner over the weekend. It's going to be all kinds of awkward and I completely understand if you don't want to go but I thought…maybe…it might be good for us…" The hesitation was clear in her dark blue eyes. "You're right" He shook his head "It's a stupid idea-"

"No, no, no, it's a good idea…" She didn't sound so sure about that.

He backed away from his mother "I'll talk to Carrick during the week" He said as he headed towards the hall. He desperately needed a long, hot shower to wash the mind-fuck of a day away. He also needed to talk to Ana. Not to vent at her, but just to hear her voice.

"I almost forgot!" Ella called out as Christian ventured down the narrow hall. He glanced back over his shoulder to where she stood at the table. A white envelope in her hand. "This came for you today"

"What is it?"

"A letter"

"I can see that"

The letter was addressed to Mr Christian Grey. His address was written beneath his name. It looked like a standard letter, except in the top corner was a logo. _WSU_. His stomach sank as he realized what he was holding. This was either a letter of acceptance or rejection from Washington State University.

"Go on!" Ella nudged his arm. "Open it!"

He wasn't sure he wanted too…

* * *

Was this considered dinner with the in-laws?

Technically, yes, it was, Ana thought as she struggled with her long hair. She had washed it in preparation of tonight, which was an incredibly difficult task. She must've spent an hour under the water, continuously becoming out of breath as she scrubbed the layer of shampoo from her locks. She didn't even attempt shaving her legs. She was keen to get this baby out and be able to hold them, but she was also excited to be able to go about her day without losing her breath all the time. Also, sleep. She really missed sleeping in whichever position she liked. God, she took so much for granted before she was pregnant.

Only ten more weeks until her body would be hers again.

She had no idea what to expect from tonight. It had come as a shock when Christian asked her if she would come tonight. He needed her there for support, so of course, she wouldn't say no. Wild butterflies fluttered inside her stomach as she nervously played with her hair. She braided it, brushed it, pulled it into a ponytail, began to curl it but then ran out of breath – she was nervous. It didn't help that _Greg_ was pushing against the waistband of her maternity jeans.

"Hey" She spoke to them "I know you're probably just as anxious right now, but kicking me isn't going to help the situation-"

A loud knock came from her bedroom door making her jump on the spot. "Ana!?" Carla called out before another knock came. She didn't bother waiting for her daughter to answer the door before stepping into the room.

She stopped in the doorway of her ensuite. Her arms folded across her white blouse as she took in the sight of her daughter standing before the bathroom mirror in her jeans, white tank top and jacket. She had even managed to put on a light layer of makeup to cover the bags beneath her tired blue eyes. This was the most Carla had seen her dressed up in quite some time.

"Do you have plans?"

"Yep" Ana gave a nod of her head as she pinned back the strands of hair that fell around her face. She left the rest to hang over her shoulders and down her back. That would have to do. "I am going to dinner at the Trevelyan's"

"What?" Carla took a moment to process what she just said "You're having dinner with the… _Trevelyan's_?"

"Yes"

" _Why?"_

Because the boy who you think is trailer trash is actually the son of the richest man in Bellevue.

"Because Carrick and Grace invited Christian, Ella and I to dinner"

Carla stood up straight "Anastasia, the Trevelyan's are very important here in Washington. I would think they wouldn't just invite anyone to dinner. They don't even invite the Kavanagh's to dinner, even though their daughter is dating that Trevelyan boy"

Ana wondered if the conversation she had overhead Stephen having may have something to do with why the Kavanagh's weren't invited to dinner. She pushed the thought to the back of her head. She wanted to forget that she had ever heard anything.

"They're close to Christian and Ella"

"Really?" That sparked her interest "You know, they have their big fundraiser coming up at the end of March. Eloise was going to put in a good word for me and get Stephen and I invited but it doesn't look like that's happening anymore. You could always…"

"You want me to get you on the guest list?"

With a sweet, plastered on smile, she said "It would be very beneficial to Stephen's career if we were at that event"

Ana matched her fake smile, "I am sure it would be" She flicked off her bathroom light as she made her way out of the room. "I should wait downstairs. Christian will be here any second now"

Christian and Ella arrived only a few moments later. As Ana slipped into the back seat, she could feel the tension radiating from the front. Ella greeted her with a pleasant smile. Her knuckles curled around the steering wheel, turning white. Her fingers fidgeting, tapping on the wheel as she waited for Ana to get her seatbelt on. Christian's gaze was fixed out the passenger side window. His hand was curled into a fist beneath his jaw. His whole body was tense and ridged. He was just as nervous as Ella. Ana could understand why.

Ella would have dinner with the man she fathered a child to, the man who now had his own wife and children. Ana never wanted to be in that situation. It made her sick to think of Christian marrying another woman, let alone having children with another woman. Christian was her person. She never wanted to share him. Was that naïve of her to believe?

Was she silly for thinking they would be together forever?

There was not a single couple in her life that had stayed together. Her parents divorced. Her mother was in a loveless marriage. Her father was single. Ella and Carrick hadn't stayed together. Elliot and Kate could never make it work. It seemed like all relationships were doomed to fail. What made Christian and her different?

What if one day this would be Ana, going to have dinner with Christian and his new family? Could she be okay with that?

No.

She shook the anxiety-ridden thoughts from her mind before they overwhelmed her. She sunk into the backseat, folding her arms across her active belly and tried to calm herself. She was here to support Christian. She wouldn't be much help if she was also an anxious mess.

The drive to the Trevelyan's was just a few short minutes. They lived three blocks over. The large iron gates opened upon their arrival, allowing Ella to drive up the winding road. She came to a stop in front of the large water feature in the middle of the circular driveway and quietly under her breath muttered, "Let's do this"

Christian jumped out of the car to open the door for Ana. He held his hand out to her to help her out. Once she was standing before him, she was able to take him in. His dark red hair had been brushed down, but the ends still had a slight curl to them. She ached to reach out and run her fingers through them. She liked it when his hair was long and curly. It made him look like a little boy. She also liked it when it was short, giving off the appearance that he was older and more mature than his seventeen year age. He wore a white shirt with a brown leather jacket over top. Faded blue jeans covered his long legs. The blue in his jeans bought out the grey in his eyes. He was so incredibly handsome.

"You okay?" He asked her quietly as they stood by the car.

"Yep"

"You're very pale"

"I am just…" She shook her head "I was thinking about some things"

He groaned "That's not good" He gave her a playful grin "I am always scared when you go off into Ana-land"

That made her smile "Ana-land?"

"Yes. You often disappear into your own head. It scares the hell out of me when you come back"

"Why's that?"

"Because you're incredibly creative, Ana. Your imagination is your own worst enemy"

He was right about that.

He reached out to her, wrapping his hands around her body to the small of her back. Her stomach pressed against his. There was no longer any space between them. He bent his knees, just low enough so you could meet her eyes.

"Now, are you going to tell me what you're so worried about?"

She heard the large oak doors open with a creak. Like gates opening up to the castle. Standing in the doorway was Grace Trevelyan. She was dressed in a smart orange dress with capped sleeves and a hem that went to her knee. Ana could imagine her with a white lab coat hanging off her shoulders. It was strange to see her outside of the office. Carrick stood by her side. A white dress shirt was tucked into his blue trousers. A tight smile sat on his face. Even from a distance, it took Ana's breath away how much he looked like Christian. She couldn't help but look between the two.

Christian must've noticed her astonishment. He wrapped his arm around her body and began leading her towards the house. He growled in her ear, "Don't even say it…"

She smiled at him.

Grace stepped forward with an arm extended to Ella. Ana watched silently with breath held as the two women came together. Anticipating the worst. "Ella" Grace smiled as she shook the woman's hand "You look well. I am glad you could make it tonight"

Ella's eyes nervously flickered from the ground then to the woman's gentle brown eyes. "Thank you" She swallowed hard "I…umm…I know it was important for Christian that I am here"

"I am glad you are. It's been too long"

Ana let out the breath she was holding as Grace stepped aside to greet them. She felt Christian do the same. They were led inside the house that Ana could only vaguely remember. She had been here twice, both times were at parties. The first, well, it was a well-known fact that she had been quite inebriated that night, and the second had been the night she felt her baby kick for the first time. The night that Jose betrayed her. The night she lost any semblance of a relationship with her mother. There were a lot of mixed emotions associated with the Trevelyan Manor.

They were led into a parlour room attached to a formal dining area. The table that had been used as a beer-pong table was now decorated with the Trevelyan's finest silver-wear and a large bouquet of flowers sat in a vase in the middle of the table. The parlour room had been filled with smoke the night of the party. The smoke had been so thick that Ana could barely breathe. She swore she got a second-hand high from it. Tonight there was no teenagers sitting around in a circle passing a joint, instead, there were only three. Elliot, Mia and Kate – wait, why was Kate here?

Grace barely made it through the introductions before Mia jumped up from the armchair she was sitting on. She wore jeans with a long sleeved blue shirt that hugged her curvaceous figure. Her owl-like eyes locked on Ana as she made her way across the room. Her dark shoulder length hair bobbed from side to side.

"Wow," She said as she stopped before Ana "You're like _really_ pregnant"

"Yes, Mia" Elliot groaned. "I told you not to make a big deal out of it"

She looked over her shoulder to her brother, rolling her eyes at him "I am not making a big out of anything" Her large round eyes locked on Ana once again. "I heard the rumours. Everyone did. I knew you were pregnant but like…you're _really_ pregnant"

Ana rubbed her stomach "Yeah, it's kind of hard to forget"

"Can I feel it?"

"Mia!" Grace shot her a stern look. "Why don't you go check on Greta and see how dinner is going?" She left the room with another eye roll. Grace gave the guests a pleasant smile. "She can be a handful sometimes, but she means well"

"She is beautiful. She has grown a lot since the last time I saw her" Ella then smiled to Elliot. "And you, too, Elliot. You've grown… _a lot_ …"

Elliot uncomfortably gave a nod of his head. He wasn't too sure how to react. Kate reached out to him. Her hand gently squeezing his thigh. She was here to support him, just as Ana was here to support Christian.

They made themselves comfortable in the parlour room. By comfortable, she meant content. No one in that room was comfortable. Grace made conversation by asking Christian how his school day went. She asked Kate how her family was. Asked Ana how her online schooling was going. She seemed like she genuinely cared about these aspects of everyone's day was. Carrick didn't say much, nor did Ella.

"You must be getting excited, Ella" Grace smiled to her "You'll get to meet your grandchild soon. I am sure you're excited to find out the sex?"

Ella gave Ana a smile "Yes, I am very excited. I just want to know if it's a little boy or girl…I think it's a girl"

Christian groaned "Muma, _he_ won't be a girl"

"Well, it won't be long now until we found out. If Ana and Christian want, I'll be able to tell them at their thirty-two-week appointment. After that, it will just be a waiting game until you get to hold him or… _her_ "

Ana had a feeling she knew what the sex would be. She wasn't sure if she should tell Christian or not. Call it mothers intuition or a lucky guess, but she felt like she knew them already. She could picture them in her mind. She could hear their voice calling out to her in the middle of the night.

As they waited, she could feel her bladder becoming fuller and fuller by the minute. She had to excuse herself for the bathroom. Kate used it as an excuse to join her. The two girls made their way out of the parlour room. She followed her lead down the winding hallways until they reached a spacious bathroom with a detached toilet room. Kate shut the door behind them and let out the long breath she was holding.

"I felt like I couldn't breathe in there"

Ana smiled at her friend as she made her way to the toilet. She felt like her bladder was close to bursting. "It's not that bad" She called out through the door. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming tonight?"

"It was kind of a spur of the moment thing. Elliot heard Christian invited you so he wanted me here as well" She went quiet for a moment before calling out in a soft voice "He told me what's going on…"

Ana stepped out of the toilet into the bathroom. She made her way across the white tiled floor to the basin to wash her hands. Kate stood in front of the vanity, re-applying her nude lipstick to her cupid-bow-like lips.

"How long have you know?" Kate asked her.

"A while"

"How long has Christian known?"

"I think he knew the night Mr Trevelyan offered him a job. He just never wanted to admit it. It's kind of a fucked situation for everyone. He wanted to keep the peace" Ana said "It was tearing him apart keeping it a secret. He never wanted anyone to get hurt"

Kate crossed her arms against her chest and turned to lean against the basin. She let out a sigh as she thought it over in her mind.

"Elliot's always had his suspicions," Kate told her in a soft voice "He would tell me these things late at night and I never really thought too much about it. He said he found pictures in his parent's room of a little boy at the zoo. He said the little boy wasn't him, it looked like his dad but the picture was new. He had no idea that little boy could be Christian, though"

"I don't think anyone expected it to be. I surely didn't"

"They look like twins"

Ana smiled "Don't tell Christian"

She looked up to her friend. Kate was still wrapping her mind around everything. Ana knew she could trust her to not tell the whole school. No matter how Christian and Kate felt towards each other, she wouldn't do this to Elliot. She wouldn't do it to Ana either. Kate was the most loyal person that Ana had ever met. She deserved so much better than a boy who would constantly cheat on her, a mother who was never home and a father who may or may not be involved in a tax fraud.

"How has Elliot been?"

"Not well" She shook her head "He and I have been seeing each other a lot more lately. Not like _that_ – well, I mean, yes, _that_ has been happening – but we're not together or anything. I would never. I am not fifteen anymore. But, we've been in a good place. We were talking every day and he was coming over every day to keep me company at the house. We were both happy, and then after the fight, he stopped talking. To everyone. Today was the first time he talked to me in weeks. I would've told him to fuck off, but he sounded broken, Ana He wasn't like the Elliot I know…and I am not sure how to help him…"

"It'll get better"

"I am not sure about that, Ana…"

"Christian went through this. He shut out everyone and went quiet"

"Christian and Elliot are different people"

"I know" Ana let out a small sigh "But it'll all work out eventually. It has too"

* * *

So far, so good.

Christian sipped at his water throughout his meal. It didn't seem to matter how much water he drank, his mouth and throat were still bone dry. He ate as much of his steak as he could manage, but every bite seemed to tighten the knot in his stomach. He hated this. He hated sitting down for a meal with Carrick at one end of the table and Ella at the other, pretending as if nothing was wrong, as if they were all one big happy family. This was a bad idea. He should never have agreed to this. He just knew something was going to go wrong.

Ana must've felt him tense beside her. She reached beneath the table to take her hand in his. Her warm fingers wrapped around his cold ones. He hadn't realized he was so cold. It felt like he was burning up. She moved his hand to her lap, letting it rest against the curve of her stomach. She held it there for just a moment before he felt the soft kick. Instantly, the anxious tension released from his body and was replaced with a smile as another kick landed against the back of his hand.

"They've been active all night" She whispered to him. "Relax. Everyone is getting along"

"Everyone is being _too_ nice" He glanced down at her just in time to catch her rolling her eyes. "Did you just roll your eyes at me?"

"Maybe. What're you going to do about it?"

He bent down to whisper in her ear, "I know an office we could sneak off too…"

A heavily perfumed hand extended between the two teenagers, breaking them apart. He glanced up to see Greta, the blond, German, housekeeper re-filling Christian's water. She was a young woman in her late twenties but no older than thirty. Her youthful blonde eyes sparkled down to Christian as she slowly poured the water into the tall crystal glass. Her back was completely turned to Ana. She bent forward to set the glass down onto the table once more. She was so close that Christian was bombarded by the smell of her rose perfume.

"There you go, Mr Grey" She purred "Do you need any help with anything else?"

"I think my _girlfriend_ would like a re-fill"

She gave Ana a tight-lipped smile as she filled her glass and set it back on the table. She made sure to sway her hips on her way into the kitchen. Surely she knew that Christian was just seventeen.

Grace's voice broke him from his thoughts. "So, how has the job search been going, Ella?"

"I've picked up some cleaning work down at the woman's shelter"

"Oh, well…that's good" Grace reached for her glass of wine, taking a small sip. A tight, smile sat on her already thin lips. She was judging his mother.

Why wouldn't she judge Ella?

Grace's laundry cupboard was the size of Ella's bedroom. The diamond rock on her finger was three times as much as Ella would make in a year of working. Christian and Ella were worth about as much as the trash in the Trevelyan's garbage can. Yet, somehow, _he_ was a Trevelyan. He could no longer put them on an unreachable pedestal because he was one of them. It was a tough concept for him to wrap his head around. He wasn't sure if he would ever see himself as equal to them.

He cleared his throat "She is also enrolled to start studying at the community college"

That seemed to impress Grace. She lit up with a heartfelt smile that Christian wanted to believe was genuine. The cynic in him told him that she was just faking it. She was just being kind.

 _Stop,_ He told himself. _They aren't bad people. They're not judging you._

"That's great news!" Grace exclaimed "I have heard the local college is excellent. What have you chosen to study?"

"I start my diploma in counselling in a few weeks. I can study online and do my training hours down at the women's shelter in the city. It's may take some time until I am fully qualified but…I…I think this may be good for me. The only downside is that…I am not going to be able to be there for Ana and the baby…"

"We'll figure it out" Ana tried to reassure her "This is more important"

"I can babysit!" Mia offered from across the table "Kids totally love me"

"You're an idiot" Elliot shook his head "You and Ana are in the same grade. How do you plan on babysitting when she is at school?"

"I was just trying to be helpful…"

"I am kind of hoping I can move to Massachusetts with Christian, anyway" Ana spoke up. Even when speaking up, her voice was soft and quiet. "I'll be eighteen in September, so legally no one can stop me from moving away. I would finish grade twelve through correspondence at home while Christian attends school"

"Or, I might not even make it into Harvard and I'll attend WSU instead?"

Ana shot him a stern look.

"No, you have a good chance at Harvard" Carrick spoke up. He hadn't said much this evening. "You're a smart kid. Those Trevelyan genes were definitely passed onto you. You'd make a great attorney"

Christian could see Elliot rolling his eyes from the other side of the table. He muttered something under his breath that sounded like " _Of course he would"_. Kate reached beneath the table, taking his hand in hers.

Carrick obliviously continued, "The Trevelyan's have a long history of public service. You come from a long line of politicians and lawyers. It's in your blood-"

The screeching of the wooden chair on the marble floor made everyone jump from the seat. Elliot stood from the table, throwing his napkin down onto his half-eaten plate of food. "Excuse me" He mumbled after his breath and stormed out of the room, leaving the sound of heavy footsteps in his wake. The room fell into silence with his absence. From beneath the table, he felt Ana's hand reach for his leg. Her fingers gently squeezing the top of his thigh.

"I shouldn't have…" Carrick muttered under his breath. He placed his head in his hands and rubbed his temples. "…I shouldn't have said that…"

Grace gave a shake of her head. She leant in close to her husband to whisper, "He'll be okay. You can't walk on eggshells around him…around either of them…"

Kate went to stand from the table, neatly folding her napkin onto the table and straightening out her cream sweater. Christian quickly beat her to it by pushing back his chair and jumping from the long wooden table. With a clearing of his throat, he excused himself from the room.

He had an idea of where Elliot may be, though in this house he could be anywhere. He followed the winding hallways into the kitchen where the housekeeper Greta stood. She was busy by the dishwasher, scrubbing down dishes from dinner before placing them in the machine. She was in her own world, oblivious to Christian as he snuck past. The French glass doors were ajar open as he stepped outside. Through the darkness of the night, he could just make out Elliot's silhouette on the basketball court. The light from the house carried down the grass hill to the court where Elliot threw balls at the backboard.

Christian wasn't sure what to say as he ventured closer. Elliot glanced his way but said nothing, just threw the ball once more. It hit the backboard once again with a loud thud and came flying in Christian's direction. He caught it with both hands. The ball stung his cold hands. He bounced it a few times before going for the shot. The ball missed, hitting the backboard and returning back to Elliot. The cold weather was throwing him off.

He bounced the ball for a minute before lining up the shot. Christian watched as the ball made a perfect rainbow through the air before landing through the hoop. "I needed to get out of there. I felt like I was suffocating" The ball bounced back to him and he went for the next shot. "I don't know what Dad was thinking…"

Christian caught the ball as it bounced in his direction. He went to make another shot but once again it hit the board. "I think he just wants to move past this whole mess. I don't blame him. It's an absolute shit-show"

"You know" Elliot turned to him with the ball sat tightly on his hip. "I wasn't going to come tonight. I had no interest in sitting at a table with you"

"Thanks"

"I don't know if I should hate you or not"

"I'd rather you didn't"

Elliot spoke honestly "You're my best friend. I know you like to pretend as if we're not friends and that you can't stand me, but the truth is, you're the only true friend I have, Christian. Then I found out you're the biological son of my father and part of me is happy. I've always wanted a brother, but then the other part of me hates you for being the son that Dad always wanted"

Christian couldn't help but let out a small laugh "I am not sure that's true. I mean, I was a mistake that he made one night. You were adopted"

"I am also a failure. I am only just going to be able to graduate high school. I haven't applied to any colleges. The only plans I have for next year is to travel – which I know dad hates. I'll never be a lawyer or a politician like all the other Trevelyan's"

"Nor am I"

"But you're going to go to Harvard at least"

Christian shook his head "We don't know that"

"Yes, we do" Elliot rolled his eyes "He is proud of you, Christian. I don't know if he is ever going to be proud of me..."

He quickly darted across the court to catch the basketball that rebounded off the backboard. He bounced it around his legs a few times before letting it fly through the air. It hit the side of the hoop before bouncing back to him. His head was out of the game tonight.

He glanced back over to Elliot. "He won't be proud for long. I am not going to Harvard"

" _What?"_

"I got accepted into WSU"

"And?"

" _And_ Vancouver is a two-hour drive away" Christian explained "Harvard is a plane ride away. Everyone is creating these grand expectations about me moving across the country when I could just attend school two hours away. It doesn't make sense, especially since Harvard is never going to accept me. Am I the only one who sees that?"

"Yeah, you are the only one who is doubting your capabilities"

"I am being realistic"

"You're being an idiot" Elliot grinned as he stole the ball back from Christian. "It feels good to not be on the receiving end of that statement"

Christian quickly charged at him, stealing the ball from out of his hands and bouncing it to the other side of the court. Elliot followed quickly on his tails, jumping up high on his tippy toes to block Christian from making the shot before swatting the ball out of his hands. The two boys went back and forth across the courts, pushing and shoving one another as they tried to make the shot. The cold air burnt the back of his throat as he struggled to regain his breath. He had almost forgotten how good Elliot was.

They must've been out there for half an hour before Christian called a timeout. He doubled over with his hands on his knees and his head bent between his arms as he struggled to catch his ragged breath.

" _What_?" Elliot laughed as he bounced the ball around Christian. Circling him. Taunting him. "Giving up that easily?"

Christian went to swat him away but the familiar pain seared through his rib cage. He cried out in sudden pain. "Fuck" He growled through gritted teeth. He glanced up at Elliot. "You really fucked up my ribs"

"Yeah, well you fucked up my eighteenth birthday plans. I was too angry to party"

Christian pouted his lips and mocked "Oh, you weren't in a party mood. You poor thing"

"It's alright. My parents have that stupid benefactor coming up. They'll be too busy to notice if I throw a party somewhere" Elliot threw the ball Christian's way. He quickly batted it aside before it jabbed him in the ribs. "We should probably head in, I am sure Kate and Ana are wondering where we are"

The scent of butterscotch pudding filled the air as they made their way back to the house. Elliot steps fell into rhythm with Christian's slow ones. Walking up a hill with busted ribs was not an easy task. He glanced over to the out of breath boy beside him, he no longer saw the boy that used to annoy the hell out of him with his childish antics. The kid that Christian grew up envying and wishing he could be. The kid that he couldn't help but hate with every fibre of his being. He instead saw his brother.

It was a good feeling.

Elliot must've felt the same. He glanced over at his friend, nudging his shoulder. "We're okay now, right?"

"Yeah, we're okay"

* * *

She watched from the patio as the boys ran around the court.

The two of them were laughing as they shoved the other around like little boys. Elliot would holler out loudly with every hoop he made, while Christian whined every time his ball missed. He didn't take losing well. It made her heart soar to see Christian smiling with Elliot once again. To see the both of them interacting like…well…brothers.

They eventually decided to return to the house. The cold February air blew goose bumps along her skin. Even beneath the warm patio downlights, she was still cold. She hugged her arms across her body in a bid to keep warm as she watched them slowly make their way up the hill. Elliot gave her a nod and smile as he passed.

"You're looking huge, Toots," He said as he stepped through the glass doors.

Christian let out a small chuckle as he came to stand before her. She wasn't sure how to respond to Elliot's comment. "You know he means nothing by it," He said as he wrapped his arms around her. Her back pressed to his abdomen. His forearms were tightly secured around her chest. Now she was warm.

She relaxed in his hold. Her hands coming to rest on his arms that held her so firmly to his body. She could feel his lips coming to rest on the temple of her forehead. Their eyes looking out before them to the beautiful sound. She cherished these quiet moments that she could spend with him. Those short, peaceful moments where they held each other, made all the hardships worth it.

"I was accepted into Washington State"

She turned her head to look up to him. "That's great news"

"Yeah"

"What's wrong?"

"Do you think I should give up on Harvard?"

"No" She turned in his arms to look into his grey eyes. "WSU has always been plan B"

"But, it just makes more sense for me to go there. I know it's not as good a business school, but it would be better for our family if I went there. I could be there for Ella as well. You wouldn't have to move across the country to be close to me"

"I want to do that"

"You shouldn't have to"

"I am willing to do anything to keep us a family," She said with a sad smile "I never want to be in the position Ella was in tonight. It breaks my heart to think of my life without you, and _Greg,_ and me together. If moving across the country to support you going to school is what will keep us together, then it's what I am going to do"

His eyes were fixated on the stone beneath their feet. "And what if I never get into Harvard? What if all of this is a waste of time?"

"Then we move to Vancouver and you go to WSU" She reached up to grasp his jaw in her hands. She tilted his face up to meet her eyes. "And I will be there one hundred percent of the way. You, me, and _Greg_ "

A small smile pulled at the corners of his lips. His hands dropped to wrap around her basketball-like stomach. His gaze lifted to meet hers. "I hope you haven't grown to like the name Greg for our son"

"We don't know if we're having a son"

He groaned "Oh god, not you too"

Without warning, he spun her around until her back was once against pressed to his body. He squeezed his arms around her. His lips coming to kiss the sensitive spot below her ear. She couldn't help but giggle and squirm in his tight hold. He growled in her ear "I have enough to worry about. Let me indulge in the fantasy of having a son"

"Okay," She smiled "But you won't be able to dream about it for much longer. My thirty-two-week appointment is coming up. It's going to be real then"

She felt the prickle of his shaved jaw come to rest on her shoulder. Her hands came to rest on top of his as they gently caressed her stomach. She leaned into the embrace.

"Two weeks" He murmured quietly. "Then we'll know for sure that we're having a boy"

* * *

 **To say sorry for the delay, chapter 24 will be posted within the next day!**

 **Next chapter you can look forward to some...alone time...**

 **And since I am feeling generous... the baby gender!**

 **Place your bets now**

 **Review and let me know what you think! :)**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

 _Bubs 'N' Cradle_

The store was exactly what the name suggested. A brightly lit, brightly coloured hell hole filled with rowdy children, impatient mothers, and tired fathers. Christian stood by the entrance taking in the sights before him. One side of the store was coloured pink with stereotypical tutus and sparkles. The other side was blue with toy animals and trucks displayed – you know, guy things. Two young boys, no older than three or four stood by the display arguing back and forth over who picked up the toy dump-truck first. A tired father with a crying newborn baby in his arms stood above the boys. He didn't seem to care about the fighting, only hushing the loud baby. Christian was watching his future unfold.

This was his life now.

"This looks like hell on earth" Elliot muttered from beside him.

"My thoughts exactly…"

Ana shot them both a stern look before taking the first step into the store. "Well, the sooner we get what we need, the sooner we can get out of this _hell_ "

At almost thirty-two weeks, they decided it was finally time to buy baby supplies. They had nothing. No diapers, no clothes, not even a car seat to take the baby home in. They weren't even sure where home would be once she gave birth. They had been putting it off for months, but they couldn't any longer. In eight short weeks, one more person would be added to the world and they needed to make sure they were prepared.

With a white wicker basket in hand, which was completely useless for holding anything, he followed Ana around the winding store. Toddlers ran between his legs as he struggled to keep up with her and he almost bumped into three different mothers who all shot him dirty looks. He couldn't wait to get out of this hell. Every now and then, Ana would stop at a display, spend five minutes reading each label of whatever product she was looking at before throwing one into the flimsy basket. Sometimes she would stop to ask for Christian's opinion.

"We can either get the unscented baby wipes or the cheap baby wipes"

"Does it matter?" He frowned "I mean, all they're used for is cleaning up shit"

Ana nudged him in the stomach. She hissed at him " _Language_!"

From over his shoulder, he could hear Elliot laughing. "Fuck off" Christian hissed at him "Cant you wait outside or something?"

"Nope, watching you suffer is quite entertaining" Elliot grinned "Plus, I am enjoying the view. Who knew there would be so many single mothers here?"

Elliot Trevelyan would never change.

Christian turned back to Ana. She held the two different packets in her hands. One was all natural with no added perfume, the other was three dollars cheaper. Her concerned blue eyes blinked up to him. She whispered, "It's better to use unscented because it causes less irritation, but can we afford them?"

Three dollars didn't sound like much, but it would add up eventually. Which was more important, his child's comfort or the price? He wanted the best for his child. He grabbed three packs of the unscented wipes and threw them into the basket.

"We'll budget elsewhere" He assured her "Now what else do we need?"

There was a wide selection of newborn attire. There were different designs, themes and colour palates. They could go with a unisex jungle theme which included things like elephants and giraffes – but no tigers since they were boyish, and no butterflies because they were girly. He thought it would be best to stick to the plain coloured clothes with minimal designs. Of course, that had to be difficult too.

Ana held up two _different_ onesies. "Which one?"

He stared back at her.

"Pick!"

"They're the same, Ana"

"No, one is a light grey and one is a darker shade of grey"

"Grey is grey. There is no such thing as shades of grey!"

She spent another minute trying to decide between the two until Christian gave in and chose the _darker_ shade of grey.

He thought buying clothes would be as simple as a few onesies, a few T-shirts and pairs of pants. He didn't even consider dresses since there was no chance they were having a girl. Apparently, it was a lot more complicated than that. She picked up two yellow onesies, two light green – because they were in _neutral_ colours. Whatever that meant – four in plain white. A six-pack of something called undershirts that had buttons that snapped together at the crotch. Socks, mittens, and little shoes called booties. A _romper_ , which was yet another thing Christian had never heard of before, as well as what could only be described as a fabric bag with arm holes for a baby to sleep in.

That was just the clothes.

They also needed bibs, pacifiers, burping cloths, at least ten bottles all with a nipple that would match Ana's, a brush to sanitize the bottles, soft washcloths and tiny baby towels, an array of different blankets for different occasions, sheets and mattress protectors for the crib they hadn't yet brought. There was so much that Christian didn't know they needed.

Eight weeks.

He had eight weeks to familiarize himself with all these foreign, strange objects. It wasn't enough time. He wasn't ready.

Next on Ana's list was the breast section. She needed breast pads and ointment for when her nipples cracked. It made his stomach churn at the thought, it didn't seem to scare her though. She looked through all the items with a straight face, reading the descriptive labels to decide which would be better for her.

"Doesn't it scare you?" He asked in a low voice.

The corners of her lips pulled up in a small smile as she glanced up at him. Her long hair was braided to one side and fell down her shoulder. Strands of mahogany hair fell around her face. "Yes," She whispered back to him in a calm voice. "The thought of cracked nipples terrifies me. I swear my boobs have doubled in size just this past week. They're killing me"

Even with a sentence a horrid as that coming out of her mouth, he was still taken back by her beauty. Her stomach was poking out from tank top she wore. Christian couldn't help but avert his gaze to the low scoop of her neckline. Pregnancy boobs may be a pain in the ass for her, but for Christian…well…he was enjoying them.

She tightened her blue denim jacket across her chest. "Perv"

" _Oi,_ " He heard hissed at him. " _Christian…Look at this…"_

"Oh god"

Hesitantly, he turned to face Elliot and regretted it immediately. The eighteen-year-old stood in the middle of the store with two pumps held up to his chest. A childish grin spread across his lips. His eyebrows raising and lowering as he suctioned them to the fabric of his blue T-shirt. All Christian could do was sigh.

Ana did the same "Remind me why we invited him?"

"He is our ride. Unless you want to carry all this shit on the public bus, we need him"

A shop assistant in her late fifties with long grey curls and clear glasses on the tip of her nose hurried over, yanking the pumps out of Elliot's hands. She scolded him like a little boy who was caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Maybe you guys should wait outside" Ana suggested "I'll be done in a second. I only have a few more things on the list"

The Seattle mall was buzzing with people on the early Sunday morning. Elliot and Christian found a bench to sit on while Ana finished up her shopping. Top forty pop played through the speakers as people passed them. Young couples with smoothies walked hand-in-hand. Teenage girls that were no older than thirteen walked in groups of five, dressed in the tightest jeans possible and little crop tops that held no warmth to them. If he were to ever have a daughter – which let's face it, would never happen – he would never let them walk around like that.

There was a fifty-fifty chance that he would have a thirteen-year-old daughter one day. A little girl who looked just like Ana, walking around the mall with her friends, meeting boys, having her first kiss, her first sip of alcohol, her first time-

 _NO_ , it was too much for him to think about. All of this was too much. His elbows came to rest on his shaking knees, his head in his hands as he tried to shake the thoughts from his head. He could feel his heartbeat quickening in his chest. He took long, slow, drawn out breaths.

"You right, bro?"

"Fine" He shook his head.

"Are your ribs hurting?"

"No, they've been fine. It's just…" He took a breath "…all of this is so overwhelming"

"No shit, you're having a child. It's kind of a big deal"

"Eight weeks, Elliot" Christian glanced back to his brother "I have eight weeks before I am responsible for another human life. A human that I don't even know their name or what sex they're going to be. God forbid I have a daughter!"

"That's a little sexist…"

"Is it?" Christian let out a scared chuckle "When there are boys like you hanging around?"

"Touché"

"I mean, I don't even have a car. We ordered a baby seat online for a car that I don't _fucking_ own!"

His hands ran through the ends of his growing hair, tightening on the loose curls until it hurt his scalp. A fire burnt deep within him, like a roar of frustration that he needed to let out. He needed to wrap his hands around something and hold so tightly until his palms hurt. He needed to claim something, to dominate something, to feel powerful again. He needed to be with Ana…

"Do you have the money for a car?" Elliot tore him from his anxious thoughts.

"Yes!" He exclaimed "I have had the money sitting in my bank account for six weeks, I just haven't found anything. I am running out of time, though"

"Well," Elliot sat up from where he slouched on the bench. "I have a buddy that's selling his old truck. It's in pretty good condition, the only reason he is selling it is because his parents brought him a new car as a present for getting into Berkley"

"I don't know, Elliot. A truck isn't exactly family friendly"

"It has a back seat and plenty of space in the back for strollers and…whatever other shit dad's carry around. I don't know. I do know that it is a sexy beast of a car that I was considering buying myself and doing up as a summer project" Elliot grinned back at him, nudging his shoulder "C'mon, you know you want to at least check it out"

He did. With Ella now working again he was able to save up the last few hundred he needed for a decent car. He was also able to put money away to go towards college and baby supplies. He had been smart with his money. He worked hard to see the commas in his bank account change. Part of him was scared to hand that money over, but he had to. He needed a car.

"Let's do this" Christian nodded "Before I pussy out and change my mind"

"That's the spirit. I'll give him a call"

* * *

She held the yellow onesie to her stomach.

She turned in the full-length mirror to see her reflection. Behind her laid out on her bed was bags upon bags of supplies. She had been ashamed of how much it had all come to, but Christian assured her that he had the money saved. It was still embarrassing to be dependent on him to buy everything. Her tank top was rolled up beneath her melon sized boobs. Her veiny stomach was on full display as she held the fabric to her skin. It still didn't seem real to her. It didn't seem real that something that size could grow inside her. That one day it would tear itself through her vagina. She shivered in fear.

She looked down at her belly. She could no longer see her feet when she looked down, which was yet another scary thought. Pregnancy was scary. She swore every day her stomach changed shape. Not that it grew bigger, but that it morphed into watermelons, to basketballs, to half-deflated balloons. Some days it sat high on her abdomen, other days – like today – it was low. It made putting on pants rather difficult.

In eight weeks she would no longer have her belly, which would come as a great relief and sadness.

If at the start of her pregnancy someone told her how attached she would get to the giant blob that sat out of her body, she would've laughed at them. Now, she enjoyed being able to rub her stomach. She loved – as freaky as it was – to see their little feet poking out from her skin. She wanted to enjoy the next eight weeks of her pregnancy and soak every moment in.

"You put me through hell, but I do love being pregnant" She whispered to her belly. "I know that's wrong of me. I shouldn't enjoy it as much as I do at my age. I am going to miss this…"

She hoped one day she would be pregnant again. There was so much she and Christian had to do before that would ever happen. But, once they had finished school, they had a steady life, maybe they were married, she would happily go through it all again.

"That's quite a lot of stuff"

She quickly rolled down her shirt to cover her stomach and threw the onesie on the bed. She turned to face her mother who stood in the doorway. Her arms were folded tightly to her chest as she examined the bags from a distance. Ana had been hoping to put them away under her bed or somewhere in her closet before Carla had to see them. There was no need for Ana to rub any of this in her mother's face. The less she saw the better.

"Yeah, we went shopping today"

"Did you have enough money?"

"Christian has been saving for this since we found out about the baby" Ana admitted as she sat down on the edge of her bed. "We've ordered a car seat and a bassinet. We're going to keep that at his apartment. I know you don't want that stuff here…"

Carla let out a small sigh as she crossed the space of the bedroom. "I also don't want you to be homeless with a child" She glanced down to her daughter "You're still my daughter, Ana"

She stopped in front of the bed to glance inside the bags. Her blue eyes scanning over the products. She gave a small nod of approval at the unscented wipes and the baby powder that Ana had chosen. She then moved onto the clothes. She held up the white, grey, green, and yellow onesies in her hands. Ana swore she could see the faintest of smiles on her lips.

"I almost forgot how small they were…"

"You call that small?"

"Yes, well, its hard to believe you were once this size" Carla glanced down to her daughter "Actually, you were smaller than this. You were born early. You were a skinny little thing. Always have been"

"Was it scary?" Ana asked in a quiet voice "Giving birth?"

"Yes," She spoke honestly "I was alone. Your Grandmother was alive back then so she helped out as much as she could, which wasn't much. You remember what she was like. She tried to make my pregnancy as natural as possible. The fewer chemicals the better was her motto. That didn't quite work out for her once the cancer kicked in, did it?"

"Your father wasn't there. I went to birthing classes alone. Doctors' appointments. Everything. When you decided to make your entrance two weeks early, I had no idea what to do. I freaked out. My waters broke in the middle of the night and I had no one to call. I was only at the hospital for two, maybe three hours, before I gave birth to you"

She came to sit beside Ana. A small white onesie was scrunched in her hands as she told the story.

"It's funny," She said "Leading up to giving birth, I was terrified, but the moment your contractions start, this primal urge takes over. It could be because your mother instincts kick in, or because you're in so much pain that you just want to get this baby out, but you stop being scared. Instead, your only concern is that baby and bringing it into the world. Giving birth is the most powerful you're ever going to feel. It hurts like hell, but you won't even think about the pain. The only thing you care about is bringing that baby into the world. It's beautiful" Her lips tilted up in a small smile as she glanced at Ana from the corner of her eyes "The real pain kicks in afterwards…"

Ana smiled. She never thought she would be smiling. She didn't want to ruin this moment by asking her one question that had been on her mind for months. Would Carla be there for the birth of her grandchild? Would she come in support of her daughter? Ana hoped she would. As much as she loved Ella and valued Grace, they weren't her mother. She needed her mum.

She didn't get a chance to ask. The rustling sound of an engine pulling into the driveway broke their moment. Carla quickly jumped up from where she sat and walked around the bed. Ana followed her "Is that Stephen, he was meant to be home hours ago"

They both poked their head out from beneath the curtains of her bay window that looked out to the street. Sitting in the driveway was a big red pickup truck. A white line traced across the front and back doors. Ana racked her brain to think of who owned a truck. The only people that came to mind were her father and Jose. Her father was in the middle of the desert right now and she hoped Jose had better sense than to ever come within one-hundred meters of her again. The passenger side door opened and two legs popped out from the darkness.

"Christian!?"

She quickly hurried downstairs with Carla hot on her heels. The doorbell rang as she made it to the foyer landing. She quickly opened the door to find him standing there smiling. One arm leant against the doorframe, the other draped casually as he twirled a set of car keys around his finger.

"Hi"

"Hello…What're you doing here?"

"Just wanted to say hi" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Really? You're not here to show off that truck that's sitting in my driveway"

"Oh, that thing?" He pointed over his shoulder to the car "Oh yeah, that's the car I just brought"

" _What!"_ She launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. His arms came around her waist as they spun around. She didn't care if Carla was watching. Once he set her down on her feet, reality sunk in. She slapped his shoulder, causing him to wince "What do you mean you just bought a car, you just spent your savings on baby stuff?"

"I have had the money sitting there for the past month. I have been too scared to touch it. I thought it was time to bite the bullet and Elliot had a friend who was selling a car…it just made sense" He explained, "You have to admit it's a pretty sexy car, how could I say no?"

"So, you just bought a car?"

"Yeah. It's mine" He jingled the keys. "I would've come around earlier but I have been at the DMV sorting out the papers. I also had to take Ella for a drive. She loves it. Now, I want to take you for a drive"

She glanced back to Carla who stood in the foyer. Her arms were once again folded across her chest as she watched the two teenagers. She gave a shake of her head. "It's already late, Ana"

"I'll have her home before nine" Christian told her as he reached for her hand "We're just going to drive around the block a few times"

Carla looked between the two teenagers. She must've seen the happy, excited smiles on their faces because she gave a strained nod of her head. Throwing her arms up, she said "Fine" before calling out "But you need to be home before nine, Anastasia. No later!"

She couldn't help but giggle as Christian excitedly led her to the car. He opened the passenger door and lifted her up with ease onto the step. The car was quite tall. The insides were neatly vacuumed and smelt strongly of cleaner. It had obviously been kept in good condition. Sitting on the passenger seat was the registration papers. This was really his car. He jumped into the driver's seat, turning his keys in his ignition. The engine revved and the radio blasted, causing Ana to jump in her seat.

"Sorry" He quickly turned down the loud drums. "I like finally being able to blast my own music"

She couldn't remember the last time she had seen him this happy. They drove around the suburban streets, getting lost in the winding roads. His hands thumped against the steering wheel as his music played. She recognized a few songs from the band _Lincoln Park_. She had no idea that he was into that kind of music. He pointed out the many great things about the car, like the fact that it had a back seat and plenty of room in the back. That it had been serviced regularly and only had one other owner before. He mentioned a few things about the engine that didn't make much sense to Ana but excited him. She couldn't help but smile as she watched him talk about it.

"It needs a good clean, but apart from that, it's a good car" He looked at her with the boyish grin on his lips. He reached for her thigh, squeezing the soft flesh in his hand. "You could put a bikini on and wash it for me?"

She snorted "Its March and I seriously doubt you want to see what I look like in a bikini right now"

"Oh, I am serious" One corner of his lip turned up in a sly smile as he glanced between her and the road. His hand moved to the inside of her thigh. His fingers gently stroked along the flesh, moving higher and higher up her leg.

She quickly caught his hand. "You're driving. Do you really want to crash your car on the first night"

"You're right. I guess we're going to have to pull over then"

"Christian!"

"What?" He smiled at her "We have forty minutes before I have to get you home and we haven't had sex since…God, I don't even know how long. That's how long its been"

She couldn't help but the deep blush that set in on her lips "We can't just…do it in public"

He turned down a tree-lined cold-de-sac that Ana hadn't seen before. He seemed to know where he was going. He followed the dimly lit road, glancing back to Ana. "It's a fifteen-minute drive into the city. We'd only have ten minutes to fuck-"

"Could you make it sound a little more romantic"

"Sorry. _Make Love_ " He continued "And you know seven of those minutes will be spent with Ella wanting to catch up with you. That leaves us three minutes to _make love_. I can get it done in three minutes but that wouldn't be very… _romantic_ "

At the end of the quiet road was a small playground that looked out to the lake. It wasn't much. There was an old swing set and a blue slide that looked well worn-out. Sitting on top of the lake, nestled amongst the trees was an old wooden fishing pier. Christian pulled into the empty car lot, parking in front of the entrance. The engine came to a stop and the only noise to be heard was the sound of moving water. She glanced across the darkness to meet Christian's gaze. Her cheeks blushing deep red once their eyes locked. She couldn't help but still feel butterflies when she was around him. She hoped that feeling would never go away.

"It's cold" He whispered as he reached across the car, wrapping his hands around her thighs and rolling her onto his lap. "You need to stay close for warmth"

"Oh, that was smooth" She giggled as she made herself comfortable atop him.

The steering wheel pressed to her back, her stomach to his front as she looked down into his gorgeous grey eyes. His fingers gently stroked along the length of her thighs causing shivers to race down her spine. He took that as her being cold and pulled her in tightly. So tight that she could feel the zipper of his crotch pressing through her thin maternity pants. The tips of their noses touching. Their lips a breath apart.

"I…I don't really feel the cold anymore" She whispered to him. "It's easy to work up a sweat carrying around an extra thirty kilos of weight…"

That sly, mischievous smile returned to his lips. "I could think of other ways for us to work up a sweat"

His hands stroked up the length of her back. To the exposed skin of her shoulder blades. His fingernails tickled the back of her neck causing her to squirm on his lap. She felt a twitch of excitement against her thigh. This was really happening. After months of fantasying what it would be like to be together again, it would finally happen. His fingers hooked in the wide straps of her tank top and he slowly pulled them down her biceps. His lips pressed to the warm skin of her shoulder.

"You have no idea how badly I want you, Anastasia"

She wriggled her hips once more on his hard lap. "I think I have an idea" She giggled.

"Everything is becoming so real…" He whispered as his lips moved up to her neck "I need to escape with you"

One hand wove its way into the hairs at the back of her neck. He tilted her head down, forcing her lips to meet his. She accepted his kiss, wrapping her hands around his jaw as she drew him in closer. His other hand wrapped around her waist, tugging at the tank top until it rolled around her hips. He forced her lips open with his own. His tongue brushing against the sensitive skin of her bottom lip. She pulled at the fabric of his shirt, pulling it up his abdomen to expose his exquisite, sculpted body. She needed to see more. She tried to tug it above his shoulders, it was hard with the low roof of the truck.

"This is going to be difficult" He chuckled as he hunched forward to remove the piece of fabric. He couldn't stretch his arms up high enough to get it off, causing Ana to throw her head back in laughter. She had never seen him in such an awkward position. Everything Christian Grey did was graceful and sleek…

"Fuck" He growled as he struggled within the uncomfortable confines of the T-shirt. "I am not getting this shit off" He huffed as he threw his head back against the car seat, clenching his eyes shut. "I am too tall for this. We're going to have to raincheck"

"No"

He opened his eyes wide at her response "No?"

"No" She smiled back to him. She dug her hands beneath his shirt, letting her fingernails caress the muscle that laid beneath. She leaned in close to his ear "You're not the only one who needs to escape, Mr Grey"

"Mr Grey?" He smirked "I could get used to that name"

"We have…thirty-two minutes before I have to be home and a whole backseat to ourselves"

Sex at a playground wasn't the most romantic place for them to reconnect, but she didn't care. It could be in a cardboard box and she'd still enjoy it just as much. It was surreal to feel his lips on her body again. The sweet, intoxicating feeling had become a foggy memory in the back of her mind. Been kissed by him was just like the first time all over again. She let her hands explore him, this time venturing even further by letting her mouth explore too. She shyly kissed the line between his navel and waistband, heard him suck in a breath and ventured further with confidence.

Being with Christian felt natural. As she straddled his narrow hips and slowly got into the groove of moving her hips, she felt no need to cover herself from embarrassment. His eyes on her womanly body, his hands on her waist guiding her into a rhythm, felt at home to her. This was where she was meant to be. This was who she was meant to be with. Nothing in the world made more sense to her.

The car resembled the one from Titanic once they both finished. Steam fogged the windows as they cuddled into each other on the backseat. Her head was nestled on top of his chest, his hand brushed through her hair, his other hand was drawing small drawings on the glass window. His grey eyes followed his fingers, her blue ones watched as he began to spell out her name in long cursive. She glanced back down to his handsome face.

"I know of a name that I like"

His attention broke from the window and quickly turned to her. He stroked her stomach "For Greg?"

"For the baby, yes"

He smirked "I like Greg"

"Well, when you birth a baby out of your vagina, you can name it Greg. Deal?"

"Deal" He smiled back to her. "What name do you like?"

She suddenly felt shy to tell him. The name had been in her mind for quite some time. She had been going back and forth, but no matter how many other names she heard, she always came back to this one. This one felt right. It sounded like their name. She had a feeling he wouldn't like it though.

"Teddy"

" _What_?"

"I like the name Teddy"

He wasn't sure what to say. He stared back at her as if she had just told him the earth was flat and the moon was made out of cheese. She could see him thinking it through in his mind before shaking his head.

"It's so… _cute_ "

"Exactly"

He moved himself up onto his forearms. "Ana, grown men don't want _cute_ names, they want strong names"

"And Teddy isn't strong?"

"No!" He laughed "Teddy is the kid with the participation trophy. He is the kid who cries whenever the other kids joke with him. He is the man who lives in his parent's basement because he never grew up…because Teddy is a child's name…"

"That's ridiculous!"

"Is it?" He sat up further, causing Ana to sit up too. She hadn't realized this would be such a heated discussion.

As she sat up, she felt a twang of something in her stomach. She gasped out, her hand coming to rest on her side. The baby would often kick Ana, hard, but that wasn't a kick. She wasn't sure what that was. It felt like some kind of cramp. Christian quickly reached for her, but she shook him away, assuring him she was fine. She didn't want him to worry over nothing. The baby probably kicked her in the bladder or something…

She had a doctor's appointment on Friday, she could talk to Grace then. She was too far into her pregnancy to worry about something as horrid as miscarriage. The cramp was probably nothing. It had to be nothing…

"Think of it this way," He said in a much calmer voice "Ana is the sweet girl who is always there for her friends. She is the bridesmaid but never the bride, and she's okay with that. She's okay with her nine-to-five job and watching her friends get ahead of her in life. She's just…okay"

"Thanks"

"-But Anastasia… _well_ … Anastasia spends her summers in Italy on her private yacht. She is the owner and editor of her own editing company. Anastasia is confident. Anastasia is hard working. Anastasia is a bad-ass who takes no shit from anyone"

Now it was her turn to stare back at him. "You've based all of that off a name?"

"A name says a lot about a person and the people they come from"

"Fine" She rolled her eyes "Instead of Teddy what about….Theodore!"

"That sounds like an old man"

"You're not helping. At least I have some name ideas. You haven't given me any except for Greg and we both know that's not happening!" She huffed as she reached for her bra to cover herself. As she clipped it around her back, she glanced back to him with a playful smile "Do you want to hear my idea for a girl?"

"No!"

She didn't think so.

* * *

Girl or boy, it all came down to today.

Nervously. He flipped through the magazine. His eyes not focusing on a single word, but were instead looking ahead of him. The waiting room was busy today. Opposite him was a woman with what looked to be her elderly mother. The woman wore a ring on her finger and a small – barely even noticeable – stomach poked out from her shirt. The elderly mother kept glancing over to Christian dressed in his school uniform. Her judgemental eyes blinking from the Bellevue crest on his chest, to the very pregnant Ana who uncomfortable shifted in her sheet. She must've said something to the daughter who simply rolled her eyes and ignored the woman.

The office was busier than usual. They had made the appointment at 2:30 when Christian had a free period and an hour to spare before work. As he glanced down at his watch, he could see the time creeping up to 2:45 and there were still at least three other couples who had yet to be seen. One of them was a younger couple that looked like they vacationed in the snow every Christmas. The wife slowly sat down on the chair with the help of her husband, even though she didn't appear pregnant at all. The father gave Christian a nod as he sat down. It was like a private greeting just for fathers. That was ten minutes ago and they had yet to be seen by Grace…actually, he hadn't seen Grace at all…

At exactly 3:07 a nurse in her mid-thirties stepped out of an examination room with a clipboard in hand. Christian sat up in anticipation to hear Ana's name be called. "Victoria" The snow couple quickly stood up. Christian sunk back in his seat with a huff of anger.

The nurse glanced back up. A confused look on her face. "Oh, there seems to be a misunderstanding. I have a Veronica Fitzgerald and Anastasia Steele booked for 2:30"

Christian jumped up from his chair in a flash. He made his way across the room to the confused nurse. Her light brown hair was beginning to fall out of its once neat bun. She rubbed her forehead as she looked down to the clipboard in front of her.

"I am so sorry for this-"

"My girlfriend is thirty-two weeks" Christian spoke up "She should get examined first-"

"Ahh, actually" The wife spoke up, holding a finger. Her other hand was on her lower back. "This is my husband and I's first appointment since finding out we're pregnant. I don't mean to be rude, but it's kind of important that I see a doctor as soon as possible"

Christian opened his mouth to argue with her, but a soft arm on his bicep stopped him. He glanced down to see Ana standing there, gently shaking her head. She was horrible with confrontation. She would rather sit there in the waiting room for two hours instead of speak up. Christian wasn't, though.

"I have to be at work in-" He glanced down to his watch "-Twenty-two minutes. My partner is coming into her third trimester and this is the only appointment we could book that would fit our schedules"

"I understand" The nurse gave a nod. She looked to the two couples "Veronica why don't you come with me into the examination room. I can have one of the younger nurses examine you, Anastasia"

They had to wait a further five minutes for the younger nurse to come. She was young. Very young. A pink lip gloss covered her lips. A pearly white smile on her lips. Not a wrinkle in sight. She looked fresh out of college. That worried Christian.

"Good afternoon!" She shook both their hands energetically. "My name is Rachel, you must be Anastasia"

"Yes," Ana frowned "Where is Dr Grace?"

"Busy"

"Busy?" Christian huffed "She is our doctor"

"Yes, and she is also the doctor of many other women, one of which is giving birth right now. This happens often in this line of work. Babies are unpredictable. It's sometimes impossible to plan a schedule around them. Now, Anastasia, why don't you jump on the scales and we'll look you over"

Maybe it was from waiting for forty minutes, or the anxious butterflies in his belly at the anticipation of the gender reveal, but he couldn't help but feel irritated. He watched as the nurse struggled with the scales while weighing Ana. It took her three attempts to get an accurate reading. She simply giggled and apologized. He didn't find anything funny about it.

After checking her blood pressure – which was still on the higher side – and having her heartbeat checked, she was moved to the ultrasound table. Christian planted himself by Ana's side, clutching her hand in his. She offered him a big smile of encouragement, but he could see the nervousness behind her blue eyes. He wasn't sure why she was so nervous. She didn't seem to mind whether they were a boy or girl.

"So, is this your first?" The nurse asked as she prepared the machine. "You seem quite excited"

"Yes"

"Any particular gender you're hoping for?"

"A boy" He quickly answered, "I think it's a boy"

"You sound just like my father. He had hoped for a boy so badly, but no luck, he had six girls. Even his grandchildren are girls!"

He didn't mean to be rude, but he didn't care about this woman's life story. He just wanted to know if he was having a son or not. He watched carefully as the image came up on the screen. He could make out the shape of little Greg's legs and his tiny feet. His feet were so little. So cute.

"Any names picked out?"

"We have a few" He gave a nod of his head.

"I hear Sophia is quite popular these days. I don't get it. I went to school with like ten of them. I've always liked unusual names like Nevaeh or Destiny"

They both sounded like stripper names to Christian.

"I am sure you have plenty of boy names picked out though-"

"Can you see the sex!?"

He didn't mean to snap at the girl, but he was over talking. He just wanted to hear that he was having a son. Ana shot him a stern look. She tightened her hold on his hand as a warning. Surely she was sick of the nurse's jabber too.

"Of course" Nurse Rachel gave a nod of her head. "Well, I just have to finish up with the measurements. You've got a long one. He or she is going to be quite tall, I believe"

That made Christian happy. He wanted a tall son or a tall daughter that outgrew all the boys. He grinned happily at Ana who simply rolled her eyes.

"Now, the baby is in quite an awkward position. He or she has there back turned to us today. I can't see very well…Ana, could you force a cough for me please…that's better"

Christian sat up straight in his seat to get a closer look at the screen. He could hear his heart thumping inside his ears as he waited for the words to leave the nurses mouth. "What is it!?"

It felt like an eternity before she spoke once again.

"It's a little girl"

* * *

 **...**

 **How many of you feel a bit like Christian?**

 **Nothing ever seems to go to plan for these two...but dont worry, everything will workout eventually.**

 **Next chapter will be up sometime in the next week.**

 **Review and let me know what you think! :)**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Are you really sulking right now?"

He wasn't sulking, he was simply not talking to Ana. He knew that if he opened his mouth to speak, he would say something he regretted. Instead, he focused on the road before him as he drove Ana home. The street lights illuminating the suburban road before him. The Offspring played through the speakers, distracting him momentarily. His hands gripping the rubber that wrapped around the steering wheel. His knuckles turning white as intrusive thoughts weaved into the forefront of his mind. He tried to push them away. Shake them from his head. He wasn't ready to deal with them. He wasn't ready to have a daughter.

A girl.

A little girl with big blue eyes like her mother, and beautiful long mahogany coloured hair that would shine in the sunlight. Her beautiful, big smile would be framed with pillowy lips that would drive the boys wild. She would be slender like Ana, tall like Christian. Naïve and innocent to the world like her mother, but stubborn and a control freak like her father. She would be beautiful. Too beautiful.

How would he ever protect her?

No. He shook the thoughts from his mind once again, quickly reaching for the dial on his radio. He turned the volume up until all he could hear was the drum solo's drowning out his own thoughts.

This world could be incredibly cruel to little girls. Christian saw it every day at school, the pressure young girls felt to look and act a certain way for boy's attention. Boys like Elliot Trevelyan who didn't give a damm about them but was only looking for a quick fuck to brag about. Christian knew the inside of a teenage boys brain. He would never trust one within one-hundred feet of his daughter. That was no way to raise a child, though. To lock them up and never let them experience the world, but how else would he keep her safe?

He had no idea how to father a daughter, but less than eight weeks to figure it out.

He wasn't ready.

He hoped and prayed that this was all some sick dream. It surely felt like one. Almost like if he could pinch his arm hard enough, he might just wake up from it all-

The loud thumping of the drums came to a stop, breaking Christian from his thoughts. He glanced over to find Ana starring at him. Her body turned to face him. Her arms folded tightly across her chest. The light from the streetlights above them casting shadows across her beautiful, frowning, face.

"I know you wanted a boy, Christian, but you can't behave like a sulking child just because you didn't get the gender you wanted"

He shook his head in disagreement. "That's not true at all…"

"Really?" She huffed out a sarcastic laugh "Because you haven't said a word since we found out. You won't even look at me. I am sorry that we're not having a boy, but does it really matter? If you love this baby as much as you do, then the sex would be irrelevant"

"It's complicated, Ana"

"Then explain it to me"

"I don't know how!" He snapped at her. "I don't know what I am feeling right now, okay. I don't know how to explain that to you. Can we please just drop it!?"

"Fine"

Her back immediately turned to him as her attention shifted to the passing street outside her window. Silence fell upon them, thickening the tension between them.

He didn't know how to make her understand how he felt. He wasn't sure how to put into words his confusion and fear. This wasn't about whether he could love a daughter as equally as he could a son, but instead, it was about if he could raise one. Would he be able to raise a daughter that was just as strong-willed, brave, and intelligent as any son he may have, or would he wrap her up in cotton wool her entire life, causing her to become spoilt and defiant? He had no idea.

He turned onto Ana's street. The sun had just set behind the mountains far in the distance. Two cars parked outside the Flynn Tudor mansion. Warm orange light peaked out from behind the dark curtains. As he pulled up to a stop in Ana's driveway, he found only her mother's car parked outside. Her stepfather wasn't home. He didn't seem to be home much these days.

He jumped out of the truck and ran around the to the passenger side to open her door for her. With arms extended, he reached for her body to help her out of the lifted truck. She pushed his hands away and awkwardly slid out. It was difficult for her since she couldn't touch the ground.

"I have to work at the Trevelyan house tomorrow but we can see each other on Sunday" He suggested to her to try and lighten the tense mood. "I have an English paper to complete that you could help me with"

"Sure"

"Are you angry with me?"

Her arms came to cross against her chest once again. A tell-tale sign that she was in fact angry.

"No"

"You seem angry"

"I am hurt"

"Hurt?"

"I knew you'd be upset but I didn't think you'd behave this way" She spoke softly "It's our daughter, Christian"

"Well…I didn't think we were going to have a daughter…"

"Nor did I" Ana admitted quietly. Her attention turned to the boots that covered her feet. She kicked her toe against the driveway. "But we were wrong. It's not fair on her for us to throw a temper tantrum just because we didn't get the sex we wanted"

"I know that," He said.

"Then why are you doing it?"

"I am not doing anything"

"You're behaving like a child who didn't get the toy they wanted on Christmas!" She exclaimed. "All because you don't want a daughter…"

"Have you ever considered how much harder things will be with a daughter, Ana? I already have an endless stream of worries going through my head that I can't shut off. I wouldn't have to worry about half that shit with a boy. With the situation we are in, a boy would be so much easier!"

She began to back away from him. Her blue eyes became glossed over with tears. She quickly sucked in her cheeks to stop herself from crying – a skill she had mastered throughout this pregnancy. He hated seeing her upset. He didn't want to hurt her. He went to reach for her but she took another step away.

"Well," Her voice shook as she spoke. "I am sure our daughter will love to know that her father thought of her as an inconvenience. That's not going to give her self-esteem issues, _at all_ "

That's not what he meant. He wasn't sure what he meant.

"Ana-"

"You should get to work, Christian. I am sure Mr Trevelyan's wondering where you are" She ignored him as she continued towards her front steps.

"I am not leaving when you're angry with me" He called out to her as she reached for the door. "We should talk-"

"You've said everything I need to hear"

She stepped inside with that, slamming the front door shut behind her.

Fuck.

* * *

Maybe she was too harsh on him?

She sunk further into the hot water, until – almost – her whole body was submerged. The very top of her stomach stuck out from the bubble clouds. She would scoop the steaming water into her hands and let it fall against the round skin in a bid to soothe her aching body.

She wasn't sure if it was the stress or a lack of sleep, but her back was aching, worst then it ever had before. It was a deep, ache. The kind that made her twist and turn, stretching to find a comfortable position but never could. The only comfort she could find was from the hot bath water.

The bath soothed her aches but not her mind.

She let her finger trace over the curve of her bump where her daughter lay. Daughter. It felt surreal to Ana that she would be the mother of a little girl. Female or male, she loved the same, though she had been hoping for a boy. She knew Christian would behave the way he had tonight if he had a girl, she had been hoping to avoid that. That wasn't fair on their daughter. It wasn't her fault, it was Christian's. Still, she shouldn't have walked away from him tonight.

She reached for her phone to message him. It sat on the tiled floor outside of the bath. Water droplet sat atop the screen. His number sat at the top of her contacts. Butterflies fluttered in her belly as she tapped on his name. Holding the phone to her ear, she listened to it ring and ring before finally going to message bank. He wasn't picking up. He didn't want to talk to her.

As she went to set it down again on the tiled floor, she felt it vibrate in her hand. She excitedly held it up to see a message from Kate. It's not like she didn't want to talk to her friend, just right now she really wanted Christian.

 _Elliot just told me the news! I am so happy. I was hoping for a girl!_

How did Elliot know already?

 _At least someone is happy about it_. Ana wrote back.

 _Christian didn't take it well?_

 _About as well as you think he would._

 _Ass._

Ana smiled _He was behaving like a bit of an ass. He'll come around eventually, though. He just needs a few days._

 _Are you happy?_

She wasn't sure.

Ana's lack of a response spurred Kate on. A moment later she texted, _Well, I am excited. I have so many good names written down. What about Lola? I always thought that was super adorable. Same with Ava._

Ana smiled at her phone _I was thinking Edna or Dolores._

 _That will never happen as long as Aunty Kate has something to say about it._

She began to type out a response when suddenly a sharp pressure built up in her pelvis. She winced in pain, quickly sitting up, sending water flowing over the edge of the bath as she rode out the pain. "Fuck" She hissed through gritted teeth. This wasn't good. She was too early to go into labour, she thought she was too early to experience Braxton hicks. Gripping the edge of the bathtub, she slowly rose herself out, breathing through the pain. Water. She needed water.

She reached for her tank top and sweatpants, her drenched hair sat in bunched up curls down her back. She could hear the muffled voices coming from the TV in the family room, followed by a laugh track, as she made her way downstairs. She spotted Carla, laying on the L shaped lounge watching old Re-runs of _Friends_. She and her mother used to watch that show every night together. Ana had seen every season at least three times and she never got bored of watching it with her mother. Tonight, instead of sitting down beside her, she tiptoed past on the way to the kitchen.

The pain hadn't eased by the time she entered the kitchen. She squeezed past the marble island benchtop, decorated with a bouquet of pink roses and sugar-free muffins that tasted like chalk. She jumped up onto her tiptoes to reach the high cabinet where the glasses were located. She had to stretch her arms as high as she could until her fingertips brushed against a glass. She reached just a little further-

"Ahh!"

The pain now shot through the side of her body. Doubling over, she wrapped her arms around her aching stomach as she desperately tried to breathe through the pain. It was unlike anything she had felt before.

"Stephen is that you – Ana!" Carla raced to her daughter's side. "Ana, what's wrong!?"

"My stomach…I don't know" She cried out. "It's too early for labour…I don't know what's happening!"

Carla wrapped her arm around her daughter's shoulders, helping her stand up once again. "C'mon, you need to go to the hospital"

Ana resisted her "I…I need to let Christian know-"

"I'll message him, now c'mon!"

* * *

The stereo blasted _Linkin Park_ as he drove into the city. The volume was turned up as high as it possibly could. He didn't listen to a single word that was sung. He couldn't even tell you what songs were playing. His body was moving on auto-pilot.

He never wanted to hurt Ana or his daughter. He loved them both so much. Regardless of his childish behaviours, he would love his daughter unconditionally. He loved her so much that all he wanted was to do the best by her. He never wanted her to feel worthless or less than any brother she may have. He never wanted her to feel as if she wasn't good enough to be his child. Ana was right, with the way he was behaving, that was exactly how his daughter would feel.

See, he wasn't mature enough to raise a strong little girl.

It was dark by the time he reached the Trevelyan offices. As he stepped off the empty elevator, he found the cubicles empty, the lights switched off in the boardrooms and a janitor mopping the polished floors. He gave a nod to the older gentlemen as he passed him through to a corridor. At the end of the corridor, he could see a light on in one of the offices, Mr Trevelyan's. Muddled voices came from behind the opaque glass walls. The door was open. Christian tapped on the glass before slowly pushing it open.

Standing at his desk was Carrick. Elliot sat in one of the armchairs opposite him. His long legs were thrown over the leather arms as he drank from a child's juice box. Carrick glanced up from the paperwork he was examining.

"Sorry I am late" Christian apologized "Ana's appointment ran over time. I tried to call the office but all the lines were busy"

"It's fine. You can catch up on Monday"

"Yes, sir"

"Before you leave, I was meaning to talk to you about something" Carrick sat upright in his chair. "Grace and I will be throwing an event at the house at the end of March. It's a fundraiser for a charity close to our family. I would really like for you to be there, Ana and Ella too" He crossed his hands together atop his desk. "I would like you there as my son"

"And like…tell people?"

"Yes" Carrick smiled "If that's something you're ready for"

Christian's eyes glanced down to Elliot who sat on the chair beside him. He didn't seem to care. He looked back up to a hopeful Carrick, unsure of what to say. He didn't have space in his mind to also be worrying about this.

"Umm…I don't know…I'll think about it" He said with a shake of his head "Is that all you had to talk about?"

"Ahh, yes. I left an invitation on your desk"

"Thank you"

He went to step out of the room but was stopped by Carrick's voice "Christian!"

"Yes?"

"Is everything alright?" He enquired. His eyebrow raised slightly. "You seem a bit…frazzled"

"Fine"

Carrick shook his head. "Take a seat" He stepped around his desk to the mini fridge that sat in the corner of his office. He dug in deep to find a water which he handed to Christian as he sat on the armchair beside Elliot.

"Is everything okay with Toots and Mini-Grey?" Elliot asked as he slurped at his juice box like a child. His legs swinging back and forth of they hung off the side of the chair.

"It's not Mini-Grey anymore" Christian spoke quietly. "It's Mini-Steele"

"What do you-" Elliot frowned, taking a moment to figure out what Christian had said. A grin began forming on his face. A giggle escaping his lips "Oh, _fuck_ …No way!"

His giggle turned into a fit of laughter. He doubled over on the chair, holding his stomach as he howled. Christian had to resist the urge to punch him again. "That's too fucking good" He wiped tears from the corner of his eyes.

"Elliot, this isn't funny" Carrick tried to tell him.

"You're right, it's hilarious!"

"It is quite daunting to know you're going to have a daughter. It's not an easy thing to accept for some men" Carrick sighed "You'll find that out once you have one of your own"

"Never going to happen. I know I am having a troop of boys"

"That's what I thought" Christian growled. His elbows came to rest on his knees and his head in his hands. "I am already thinking of all the things I don't know how to do with a little girl. They're a completely different species to me. I have no idea how they work or what to do with them"

Carrick came to sit on the side of his desk, across from Christian. His arms were loosely crossed across his chest as he looked down to the boy. "I remember feeling this way when we were in the adoption process with Mia"

"You were terrified?"

"I was scared" Carrick nodded. "As you said, a little girl is uncharted territory. I had no idea what to expect and that was scary"

"I have this constant stream of thoughts just circling around my head that I can't shut up. There are one million things that could go wrong with a little girl and I have thoughts of every single one of them" He looked down to his shaking hands. "I am going to be a dad in two months and I am not sure if I am ready anymore. I have so much shit on my plate between school and work. I haven't heard back from Harvard yet. I just spent all of my savings on a car and baby stuff. I feel like I am headed for a breakdown. I feel like I am insane"

"You're not insane, you're anxious"

Christian shook his head "I don't have anxiety problems"

"It isn't healthy to feel this way. To feel like everything that can go wrong, will go wrong and obsess over it"

He could feel his legs wobbling beneath him as Carrick spoke. It felt as if his whole body had been filled with air. The tips of his fingers were going numb. His breath shortened. His body becoming hot. He quickly unscrewed the lid of his water bottle and began to chug down the liquid.

"Elliot, can you give us a moment?"

Elliot stood up with a nod of his head. He patted Christian's shoulder as he stepped out of the room, closing the glass door behind him. Carrick took the armchair he had been sitting on. He sat forward to look into Christian's scared eyes.

"Have you ever been to a doctor about this?"

"No. I don't need to" He said "I am just stressed. Everything is spinning out of control and for someone with control issues like me, that's not a great feeling"

"Seeing a doctor might make that spinning out of control feeling go away" Carrick tried to suggest to him. "You have worked incredibly hard to be there for Ana and to be there for this baby, but you won't be much help to either of them if you're not okay yourself"

He wasn't okay. He hadn't been okay for a while.

He blinked up to meet the eyes of the man sitting before him. They were identical to his own. He wondered for a brief moment if those Trevelyan grey eyes would be passed down to his daughter. If she would be born with a head of dark red hair, too.

"I don't think you're anxious about having a daughter. I think you're simply anxious about being a father"

"I am terrified I am going to mess up somewhere"

"You more than likely will"

"That doesn't help my anxiety"

Carrick smiled "Show me a parent that's perfect"

He tried to think it through in his mind, going through the list of people he knew to be parents, none of which were perfect.

"It's all about the way you handle your imperfections"

With a pat to Christian's knee, Carrick stood up from the armchair and made his way towards his desk. His fingers flipped through his trey of business cards until landing on the one he wanted. He began to scribble down the number on the card into his open planner.

"I am making you an appointment with a local psychiatrist"

Christian jumped up from the armchair "I don't have the money for that kind of shit. Psychiatrists a rich person thing"

Carrick let out a small laugh "Good thing I am paying then" He extended the card to Christian who stuffed it into the pocket of slacks. He didn't bother to look at it. "Just give it a few sessions and see what happens. If you hate it, I'll never bring it up again. I think it would be good for you"

Christian wasn't convinced. He had seen doctors in the past. He was sent to the school councillors office weekly when he attended public school. None of them knew what to do with him. One even called him a lost cause. That didn't leave him feeling hopeful as a child.

"If you won't do it for yourself, do it for Ana and your daughter. Remember what I said about you not being much help to them if you're not helping yourself?"

He opened his mouth to resist some more when he felt a vibrating in his pocket. He yanked it out to see a message from a number he didn't recognize, as well as a call from Ana. He quickly unlocked his phone.

 _This is Carla. I am taking Ana to the hospital._

His heart dropped into his stomach.

"I have to go!"

* * *

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

The only sound to be heard inside the clinical hospital room was the heart monitor. She listened like a hawk to the consistent beeping, making sure there was no pauses or silence. That beeping was the only way for her to know that her baby was okay. That their heart was still beating.

Her nervous, shaking hand wrapped around the curve of her bare stomach. A hospital gown was scrunched up beneath her breasts while a thin, blue sheet covered her naked bottom half. Tape wrapped around her stomach, monitoring the baby. A clip was secured to the tip of her finger to monitor her blood pressure. She had been rushed into a room the moment she arrived. This was serious. Something bad was happening, but she didn't know what. All she knew was that she needed Christian.

She let her fingers stretch out across her stomach. She closed her eyes, hoping that if she wished for it hard enough, she would kick her little foot against Ana's hand. She wasn't kicking tonight. She usually always kicked at night.

If something was wrong with her baby, she would never forgive herself.

 _No,_ she couldn't think like that. The baby had a heartbeat. She was alive.

When she opened her eyes once again, she found Carla watching her. She hadn't said much since they arrived at the hospital. Every now and then she would glance over to Ana, to her exposed stomach, before turning away. Ana couldn't help but wonder if she was worried about the baby or not. Her mind went to dark places, wondering what outcome Carla wanted when they went to the hospital tonight. Did she want something to be wrong?

This was still her mother. She wasn't evil. Surely she wouldn't want that.

"You don't have to stay" Ana offered. "Christian will be here soon and he won't leave until I leave. So, you don't have to be here if you don't want to be"

"Why would I leave?"

 _Because you hate that I am pregnant and can't even look at me?_

"It was just a suggestion"

Carla raised herself from the chair. She was dressed in her silk pyjama bottoms, slip-on shoes, and a white cardigan covered her sleeping shirt. Loose strands of hair were falling from where it had been clipped back. The strands returning to their original curls that she usually straightened. She looked like the mother Ana had grown up. The mother that would drive her daughter to school in whatever clothes she had laying nearby because she didn't care what everyone else thought of her.

Ana's heart sunk as Carla began walking towards the door, her keys and purse in hand. She was really going to leave. Ana wasn't sure why she thought her mother would stay.

"I am getting a coffee and a magazine. No doubt we'll be here for a while"

She was left alone in the clinical room, surrounded by four green walls and a blue sheet curtain that wrapped around the bed. She rolled her head back, attempting to relax, and closed her eyes. It was late. She was tired but she doubted that she would ever fall asleep, not until she knew what was wrong.

The door clicked open, startling her awake. She sat up in anticipation of the doctor, but when the blue curtain was pulled back, a head of red hair was standing there. Christian. His wild grey eyes widened as he took in the sight of her laying there. He rushed to her side.

"Fuck, Ana!" He worried "What the hell is going on!?"

"I don't know yet. I am waiting to see a doctor"

He let out a long breath as he squatted down until they were eye-to-eye. He reached for her hand, capturing it between his and bringing it to his lips. The worry was clear in his beautiful eyes. He was absolutely terrified. She reached out to him with her other hand, letting her fingers run through the ends of his hair. Now that he was here, it felt like she could try to relax. It didn't matter if she were angry with him or not, she needed him close.

He bent his head forward until his forehead came to rest against her hands. "I am sorry. I am so fucking sorry for what I said earlier" His head snapped up to look into her eyes. His grey eyes were glazed over with tears. "I don't care what she is, I just want her to be okay"

"I know"

"I didn't mean it. I was just scared" He dropped his voice to barely a whisper. "Everything feels so out of control at the moment and I am struggling to keep it together. It just feels like every plan I have is going to shit and I have no idea how to fix it!" He shook his head "But none of it matters if I lose her. None of it"

"We're not going to lose her" Ana tried to smile, but it wasn't a convincing one. Even she knew that. "If you're struggling, Christian, you need to talk to me"

"I don't want you worrying about my shit"

"We're partners in this. Your shit is my shit too"

That made him smile.

The screeching of the curtain against metal broke their moment. Christian jumped up as a middle-aged blonde nurse entered the room. Her hair sat in a pixie cut and interesting purple glass sat at the tip of her nose. She offered them both a smile as she reached for the clipboard at the end of the bed. She read it over quickly, slowly nodding her head as she went. Her eyes blinked up to the monitor by Ana's bed. She read it over, keeping her face blank, before writing down something on the chart.

Ana felt her heartbeat quicken. The beeping of the machine increased. The nurse noticed and once again gave her a soft smile to try to relax her.

"Okay, Anastasia, I am just going to ask you a few questions-"

"Can you tell us what's going on first?" Christian asked. Crossing his arms to his chest.

"No, I am afraid not" The nurse turned her attention back to Ana "So, you started to experience cramps at around six this evening?"

"Yes"

"How are they now?"

"My back is still hurting but the cramps aren't as bad as they were earlier"

"That's good. Have you experienced any fatigue?" The nurse asked her.

"Yes. Isn't that normal in pregnancy?"

"Nausea?"

"Yes, occasionally but not much since my first trimester"

"Headaches?"

"Yes"

"Have you fainted?"

"No"

"Have you experienced any swelling?"

Ana gave another nod of her head. "My feet have been especially bad since I was fifteen weeks. I thought that was just because I am short and carrying a lot of weight…"

The nurse said nothing. That worried Christian. "Is something wrong or not?"

"We don't know yet"

He scowled, crossing his arms against his chest and shaking his head. He was angry, no, he was frustrated. He needed answers. "I need to know that my baby is okay. You have to tell me something"

"This could be numerous things, not all of which are bad. We don't know yet" The nurse repeated.

"That isn't a good enough answer"

The nurse let out a long frustrated sigh. She stared Christian down. "The baby has a steady heartbeat. What we'd want to hear at thirty-two weeks, but Ana's blood pressure is much higher than what we'd like. She has no existing medical conditions, there has been no blood or discharge, she hasn't been experiencing labour like cramping, so I would say this is simply Braxton hicks or ligament pain. As I said, we won't know until Ana is examined by a doctor"

The nurse gave Ana a small nod of her head before placing the clipboard at the foot of the bed. The moment she left the room, Christian lunged for the board. He skimmed over the papers, reading them quickly as if he understood what they said. "What a bitch" He muttered under his breath.

"She is just doing her job"

"Not very well if she can't tell us what's wrong!"

He threw the board down by her feet before planting himself onto the side of the bed with a huff. His hands came to pull through his hair. He let out a long, tired sigh. Ana went to reach for him, to comfort him in some way. She wrapped her hand around his wrist. She could feel him tense at her touch. His scared grey eyes came to meet hers. She had never seen him this frightened.

He jumped from the bed, reaching into the back pocket of his pants. "I should call Ella, let her know what's happening"

There wasn't much to do while they waited to see a doctor. Every now and then the nurse would pop in her head to check on Ana and the monitor she was attached to. Christian would bombard her with hundreds of questions, all of which he would get the same reply – just be patient. Patience and Christian Grey did not go together. He paced the white floors before the bed. He looked over the machine, examining the steady and consistent heartbeat. Checking for any slight change. He was like a child unsure of what to do with themselves.

She was somewhat surprised that Carla decided to stay. She was on her second cup of vending machine coffee when the heavy door creaked open. The curtain was pulled back to reveal Grace standing there. A white coat covered her scrubs. Her hair was secured in a tight bun at the back of her head. For someone who was working the night shift at the hospital, she didn't appear tired. She greeted Ana with a smile.

"Ana, Christian…Carla"

"Thank fuck it's you" Christian let out a long breath "We might actually get some answers"

"I was quite surprised to hear you were here tonight," She said as she reached for the clipboard. "My shift is over but I decided to stay. I want to personally make sure everything is okay"

"Thank you" Ana whispered.

Grace gave her a smile as she began to read over the clipboard. Frowning at certain parts. That didn't help Ana's worry. She blinked up to meet the scared girl's eyes. "You've been experiencing cramping and lower back pain, as well as high blood pressure, but no blood or discharge?"

"Correct"

"There could be a number of reasons for this. A lot of women experience cramping throughout their pregnancy for a multitude of reasons that aren't always bad. Do not worry just yet" Grace's eyes glanced over to Christian. "I heard that you were giving one of the nurses a hard time"

"Yeah" He shrugged innocently "I want answers"

"Has there been any pain when you urinate?"

"No" Ana shook her head.

"Have you been going to the bathroom frequently?" She asked, "By that, I mean are you constipated?"

She felt her cheeks light up. "Umm…no"

Grace glanced around the room. "Pressure in your vagina? Like something may be weighing it down or trying to come out"

Now her whole body felt beet red. She glanced to Carla who sat silently in the corner. She gave a shake of her head. "No"

"Okay" She gave a slow nod of her head "You have been tested for pre-eclampsia. Your results from your doctor's visit today showed no sign of protein in the urine. It is safe to rule that out. The high blood pressure is still a worry, but I suspect that is due to your high-stress levels"

"So, she is okay?" Christian asked.

"I believe this is ligament cramping like you experienced at the start of your pregnancy. I will do an examination and then an ultrasound just to make sure everything is okay. If everyone could step out and give Ana some privacy, please"

"I am staying" Christian planted himself down on the armchair that Carla had claimed.

She began the examination once the room was free. Ana doubted she would ever get over the awkwardness of being examined. Getting poked and prodded with strange tools and fingers. If this was painful, she could only imagine how painful birth would be. She looked up at the ceiling above her, counting all the specks of dirt she could find. It was better than focusing on what Grace was doing. Ana knew she was finished when she heard the familiar sound of rubber gloves being removed and thrown into the nearby rubbish bin.

As Grace covered Ana's lower half with the sheet, their eyes locked. There was something inside her gentle eyes that worried Ana. She cleared her throat before speaking. "I am going to give you a round of steroid shots"

"What?" Christian jumped up from the armchair and made his way to the side of the bed. "Why?"

"Ana is dilating already. Almost at two centimetres" She explained "You are seventy per cent effaced. This is something we would see at thirty-eight weeks and onwards"

"Does that mean she is in labour!?"

"No" Grace assured him "I see no signs of labour. Your cramps aren't consistent enough to be considered labour pains" She let out a small sigh "I am not going to lie to you, though, there is a chance this baby will come early. That's something you need to prepare for, that's why I am giving you the steroid shots"

Grace must've seen the fear in Ana's eyes. She reached for the girl, gently squeezing her narrow shoulder. She offered her a gentle smile. "If they come early, we will be ready"

"Will they be okay, though?"

"Yes," Grace assured her "From what we know, this baby has no medical conditions; they're healthy for thirty-two weeks. The survival rate for late preborn babies with no existing conditions is just as successful as babies born at full term. They may be a little smaller, they may need to stay in the hospital a little longer, but they will be fine. I promise"

Ana tried to smile, but she couldn't do it. She gave a nod of her head instead.

"I am going to get an ultrasound prepared. I'll be back in just a moment"

As she left, Christian came to sit on the side of the bed once again. He let out a long, tired sigh. His head hanging low. Neither of them knew what to say. They hadn't expected this outcome. Their baby could be here anytime now and neither of them was ready. Christian glanced over to Ana.

"Fuck" He whispered. He reached for her hand. "This is not how I expected tonight to play out"

"Me either"

"She is going to be here before we know it. It could be next week. Tomorrow. Who knows"

"Are you ready?"

He let out a sarcastic laugh "Fuck no" He shook his head "I only just accepted that I am having a daughter. I thought I would have two more months to come around to the idea"

He released her hand and scooted in closer to her. Reaching up, he let his hand gently run through the strands of her air-dried hair. It was probably a mess now. "I was terrified tonight" He spoke softly. "I thought I was going to lose her…or you"

"We're okay"

"You're fighters" He smiled "I know what her name is"

"You do?"

"If you like the name, too"

"If you say Greg Grey…"

"No" A bashful smile spread across his face. "Ella"

Ana mimicked his smile. She gave a nod of her head "I like Ella"

Their moment was interrupted by the doors opening once again. Grace wheeled in what appeared to be a heavy machine. She set it up by Ana's bedside before dimming the lights. The familiar, cold, blue gel was squirted onto her stomach. It always made her jump. She and Christian watched the screen before them as their baby came into view. Ella. Ana liked the name. She was no longer faced awkwardly as she had been earlier.

There was a great relief that Ana felt wash over her body when she saw her baby. It was like she could breathe again. One tiny little baby hand was curled up to her face, the other spread out and stretched out as if she was waving. She had all ten fingers and when Grace moved down to her long legs, she had all ten toes.

"Their heartbeat is strong. They're the perfect weight for thirty-two weeks. They're perfectly proportioned" Grace smiled. "He is the perfect little boy"

 _Perfect._

 _He was perfect._

 _Wait – what!?_

Christian jumped up "What did you just say?"

Grace's face went white. She looked between the two of them. "You did find out the sex today, didn't you?"

"Yes. We were told they were a girl"

"Oh dear…"

"Fuck" The colour drained from Christian's face "Don't tell me there are twins"

"No, I assure you there is one baby in there" Grace quickly said "One baby boy. I am not sure who examined you today but I will be having a word with them. You are having a boy Look" The screen rotated to a front on view. Ana wasn't sure what she was looking at. Christian moved closer toward the screen, squinting his eyes. "There are the legs, and then in the middle…"

"A penis" He whispered in astonishment.

"Yes. That is most definitely a penis" Grace's smile grew bigger, as did Christian's. "It's been there for many months. He was never shy to show it to me during every ultrasound. I was always looking forward to the day I was able to tell you"

Christian broke out in a full grin. He jumped off of the bed, wrapping his arms around Ana and pulling her into a tight hug. "A little boy!" He cheered "I am going to have a son. We're having a son, Ana!"

She couldn't help but smile at his happiness "You get your wish after all"

He clasped his hands together and stared up at the ceiling "Thank you God" He said with a breath of relief. He looked back to Ana. He clasped each side of her face in his hands, kissing her on the lips. Not caring that Grace was right there. "Teddy. His name can be Teddy for all I care. I am just so happy!"

 **Well, that was a rollercoaster**

 **So, they're definitely having little Teddy.**

 **And he might be coming sooner than expected.**

 **He may be here within the next few chapters...who knows?**

 **Very sorry for not updating when I said I would. There have been serious bushfires where I live, then I had in-laws in town before going away for my birthday. Thankfully everything has calmed down now.**

 **Anyway, review and let me know what you think! :)**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

Christian was startled awake by the beeping of his alarm. It was a horrendous, strange sound to him. One that made his soul jump from his body and his eyes open wide. He rarely slept long enough to hear his alarm go off in the morning. With a groan, he rolled over to the other side of the double bed and reached for his phone, tapping on the home button to unlock it. He wiped the drool away from his eyes as he slowly woke up. The bright screen illuminated, causing him to squint his strained eyes. He could just make out the shape of Ana's beautiful face.

A smile drew across his lips as he stared at her. He had taken the photo last time he saw her, which wasn't much in the past few weeks. Carla had her on lockdown since she was put on bed rest. Christian still made sure to stop by every Saturday after he was finished at the Trevelyan house. Ana would always be in the lounge room, bored out of her mind watching some movie that she knew all the words too. Her face would light up with a smile whenever she saw Christian. He managed to catch one of those smiles on camera.

Slowly, his eyes shifted away from the beautiful girl he was able to call his. The numbers on the screen came into focus…

"FUCK!"

He threw the covers back and quickly jumped to his feet. He was late. He was going to be _very_ late. He was never late. His eyes scanned the room in a panic, searching for his school uniform. He had gotten home from work late last night and stripped off his clothes, dropping them wherever before crawling into bed and passing out. He was meant to work on his AP calculus revision homework as well as his French essay. In the corner of the room was a half completed bassinet. Elliot had attempted to build it for him since he had a natural knack for tools, but even he couldn't figure it out. There was also a car seat that Christian had to put in his truck. There was so much he had to, but no time or energy to do it.

He was running out of time, not just to get to school, but to get ready for his son.

Teddy would be here at any moment. It was unlikely he would stay put until his due date. Like Christian, his son was going to be impatient. He was going to want things on his terms. That was probably karma for Christian and his bad attitude.

He buttoned his school blouse in record time and jumped into the legs of his crinkled trousers. He flatted down his bed-headed curls and squirted a mouthful of toothpaste in his mouth – that would have to do for the day. He rushed down the narrow hallway, throwing his heavy backpack over his shoulders as he went. The smell of Ella's freshly brewed herbal tea filled his nostrils causing his stomach to ache. He needed a coffee. Actually, he needed food. He hadn't had time to eat since yesterday morning.

He doubted he would have time today, either. He had back-to-back classes and would need to take Ana to her weekly doctor's appointment.

"Morning!" He shouted out to Ella as he passed the kitchen on his way to the front door.

"Christian-"

"Can't talk now, Mumma"

"Hey!" Ella's footsteps picked up behind him as she followed her son. Her warm hand wrapped around his bicep and spun him around. He was forced to stop "Where are you headed in such a hurry?"

"School. Shockingly"

"Hey, drop the attitude, Mr. Grumpy"

He sighed "I am late, Mom, I really need to go"

"You didn't come home until late last night"

"Yeah, I stayed behind at work. Carrick had a few tuxes for me to try on for the party"

The fundraiser was next Friday night and it was the last thing Christian wanted to do. It would be a night filled with people who had looked down on him his whole life, now suddenly showing an interest in him since he was Carrick Trevelyan's biological son. The coward in him wanted to say "fuck it" and forget about the night. He would run away and hide, pretending as if none of his problems existed. That tactic never turned out well. He had to go to this party, no matter how uncomfortable it would be for everyone.

"I have something for you" She said as she approached him.

Ella reached for the cluttered, wooden dining table. It wasn't a surface for eating on, but instead for throwing shit on. Junk mail. Car keys. Bills dated back months ago. She reached for a letter that sat on top of the junk pile. Christian's name was clearly written across it. The red emblem sitting in the corner. He knew that emblem. He knew what this was. His heart sunk into his stomach.

Ella's hand shook as she cautiously handed it to her son. "This came for you yesterday"

In his hand was a letter from Harvard University.

"I…Ahh…I was tempted to open it myself but I didn't"

Years of hard work would come down to whatever was inside this letter. His dream of business school was one paper rip away. All he had ever wanted was to make something of himself, to get out of the shithole he called a home, to no longer be the son of a crackhead. He wanted to be important. He wanted to be respected. He wanted to never have to work at a place like _Shake 'n' Grill_ again. He wanted to achieve something amazing, and getting into Harvard was the first step.

So why couldn't he open the letter?

Ella's gentle hand coming to rest on his forearm tore him away from his thoughts. He looked down to her smiling face. Her eyebrows raise. "Go on" She urged him "Open it!"

With a shake of his head, he tucked the letter into the back pocket of his trousers. "I am late"

"Christian-"

He bent down, planting a kiss on her cheek. "I am taking Ana to the doctor this afternoon. I'll be home late. Don't wait up"

"Sweetie-"

"Have a good day, Mumma"

He let the apartment door swing shut behind him.

* * *

There was no way she was going to fit into that.

Ana stared down at her old bridesmaid dress. It was a halter design that came to about the knee. Ana had hoped that maybe she _might_ be able to squeeze into it. Yet, as she looked down at it sprawled across the floral bedsheets in the guest room, she knew there was no chance in hell. That meant she had nothing to wear to the party and no fairy godmother to save her.

"What're we going to do, Teddy-bear?" She whispered to herself. Her hand rubbing across her low belly.

She swore her stomach had dropped another inch in the past week. The pressure she felt…down there, was ridiculous. It was like there was a heavyweight holding her down, making it impossible to walk, sit, lay down. Anything. She knew she wasn't meant to stress – actually, she needed to avoid it if she wanted Teddy to arrive on time – but she couldn't help but wonder what the building pressure meant. She would lay awake at night, staring up at the white ceiling, wondering if tonight would be the night she became a mother. Some nights fear would keep her awake, other nights it was excitement. She wasn't sure which one she should be feeling.

She turned the dress over, examining the tag on the back. She held her breath in hope that maybe it was a size 4 or 6 and just maybe Ana could fit into it. No, it was a 2. She would have to find something, and quick. Kate might be able to help her.

"Anastasia?" She glanced over her shoulder to her mother stood in the doorway of the guest room. A hamper of laundry sat against her hip. The overpowering scent of lavender detergent made Ana's stomach churn. "I thought you would've left for your doctor's appointment by now"

"Christian will be here soon"

"Well, you should be downstairs resting while you wait" Carla stepped into the room to see what her daughter was looking at. A frown formed across her face. "What're you doing with your old dress?"

"Just needed to check something" Ana shrugged as she bent down to pick it up. She smoothed out the newly formed creases before returning to her wardrobe. "You know, all I've been doing is resting. It does feel nice to stretch my legs every once in a while"

Carla had taken bed-rest to the extreme

Grace had given Ana firm orders. She wasn't allowed to do any strenuous physical activity – which, yes, included sex. Not that she and Christian had any privacy for that. She needed to limit her stress levels by taking warm, relaxing baths and drinking more green tea. Not that either of those things relaxed her, in fact, she felt more stressed than ever.

The three weeks prior to leaving the hospital had been surreal, to say the least. It was like the threat of Teddy arriving early had kicked Carla's motherly instincts into overdrive. She had set up a bed downstairs in the living room so Ana could rest easily and avoid walking up and down the stairs throughout the day. She was force feeding her three full meals a day filled with iron and protein, as well as a green health shake that tasted like dirt. Ana would much prefer a chocolate thick shake, topped with whipped cream. She was now only allowed to focus on school work for two hours every day, the other twenty-two hours of the day were to be spent resting. That's all she did. Rested. It was driving her bonkers.

Ana wasn't going to lie though, it was nice to have Carla care for her, even if she did take it to the extreme. It made Ana believe that there was still hope for her to change her mind. She always had hope it would happen. As hopeful as she was, she couldn't help but wonder if her mother genuinely cared for her grandson's well-being or if she didn't want him arriving any sooner than what he had to.

Carla's eyes remained focused on the dress. "Why would you need to check the dress?"

"Just checking the size"

"Why?"

"For…the…Ahh…fundraiser"

She hadn't said anything about it to Carla. She figured if she never asked her mother whether or not she could go, Carla could never make a fuss about it.

"Anastasia" She sighed in disappointment. She gave a slow shake of the head. "You can't be serious?"

"I know, the dress won't fit me, I just wanted to see-"

"There is no way you are going to that fundraiser"

"Excuse me?"

"You're on bed rest!"

"Yes, but Grace said I can go" Ana fought "Nothing has changed in three weeks. The cramps have died down. I haven't dilated any further. Teddy isn't here yet!"

" _Teddy?_ " Her mother asked, taking a step away from her daughter. She didn't bother to hide her disdain. It was evident on her curled lips and her upturned nostrils. Speaking through gritted teeth, the disgust fell from her mouth. "You've _named_ him?"

"Of course we've named him" Ana let out a half laugh.

Carla wasn't amused. She was rarely ever amused. Ana couldn't recall the last time she heard her laugh. Stephen never made her laugh, all Stephen did was make her yell and curse whenever he decided to come home – which wasn't often. He would say he was at the office all night working on something for Mr Kavanagh. Ana knew what that something was and she knew it was very illegal, which was why she kept her mouth shut. The less she knew, the less trouble she would get into. Carla had to know something was up. She probably thought he was having an affair. Maybe he was. It wasn't Ana's business to know.

In fairness, she felt sorry for the miserable life her mother had created for herself. A life filled with laundry, and numbing her boredom with brandy by midday. Though, it was hard for Ana to feel sorry for her when Carla was standing there looking at her with such disgust.

"Mom" She spoke softer, this time. "I've left the house three times in three weeks and that was to see the doctor. You can't expect me to sit around on my but all day, just waiting for Teddy to be born. That's not fair on me"

"This is what you chose"

Ana did choose to go through with the pregnancy, no matter how many times Carla had offered her a way out. She would appreciate that not being thrown back in her face.

"I know you think I am some big, bad, bully out to ruin your life, but have you considered how tiring this party will be?" Carla raised her eyebrows up at the girl. "Have you thought about how long you're going to be standing on your feet for? How many people are going to come up to you and ask you about the baby? How many kids your age will be there and the things they will say about you!?"

She took a small breath to calm herself, probably counted to ten inside her head before speaking again. Her voice was much softer this time. Almost caring. "This will be a very stressful environment for you. That's not good for the… _baby_ , now is it?"

 _You know what else isn't good for the baby? Having your phone taken away from you, not being allowed any contact with peers my own age, being locked inside all day, and having a mother like you_ …is what she wanted to say.

She continued "People can be cruel, Anastasia, why would you want to put yourself through that?"

"Yeah, I get it, I am going to be the laughing stock of the party!" She cried out "But I am doing this for Christian. I know you don't get it, but this will be important for him, which makes it important for me. I am going for him, whether you like it or not"

She squeezed past the woman, stepping out of the guest room before she said something she would regret. As she made her way to the staircase, she swore she could hear her mother mutter under her breath. " _Such a stupid little girl"_. Ana felt her blood boil with rage. Her fingers wrapped tightly around the staircase railing. Her jaw clenched. She turned, opened her mouth to let out all of her frustrations, but the beeping of a car horn outside stopped her. Christian was here.

She shut her mouth and held her head high as she continued down the stairs.

She would save that argument for later.

It was always a happy sight to see Christian's truck in the driveway. She hurried her steps to meet him. He jumped out of the truck, he was just as eager to see her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he lifted her until her feet barely touched the ground. Their lips found each others in an instant. The softness of his gentle lips making her feel at home. It was only a short kiss that to anybody passing by would look like nothing more than a peck, but to Ana, it felt like everything.

After a quick hello, he lifted her into the passenger sheet of the truck. She hated to admit that she needed help getting in. The radio played what sounded like _Red Hot Chilli Pepper's,_ a band that made Ana think of Ray. It was the only modern music that her father would listen to, even though they weren't very modern. She watched him silently from the other side of the car. Taking in all of him. The way his hair would curl up at the ends. His long eyelashes that brushed against his cheekbones. The heaviness of his eyelids. The bags under his eyes.

Reaching across the car, she gently began to run her fingers through the ends of his hair. He seemed to relax into her touch.

"Tired?"

"Very" He gave a nod of his head. He glanced in Ana's direction. His beautiful grey eyes meeting hers in a split second. With one hand on the steering wheel, he reached across with his free hand to rest on Ana's belly. "This little terror is already causing so much trouble"

"Well, would you expect anything less from the son of Christian Grey?"

"Hey, I am not the troublemaker here!" He declared. There was a playful glimmer in his eyes as he looked to Ana. "I am a perfect, little angel"

"If you're a perfect little angel then I am the queen of England," She said with a dramatic eye roll.

From the corner of her vision, something caught her attention. It was an unopened white letter sitting in the glovebox. It wasn't the letter that caught her attention, but the red school emblem that sat in the corner of it. Maybe her eyes were deceiving her, but she swore that was the Harvard emblem.

As she reached for the letter, Christian quickly grabbed it. He threw it onto the backseat where his school bag and homework had been thrown.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Phone bill"

"You were awfully quick to get rid of it" She questioned him.

He shrugged his shoulders as if he had no idea what she was talking about.

* * *

She wished she could say she was used to this.

It didn't matter how many times her vagina was poked and prodded; it was still a surreal feeling to her. She let her nails dig into the foam cushioning of the mattress below her, clenched her eyes shut and tried to recite her alphabet in reverse or name every planet in the solar system. None of the tactics worked. It was still a horrible feeling.

As she laid on the examining table, she thought back to the time when her pregnancy had been easy. All she had to deal with was the occasional morning sickness and tender boobs. She was able to sleep in whatever position she liked. She could walk without issue. Getting into and out of bed was never a challenge. She was able to fit into her old clothes. She was able to socialize with kids her own age. She was able to look her mother in the eyes.

 _I love you, little boy_ , she thought, _but I need my body back._

She was able to breathe once again as Grace pulled away from the examining bed.

"The good news is you haven't dilated any further" Grace began.

"Bad news?"

"You're now eighty percent effaced"

From the lacklustre research Ana had performed online, she understood that effacement meant the thinning and stretching of the cervix. Once the cervix was one-hundred-percent effaced, the baby would be able to pass through. Ana was eighty-percent.

Oh no.

The wheelie stool squeaked as Grace move to her feet. She would yank off her white gloves and throw them into the trash can beneath the bench. She would then move to the basin to wash her hands, afterwards, she would write down anything that may be of significance, before stepping out of the room to give Ana privacy to dress. She had been to enough of these appointments over the past three weeks to learn Grace's routine.

Ana sat up on the bed, hugging the modesty sheet around her legs.

"So," She asked, "Does that mean he could come in the next week or-"

Grace turned from the bench. She let out a soft sigh. There was a gentleness in her honey brown eyes as she looked to the girl. "We don't know. You may become ninety-percent-effaced but not go into active labour for another five weeks. The only thing you can do in the meantime is rest"

Great. More resting.

Grace sighed "I am sorry. I wish I had the answers for you, but we simply don't know"

That was the worst part.

At least before, she had a due date. She had a date circled on her calendar of when she could roughly expect him to make his entrance into the world. Now she noticed every small flinch or movement he made. She was forced awake in the middle of the night whenever he kicked a little too hard, out of fear that it may be another cramp. There was a constant anxious knot tied in her stomach at the thought that today could be the day.

Grace made her way to Ana, pulling the black wheelie chair to the side of the bed so she could look the young girl in the eyes. She reached out, squeezing her hand.

"You're terrified. I can see"

The corner of her lips pulled up in a nervous, sheepish smile. "It still feels too soon"

"He doesn't think so. He is an impatient little boy. He wants to come out now" Grace joked.

"He is already like his father"

"Speaking of which, would you like me to call Christian in?" Grace asked "I am sure he wants to be here for the ultrasound"

It only took a few short moments for Christian to step into the room. Ana could already imagine him eagerly sitting in the stylish white and cream chairs in the waiting room. His thumbnail in his mouth, his leg bouncing up and down with anticipation. He would've run to the door the moment he heard his name being called.

He stepped inside with a happy smile on his face. With a quick nod and hello to Grace, he came to sit beside Ana. Their hands entwining together. Him gently kissing the skin of her knuckles, reassuring her that he was here. The lights dimmed on queue as Grace prepared the machine. The cool gel was squeezed onto Ana's stomach, it no longer shocked her as much as it once had. The probe began to glide along her bulging pregnant belly. The screen before her came alive with Teddy. This made the horrible, uncomfortable doctor's visits worth it.

His little legs were curled up to his adorable round belly. One of his arms tucked against his chest, the other extended out as if he were waving. The smile couldn't be wiped from Ana's face. She glanced to Christian from the corner of her eyes to see the smile on his face was even bigger.

She loved him.

Teddy and Christian.

"He is exactly the size he should be for thirty-five weeks" Grace informed them. "Placenta is in the right place. The heart is beating fast and loud. He is perfectly healthy"

"And he is a _he_ , right?" Christian double checked.

"Yes, he is most certainly a he"

"I don't think I would be able to handle another gender switch up"

"As I said, he has never been shy to hide his penis ever since he developed one. I am not sure what the other technician sure when she examined you, but I am certain you are having a boy" She assured them "And I have spoken to the nurse. It's not the first time something like this has happened. I don't think her work is suited to my practice"

Ana knew in her heart that she was having a son. She always had. Whenever she pictured a little toddler running around, shirtless wearing only a nappy, she pictured a little Christian. A happy little boy with dark red hair and shining grey eyes. A girl had never felt real to her. She couldn't imagine a daughter.

Grace then continued "Now, one thing I am noticing is his positioning. He is moving into the birthing position"

Her heart picked up.

"Right now he is still mostly on the side, but his head is moving closer and closer towards your pelvis. You're going to start to feel more pressure down there. Your belly will change shape. This is to be expected the weeks leading up to birth" She gently grasped Ana's shoulder in her gentle hand "If we want a safe birth, we need him to move into this position. This is a good thing, even if it is a bit early. Okay?"

She gave a nod of her head.

She was trying to be okay.

* * *

They had enough time after the doctors to stop at the _Shake 'n' Grill_. The smell of grease sizzling on the grill and fries being deep fried caused Ana to audible moan out loud. This was what she wanted. No green smoothies or baked kale, but high-calorie thick shakes and cheeseburgers. They both ordered large meals – it took Ana ten minutes to finally decide what she wanted. She couldn't choose between the ham and beacon special or the gravy fries. Christian chose for her by ordering both. As they waited for their food, Ana could feel eyes burning into the back of her skull. A group of girls dressed in Bellevue Academy uniforms sat in a back booth. Their giggles were quiet, but Ana still heard them.

"We can go somewhere else?" He tried to suggest.

"Let them talk" She shrugged her shoulders, her eyes glancing over to the girls. "I am not ashamed"

Ana ignored the girls as she settled into the booth with Christian. It was easy to ignore them when her mind was focused on the deliciously greasy food in front of her. This was all she had wanted for weeks and it tasted amazing. Christian picked at his burger and fries, he seemed more interested in watching Ana pig out. He would smile as she dipped her gravy fries into the sauce on her burger before taking a big gulp of her thick shake.

She took another big bite of her burger, glancing up she caught Christian's eyes on her. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing. I've never seen you eat so much"

She smiled, patting her belly. "It's what Teddy wants"

His lips pulled up into that smile that made Ana squirm in her seat. The kind of smile that he tried to hold back, but couldn't stop it from growing across his beautiful face. His cheeks dimpled and his eyes shone as he looked at her.

"Are we really going with the name Teddy?"

"Yes," She reached for her thick shake, taking one last sip of the sugary, chocolate drink. "You agreed to it"

"I agreed to it in a moment of weakness"

"But you still agreed to it"

He let out a long sigh "Teddy is too cute, Ana. We have to think about his future. He needs a strong, respectful name. A powerful name. Teddy makes me think of a cute, little toy that kids play with"

"And?"

"And no one will take him seriously because of it!"

He sat forward in the booth, crossing his arms against the bench and looking Ana square in the eyes. He lowered his voice until only she could hear. "If I met a grown man with that name, I know I wouldn't take him seriously"

She smiled "Yes, well, you can be a bit of a judgemental dick sometimes, Christian"

"That's not the point" He sighed, falling back in the booth. "Baby, I love you, but I can't put Teddy Grey on my son's birth certificate"

Ana truly loved the name Teddy. She wasn't sure why exactly, but there was something about it that made sense. She couldn't imagine calling her son Oliver, or Jack, or Hudson. They were cute names, but they weren't _his_ name. His name was Teddy.

"What about Thomas?" He then suggested "Tommy for short. I like that name"

"No"

She liked the name too but not more than Teddy.

Christian let out a long sigh. His hands reaching up to run through his hair. " _Lord, give me strength_ " She heard him whisper to himself. When he looked back up to her, there was a sunken look of defeat in his eyes.

"You really love the name, don't you?"

"Yes" Her smile grew "I love it"

She knew he couldn't say no to her.

She went back to work on her burger before moving onto his leftover fries. He hadn't eaten much tonight. He wasn't usually a picky eater, so there must've been something on his mind. He could be thinking about work, about an assignment he has to finish, the party they had to go to next week, or even the pending birth of Teddy. There was any number of things that may be bothering, but Ana felt like she had an idea on what it was.

She placed her burger down on the plate before her. Glancing up to him, she asked him, "When are we going to talk about the letter you got from Harvard?"

He remained silent.

"I am not stupid, I know that wasn't a phone bill in your car"

He shifted in his seat, reaching into the back pocket of his trousers, he retrieved the folded up letter. He threw it across the table until it landed perfectly in front of Ana. It definitely was from Harvard, just like she thought.

"I haven't opened it"

"Why not?"

He shrugged "I am scared, I guess"

Even she was scared. She could feel her heart rate picking up as she turned it over in her shaking hands. He had worked so hard to build a better future for himself, and regardless of what that letter said, she would be extremely proud of him.

"Worst outcome is I am rejected and I end up going to Washington State. I can live with that"

"Best outcome is you're accepted into the Ivy League school you've dreamt of going to since you were fifteen" Ana reached across the table to grasp his hand into hers. She gently squeezed it. "You have a good chance of that happening"

"Not after my stupid fight with Elliot. I don't"

"Don't be so negative"

A gentle smile grew on his face "Baby, this is Harvard. I am being realistic"

"Should I open it?"

He gave a quick nod of his head "You better because I know that I can't"

The butterflies in her belly awoke, fluttering wildly as she used the nail on her finger to rip open the envelope. Her hands tingled as she tried to control the nervous shakes. There was a single white piece of paper inside. Slowly she opened it. Her eyes first focusing on the large red letters that spelt out Harvard at the top of the page. She glanced back up to Christian who gave her a nod to continue. His eyes focused intently on her. She took a deep breath and swallowed past the lump in her throat.

She began to read.

" _Dear Christian Grey,_

 _In recent years, Harvard College has received almost twenty thousand applications to be apart of the sixteen hundred and fifty places in the freshman class. The Admissions Committee has taken great care to choose individuals who present extraordinary academic, extracurricular and personal strengths. In making each decision, the Committee keeps in mind that the excellence of Harvard College depends most of all in the excellence of its students. It is the Committee's belief that…you, Christian Grey…posses the talent and promise to make important contributions to Harvard College…_

 _We are delighted to inform you that the Committee of Admissions has admitted you into the Freshman class of 2015…"_

She had to re-read it before it sunk in.

She looked up to the nervous Christian.

"You're in!" She squealed with delight. "You made it. You were accepted!"

The colour had drained from his face. He began to slowly shake his head "No" He whispered to himself. As if he couldn't believe what he heard. He reached across the table, taking the letter from her hands. He re-read it quietly under his breath. His eyes focusing on every word on the page.

Ana jumped up and made her way to sit beside him in the booth. She couldn't wipe the smile off her face. "This is amazing. I told you, you could do it-"

"Ana…"

"I knew you could it-"

"Ana, slow down" He quietened her. "Don't get too excited"

"What…why?"

"Did you read the bottom?"

She glanced down to the bottom of the page. There was another paragraph.

 _"Unfortunately, the Committee of Admissions has deemed you ineligible for any Scholarship programs. Please contact us on the number provided or visit our website to discuss other financial aid options._

 _We look forward to having you apart of our 2015 Freshman class"_

Oh no.

That wasn't good.

* * *

 **Sorry for the slow upload.**

 **This was the last hump chapter before the 3 chapter finale.**

 **We have the party next chapter, which I am sure is going to go perfectly and nothing bad will happen.**

 **There is also a surprise visitor returning home. Hmm, I wonder who that might be.**

 **Oh, and also Teddy is coming _very_ soon.**

 **It's going to be a crazy weekend for Ana and Christian.**

 **Review and let me know how you think it's going to go down! :)**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Ow, could you please be gentle!"

There was a part of Ana that had been excited for tonight. She would get out of the house, despite Carla desperately wanting her to stay home. She would be able to spend time with Kate, Mia, Elliot and act like a normal seventeen-year-old girl. She would dress up, put on make-up and actually style her hair for a change. No more sweats and messy ponytails. She immediately regretted that decision the moment Kate arrived at her house with a suitcase of makeup and hair supplies. She sat Ana down in front of her full-length mirror, put on some pop-songs, and got to work.

She was poked with eyeliner pencils, her cheeks pinched until they turned pink, her scalp burnt multiple times from the curling wand, she had inhaled an unhealthily amount of hair spray, and she absolutely dreaded trying on the red dress that Kate had found for her to wear. If that dress didn't fit her, she would be going to the party in her pyjamas.

She was going to this party, no matter what.

"This is just part of being a woman. Get used to it, Steele" Kate smiled as she dug into her bag of tricks for something else. "You know, being with a Trevelyan means you'll be going to a lot of these things. Now, pucker your lips. I need to do your lipstick!"

"Then that's it?"

"Yes," Kate rolled her eyes. It seemed like a difficult thing to do with the thick, false lashes she was wearing. "Then you're free from this horrible torture I am putting you through"

"Good because Christian will be here soon to pick us up. He's already in a horrible mood, so I don't want to make him wait for us"

Horrible mood was a bit of an understatement.

He had been this way all week, ever since he got that damm letter from Harvard. He had gone quiet after he read that bottom paragraph. He retreated into himself, showing no emotion at all. Ana hated it when he shut down. She'd rather him cry or scream, give her some kind of emotion. Instead, he scrunched the letter into his pocket and stood from the booth. "I should get you home" and they left with that.

She couldn't take the silence on the drive home. She had a lot to say.

 _"There has to be a mistake!"_

 _She read and re-read the letter, looking for some kind of way to fix this. There had to be a way to fix this. He was so close to getting everything that he had dreamt of. There was just one tiny obstacle standing in the way of that. They had gone through too much, overcome too much, for this to be the end of their story. She wasn't going to let it happen._

 _"You can get financial aid. Take out student loans!"_

 _"No" Was all he had to say._

 _"Christian, don't be stubborn. Not about this"_

 _"I am not being stubborn, Ana!"_

 _"Yes, you are. We can fix this-"_

 _"How!?" He demanded, "By going into debt for the rest of our lives!?"_

 _"Yes. We can pay it off"_

 _"With what money!?" He yelled. His voice vibrated against the roof of the red truck. "It was a nice daydream to have, Ana, but this is real life. In real life, there are bills to pay. Food to put on the table. Baby diapers to buy"_

 _"I'll get a job then"_

 _"That's great" His voice dripped in sarcasm "So as well as being two-hundred-grand in debt, we can add the thirty thousand a year it would cost to put our child into day-care five days a week. That makes total sense. Why didn't I think of that?"_

 _She turned away from him. "You don't have to be a jerk about it…"_

They hadn't spoken much since then.

She glanced back up to her friend who slowly applied the nude lipstick to Ana's already plump lips. Kate's forest eyes narrowed in on her, her perfect teeth sinking into her red lips, as she carefully let the matte product glide against the girl's lips as if she were adding the finishing stroke of paint to a painting.

"Elliot told me what happened with Harvard. I'd be pissed too if I was him. To get so close and then have it taken away like that. It's not fair"

She took a step back, admiring her handy work. With a tissue, she wiped away the excess and instructed Ana to smack her lips together.

"It's not. It's bullshit!"

She declared, not caring if her mother or Stephan heard her from down the hall. She was angry. She was frustrated. She was annoyed. She was confused. She was also _very_ pregnant and had little to no control over her emotions.

"He is a straight-A student. He went from being expelled from three different schools to the top of all his classes at the most prestigious high school in Washington-"

"I am actually top of the class in English Lit" Kate pointed out.

"He comes from a single mother who spent most of her life on welfare. It makes no sense, Kate. He should be eligible for a scholarship. If _he_ doesn't make the cut, then who the _fuck_ does!?"

"Whoa" Kate whistled out "You're really fired up about this"

"I am!" She huffed.

"You know he is right about not being able to afford it"

"I do," She said "But there are other ways we can pay for it. It's like he doesn't even care or want to try"

"He does care. A lot. That's why he isn't dragging you into debt you will never pay off" She then murmured "That's why I am not going to an Ivy league school…"

" _What?"_

"I got my acceptance letter this week too"

She didn't seem at all excited.

"Kate, that's amazing!" Ana moved to her feet. The blood rushed to her legs the moment she moved to her legs. She wrapped her arms around her friend in a tight hug. "You should've told me!"

"I am not going" She spoke softly.

Her eyes glanced nervously to Ana's shut bedroom door, she crossed the bedroom floor to turn up the song that played through the speakers. Whatever she had to say, she didn't want anyone else hearing.

"My parents are getting a divorce. They'll pretend everything is fine tonight but really my mother is about ready to kill my father. She found some shady stuff in his office. I don't really want to talk about it. I just know that I don't want to use any of his money. Without his money, I can't afford an Ivy League school. I guess Washington State University is it for me"

Ana knew what shady things Kate was talking about. Stephan was involved in them too. Ana wasn't sure if she should say anything or not. She decided against it, instead hugging her once again. "I am so sorry" She spoke softly.

"I'll be fine" Kate shrugged. A small smile began pulling at the corners of her lips "I am actually kind of happy to get away. I have a little bit of money from my mother's side of the family. That will help pay my tuition and maybe my rent for a year. But, I am not going to have to rely on my father or be daddy's little princess anymore. It's exciting. It feels like I am growing up"

Her small smile grew into a big grin. Maybe not going to a prestigious college would be a good thing for Kate. The moment swiftly passed as Kate clapped her hands together.

"Alright" She declared "Enough of this sappy crap, we need to finish getting dressed!"

Ana stood for a moment, staring at the red dress that hung up on the back of her bathroom door. Kate had insisted that her old dress would fit Ana, but as she looked up at it, she began to doubt her. It was made out of a thin fabric that stretched against her body. It was a soft, breathable material that sat comfortably against her skin. Once the spaghetti straps were in place, she turned to look at herself in the mirror.

 _Wow_.

She never thought she would or could say this about herself, but she looked…beautiful.

The red dress was a simple, slim-fitting design with a slit going up the left side. It was sexy in a modest way. Given the state she was in, she never thought she would describe herself as _sexy_. She turned on her side. The breathable fabric of the dress hugged her stomach without bringing too much attention to it. Her usually untameable hair cascaded down her back in loose curls, framing her made up face. She had been scared when Kate first started layering on the makeup. Her cheeks were contoured, her dark, thick, eyebrows coloured in, but as she looked at her almost unrecognizable face, she couldn't help but smile. She looked good.

Maybe tonight wouldn't be so awful after all.

* * *

"Fuck this!"

He threw the stupid piece of black fabric on to the floor. He wanted to stomp on it, cover it in gasoline and watch it burn. He hated bow ties. They were impossible. It didn't matter how many tutorials he watched online, he couldn't do it. There was obviously something wrong with it.

"What're you huffing and puffing about?"

He glanced over to Ella who stood in the doorway. His eyes doing a double take of the woman standing before him.

Her light brown hair had been pulled off her face into a neat bun. A light layer of makeup covered her cheeks and eyes, making the dark blue in them pop. A navy coloured dress that fell to the knee covered her scrawny body. A dark shawl wrapped over her biceps to warm her exposed arms.

"Wow" He whispered "You look beautiful, Muma"

"It's been a while since I dressed up like this" Ella blushed. She stepped into his bedroom, picked up the bow tie that he threw in a fit of anger and wrapped it around his neck. She blinked up to him. "Are you nervous?"

He shrugged his shoulders "I am leaving town in a few months. I'll be at a college where no one will know who I am. You're the one who has to stay here and deal with being the mother to the bastard Trevelyan child"

"You're not a bastard"

"I am by definition"

"You make it seem as if you're unloved. That's far from accurate" She then continued "But speaking of college, I was thinking we could visit WSU campus this weekend. I don't have any assignments to work on"

"No, I don't want to leave town when Ana could give birth at any second"

He watched carefully as Ella effortlessly tied the bow, weaving the fabric through loops and holes. It seemed as easy to her as tying a shoelace or braiding her hair. She finished with a smile. Christian quietly thanked her, turning to face himself in his small bedroom mirror. He looked presentable enough in his black tux and brushed back hair.

In the reflection, he could see Ella smiling at him. She whispered in astonishment "You look just like him"

By him she meant Carrick, and she was right. That didn't bother Christian as much as it used to.

Placing a hand on his shoulder, she gently turned him to face her. There was a sombre look in her deep blue eyes. "I know you think you've made up your mind on what you want to do-"

He groaned "Muma if this is about Harvard-"

"Just, listen. Please"

He was done listening.

The moment he read that letter, he knew his dream of Harvard was done.

He didn't cry over it or have a breakdown like everyone expected him too. He accepted that it wasn't going to happen, not without a scholarship at least. The hard part was telling his mother. He had considered lying to her. Telling her that he was rejected – which he may as well have been – but, he was done with lies and secrets. There had been too many in this family. Both Ana and Ella had been taking it harder than he had. He wished they'd just stop talking about it and move on.

"I understand your reasons for giving it up-"

"I am not giving anything up"

"You need to talk to your father about this, Christian" She tried to tell him.

It didn't matter who he talked to or what anyone said, he was going to WSU next year. It was the best decision for his family, and what was best for his family is what would be best for him. Harvard was a dream and not all dreams come true. That was just a fact of life that Ana and his mother would have to accept.

He stepped away from her, reaching for the keys to his truck that sat on his bedside table.

"I told Ana I'd pick her up at eight. We should go"

He had gotten by pretending that tonight would be no big deal. He would go to this fundraiser, shake some hands and make an appearance as Carrick Trevelyan's family. That was it. They didn't have to make a spectacle out of it. Yet, as he drove into the posh Bellevue suburbs, his nerves began to pick up. His mouth going numb. His hands moistening as they gripped the steering wheel. His stomach turning in on itself.

After tonight, he would no longer just be Christian Grey.

He pulled the car up to a stop outside of Ana's home. Telling Ella to sit tight, he jumped out of the truck and ran to the front door. He gave three rapid knocks to the door, waiting impatiently for someone to answer. He could make out the sound of heavy footsteps bounding down the staircase. A moment later a fat man answered. Stephen.

He was a balding man with a gut that sat over the waistband of his black dress pants. His bow tie was wrapped around his neck, untied. The thin layer of greying hair he had left was combed to the side. There was something about him that filled Christian with unease.

Stephen looked the boy up and down. He raised a bushy eyebrow up at him. It was surprising how much hair he had on his eyebrows but so little he had on his head.

"Can I help you, boy?"

He didn't recognize Christian.

"Stephen is that one of those charity beggars again – _oh,_ it's _you_ "

Carla slowly made her way down the stairs, careful not to trip on her heels. She was dressed in a black and burgundy pants suit, looking like the empress of evil.

"I am here to pick up Ana and Kate" He informed her.

"We're coming!" He heard Kate shout from upstairs.

A moment later she appeared, walking down the stairs. She was dressed in some tight, golden, sequined attire that pushed her boobs up to her collarbones. Elliot would enjoy that. So did Stephen by the look he gave the teenage girl as she passed him.

Christian didn't care about Kate. His eyes were glued on Ana.

His jaw near hit the floor as she appeared at the top of the stairs. A smile tugging at her pink lips at the sight of Christian. Shyly, she tucked a strand of curly hair behind his ear and slowly made her way down each stair, lifting the skirt of her red dress as she went. Like a beautiful angel, he swore she was glowing tonight. She was breathtaking in every way, and she was all his. He had never been more proud to call someone his.

"She is beautiful, hey" Kate whispered to him, grinning proudly.

As he watched her descend, he knew without a sliver of doubt that there would never be anyone else in this world that he would love like Anastasia Steele. No one could ever smile like her. Whisper his name the way she did. Love not only him but his mother without prejudice like she did. He also knew without a sliver of doubt that he was going to marry her one day.

He reached for her, but the empress of evil stepped forward, blocking his path. He wrapped her talons around Ana's bicep and yanked her aside.

"I don't like this, Anastasia" She hissed at the girl, shooting Christian a harsh look. "This isn't appropriate. This dress. All this makeup. You being so pregnant. It won't look good to the public-"

"Oh, come on, Carla!" Kate called out. She kept her voice light, but Christian could still hear the frustration. "This is her last chance to be out in the world before she is stuck at home with a baby. Let her have a life for once"

Carla wasn't sure what to say. She didn't argue with Kate but instead kept her mouth shut. If Christian had been the one to say that, he would be kicked out into the street within seconds and told he would never see his child.

"I'll behave" Ana promised her "It's going to be fine. I promise"

* * *

"My, my, Carrick, it's like looking into a mirror!"

The corners of his lips pulled up into a tight, robotic smile that he had been practicing all night. He gave a nod of his head, just as he had to the other hundred people that Carrick introduced him to. Each and every one of them felt the need to comment on how alike Carrick and Christian were. They were astonished, as if they had never seen genetics work before. It was becoming tiring, quickly. Carrick did seem to enjoy it. His smile grew wider with each comment.

The man began to talk about how he knew Carrick from way back in the day. Christian tried his best to act interested, but his mind began to wonder. His eyes started scanning the crowd. He locked eyes with Ella who stood a few meters away, wrapped up in a crowd of women. Just like Christian, she looked as if she wished she could be anywhere else right now.

If he knew how extravagant tonight was going to be, he would've re-thought his decision to come.

He had been expecting maybe one-hundred of Seattle's finest socialites to gather at the Trevelyan Manor. Maybe there would be a pianist playing on the grand piano that sat in the sitting room. There would be staff walking around with a tray of champagne balanced on their hand. It would be an intimate, yet still elegant affair. He couldn't be more wrong.

Stepping into the party had been like stepping into another world. A world that he had never known before. Several grand, white, marquees centred around a dancefloor filled with guests that swayed amongst each other. The heeled feet stepping in time with the band that played on the stage. Other guests, dressed in gowns of black, blue and red stood around watching, chatting amongst themselves, every now and then clapping as the band finished a song. There had to be two hundred or three hundred people gathered in the backyard of the Trevelyan Manor. Staff dressed in black wove through the crowds, carrying trays filled with food that Christian had never seen before. There was an open bar in one marquee and Christian wondered if he could pass as 21. He desperately needed a drink.

He looked for Ana amongst the crowd. It wouldn't be hard to find her in that red dress.

"Christian?"

He was bought back to the present by the sound of his name. He glanced up to see Carrick and the man's eyes on him. He hadn't been listening to a word they said.

Carrick placed a hand on his shoulder "I was just telling Howard about your dreams of going to Harvard business school. Howard also attended the school. Graduated with honours too"

 _Well done, Howard._

Howard grinned "Your father always had a natural knack for business. I kept trying to tell him to switch majors. He could've gone so much further with a business degree than a law degree. You're a clever boy, though. You must get that from him"

"I must" Christian nodded in agreement.

Howard then nudged his arm "You're a Trevelyan boy, Harvard is in your gene's!"

He wasn't a Trevelyan, he was a Grey. He also wasn't going to Harvard. Apparently, that damm school was the most interesting thing about Christian since it was the only thing Carrick wanted to talk about.

He was dragged into one of the large marquees where a robust man stood by a bar, chatting with a group of similar looking men in suits. Christian recognized Stephen in the group. The man's light blonde hair had been combed flat, the tux he wore fit his round waist snugly. There was a glass of whiskey in one hand as he told the group of men a story, his petite wife stood beside him, her arms crossed to her chest and a sour look on her face. She would roll her eyes after every one of her husband's comments. She must've felt the same way about tonight as Christian did.

"Eammon!" Carrick shook the man's hand "I have someone that I'd like for you to meet. This is my son Christian Grey, Christian this is Eammon Kavanagh"

 _Kavanagh._ This was Kate's father.

"Son!? You've been a naughty boy, Carrick" He bellowed with a laugh. Reaching out he slapped his hands onto Christian's shoulders. "You're a sturdy young chap, aren't you?"

"Yes?"

"Good luck denying this one, Carrick. The resemblance is uncanny!" He laughed, pulling in Christian tightly.

Eammon Kavanagh was a loud, in your face kind of man – a lot like Kate, actually – that stunk of cologne and strong liquor. The scent radiating off his tongue was so strong, Christian swore he got a little drunk off it. Unsurprisingly, he was also a Harvard graduate who had many connections to the school and was more than happy to waste twenty minutes of Christian's time talking about it.

He hated this.

Tonight was meant to be about him being introduced as apart of the Trevelyan family. It was meant to be about him and Ana spending time together as a couple before their lives completely changed, yet he hadn't seen her since they arrived together. The night instead turned into Carrick dragging him around for a Harvard show and tell. He was done. He couldn't force himself to listen to the same conversation for the one-hundredth time.

He quietly excused himself and slipped away from the group.

He was able to breathe again once he stepped outside the marquee. His eyes quickly looked over the crowd that had formed to watch the band play a rendition of _Wonderful World._ He looked for a red dress, but couldn't find her. He did find a pair of hateful blue eyes glaring at him from the other side of the dancefloor. The Empress of evil stood amongst a gaggle of women who were chatting amongst themselves. John and Rhiann Flynn were amongst that gaggle, they didn't notice Christian. Of course, Carla did. He ignored her. He pushed through the crowds on the search for Ana.

"Christian!" He heard his name shouted. Glancing over his shoulder he found Carrick following close behind him. "Hey, where are you going?"

"Finding Ana"

"What was that back there?"

"What?"

"You just left" Carrick frowned "Do you realize how incredibly rude that was!?"

"Sorry if I don't want to spend four hours of my life talking about Harvard" Christian groaned "I know that's the only thing of value I have since it's the only thing you want to bring up when you introduce me to these people, but it gets boring after a while!"

"Do you really think that's what I am doing?"

"It is what you've been doing!"

"Christian, I am trying to help you. These are the people you're going to need to know. Do you think I want to stand there and have a conversation with that vile man, Kavanagh? No, but I do it for business. Lesson number one of business is it's not what you know, its who you know. When you go to Harvard, you're going to have to learn how to network-"

"Well, I am not going so this is all irrelevant!"

"What do you mean you're not going?"

"I am not. Just leave it at that"

There was something incredibly humiliating for Christian to admit he couldn't afford his education, yet here he was at the Trevelyan party that probably cost more than his tuition. Socializing with people who wouldn't think twice about taking out multiple loans to send their children to such a prestigious school. If he were single, if he didn't have a child to think about, he would take out loans. He would go into debt for a better education, knowing that one day it would pay off. It wasn't worth putting Ana and Teddy into debt for also. If he did this, they would never be able to afford Ana one day going to college. They would never be able to afford a mortgage. Private education for Teddy to get the best schooling. He was doing what was best financially for his family, that didn't mean it wasn't humiliating.

He wanted to put it all behind him. Harvard was over. Washington State University was his future. End of story.

* * *

"Hey, I've been looking all over for you!"

Ana glanced up from the lime cutting that sat on the edge of her glass. She had been running her finger around and around the brim of her soda water. There hadn't been much else for her to do tonight. As she looked up, she found Christian standing above her. The full moon in the background perfectly shining against his dark copper hair. He was so handsome.

She had been watching from a distance as he made his way around the party, growing more and more agitated with each encounter Carrick forced upon him. She wanted to dive in and rescue him but knew this was important for him, so she kept her distance. Grace had been doing the same to Ella. Kate and Mia were both socializing with everyone – they were good at that. Ana did see John and Rhian Flynn multiple times throughout the night. They would stop and say hello, comment on Ana's growing belly, before slipping away to talk with someone else. She didn't know anyone else here.

Well, besides Carla and Stephen and they had both ignored her all night.

She had taken solace in the outskirts of the party sitting at a white table and chairs.

"What're you doing out here on your own?" Christian asked. His voice soft, filling Ana with warmth.

"I needed to get away from everyone" She spoke honestly "I don't really know anyone in there and everyone was staring at me. A few of the older women said some things…I just needed to get away…"

She had been ordering her soda water from the non-alcoholic bar when she heard the muffled voices coming from behind her. She coyly glanced back over her shoulder to find two grown women standing behind her, quietly whispering to one another.

 _"That's Carla Morton's girl"_

 _"The pregnant one!?" The other gasped "I heard the rumours. Can you believe she is the same age as our girls? I mean, imagine if that was one of our daughters. You would be mortified!"_

 _"Oh, don't be silly" The other one scoffed "Our girls are much smarter than that"_

She had been hearing that all night.

Christian extended his hand out to her. Hesitantly she wrapped her fingers through his and was brought to her feet. He began to lead her back into the crowd of the party. "Dance with me"

She leant back on her heels "No…Christian…"

"I have had a shit night and I want to dance with my girlfriend, Anastasia"

"I thought you didn't dance?"

"I didn't do a lot of things before you came along" He grinned, tugging on her arm. "Now, c'mon"

The final notes of _Say a Little Prayer_ was playing as Christian and Ana stepped onto the dancefloor. Her cheeks were surely bright red with embarrassment. Christian didn't seem to care. He pulled her in close, letting his hands wrap around her back. She wrapped hers lazily around his neck. The ends of her fingers running through his gelled back hair. She was able to drown out the eyes on her, when she kept her eyes locked on his. They swayed back and forth.

"This isn't so bad, is it?" He whispered to her.

"Everyone's staring"

"I know. You're mother looks like she is ready to kill me"

Ana glanced back to find her mother in the crowd of people. There was a glass of champagne in her hand. She was probably on her third or fourth of the night. The venomous look in her eyes spoke volumes. Ana turned away from her, her eyes locking on Christian's once again. Jumping onto her tippy toes, she drew him in closer until their lips met. It was a brief, sweet kiss only lasting a moment. It was long enough for Carla to see.

Christian leant into her ear, pressing his lips to her temple "Are you trying to get me killed tonight?"

They danced for the remainder of the song. Their hips swaying together, their feet slowly gliding across the dancefloor. It was easy for her to ignore the rest of the world and only focus on him. The song came to an end and was replaced by one that made Ana smile. _Can't Help Falling in Love_ began to play in the background. Christian matched her smile.

The song made her think back to all those nights Christian would drive her home in his mother's beat up, old car. Those nights when they first fell in love. When she had been so unsure of where she stood in the world and where her place was. That felt like a lifetime ago. They had both grown up so much.

"Have I told you that you look absolutely stunning tonight?"

His fingers began to gently trace down the length of her back. Shivers ran through her spine. She smiled up to him "There was a little bit of drool when you saw me"

"I can't help it" He growled. His hands sneaking even lower down her back until his fingertips brushed against her behind "You look… _delicious_ "

"Well, you need to keep your hands to yourself, Grey. We're not allowed to even think about… _that_ "

"Oh, believe me, Anastasia, I am thinking about it…"

The song began to trail off, replaced by the sound of a nail tapping against a glass, gathering everyone's attention. Carrick stood atop the stage. He thanked the band for their wonderful performance tonight.

"I would also like to thank everyone who came tonight, who donated their time and money to such a wonderful cause. Coping Together is a charity near and dear to my wife's heart. Speaking of which, I want to thank my beautiful, amazing, and brilliantly smart wife, Grace for putting tonight together. You've done a magnificent job, as always. I am not sure what any of us would do without you"

The crowd clapped for a gracious Grace.

"Now tonight is quite special for our family. As many of you know, Elliot will be graduating soon-"

" _Woo!"_ Elliot cheered from amongst the crowd.

"-Yes, he is quite happy with himself. Sadly, he won't be here next year for our fundraiser, instead, he will be backpacking his way through Asia. He has already booked his flights to leave just weeks after graduation and he will spend a year abroad. This is something he has wanted to do for quite some time and although Grace and I had our reservations, we are quite excited for him to go out there and experience the world. We know he is going to see and do great things"

"This year, we also have the pleasure of introducing you to another member of our family-"

Ana could feel Christian tense beside her.

"Some of you have already had the pleasure of meeting Christian. He and I haven't always had the best relationship, but as a father, I am so incredibly proud of this young man. Not only will he be leaving for college in a few short months, but he will also become a father himself. Despite your age, you are going to make a terrific father. You have done everything in your power to give your child the best shot. You've done better than anyone ever expected you would. You've done better than I ever could and for that, I am infinitely proud of you, Son"

All eyes were instantly on them. Whispers began to circulate amongst the crowds. _He has another son!? He is the father of that Grey boy!?_ Ana glanced back over her shoulder to where her mother stood. The colour had drained from her cheeks. Her jaw sat open wide in shock. The boy she had been treating as white-trash was the son of one of the most influential men in Bellevue. The grandchild that she hated so much, came from a family that she so desperately wanted the approval of. That mustn't have felt good.

Christian wrapped his arm around Ana. He whispered in her ear "I need to get out of here"

Without asking, he wrapped his hand in hers and headed off the dancefloor, pushing through the crowds that now stopped to stare at them. She wasn't sure where she was being dragged to, but she happily obliged, giggling as she went.

Slowly, they made their way down the grassy hill towards the newly renovated boathouse. Elliot and Christian had dedicated their weekends for the past few months to this place and they did a good job. New planks of wood were laid out across the now freshly painted pier. Hand-in-hand they walked to the locked door where Christian pulled out his car keys. He grinned to Ana.

"I still have the key from when I worked on it"

The door swung open to reveal what looked like a spacious barn above water. A yacht resided inside. _A yacht_. Ana had never seen one in person before, she certainly had never seen a house for one. He led her towards a set of wooden stairs that led to a whole second level.

It was beautiful.

Large square windows looked out to the lake. The skylight above them let in the moonlight, illuminating the space. Boxes were stacked to one side of the room with a single white sheet thrown atop it. On the other side of the room was a mattress laid out across the floor. A blanket was lazily thrown across it. Ana glanced back to Christian.

"I am guessing this is Elliot's number one hook up spot?"

Christian smiled "No, he doesn't take girls home. This is where he hides his weed and alcohol"

"Oh, of course," She smiled. She ran her hand along her belly. "I hope you know I am not in the position to do either of those things"

She felt him step closely behind her. His arms snaked around her waist, pulling her into his chest. His lips began to press into her neck, his stubble tickling her sensitive skin causing her to giggle. "I know a few other things we could do…"

"Do you think that's a good idea?"

"Yes…" He pressed his body in closer to hers. So close she could feel the stiffness between his thighs. "It's a very good idea…"

His tongue pressed firmer against her neck. She moaned in bliss. It was so tempting.

"But…Ahhh…Grace said sex could bring on-"

"Anastasia, at this point, anything we do we could bring on labour" His hand began to trail down her body. Down her belly, to the curve of her hips. He slowly began lifting her dress. "If you want me to stop, I will. I will never force you into something you don't want"

She wanted it, god she wanted it so badly.

He was right, anything they did could send Teddy on his way. If she walked a flight of stairs, if she ate spicy food, if she was startled. She didn't want to deny herself a chance to be with the man she loved when they had so little chances to be together. So, she didn't stop his kisses as they became more and more feverish. She didn't protest as their clothes fell into a heap on the cold, wooden ground. She didn't pull away from the hands that grabbed at her hips, slowly gliding down to cup her behind and lift her feet off the ground. When he laid her down on the bed, kissing his way down her body, she didn't protest. His gentle fingertips stroked her, his lips kissing the softness of her thighs, slowly moving their way higher and higher, she accepted the overwhelming pleasure that washed over her.

His lips returned to hers in a heated kiss. She wasn't ready to call it a night with him. Digging one hand into his boxer shorts, she found his firm member. A sharp breath escaped his lips as she began to stroke him. He groaned out, capturing her wrist in his hand.

"Ana…Baby…"

"What?" She smiled slyly "You don't want me to take care of you?"

"Believe me, I do" He groaned once again "But if you do that then I am going to fuck you. Are you sure you want to take that risk?"

She removed her hand from his shorts. He tried to hide his disappointed pout.

With a smile, she pushed him onto his back. Her legs coming to straddle either side of his hips as she sat above him. The grin on his face grew wide before their lips came together once more.

They laid together afterwards.

They didn't say much as they cuddled. There was nothing to be said. His hands gently stroked up and down the length of her back, causing a rush of tingles to race through her body. His lips would press to the top of her head every now and then in a sweet kiss. As they laid there, the end of party fireworks show began. It was the perfect way to end a perfect evening.

They couldn't stay there forever.

Slowly, they got dressed again. He brushed out the knots that had formed in her once neatly curled hair. She wiped the lipstick that was smeared against his lips. Hand-in-hand they made their way back up the grass hill. The band was playing a rendition of _Sweet Caroline_ and Christian suggested they have one more dance. She was too tired and instead asked that they go home. She wanted to end the night on a high note.

Judgemental eyes fell upon them as they entered the party. Yes, she was definitely ready to get out of here. They found Grace and thanked her for the evening before looking for Ella. Given her small frame, she was near impossible to find in a crowd of people. It didn't take long. The crowd had parted towards the outskirts of the party. A small circle formed and whispers were flying around.

"You are a sorry excuse for a mother. If it wasn't for your son, my daughter wouldn't be in this mess!"

Ana knew that voice.

 _Oh no._

They pushed through the crowds to find Ella and Carla standing face to face.

* * *

 **Dont worry, I haven't disappeared. I am still writing.**

 **In fact, the next chapter will be up _very_ soon, just have to edit it. **

**So, Ana and Christian had some alone time.**

 **Carla and Ella will finally come face-to-face. What could go wrong?**

 **And we still have a surprise visitor coming. I wonder who it is...**

 **Thankyou for your patience over the holiday period and let me know what you think will happen next! :)**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Carla Morton knew best.

She knew better than the looks she had been receiving tonight. The stuck-up women with their noses turned up into the air, looked down at Carla as if she were below them. They would avoid conversations with the women but happily speak behind her back. She heard the whispers that circled. All anyone could talk about was Anastasia and her _horrible_ situation. About the kind of mother Carla must be if she allowed her teenage daughter to be in that _horrible_ situation.

Carla knew best. She knew Anastasia had no business being here tonight.

All she could do was drink to block out their stupid whispers. She knew she wasn't a bad mother. She knew she wasn't below these women. Her husband made just as much money as theirs, if not more. Her husband worked for Mr Kavanagh, their husbands wouldn't have connections like that. If anything, she should've been the one to look down at these women.

This wasn't fair.

This wasn't what she signed up for.

Fire burnt in the pit of her stomach as Ella Grey was escorted around the party by Grace Trevelyan herself. She was introduced to the women who had looked down at Carla, who had spoken cruelly of her. They met Ella with open smiles. She was the one they should judge. She had raised an aggressive, rude, poisonous child who had ruined her daughter. She had condoned this pregnancy from the start, encouraging Ana to go through with it.

Why was she free of judgement!?

She drank more and more throughout the night, disappearing into the shadows to watch the happy couples slide across the dancefloor. She wanted to dance like those women. Stephen was by the bar, though. He had been all night, talking to Mr Kavanagh about business. Carla didn't want to hear what they had to say. It was better if she didn't know.

Watching from the distance, Ana stepped onto the floor, hand-in-hand with the boy. Their arms wrapping around each other's as they made a spectacle of themselves. She watched in disgust as her daughter's eyes lit up as she looked at the boy. The crowd were in awe of the sweet couple. Carla rolled her eyes. She knew this was puppy-love. It would be over the moment reality set in and Christian realized he didn't want her anymore. Then she would be left to raise a child she never even wanted on her own – Carla knew the story well.

The song broke and Carrick appeared on stage. He spilled some nonsense about his family and his _amazing_ wife. Carla didn't care to listen. She waved down another server to bring her a drink. Pronto. They listened, handing her another glass of champagne with shaking hands.

" _He has another son!?"_

Carla heard the whispers.

 _"How could he have kept that hidden for so long?"_

 _"I always thought that Grey boy looked like him-"_

What!?

Instantly Carla's night went from bad to worse.

With blurred vision, she searched the party for her daughter and that boy. The strap of her heels must've come loose, as she began to stumble, knocking into the other guests who scoffed at her. She pushed them away. She shouted for her daughter. "Ana…stasia…" The words feeling heavy in her mouth as she tried to spit them out. "Ana…Anas…" She could barely speak. She could barely see. She could barely stand.

She needed to sit.

She headed towards the seating area. People moving swiftly out of her way. She threw herself forward onto a chair. Clutching the back of it, she held her head low to catch her breath. It was possible she had drunk too much. She just wanted Stephen to take her home. Ana would find her own way home, it was obvious she had everything figured out. She had a boy who loved her, a baby on the way, the admiration of the Trevelyan family. Of course, she believed she had it figured it out-

"Carla?"

A meek voice came from behind.

She turned on her heel to face a small woman. Her thin, box-dyed hair was pulled back away from her badly aged face. The years had not been kind to the pocket-sized woman…or was it the drugs?

She stepped forward, her hand extended and a crooked smile on her lips.

Despite the bad teeth, the worn out skin, and her meatless child-like body, she was still a pretty girl. It wasn't fair.

"I am Ella Grey, Christian's mother"

"I know"

"I take it you're Carla Morton. It's nice to finally be able to meet you. I was hoping we could talk before little Teddy was born" She broke her fake smile, it was replaced by a frown. Her eyes blinked to the glass of champagne in Carla's hand "You don't look too well, I could get you some water-"

"I am fine!"

"I am sorry" She spoke meekly.

"I just want to be left alone"

Ella said nothing more, she gave a nod of her head and turned to start walking away.

Carla couldn't let her walk away. That familiar pit of rage burnt deeper inside her as she stared at the back of the woman. She stepped forward.

"You know, just because you birthed a Trevelyan bastard, it doesn't mean anything!" She shouted out "You and your son are still just as bad and I want neither of you near my daughter"

Ella paused for a moment. Then kept walking.

"Ignore me all you want" Carla continued "We both know its true. Neither of you will ever be good enough for her"

Ella slowly turned around "Well, I am sorry you feel that way, Carla…"

"Don't play little miss innocent"

"I am not playing anything. You've made your feelings about my son very clear. I tried to be civil but that is obviously too much for you and I know better than to fight with a drunken fool"

She spoke as if she were talking to a child. As if it were Carla who was the one that needed to be taught a lesson. _How dare she!?_

She continued to step forward. Her heels sinking into the damp ground, causing her ankles to buckle and sway.

"You have the audacity to call me a fool!?" She scoffed "You're the fool. You should never have supported them. You made them believe that what they are doing is okay!"

"Well, Ana was getting enough criticism from home and I wasn't going to contribute to that"

"Maybe if you had, things would've been different"

"Maybe if you hadn't moved here she would never have met Christian. Maybe if you didn't marry a man like Stephen, she wouldn't have felt as lonely as she did that night and maybe she would never have slept with my corrupt son!" Ella fought back "We can play this what if game all night, but it doesn't change anything. She _is_ pregnant"

"You think you're little-miss-know-it-all, don't you?" She snarled, stepping closer to her "You're just as bad as that damm doctor, filling my child's head with lies. Am I the only one who lives in reality!?"

"Carla" She spoke softly once again "I don't think now is the time for this"

She wasn't going to listen to this woman.

"You are a sorry excuse for a mother. If it wasn't for your son, my daughter wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Mother!"

Carla's head whipped to the side as Anastasia pushed through the intrigued crowd, the boy was close behind her. Her stomach poking out of her tight, red, dress. Of course, she had to wear red tonight as if she didn't stand out enough already. It was like she was begging to have eyes on her. She wanted this attention. She couldn't help herself. What happened to her?

Anastasia's disapproving blue eyes bore into Carla. All she ever did was look at her with disapproval. She couldn't remember the last time she saw her daughter smile at her. The kind of smile she used to do when she was a little girl. She would look at Carla as if she put in the stars in the sky.

"What're you doing!?" She demanded.

"Ella and I are having a conversation"

"I could hear you yelling from all the way over there" She stepped closer, lowering her voice to barely a whisper. She reached out to gently grasp Carla's bicep in her hand "You're drunk-"

"I am fine" She shoved Ana's arm away.

The girl lost her balance, stumbling backwards into Christian's arms. He steadied her before turning his eyes onto Carla. He loathed her. She could see it. Carla was the one thing that could save Ana from this boy and his ridiculous family. He was just like Ray. He was the handsome boy showing her attention, distracting her, filling her head with promises that he would never fill. Carla fell for it once before and it ruined her, she wouldn't let it ruin Ana too. If that meant Christian hated her, so be it.

He stepped forward until he was standing a breath away from her. She was forced to tilt her chin to look up at him.

He growled, "Speak to my mother that way again, or lay another hand on Ana-"

"And you'll do what?" She challenged "Hit me, attack me, break my arm like you did those kids from your other school? Do it and I'll make sure you never see that child"

Ella reached out to her son to try and pull him away, whispering something about wanting to go home, but he didn't budge. His furious eyes remained locked on Carla as he stared her down. He wanted to hurt her, she could see it. He knew he couldn't touch her. She had all the power and he couldn't handle it.

She took another shaky step forward, testing his limits. "I don't care who your father is, it doesn't change who you or your crack-whore of a mother is-"

"Mum!" Ana lunged forward, pushing Christian to one side. Her blue eyes wide with fury. "What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"Me? He is the one who threatened _me_ -"

"I don't care!" She snapped "Go. You need to leave!"

She would happily leave.

She turned on her heel, finding a cluster of eyes on her. Judgemental eyes that looked down at Carla. They whispered to one another, shaking their head in disapproval as they looked at the pathetic woman. _How embarrassing_ , she heard them whisper. _That poor woman. Ella didn't deserve any of that_.

Carla marched away with her head held high.

The party was a blur as she searched for her husband. Faces blending together, the same sour look on their face whenever they looked at Carla. It was clear she was not wanted here. She had done everything to fit into their society. She married a well-off man, maintained a nice home and figure, put her child into the same private education that their children attended, and yet she still wasn't welcome. No matter what she did, she was never welcomed.

She found Stephan by the bar. She didn't have to say much. She held out her hand and with a grumble told him she was ready to leave. Without looking, he handed her the keys to the car. He didn't care.

She stumbled out of the party, doing her best to follow the red carpet that was sprawled out across the grass, leading to the front of the house. Her stomach churned, and her head was beginning to ache. All she wanted to do was get home.

"Mum!" She heard Ana's voice calling out from behind her.

Carla hurried her steps, which wasn't easy to do when she drunkenly tripped on her heels. With a huff, she heard Ana hurry her steps behind her. An arm wrapped protectively around her stomach as she struggled to keep up with her mother's pace.

"Stop!" Ana reached for the woman, wrapping her hand around her skinny bicep and dragging her to a standstill. "If you want to go home so badly, at least let me get Stephen to drive you-"

"No" She yanked her arm free from her daughter. "I just…I want to go home…"

"You can't drive home in this state" Ana sighed in disapproval. "Are you going to tell me what happened back there?"

Carla ignored her.

"Why would you go after Ella like that!?"

"Of course" She mumbled under her breath.

"The names you called her…that's not okay, Mum. I don't care how drunk you are, you have no right to treat her that way! To treat anyone that way for that matter!"

"I knew you would take her side" Carla slurred "Why don't you go after her and see if she is okay? Hmm? Why don't you go live with her instead? I am obviously such a _horrible_ person!"

"You are when you act this way"

"Then just…just…leave me alone, Anastasia!" Carla began to march away, not getting far before spinning around once again. She called out, "This is your fault, Anastasia. I told you I didn't want you here, but you just had to come. All night all everyone asked me about was _you_. All anyone was talking about was _you_ and how ashamed I should be as a mother. No one said those things about _her_ "

"Then…Then I hear that…that boy is the son of a Trevelyan and all I could see was her stupid, smug, little grin. She was so happy with herself. It doesn't matter who is the biological parent of that boy, it doesn't change anything. He and his mother are nothing but low life trash!"

"How dare _you_?"

"How dare I what?" She scoffed. Stepping forward, she said, "Speak honestly?"

"Talk about her that way!" Ana snapped "You don't know her!"

"I know enough!"

"Yes, she has a bad past. Yes, she is excited to have a grandchild, but maybe that's because she has faith in me, unlike you. She actually cares about me and this baby. She doesn't shut me out. She doesn't push me away. She doesn't make me feel like a failure! Why can't you just _onc_ e support me like her!? Why is that so hard for you!?"

Ana's eyes began to water. She tried to bite down on her tongue to stop herself from crying in front of Carla. She hadn't seen her daughter cry in a long time, not since she was a child, not since she was a toddler even. Ana never cried, or maybe Carla never saw.

"What…" Her voice trembled "What have I done to make you _hate_ me so much?"

"Don't be stupid" Carla laughed at her daughter's absurd accusation. "You're the one who pushed me away. I've tried to help you, Ana. All I have done is tried to get you out of this mess, but yet, you've made me the bad guy. You're the one who started this. You're the one who hates me"

"I…I don't hate you, Mum…"

"Yes you do" Carla huffed

"I wish I hated you!" She cried as she threw her arms up in frustration. "God, I wish I could just walk away from you and be done with you. My life would be so much easier, but… _you're my mom_. Do you not get that the only reason I have stayed is because I love you. The only reason I didn't run away the moment you bought Stephen into our life, is because I love you!"

She stared down her mother. Her light, sky blue eyes were bloodshot from tears. Slowly, she took a step backwards. "But, you're never going to change, are you?" She whispered. "And I can't wait around for you to change. I can't do that to my child. You've given me no other choice but to get the hell away from you…"

"What're you saying?"

"I am saying that come tomorrow, I will no longer be a burden to you or your perfect life. Just like you always wanted"

"No!" Carla shook her head "You're seventeen, Anastasia. You don't get to run away"

"You don't get a choice anymore. I am done"

Carla pushed past her churning stomach to reach for her daughter, stumbling as she went. Her heels sinking into the thin carpet below her. She wrapped her hand around the girl's small bicep until her red nails pressed into her pale skin. She pulled her in closer. Ana fought against her hold.

"Ow" She winced "You're hurting me"

"We're going home, you've ruined the night enough"

Ana attempted to yank her arm free from the woman, but Carla only tightened her hold. Her grip tightening until her knuckles turned white. Her nails digging deeper and deeper into the girl's skin. She knew she was hurting her, but she didn't know what else to do. The girl refused to listen. Christian had filled her mind with fake confidence, this wasn't her daughter. Ana was never loud, disobedient, rude. This wasn't her.

Carla began to drag her toward the winding driveway. "Not only have you ruined the party, but you've also ruined this town for me. You've made me the laughing stock of our neighbours. We're done. I don't care where we go, but we're not staying here-"

Ana pressed on her heels "I am not going _anywhere_ with you"

"Yes, you are and don't even think about running off to him tonight. Do that and I will call the authorities. He already has a criminal record, Anastasia, what do you think will happen when I tell them that he threatened me tonight-"

"What do you think will happen when I tell them everything your perfect husband has been up to?"

Carla felt her stomach drop. A wave of nausea washed over her, causing her skin to flush. Ana smiled a wicked grin, knowing that she struck a nerve. She yanked her arm free.

"I know everything, and so do you" Her smile grew. She took one brazen step forward. "You're not that stupid, Mum. You know how he makes his money. You know how he bought you that perfect house in the perfect neighbourhood and sends me to the perfect school. You won't admit it though, will you? It is so much easier for you to live in this fairy-tale land you've created instead of facing the truth. The truth is, you're miserable. Your perfect life is all a scam…just like your husband-"

 _Slap_.

Carla's hand had reacted before she even knew what she was doing.

The sound silenced the party.

Slowly she glanced up to the horrified faces that surrounded her.

Oh no.

What had she done?

The sickness that had been pooling in her belly rose higher and higher up her throat.

"Ana?"

A soft voice stepped forward. The shocked girl jumped as the man's hands came to rest on the girls trembling shoulders. It was John Flynn.

"Is everything okay here?"

"Fine" Carla stepped forward. She didn't need any more of a scene to be caused tonight. "We were just leaving-"

"I don't think so"

"Excuse me?"

John wrapped an arm around Ana, gently easing her behind him. Shielding her from Carla. "If she wants to go home, my wife and I will drive her. You're free to leave"

"She is my daughter-"

"Carla, you've caused enough trouble. It's time to go"

Fine.

She didn't want to be here anyway.

* * *

It was the first of April. Maybe this was all some sick April fool's joke?

No, this was real.

Ana was done.

She laid awake, as she had countless times throughout the duration of her pregnancy, starring up at the dark ceiling. The old bed she slept on creaked beneath her weight with every movement. The streetlight outside illuminated the large bedroom through the thin white curtains. If she looked hard enough, she could make out her house across the street. No lights on. Her bedroom curtains were tightly drawn closed. She was glad to not be home.

Who was she kidding, that was never her _home_.

She was glad to be away from Carla.

As much as it hurt, she was done with the woman. She didn't want to spend another second waiting for her to change and become the mother she once was. It would never happen. Ana would never be the quiet, impressionable, naïve little girl that Carla still thought she was and Carla would never be the caring and honest mother she once was. There was no hope for their relationship. There was no happy ending. She didn't have a mum.

Teddy would never know that pain. As she laid awake, letting her hand gently run along the curve of her stomach, she vowed to be the mother that she needed.

She had no idea what would happen next. The Flynn's were kind enough to offer her a place to stay until she figured it out. They set her up in the guest room downstairs. It was a big room that smelt faintly of dust, with a wooden four-poster bed and a matching closet against the far wall. She was given an old shirt of John's to sleep in and tomorrow she would collect the rest of her clothes from Carla's house. She wasn't sure what would happen after that. If she would move in with Christian or if she would stay with the Flynn's for just a little longer.

All this thinking made her stomach churn with anxiety. That was probably why she couldn't sleep.

The anxious butterflies in her stomach fluttered hard against her rib cage and down her back, building up in pressure until her stomach began to cramp. The same stress-related cramps she had been feeling throughout her pregnancy that made her suck in her breath and wriggle her toes until they went away.

No, she wasn't getting any sleep tonight.

* * *

"I'll come and get you!"

Ana smiled. Of course Christian wanted to come and get her the moment he found out what happened at the party. She had dreaded making that phone call to tell him. She dreaded hearing the sharp inhale of breath as she told him about the fight she and Carla had. She could hear his worry without him speaking a single word.

Even though what she had to tell him wasn't good news, there was still a comfort she felt at the sound of his voice. She had curled up in the front window in the sitting room. There were four in the massive, Tudor mansion, each with grand fireplaces and bookshelves filled from top to bottom. The house was dark and eerily quiet, yet still felt like a home. A blanket was thrown over her legs and a full cup of warm milk sat on the table beside her. She had taken two sips before the stressed cramps in her belly caused her to put it aside. She couldn't drink right now. Her stomach still churned, her back and legs ached, every now and then a cramp would cause her to catch her breath. It felt like those cramps were becoming more and more frequent. She had hoped the comfort of Christian's voice would ease them.

"I want to be there when you collect your things!" He insisted. She could hear the sound of paper being tossed aside and a moment later the rustling of keys. "There is no way I want you stepping within a foot of Carla on your own!"

"It's okay" She tried to assure him. "Rhian will come with me to collect my things"

Maybe it was the worry of facing Carla one last time that was causing these stressful aches.

She wasn't sure what she would say – if she would say anything at all – but she knew today she would say goodbye.

"I can help you!"

Ana let out a soft giggle "That would cause more trouble than good and you know it, Christian"

"I don't want you alone with her, Ana"

"I won't be, I'll have Rhian. I'll be perfectly safe" She assured him once again "All I am doing is getting mine and Teddy's things then leaving. I'll be fine"

Silence came from the other end of the phone.

He let out a long sigh. "How did last night turn to shit?"

"It wasn't all bad…"

Ana thought back to the one highlight of the night. In the boathouse. He had held her, touched her, kissed her, made love to her in a way she had been craving for so long. She would cherish that memory of the night.

"I shouldn't have left you alone with her last night. You should've left when I did, Ana. I should've been there"

"It's fine," She said with a soft sigh "That fight had been building up for a while. She has said everything that I need to hear from her and I am done. It's a good thing"

"No, it's not. Stress isn't good for Teddy, remember?"

"Teddy?"

He groaned in response, causing another soft laugh to come from her lips.

He took a moment before asking "Are you okay?"

"No…not really…." She spoke honestly. Her voice dropping down to a quiet whisper. "I am trying to be, though"

"I know. You always do, it's one of the many things I love about you"

She felt her lips tremble. She let out a sniffle. "I don't think I slept at all last night. I felt so sick and scared. I don't know why I feel this way. I want her gone. I don't want her in my life or Teddy's life, but…but there is still this weird feeling in my stomach. It's like anxiety that just won't go away"

"Have you had any cramps?"

"I always have cramps when I am stressed. I have since I was six weeks pregnant"

"Ana-"

"Christian, it would be impossible for me to tell you every time I have a cramp. Trust me, the moment anything more than a cramp happens, I'll let you know. Okay?"

"Okay," He grumbled.

He wanted to push her more. She could hear it through the tense silence. Maybe she should've told him that there had been more cramps than usual. That Teddy had been moving all night in a way that made her back arch and her hips ache. That there was a sickness in the pits of her stomach that she couldn't place as anxiety or a lack of sleep…but something else.

In hindsight, she would've told him more.

From the corner of her eyes, she spotted Rhian standing in the archway of the sitting room. Her styled hair sat curly against her chest, the ends still damp from her shower. Her face was makeup-free yet still glowed. She offered Ana a smile.

It was time for her to say goodbye.

She took a breath. "I'll be fine" She once again assured him. "I'll go get my things and then I'll call you back, okay?"

"Okay," He didn't seem happy about it. "I love you"

"I love you, too"

She hung up the phone with a breath. Rhian stepped forward into the room, apologizing for breaking up their conversation. Reaching out she helped Ana as she awkwardly lifted herself off the soft lounge. Moving was becoming harder and harder by the hour. These cramps were becoming worst. She wasn't how much more she could take.

Rhian noticed her discomfort,

"Are you okay, dear?"

"Cramps…" Ana groaned as she struggled to catch her breath. She couldn't breathe through these pains. "It'll go away in a minute"

They passed long enough for her to wrap a coat over her bare arms and step out of the house with Rhian. There was a light drizzle of rain falling from the dark skies that lightly tickled Ana's nose as they crossed the road. The streetlights above them were lit despite it being the middle of the day. Puddles sat in the middle of the wet road. A taxi pulling away from Carla's house…

Wait, who was getting a taxi to her house?

A man dressed in a simple brown shirt and army green pants stepped along the white pavement that led to the porch. His heavy combat boots protected him from the forming puddles beneath his feet. He jogged up the two steps off the porch, dropped his brown duffel bag to his feet and raised his heavy fist to the wooden door. The knock echoing throughout the streets.

It wasn't until Ana stepped closer that she realized who she was looking at.

She stopped dead in her tracks as she took in the sight of him. His once short brown hair had been buzzed short, the ends greying, despite his young age of thirty-eight. He was skinnier than the last time Ana had seen him…or maybe it had been so long that she couldn't quite remember.

He wasn't meant to be home yet.

Ray wasn't meant to be home until the end of April.

Oh no.

"Ana, are you okay?" Rhian's usually gentle, soft voice echoed across the quiet street.

Ray quickly turned on his heel at the sound of his daughter's name. There was a hopeful glint in his light brown eyes. The smallest of smiles at the corner of his lips. His head turned to meet his daughter, standing frozen in the middle of the street.

She used to run into his arms when he returned home and cry with glee. She would hug him, kiss his cheek and start telling him everything he had missed. All the times she and Jose swam in the creek, the snowball fights they would get in at school, the time he broke his ankle or she was stung on the cheek by a bee, she never missed a detail. Now she didn't want him to know a thing. She wanted to hide and keep her mouth shut for as long as possible. She didn't want his image of her being his little girl to be tainted.

She had already lost one parent, she couldn't lose another.

"Annie…" He stepped forward, the smile never leaving his lips.

She forced herself to take a step forward. Somehow she found her voice. "Dad, what're you doing home so early…"

"There was an incident. I'll explain later" He brushed it off with a shake of his head. "Come here and give your old man a hug!"

He hadn't noticed yet.

For just a few short moments, Ana would still be his little girl. She wanted to savour this moment. She took one giant step forward. A leap. If she could, she would run into his arms before the moment was over. But, as her foot hit the ground, something shifted in Raymond Steele's eyes. The smile dropping from his face and a confused scowl pushing his thick, unkempt eyebrows together. The once happy eyes slowly moved down Ana's body to the stomach that stuck out from beneath her coat.

Teddy was impossible to hide.

The moment was over.

All colour drained from Ray's cheeks as he took in the sight of his daughter. "What…" Words stumbled from his lips as he tried to make sense of what he saw. "Anastasia…." He couldn't speak. "You're…preg…pregnant?"

It was at that moment the front door opened.

Carla stood in the doorway, her hair now in a loose bun with strands falling down her back. Her mascara had been smudged down her cheeks as if she had been crying all night. A satin dressing gown wrapped around her body and a pair of mix-matched slippers on her feet. She opened the door with a tired yawn but was quickly woken when Ray turned to face her.

"What the _fuck,_ Carla!?"

"Raymond!" She jolted back "What're you doing here!?"

"You don't get to ask questions here!" He snapped at her "What the hell is going on!?"

Carla couldn't look any less interested if she tried. She let out a dramatic sigh and stepped back inside the house. Raymond followed close on her heels. Ana not far behind.

His yelling could be heard from the street as Ana approached the house. She had never heard him yell before. Even when angry, Raymond Steele didn't yell. That was until now. She couldn't make out the words that were being shouted, but they were being directed at Carla. Ana quickened her steps as she made her way up the porch, pausing for a moment to catch her breath as another sharp pain squeezed its way through her stomach. She doubled over in pain, crying out quietly as she struggled to breathe through the pain.

"Ana" Rhian stepped forward, wrapping an arm around her back to stabilize her. "Are the cramps getting worst?"

Yes. She should've said yes.

She shook her head "I have to deal with this. He doesn't know. I have to…ahh…talk to him-"

"I don't think your father is in any position to talk right now. Let your parents handle this-"

Ana shook her head once again and pushed herself forward.

She found them standing in the sitting room. Raymond pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace. Carla leaning against the archway with her head in her hands. She seemed to care more about her headache than the furious man before her.

"How long have you known, Carla!?"

"Since her second trimester"

"And how far along is she now!?"

"Thirty-something weeks. I don't know. She and I aren't exactly on speaking terms"

"And no one thought that I, as her father, have a right to know that my teenage daughter is pregnant!?"

"I…I didn't want to worry you, Dad" Ana spoke up as she took a step into the room. All eyes turned on her. "I am sorry you have to find out like this. I am so sorry"

"I shouldn't be finding out about this the day I arrive home"

"I know…"

Raymond took a breath. There was a softness in his eyes when he looked at Ana.

"Were…" He took another breath "….has someone hurt you, Ana?"

"No. He wasn't conceived like that!"

"He?"

"It's a boy," She said with a nod.

"Where is the father?" He demanded "I want to meet the boy who has done this to you. I want him at the doorstep _now_. He has a lot to answer for-"

"No one _did_ this to me, Dad"

"Oh, so you just got pregnant on your own, did you?" He crossed his arms against his chest "I am not oblivious to the fact that teenagers are going to have sex, but you're seventeen years old. You should know better than to get yourself pregnant. God, please tell me this was a huge mistake?"

"It was. I didn't do this on purpose"

"Then why are you still pregnant!?" His voice vibrated against the walls.

Ana trembled. Ray saw the fear in her eyes. He took a breath. His voice becoming softer. "This is a mistake that will drastically change your life. Why would you choose that?"

"I tried to get her to have an abortion" Carla interrupted with a smug shrug of her shoulders. "She doesn't listen, Raymond"

"I don't want to hear a word from you" He bit back at her "You were meant to look after her, Carla. You promised me that she would be better off in Bellevue with you and whats-his-name. You _promised_ me"

Carla rolled her eyes dramatically. "She's decided she is a big girl, Raymond," She said with a cold glare Ana's way "If she wants to go out and get pregnant. Go ahead. I don't care, anymore. Maybe if you gave more of a damm about your own family then you do about the country, we wouldn't be in this situation!"

"Maybe if she had stayed in Montesano, we wouldn't be in this situation!" His voice began to raise "She was happy there, Carla"

"I wasn't. I hate that town"

The pain in her belly began to rise. She couldn't explain it. Her head spun as the aching moved through her uterus. As if someone was squeezing it with both their hands, twisting and turning it in all directions. She bit the inside of her cheek to stop from crying out.

"And you couldn't wait until she was eighteen to leave. Of course, you couldn't. Everything has always been about you!"

"I am not the one who left their family to go play hero for their country!" Carla snarled back "Maybe if you were around more she wouldn't go looking for attention from boys. This is as much your fault as it is mine, Raymond-"

"Stop….Please…" She tried to raise her voice.

This pain wasn't leaving. No amount of breathing or lip biting helped. Her vision doubled as her head continued to spin. A hot sweat had broken out across her body. This wasn't just stressed cramps. This was serious.

Her legs buckled beneath her weight and she dropped to her knees in pain, hugging her stomach tightly as she fell. The pressure building in her stomach and moving down her pelvis. It felt like it was on fire. There was a wet warmth in her underwear. A trickle of something running down the inside of her thighs. The loose pyjama pants she had burrowed off Rhian were wet. She hadn't noticed they were wet before…

 _Oh no._

Slowly she looked up to her father. His eyes were wide with fear. "Ana…" he cautiously stepped forward "What's wrong?"

"My water's broke"

* * *

 **Here we go, Teddy is on the move...**

 **1 more chapter to go.**

 **Review and let me know what you think of the chapter and what will happen next! :)**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Maternity. He needed Maternity.

His mind went into autopilot as his legs frantically carried him through the hospital corridors. His eyes glued on the signs above the doors as he searched for the maternity wing, everything else was a blur. He took no notice of the visitors he passed carrying Get Well Soon balloons or the faint beeping buzzing repeating in the monotone white background. He couldn't hear anything but the sound of his heart frantically thumping against his chest. Thumping so hard it felt like it was about to burst. Or his heavy laboured breath as he paced as fast as he could.

This all felt like a dream. Nothing felt real.

Surely this wasn't happening.

It was still too soon.

He had been at home just an hour ago. He was concerned about Ana, about what happened to her last night, about the cramps she was feeling, about where they would be in a matter of weeks once he decided what he was going to do about school. There was a lot on his mind, so he decided to take a shower. The scorching water had felt amazing against his exhausted body. As he leant against the old tiled walls, he let the hot water run down his skin. The burn took his mind off everything else, including the buzzing of his phone that sat atop a pile of clothes on the basin. It took until the second ring for him to pay attention to it.

He didn't rush to pick it up. He took his time turning off the water and reaching for a towel to dry his wet hair that dripped down his cheeks. Finally, he picked it up.

 _Grace?_

 _Why would Grace call him? Maybe she needed help cleaning up after last night. He may as well. He had nothing better to do today. Or maybe she was calling to talk up the fight that happened. According to the numerous texts that both Elliot and Kate had sent him, it was all anyone was talking about this morning. The whole town now knew how horrible Carla truly was. Good._

 _"Hello?" He answered, tucking the phone between his ear and shoulder blade as he continued to dry his body._

 _"Christian" He immediately heard the rhythmic beeping in the background. The unmistakable sound of moans and groans of pain. "Christian, listen closely. Ana is in active labour-"_

 _And like that, time stood still._

 _Grace's words hummed in his ear, but he couldn't hear them, only the beating of his trembling heart._

 _Somehow, he found his voice "Labour?"_

 _"Yes," Grace repeated. Calmly. "She is okay. She is doing great"_

 _Chills swept over his body as he heard Ana call out in pain. The scream of agony that came from her lips was something he would never forget. He could hear Grace tell her to breathe through the pain. Ana called out again. He quickly reached for his jeans, the fabric stuck to his wet body. He had to go._

 _"She arrived about twenty minutes ago and she is already eight centimetres dilated. I believe she has been in labour all night and now it's progressing quickly. Your baby boy is going to be here within the hour"_

 _"Oh god" He reached for his sweatshirt. "What do I do!?"_

 _"You come to the hospital. Go to the maternity wing and tell them you're here for Anastasia Steele. They'll let you in. Okay?"_

 _"Okay…Oh god…Okay…"_

 _"Breathe, Christian" Grace tried to soothe him. "I know you're terrified but you need to stay calm. Ana needs you to stay calm. Can you do that for her?"_

 _"Yes. Yes, I will"_

 _"Good. I'll see you shortly"_

 _He couldn't remember much after that phone call. It was all a blur. Before he knew it he was sitting in the passenger seat of his truck with an excited Ella behind the wheel. She may have told him to remain calm and to breathe, or maybe that was just Grace's words repeating in his mind. He wasn't sure. Nothing felt real-_

"Ahhh!"

A loud groan of pain echoed down the halls, forcing him out of his daydreams.

A sign with _Maternity Ward_ sat boldly above two double doors that swept open at Christian's arrival, revealing a nurses station. Two ladies dressed in blue sat behind the brightly coloured desk. Mugs of tea or coffee in their hands as they chatted about some TV show. They laughed quietly amongst themselves, not seeming to notice the frantic Christian before them. He pressed forward.

"Ana…" He was out of breath. "Anastasia. Where is she?"

"I am sorry" One of the nurses frowned "Who are you looking for?"

"My girlfriend. She is in labour. Anastasia Steele. Where is she?"

"Oh," The nurse jumped out of her seat. Suddenly, the last episode of The Bachelor or Bachelorette wasn't as important "Down that corridor. Room 3B. On the left"

"I'd hurry if I was you," The other nurse said with a friendly smile "It sounds like she is ready"

He took her advice, hurrying his steps as he made his way to the corridor.

On the walls, either side of him, black and white photos of newborns lined the walls. Some of newborns being lifted onto their exhausted mother's stomach. Some of them in their hospital cap and blanket. Their little nametag wrapped around their tiny ankles.

In just a few short moments, that would be Teddy.

Groans of pain becoming louder with every step he took. He knew it was Ana in pain. A sickening tug pulled at his stomach every time he heard her muffled screams.

He passed the waiting room. Some daytime talk show played quietly on the TV, although the man waiting didn't seem to notice. His calloused hands ran through his buzzed hair. His skin was as white as a ghost. There was something familiar looking about him. The man looked up to Christian as he passed, his light brown eyes glaring up at the boy. His hands dropped to his sides, balling in fists. Christian kept on walking.

Her moans and groans of pain became louder and louder. He was getting closer. At the end of the hall was room 3B. The door was firmly closed shut. He could still hear her cries. He wasn't sure he was ready to go inside. He wasn't sure if he could handle seeing Ana in such pain and being helpless to do anything about it. He had no control over what would happen in there.

He closed his eyes. He took a breath, just like Grace had told him. He slowly counted to ten inside his mind.

Okay. It was time.

" _One. Two. Three…good girl, Ana…four. Five. Six…keep pushing right into your bottom…seven. Eight-"_

Her legs were being held high by stirrups. A thin sheet covered in blood sat below her bare bottom. A sheet barely covering her upper half. A heart monitor wrapped around her exposed stomach. Her beautiful mahogany coloured hair stuck to the sweat on her forehead and chest. Her face was pale, dark circles formed beneath her tired eyes, yet her cheeks were bright red as she pushed. Her hands digging into her thighs.

He had never seen her like this before.

He wasn't sure whether he should be terrified or in awe of her.

Grace glanced over to Christian as he stood helplessly in the doorway. She was sat at the end of the bed, carefully watching. She offered him a smile.

"Look, Ana, we have a visitor"

She rolled her head back against the pillow. She let out a long breath. "It better be Teddy…I don't know how much more I can take…"

Christian smiled. "Well, I am sorry to disappoint you"

" _Christian_ " Her tired eyes opened at the sound of his voice.

He took a step towards the bed. Bending down, he pressed his lips to the top of her head. He could taste the thick layer of salty sweat upon her skin. "I am sorry I didn't get here sooner"

She reached for his hand. "I don't care. You're here now" Her head rolled back against the pillow once again. Her back arching off the bed. Her nails digging into the skin of Christian's hand causing him to wince. " _Oh, fuck_ , another one is coming…"

"Chin on your chest, Ana" Grace instructed her "Push deep into your bottom. Remember to breathe. Good girl, just like that"

He watched in amazement as she pushed with all her mite.

She was a small girl both in size and weight. Christian could wrap his hand around what little biceps she had. He had no idea where she was pulling this strength from. He swore he could feel every knuckle in his fingers breaking as she pushed. Quietly, he swore out in pain. Ana must've heard it since she tightened her hold. Grace smiled up at him.

Her iron grip relaxed as her contraction did. She fell back on the bed.

"I can't…" She struggled to regain her breath. She shook her head. "I am so tired…"

"I know, Sweetie," Grace said "But it's too late to turn around now"

"I want a C-section!" She declared.

"No, you don't"

" _Yes,"_ Ana begged " _Please…I am so tired…"_

Grace smiled "I know you are. I also know that if I offered to cut off your legs to get rid of the pain, you'd do it. Okay?"

She gave a strained nod of her head.

"The shoulders are going to be the worst part and then it's over. I promise"

He pushed the sweaty strands of hair off her face "He is almost here. You're doing amazing, Baby"

"Okay, Ana, another contraction"

She lifted herself forward. Her chin pushing into her chest. Her cheeks turning as red as a tomato as she began to push again. A groan escaping her tight lips. A bead of sweat running down her forehead. Her nails digging deeper into Christian's skin the longer she pushed. He knew better than to wince in pain this time.

"Good girl" Grace encouraged her "Keep going. Keep going. Just like that. Shoulders are almost out. I can see him, Ana! Shoulders are almost out!"

She relaxed for a brief moment to catch her breath before pushing again. "Ahhh!" She cried out in pain as she used every ounce of strength she had to birth him. It was amazing. Christian had never seen anything so powerful before.

She cried out "Ahh…fuck….Ahhh…."

"That's it, Ana. Deep push down. Keep going. His shoulders are almost out – That's it, Ana. Well done!"

Just like that, he was here.

"Happy birthday, baby boy!" Grace smiled up to Christian as she began to wipe Teddy down from his head to his tiny little toes. He was so small. So limp. "Congratulations, Daddy. Would you like to double check that he is a boy?"

He wasn't sure what to say. "I…I trust you"

Ana instantly relaxed her hand. She fell back onto the bed, breathless. A limp Teddy was sprawled out on the bed between her legs. _Limp_. There were no cries. The only sound that could be heard was from the beeping monitor attached to Ana. Everything else was silent. The silence wasn't good. Why wasn't he crying?

Grace continued wiping him. Her hands becoming firmer around his head and mouth as she wiped the gunk away. Her happy smile was gone as she focused on the silent baby. Ana heard the silence. Her worried eyes looking up to Christian, asking for answers that he didn't know how to give.

 _Breathe._

 _Please Breathe._

"Why…why isn't my baby crying?" She asked. Grace focused on the wiping. She raised her voice "Is he breathing!? Christian, is he breathing!"

"I…I don't know…"

Grace continued to wipe his tiny, limp body. Christian held his breath in anticipation of hearing his cry. Grace quickly reached for the scissors, cutting off the umbilical cord that tethered Teddy to Ana. Her fingers slamming into the red button situated above Ana's bed.

"I am calling for help" Grace answered them. With one hand beneath his neck and the other beneath his bottom, she lifted him from the bed. "He is early. His lungs may not be strong enough yet. We'll get him attached to a ventilator-"

 _Wahhh. Wahhh._

Just like that, he was here.

Everyone let out an audible sigh of relief as his lungs filled with air, and his high pitched squeal filled the room. He never thought he would take so much comfort in hearing it. His cry was beautiful. Grace lifted the sheet that covered Ana's body and placed Teddy beneath it. His head poking out from beneath. His squirming, crying body wriggled against her chest. Her hands wrapped around him. Her lips coming to rest against his gunk covered hair. It was dark like hers.

"My baby" She cried with relief as she held him tightly. "You scared me. You scared me so much, Teddy!"

Her lips never left his skin. Her hands holding him firmly to her bare body, afraid to let go.

She had always beautiful to Christian. The unexpected night they met, when she had first run into him at the party, knocking the drink down his shirt, he had been blown away by her beauty. Those eyes. Those lips. That hair. He didn't think she could be any more beautiful. He didn't think he could love her any more than what he did. He loved the way she smiled. He loved that despite everything they had gone through the past eight months, she still smiled. Despite how fucked up he believed he was, she would still smile at him as if he put the sun in the sky. As if he were the reason for every rainbow after it rained. As if he was her world.

Now she smiled at Teddy in the exact same way.

His love for her grew even more.

He felt a gentle hand come to rest on his shoulder. "You can breathe now," Grace told him.

He hadn't realized he wasn't breathing.

"He is okay" Grace assured him as he too slowly began to breathe. "He is here. He is alive. He is beautiful. Breathe"

He reached out for her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders in a tight hug. Her arms wrapping around his waist. "Thank you. Not just for today, but for all your help"

"You're more than welcome. You're family, Christian"

 _Family._

Cautiously, he took a step toward the bed. Ana's blue eyes rolling up to look at him. Her smile grew even bigger. "Look at him" She whispered "He is perfect"

"You are" He whispered back as he came to sit on the edge of the bed. He pressed his lips to the top of Ana's head once again. "You did amazing today. I don't know how you did it"

She smiled "I don't know either. It was worth it, though. Look at him"

Christian gently let his fingers run through his dark head of hair. It was so soft. They brushed against his chubby little shoulder and then down his wrinkly arms. His skin was so soft. His fingers were so small. They barely wrapped around his pinkie finger. Teddy's dark eyes rolled back. Blinking he looked up to Christian. His soft, pink lips opening and pressing into the skin of Ana's chest.

"Teddy," He said. "His name is Teddy, isn't it?"

"Yes. It doesn't have to be, though"

"I think you've made up your mind" Christian smiled

"Well…" She said, "I know you don't want to put Teddy on his birth certificate, so what about Theodore?"

"Theodore Grey" He smiled "It's perfect"

* * *

He was perfect.

She would go through every moment of stress and heartache. Every fight she had with Carla. Every weird look or gossip that was spread behind her back. Every cramp she experienced. Every needle. Every hour of the short labour that she had experienced. It was all worth it if it meant she had him.

Truth be told, she couldn't remember the pain she felt during birth. Grace had told her that was normal. Her body had been filled with adrenaline as if she had downed a six-pack of energy drinks and run a marathon. Her brain had been in over-drive trying to bring a human into the world. Now the energy was slowly leaving her system. The exhaustion was beginning to kick in.

They were both checked over. Ana had a few tears that needed stitching, but apart from that, she was fine. Teddy also was fine, despite being four and a half weeks early. Christian made sure to ask lots of questions as he was being examined to make sure there was nothing wrong. Grace assured them that he was perfectly healthy, just slightly underweight and minor jaundice. Both of which caused no complications.

Once she and Teddy had been cleaned up, a midwife came in to help Ana place him on the breast. It had been awkward at first. Christian sat by the bedside, watching in amazement. It took a lot of squeezing and rubbing in order to get him to latch on. She wasn't sure what to make of the feeling.

"It's an odd feeling" The nurse smiled "It made my toes curl the first time I did it"

Thankfully he latched on quickly.

Christian was able to hold him after he had been fed. He didn't take his eyes off his son. The smile on his lips never leaving. She could already see the intense love in his eyes that he had for their baby. He rocked him, gently caressed his cheek with his thumb and talked to him until he fell asleep. He was going to make a great father.

Ella arrived not long after that. She popped her head around the door and quietly tip-toed into the room. She came to sit on the side of her bed and gave Ana a big hug.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired"

"I bet" She smiled "We could hear him crying from the waiting room. He is a loud little one"

"Don't even get us started on his crying" Christian groaned "He scared the shit out of us"

"Language, Christian!" She chastised him. "You're a father now"

"I know" He grinned, looking down to the peacefully sleeping baby in his arms. "How does it feel to be a grandma at thirty-three?"

"It feels great, although, Grandma does make me sound quite old"

"Well, do you want to hold your grandson, _Grandma?_ "

She didn't want to let him go.

Ella stood there, rocking him and singing nursery rhymes to him. She cooed at him and called him her little Theo. Her love for him came naturally and easy to her. Ana laid back and watched with a smile. She couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if Carla had been the same. Teddy would have two grandma's who loved him unconditionally. There was no point in Ana thinking about it. Ella's love for Teddy was so great, he would never need another grandma.

Christian picked up on her thinking. He came to sit beside Ana. "You okay?"

She gave a nod of her head. "Just…thinking about Carla…"

He pressed his lips to the top of her head "I know" He said gently.

"I don't even know if she came to the hospital today. She was there when my waters broke. She knew I was in labour"

"I didn't see her when I arrived. I am sorry"

Ana shrugged her shoulders. "It's fine. I would rather her not be here if all she is going to do is cause trouble"

"Wait" He frowned "How did you get to the hospital?"

"My…Ahh…" She fiddled with the sheet "My dad drove me"

The frown on his forehead deepened "Dad..."

"Yeah, he arrived home early. He and Carla started arguing about me being pregnant. I was stressed. I think that's what sent me into labour" She explained "That or us having sex last night despite Grace telling us not to"

A small smile pulled at Christian's lips "It was worth it. Teddy also gets a cool birthday. April first"

She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

"So, he is probably going to want to have a talk with me then?"

Ana slowly gave a nod of her head.

"He probably wants to kill me"

She wasn't going to deny it.

"He wasn't happy earlier. I am not sure how he is going to feel about all this, Christian"

"Well, as long as he isn't anything like Carla, we'll be fine"

Nurses returned to take Teddy into the nursery so Ana could get some rest. It took Christian some convincing to do it. They assured him that Teddy would be fine and that he could even come if he wanted to.

Ana was left alone to asleep. She tried to, at least. She rested her eyes and dozed off a few times but couldn't fall into the much-needed slumber her body was desperately craving. She had never been more physically and emotionally exhausted. She wasn't sure how long she had been left alone for when she heard the gentle click of her hospital room door. Her eyes fluttered open to see Ray quietly stepping inside. He pulled a chair from the corner of the room to the side of her bed.

"Hi" She whispered as he sat down. Their eyes meeting.

"I didn't mean to wake you"

"I wasn't really asleep"

Ray reached out for his daughter's hand, gently squeezing her fingers "You look exhausted"

"I am," She said as she closed her eyes once again. "They took Teddy to the nursery so I can sleep before he feeds again. I don't think I can. I still have so much adrenaline. My hands are shaking"

"I can see that," He said with a soft smile. "Teddy is an interesting name"

"His name is technically Theodore. I like Teddy"

"I saw him in the nursery"

Ana smiled "You did?"

"Yeah. He is a small little guy. Looking at him was like looking at you all over again. God, he reminds me so much of you " Ray's smile grew. "The father was with him. Holding him in there"

"Christian"

"That's his name"

"He is a good man, Dad," Ana said "I love him and he loves me. He has done everything to provide for Teddy and me. He has paid for all my doctors' visits, clothes, furniture, he saved up thousands of dollars to buy a suitable car for us-"

"I know, Annie" He calmed her "I spoke to the doctor, Grace. I asked her some things. Apparently Christian is family to her. She seems like an alright lady, so does his mother. Given the situation, I don't think he will ever be my favourite person, but I will give him a chance"

"Thank you"

"If he ever does anything to hurt either of you – and I mean _anything_ – I'll make him disappear"

She knew he would.

"Did…Did Carla come to the hospital?"

She wasn't sure why she was asking when she already knew the answer. Ray uncomfortably shifted in his seat, clearing his throat. "No, she didn't, Annie. I tried to call her and tell her the news, but she didn't pick up the phone. I left a message. She might come later"

Ana smiled "She isn't coming"

"Are you going to tell me what happened between you?"

Ana rolled back on her pillow. The exhaustion was really starting to kick in. "I was born. That's what happened" She glanced back to her concerned father. "She wanted a different life, Dad. She tried to change me, make me fit this fantasy she has. I was the only thing left tying her back to her old life and she hated it. She hates me-"

"She is your mother, Ana. She doesn't hate you"

"She hit me"

" _What?_ "

Ana held up her arm to show her father the deep nail marks on her wrist. "She hurt me a lot. She drank a lot. When she found out I was pregnant, she took my phone away and pulled me out of school so I'd have no contact with anyone besides her. She tried to adopt Teddy out behind my back. The list goes on, Dad"

"Annie…" He hung his head in his hands, letting his fingers run through the ends of his buzz cut "I should never have left you with her"

"You didn't have a choice"

"No, I didn't, that doesn't make me feel any less guilty" He sighed "I can't help but feel like none of this would've happened if I was here. This is partially my fault"

"I don't regret my son" She spoke softly. "If I had a choice to go back and choose differently that night, I wouldn't…"

"I know" He lips rose up in a sad half smile. She wasn't sure if it were all the pain killers she had been given or the exhaustion that was playing tricks on her, but she swore she could see tears in his eyes. "I guess that's something you'll learn being a parent. Your children won't always make choices that you agree with"

"If this is too much for you to take on, then please just leave me alone to take care of my son. Christian's family will support us-"

" _Hey, hey, hey_!" Ray shook his head "What're you talking about?"

"I get it if you can't support me in this. I won't ask you to-"

"You're my daughter, Annie. As much as I don't like this decision you've made, it doesn't mean I won't support you. It's just going to take me some time to get used to. That's all"

"Really?"

"Yes," He went to stand from his chair. "Now, you need to get some sleep. You're a bit loopy from all the drugs" He stood from the chair, reaching across the bed to kiss his daughter on the top of her head. "Rest now," He said. "I'll check up on you and Teddy later"

"Thank you for being here and not being too angry"

He smiled "Oh, I am _very_ angry. I am still your dad and I still love you"

Those words felt good too here. "I love you, too"

"Sleep now, Annie"

* * *

He was so little.

His blue beanie sat loosely atop his tiny head. His pouty little lips sat slightly open as he peacefully slept in Christian's arms. He looked like Ana when she slept. They had the same lips. He drooled in his sleep like Ana too. Christian was just starting to notice those little things. The nurses had come by multiple times to ask Christian whether he wanted them to take Teddy for a little while. He should be getting sleep, too, but he wasn't ready to let him go just yet.

He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there for when he noticed Carrick standing at the nursery window. He called the nurse over who helped place Teddy back in his portable crib, alongside the other babies that had recently been born. Teddy was by far the smallest – and also the cutest.

It felt good to stretch his numb legs. He hadn't realized how long he had been sitting in there for. Carrick greeted him with a pat on the back and congratulations.

"Ella called"

"Of course" Christian said, "I think she called everyone in her contact list. She is quite happy"

"I hope you don't mind me stopping by. I came to see if you needed anything. Food, water, a change of clothes"

Christian's belly rumbled at the sound of food. He hadn't realized he was starving. He couldn't remember the last time he had something to eat. The past twenty-four hours had been a whirlwind.

"I might get some crisps from the vending machine-"

"Don't be silly" Carrick waved him off "You need real food. I can run down the street and pick up something. There should be a Chinese or kebab shop open at this time of the day"

What was the time? Christian had no clue. There were no windows lining the hospital walls, only black and white pictures of newborn babies.

"I also sent Elliot to your place to build the bassinet. He'll come by tomorrow to install the car seat. I know he is keen to see you and the little one"

"Thank you" Christian hadn't even thought about the bassinet or car-seat.

"He is a cute little guy. Have you thought of a name?"

"Theodore. Teddy for short"

Carrick gave an approving nod of his head "Your Great-Grandfather's name was Theo. Theo Trevelyan was an ex-marine who went on to become Attorney General of Detroit. A very smart man. He would've loved to sit down and have a chat with you. I am sure you guys would have a lot in common"

"I had no idea…"

Carrick turned his attention to the near-empty nursery, only two other babies laid in their cribs. One wrapped in blue and fast asleep, the other in pink with eyes that wondered around at their surroundings. Teddy lay in the middle. His eyes slowly fluttering open. His adorable lips smacking together. He was starting to get hungry.

"He looks like you"

"Looks like us, don't you mean" He joked, "I think he looks more like Ana, anyway. With the lips especially. You'll see when you hold him"

"How is Ana?"

"Exhausted. She would be after everything her body did today. I don't know how she did it"

"She is tough"

"Damm right"

Carrick glanced from the corner of his eyes to his son "How are you?"

"I am not the one who pushed a human out of my _hoo-ha_ " Christian shrugged "But to answer your question, I am fine. I am just trying to figure out the next step"

"You always are"

He and Ana hadn't discussed what happens now. They were naïve in thinking they still had plenty of time to figure this out. As helpful as the Flynn's had been, it would be over-stepping for Ana and a newborn to move in with them. She wouldn't want to live across the road from her mother anyway. Ana was welcome to live with him, in fact, he would prefer it…but would her father allow it. Christian had no idea how Raymond Steele would react to any of this. These were all things that they would have to figure out, and fast.

"Your mother spoke to me about Harvard"

Christian's head snapped up to meet his fathers. "What?"

"About not getting the scholarship"

"She shouldn't of" He grumbled. "There is a reason I didn't want to tell you"

"Well, after the way you acted at that party, I knew something was up. You should've told me"

"It doesn't matter"

"You knew I would try to help, that's why you kept it from me?"

"Yes!" He hissed. It was hard for him to keep his voice down. "I don't want another person to tell me that I should take out a loan and go to that school. It's not happening"

"Good. It's not worth going into debt over"

"Thank you, you agree with me"

"It's also not worth giving up on that easy. You and I both know you don't want to go to WSU"

He groaned in annoyance "It's not about what I want any more"

"I can help you"

"I don't want your money"

"Why not?"

"It feels wrong"

"Why?" Carrick frowned "You're my son. I've worked hard for my money. What's wrong about that?"

"Because…" He tried to think of a reason. His mind was coming up blank.

Truthfully, there was nothing wrong with a parent wanting to help their child. It was Christian who felt wrong. He had survived so far by getting by on his own, refusing the help of others because his whole identity was forged around being independent. If he wasn't ambitious, hard-working, or determined, he wasn't Christian Grey. He couldn't take the easy route and accept Carrick's money, no matter how badly he dreamt of Harvard.

"You have a trust fund"

He didn't want to know that.

"I was never sure when to tell you. Ella doesn't even know. At the time, I wasn't comfortable with her having access to such a large amount of money, given the state that she was in. All three of you kids have one of equal value. You have since the day you were born – or in Elliot and Mia's case, the day they were legally adopted. It's three separate payments that you will have access to at three different ages. The first is when you turn eighteen. It's enough money to get you through college. No more, no less"

"That's still a lot of money"

"Yes, it is," Carrick said "But legally it is yours"

"What if I don't want it?"

"Then it will sit in that account to the day you die and then be passed on to Teddy"

"I am not eighteen until June"

"You won't leave for college until August" Carrick extended his hand out to firmly grasp Christian's shoulder. With a light squeeze, he said "Please, don't be stubborn about this, Son"

He could go to Harvard, the only thing holding him back was his pride.

Something caught his attention from down the corridor. The man that he had seen earlier in the waiting area. The man that had looked him up and down. That must be Ana's father. Carrick also noticed the man heading their way. He excused himself from the conversation, promising Christian that they would talk more about it later.

Christian always knew that one day he would have to come face-to-face with Ana's father. It was a fact that he had buried deep inside his mind. He never thought the day would be the same day as the birth of his son.

Raymond Steele was slightly shorter than Christian. His heavy brow covered his focused glare that had zeroed in on Christian. His lips in a firm line as he came to stand before the boy. His head high, his shoulders back. This was a man not to be messed with.

"Christian"

"Raymond"

What was he meant to say to the man? _I am sorry that I impregnated your teenage daughter and plan to run away with her to Massachusetts in the coming months. I hope you're cool with that._

He extended his hand to the man "I am glad we finally have a chance to meet"

Raymond glanced down to his hand, almost as if he were surprised at the gesture. Slowly, he took Christian's hand. His fingers squeezing the boys so hard he swore he heard a bone pop out of place. "Yes," Raymond smiled menacingly.

His grip loosened, releasing Christian's hand. "I must say, meeting my daughter's first boyfriend at the birth of her unexpected child, was not what I had in mind"

"I understand that"

"As you can guess, I don't particularly like you"

"No" Christian agreed "I can't imagine I'd be your favourite person"

"If my grandson wasn't sleeping a few feet away, this conversation would be a lot different. Do you understand?"

He gulped "Yes, sir"

"You need to count your blessings that you have a son and not a daughter. You don't have to experience the pain I am feeling right now. She is too young to do this on her own. She is sacrificing so much for that little boy. It breaks my heart"

"I understand that, Sir"

"So, what's your plan?"

"Umm"

"I don't want to hear that you plan on marrying her or whatever bullshit you want to tell me. To be frank, I don't care if you two ever end up together. I care that she is never left to raise that little boy on her own. You're a young man. I know how most boys your age act in these situations and I swear, if you ever abandon that child, you will dream of the days when your biggest threat was Carla. Do you hear me?"

Christian swallowed hard "Yes, Sir"

"So, tell me what you plan on doing?"

"College, Sir"

"Where?"

"Harvard"

"You're going to move across country?"

"No, Ana and Teddy will come with me" Christian didn't back down to him. It was incredibly hard not to. "I know you may not like it but you said yourself that you never want her to be left alone to raise him. I don't want that either. My father left me as a child and I would never put my son through that pain. I plan on being there one-hundred-per cent for both of them. I want the best for my family and what's best for my family is me going to a good school, getting a degree, a good job, and us staying together. I am sorry if you don't like that but that's what's happening"

"I agree"

"What?"

Christian hadn't been expecting that.

Ray turned to face the nursery. His tight shoulders relaxing as he took in the sight of his grandson. "I haven't told Annie why I am home early. I'll talk to her once she has settled with the baby. There was an attack one day when me and my squad were out on a routine patrol. It was something we did every day. I lost three of my men. They were like my brothers…"

"I am sorry to hear that"

His eyes met Christian's. His were a light hazel, the colour so different from his daughter's, but they held the same warmth.

"We were sent home early to deal with the grief" He continued. "I was going to take Ana home to Montesano for the weekend, let her catch up with her old friends, let her be with family. I know how hard this move was on her and I hated that I couldn't be there to stop it. What got me through it was knowing that one day she could return home…with me. But, Montesano isn't home to her anymore. You are"

"What're you saying-"

"I am saying that I want her to be happy. I wasn't there for her for a few years, but I am here now" He then asked, "You said you're going to Harvard?"

"Yes"

"Well, Annie and Teddy will be going with you"

"Really!?" His eyes went wide "Thank you, Sir-"

"Don't thank me just yet" Ray said "I will be going, too. I can find carpentry work. It isn't hard to come by. They will be living with me, though. You will be expected to help out with baby expenses and whatever else Ana may need. I expect your free time away from class, work, or study to be spent with your son. If he is sick, you will be there. If he is being fussy, you will be there. If Ana just needs a five-minute break, you will be there. Understood?"

"Yes!"

"If you fail to follow any of those rules, I will move her back to Montesano. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir"

"Good" Ray patted him firmly on the back "And one more thing"

"Yes?"

"No more babies," He said with a tired sigh "Let her finish high school and experience life. Give yourself a chance to graduate college. You have years and years ahead of you to get married and start a family, for both your sakes, _please_ don't rush it"

Christian chuckled "Yes sir. You have my word"

* * *

Teddy peacefully slept against Ana's shoulder. His head tucked into her neck. His curled up fists swaddled to his chest. His gentle snores breathing in Ana's ear. She gently rubbed his back, letting her heavy eyes rest. He had been fed and his diaper changed, which meant the only thing left for him to do was sleep. When he slept, Ana would sleep. She hadn't imagined she would be this tired. It was as if the past thirty-five restless weeks had caught up to her.

Ella had come to check on her one last time before leaving. She kissed both Ana and Teddy on the cheek, told them she loved them and would come to and visit again tomorrow. Grace also stopped by before her shift ended to make sure they were okay. She even stayed to give Teddy a cuddle. Her eyes lit up and her smile warmed the room. She sang a soft lullaby to him and rocked him from side-to-side. Ana had been wrong before. Teddy would have two grandma's who loved him dearly.

The door opened and in the dim-light, Christian stepped forward. He tip-toed across the floor to come and sit down on the side of the bed. He reached out, his hand replacing Ana's as he gently rubbed Teddy's back.

"I was hoping he'd be awake" He whispered.

"He is out like a light. Where have you been?" Ana smiled and nudged him with her knee "You missed his diaper change. You should've seen it. I didn't even know it was possible for your body to produce poop that colour"

He matched her smile "What a shame, I missed it. I needed to get something to eat and your dad wanted to have a chat with me"

"Oh god" Ana groaned "How badly did he threaten you?"

Christian winced.

"I am sorry"

"It wasn't all bad. He wanted to talk about our future and what our plans were"

"We don't even know what our plans are" Ana sighed "What did you tell him?"

"That we're going to Harvard…"

If there wasn't a sleeping baby on her shoulder, and her nether regions weren't in intense pain, she would've leapt from the bed.

"What?"

A bashful smile tugged at his lips. "The Trevelyan trust-fund can cover my tuition. I don't really want to use money that I haven't earnt. It feels _dirty_ , but I also don't want to go to WSU. You're right, I would never be content at that school. I want to go to Harvard and I want you there with me, both of you, with me"

Ana reached for his hand "Where you go, we go. We stick together"

"We have someone else coming with us"

"What do you mean?"

"Your dad" He explained, "He told me he would move there with you. He thinks he can find work on the east coast. You and Teddy would live with him. I would be expected to pay for anything you two may need. But, he is going to help us, Ana"

"He really said that?"

"Yeah, it surprised me too"

Christian couldn't help but smile

For the first time, in a long time, he was at peace. He looked down to the babe that slept peacefully against Ana's chest. Teddy's pink pouty lips pressed to her shoulder. His hand curled up in a ball, rested against his mother's skin. Christian reached out to gently stroke his fingers through his dark, fine hair. Teddy was here. Ana was okay. Nothing else mattered.

Ana looked up to the boy she loved so much. The corners of her lips grew into a smile "Last night, I had gone to bed terrified of what would happen next. I was kicked out of my house. I thought I had no family left. I had no idea where we were going to be in a year – or even a months – time. It felt like nothing would ever work out…"

"And now everything has fallen into place" Christian finished her train of thought. "It somehow always does for us"

He moved in closer on the bed, sharing the space with Ana and letting his legs stretch out. He pressed his lips into Teddy's hair. It was impossible to not want to kiss him.

"I was thinking" He spoke softly. "We haven't thought about a middle name"

"Does he need one? You don't have one"

"Doesn't mean he shouldn't" Christian shrugged "He has my last name. I was thinking the middle name should resemble you"

"Theodore Steele Grey?" Ana thought.

"No" He shook his head "Raymond. Given how much he is willing to help you and Teddy, I think it's only fair that we thank him in some way"

"What about Greg?" Ana joked "I thought you had your heart set on that name?"

"The birth certificate hasn't been submitted yet" Christian joked "We can still change his name to Greg if you want"

"No! His name is Theodore. Theodore Raymond Grey"

* * *

 _ **And they lived happily ever after...**_

 _ **I'll never be able to express how grateful I am that you guys have enjoyed this story as much as you have. To everyone that followed, favorited, or simply read every chapter, thank you so much for your support. To the people who reviewed every single chapter or PM'd, you guys make writing so much fun. The happy, angry, frustrated, upset, comments you left would make my day and I am happy to have affected you guys so much.**_

 _ **Going forward, I will be posting a new story in the coming weeks. It will be another Ana and Christian story titled Professor Grey. I am sure you can guess what it will be about. That story will be the main writing focus in 2019.**_

 _ **But...**_

 _ **I can't say goodbye to these characters just yet. So, I will also be writing a sequel of sorts. This sequel will be a collection of one-shots throughout the years between Ana, Christian, and Teddy. It will follow births, engagements, marriages, funerals, graduations. Whatever the future holds for them. That story will also be posted in the coming weeks. It will be titled: Unexpected Night: One-Shots.**_

 _ **Once again, thank you for all the support and I'll see you soon ;)**_


End file.
